Dark Moments
by Ageless Light
Summary: Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate briefly. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Word Count:** 1,665

**Rating:** T- Contains content suitable for teens and older (I had the fic rated as "M" but I've since changed it.)

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate at a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of powerful forces, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on:** July 22, 2009 (edited/revised- May 1, 2010)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Prologue

The battle in the forest had ended and a few wildlife creatures were starting to return to this sparse section of forest. Already, the storm clouds began to disperse, granting Zacarias De La Cruz a view of the night sky. Slowly, he tried to shift his body in the hopes of alleviating some of his pain. Unfortunately, any movement only seemed to aggravate his terrible wounds. His back, shoulders, and left leg throbbed painfully where the vampires' had raked their claws on him. Grievous wounds they may be, but they were not what concerned the aged hunter. Even the gaping hole in his chest caused by the master vampire's efforts to rip out his heart, paled in comparison to the problem he was now facing.

_Where were his brothers and fellow hunters? Why did no one answer his call for aid_? He wondered. Using what little strength he had left he attempted to telepathically connect to his people. There was no response, just like there had been no response for the past few minutes. The eldest De La Cruz brother inexplicably had his mental pathway connections severed.

Analyzing the fight in his mind he realized that he had only lost communication with his brothers after he was struck by the master vampire. _Was the vampire the cause of this? _He couldn't be sure and the situation reminded him of the drug that their human enemies from the Morrison Center had recently developed, which paralyzed Carpathians and shattered their psychic bond to one another. _None of it makes any sense._

A cool wind arrived carrying the scent of battle away from him for a brief moment and he sighed in relief. His senses were dull, but the monster's corpse was only a few feet away from him and he could detect the parasites which were now multiplying within him. The vampire's blood coursed through his veins, making him feel as if his insides were on fire. Eyelids drifted closed as he focused completely on healing his body and eradicating the parasites. With limited energy and due to the seriousness of his wounds he refused to think about the chances of his survival. He reminded himself that his brothers were looking for him and he just had to hold on until they could come and retrieve him.

Deep vibrations in the earth shattered his concentration and he cast his senses out in the effort to discover the cause of the disturbance. He hoped it was not another vampire because he knew he would be defenseless against them. A thought he hated to admit. Zacarias tried his best to ignore the pain and instead focused on the tremors. After some failed attempts he was finally able to pinpoint the origins of the shaking and gradually angled his head towards the direction, when he another sound pierced his senses.

It was odd and if he had to guess it sounded like water or mud when a person tried to run in it. Suddenly, a bright light encompassed the small clearing and then was suddenly gone. Even he could see the difference despite the fact that his eyelids remained closed. He had tried to open them but his lids were just too heavy. The quaking had ended, bathing the forest in silence once again. His senses flared to life as he detected other presences in the clearing. Quickly, he forced his eyes open only to have to blink several times to get his eyesight back into focus. Unease filled him as realized even though he could detect other beings nearby he saw nothing. Survival instinct kicked in and he tried to sit up. Groaning, as pain laced through him he started to fall back onto the cold frost covered ground.

"Whoa. I don't think you should be moving in your condition." A soft and distinctly feminine voice said to his left as his body brushed against a pliable and warm surface.

Stilling momentarily, he registered the full weight of her words and realized she had caught him. With narrowed eyes he swiftly turned the full power of his dark gaze in her direction. Only to be met with a pair of _purple_ eyes. Everything in that instant changed. The earth felt like it had suddenly tilted, his breath left his lungs, and even his pain was briefly forgotten. In his peripheral vision shades of green and brown brought the surrounding forest to life. Splotches of crimson red dotted the frozen ground. His body was unable to process the assault and he was forced to blink rapidly in order to adjust to the sensory overload. None of it matter and he barely registered it. Centuries upon centuries of repressed emotions stored somewhere within him had suddenly came to the surface.

Raging hunger, an intense need, and unquenchable thirst filled him. Zacarias was forced to sort out his returning emotions lest they overpower him at an alarming rate. With well over a thousand years of discipline he promptly forced his emotions to the back of his mind with barely an afterthought. His focus never wavered from the unique purple colored eyes before him. After a moment he noticed that her eyes narrowed and a crease formed on her brow. Concern, an emotion he could identify but could never relate too before, was clear in her gaze. Belatedly, he realized she had spoken to him and he missed what she said.

"I said, I need to move you so I can look at your wounds. Prepare to brace yourself." The female repeated and he decided her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Wanting her to keep talking, he tried to respond but the words did not come out. Realizing he was too weak for the moment, his mind replayed what she said so he could begin to analyze it. A part of him realized she had an American accent and stored that small fact away in his memory.

A moment of agony ripped through him and he focused on the warmth emitting from her hands from where she touched him. Bright stars of pain burst behind his eyelids and he was forced to close them again. After several moments, the female lost her grip and he slumped forward. Panic overcame his pain at their sudden lost of contact. Seconds, which felt like years passed, until they were touching again. After she finished dragging him, he was propped slightly against a cold and firm surface, a tree, most likely. As her hands trailed down his body, she left a warm sticky, wet substance in her wake. Blood, his brain processed slowly and he eventually recognized it as his own.

Once the pain had subsided to being manageable, he allowed himself to open his eyes. An almond shaped face with purple, _no light violet,_ eyes came into view. A small light drew his attention to his chest. She was focused on his wounds and a small glow had enveloped her hands and warmth filled him. Long, white blonde hair slipped over her shoulder and obscured her face, hiding those distinctive colored eyes. The burning fire within his body caused by the vampire's blood started to cool. As his pain receded he was able to think and focus on the current situation.

The males of his species lost all color and emotion after maturing at around 200 years old, and were forced to live a bleak existence as they were charged with the task of hunting down vampires. Due to the fact that he was the eldest brother of five brothers and a war was going on he was forced to mature earlier than most of his peers. He had lost his emotions and the ability to see color long before he was even close to being 200 years old. That was well over eighteen hundred years ago.

Carpathian males only regained their emotions and the ability to see colors once they found their destined mate. The women of his species were the light, while darkness reigned within the males. It was the females that anchored their partner, forever saving them from turning into a vampire. _Could this mean he found his lifemate? _He silently pondered. When his younger brothers had found their lifemate's they had shared their experience and memories of that crucial moment. It was just like what his brothers had showed him. His ability to see color was restored and he could feel emotions. Despite his wounds he felt a powerful need to mate, one so strong that he could never recall feeling even as a fledgling. Logically, he concluded that this young woman in front of him was the partner he was destined for, despite her being human. _His. _Only she would save his soul. Possessiveness rippled through him and he tried to move.

"You must rest or you will not remain in this world for long." Her light voice pulled him out of his musings. _Rest?_ _No, he did not want to rest._ _He wanted to continue gazing upon her form._ He still could not get enough of her and realized he never would_._ Slowly, he repeated her words in his head until he realized that she meant death. Regardless of his pain the male Carpathian raised his hand in longing to touch her. Absently, she returned his hand to his side and withdrew from him. He tried to frown at her actions, only to end up wincing in pain.

"It would be easier for me to heal you if you were unconscious." Her voice drifted to his ears and he watched her raise her still glowing hands and then met his gaze. At a slow pace, as if she were trying to appear non-threatening she shifted towards him and placed her hands on either side of his head. The warm, soothing, feeling from earlier was starting to come back. It started at his head and slowly encased him fully. Their gazes locked and he watched in fascination as her eyes slowly started to glow. _Just like her hands had._ He tried to stay focused on her but he felt himself getting lighter and his wounds throbbed painfully again.

"Rest, your people will be here within moments. I can sense them approaching fast." She spoke softly to him._ His people? His brothers were coming. _Relief flooded through him.

While his vision dimmed and his senses dulled he tried to fight off the encroaching darkness and reach out to his lifemate, but it was to no avail. Before he fully lost consciousness he heard her say,

"Survive so that we may meet again."

* * *

Hello! I am Ageless Light! Thank you for reading the prologue to my first fan-fic! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice!

Until next chapter,

~Ageless Light

**Notes**

A reviewer named **Sevenscars** decided to draw our leading lady! So here is the pic, it is posted at deviant art. Make sure you check it out and leave love. So go to- http:/ sevenknights DOT deviantart DOTcom/gallery/#FanFiction-Characters (without all the spaces and where it says DOT put a . ) and that his fanfiction characters section, and it's under the title Ash 2. I'm also going to see if I can post it on my profile (if i get permission :) and learn how to actually do that.) He did a great job so please check it out and leave him some comments as well!


	2. Ch 1: A bleak existence without her

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author:**Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:**Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Word Count:** 2,165 **(Total: 3,830)**

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for older teens)

**Summary:**Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate at a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of powerful forces, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to baby naming websites for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on:** July 24, 2009 (Edited/Revised on May 10, 2010)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter One

A Bleak Existence Without Her

Perfect white teeth snapped in aggravation and the sound echoed eerily in the silent room. Even the large fire in the hearth had dwindled down to blackened embers, forgotten by the occupants in the room. Several pairs of hooded eyes watched Manuel De La Cruz, or Manolito to his family, pace with agitation like a caged beast. Conversation was pointless; all were lost in their own thoughts. The second eldest De La Cruz brother was brought to an abrupt halt. His head angled towards the door as it opened to reveal MaryAnn. Without sparing a glance or greeting the others she closed the door and quickly walked to her lifemate's side. Immediately his arms wrapped around her and he found solace in her embrace. They broke apart but their hands remained entwined. Nicholas De La Cruz and his lifemate Lara moved to stand beside the couple. All eyes turned towards the Dark One to hear the status of the eldest De La Cruz brother.

"He will survive. I have just given him more blood and checked the status of his wounds. I sent him to ground for several more days to fully heal." Gregori Daratrazanoff stated calmly to the entire room, despite the fact that his silver eyes remained focused on the De La Cruz family. Even though the brothers knew Zacarias would live relief was evident on their faces and prominent in their stances. The brothers were silent for a moment obviously relaying the news to their younger brothers through their specific path.

"Has he said anything?" Nicholas ever the rational one asked. The healer of the Carpathian people shook his head and the others frowned. It had been four days since Zacarias was sent to ground to be healed. MaryAnn not understanding the significance of that remark but knew there was a deeper meaning behind the simple question, opened her mouth to speak when the prince's second in command answered.

"Zacarias has only been conscious long enough to be given blood before he was returned to the earth, because his wounds were so severe. He seemed agitated as well, but that could be because of the fight. Traces of certain chemicals were present in his bloodstream. Upon further inspection they were the elements that composed the drug that the humans use against us. It has since been fully removed and will have not affect him in the future. When he was retrieved, his body was already partially healed, and the parasites were killed just not removed from his system. After the fight he could have had the energy left to start healing the damage himself but, oddly enough, soil was packed into the gashes on his back, where he would have been unable to reach them." The imposing Carpathian turned towards his prince slightly and waited for him to speak.

"I ordered Dominic to investigate the site but there was no sign, scent, or suspicion of another being in the clearing besides him and the vampire corpse. I even asked him to accompany Gregori the next night, just in case something was overlooked. Again there was nothing." Mikhail Dubrinsky the leader of the Carpathians stated. He nodded to Gregori who shifted into mist and left through the open window to return to his lifemate. Savannah recently gave birth and the ancient healer was on edge, understandably so. "We will have to wait until he is further healed to question him."

"Riordan wants him home as soon as possible. " Manuel spoke quickly and after receiving a glare from Nicholas amended, "We all do."

Zacarias was still too wounded to be moved back to what the brothers considered home, the Brazilian rainforest, but they wanted to bring him back as soon as possible. The De La Cruz brothers nodded and absentmindedly thanked their Prince for his information. Mikhail took no offense, understanding that their thoughts were focused on more important things, and bid them goodnight. Taking to the sky he shifted into mist to return to his own wife leaving the reclusive family to their own means.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Night had set, he knew instinctually, as his dark eyes opened. His heart started to beat again and air filled his lungs. As his body awoke Zacarias was assaulted with information. The fertile soil surrounding him whispered. Echoes of healing chants still remained. His heart pounded deep within his chest and the rushing of blood filled his ears, alerting his body he was in desperate need of blood. Concerned he scanned the nearby area and realized he was in one of the guest houses belonging to his Prince in a healing chamber. He did not remember going to ground and unease, anger, and a sense of incompleteness begin to swell in him. _Unease? Anger? Emotions?_ Confusion lasted only a moment until he recalled the previous events. Suddenly, his feelings evolved into gut-wrenching fear and fathomless longing. There seemed to be an unexplainable ache, as if he lost an important part of him. Still disoriented, he shook his head. _Maybe his brothers could explain why he was feeling like this and so intensely. Was it because he was still unused to these sentiments? _About to issue the command to open the earth and release him he froze as his mind focused on his younger brothers. _Brothers?_ He was momentarily overcome with love for his brothers.

Yes, he loved his brothers but had not actually felt that love for over a millenia. He had once felt love, loyalty, and admiration for them when he was younger. Long ago he lost those feelings along with his ability to see colors and only his memories remained to keep him going. A unique shade of violet flashed across his mind triggering a memory. He remembered her beautiful light violet eyes._The eyes of his lifemate! Where was she? Were his brothers looking after her?_ More emotions, long since felt, were pouring in and his thoughts became jumbled.

After a moment his thoughts regained order and it finally sunk in. _His lifemate__. He had a lifemate._ _He had waited centuries upon centuries hoping that a perfect mate would be born for him. _That explained the ache, for she was not by his side._ Where was she?_A possessiveness that he had never known suddenly filled him. The beast within him awakened demanding him to claim his mate. To make her his for all time. _How could he have ever doubted it?_ Grief and sickness, emotions new to him, entered his mind. _He __had__ started to doubt. After all the sins he commited, especially against his own people, how could one such as he be graced with a lifemate?_ That was why he was here in the Carpathian Mountains. _He had one last hope. He had journeyed here to see if one of Gregori's daughters were to be his lifemate. If not, he knew that even their birth would not affect him enough to remain in this world. He would attend the celebrations with his brothers, giving them one last memory of them together, before he officially sought permission from his Prince to seek the dawn. _His thoughts were cut off as he felt a familiar presence in his mind.

"_Zacarias why are you awake? You are still recuperating. We will come to you." _Nicholas' voice was heard within him. Bracing himself, he commanded the earth to open and causually raised himself up. Pain and hunger coursed through him. Doubled over he tried to catch his breath, when he felt recognizable large hands on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to know it was Manolito who hovered nearby and that Nicholas was making his way down to the healing chamber. The arriving presence of his Prince and Dominic, the other Carpathian who hunted the vampires with him that night, was also noted. Suspicion crawled within him and he forced his senses out further.

Ignoring the sudden stillness and tension that filled the room, he searched for her. Not sensing another presence, let alone female, panic consumed him. _Where was she? Why wasn't she by his side? In his absence he would only trust his brothers to protect her. But if they were with him, then who defended her? Did they send her away fearing he was dangerous? It mattered not, he would go to her and nothing would stop him._ Paying no attention to his current state, he abruptly got to his feet and locked gazes with the other males. Forgetting or ignoring Mikhail's rank he spoke in a quiet and deadly voice. The exact opposite of what he was feeling.

"Where is she?" The cold fury in Zacarias' voice forced the Dragonseeker to adjust his position in case he would have to protect their Prince. That was not what they expected him to say. There was a small jump in his brother's reactions before they completely stilled. Dominic frowned and the Prince only looked on with narrowed metallic green eyes.

"Where is who?" Mikhail responded to his question with one of his own. Ice filled his body, he glanced down at his feet and his mind was filled with racing thoughts, too many to comprehend. He breathed in deeply and with years of discipline forced the thoughts that were not relevant to the back of his mind, for now.

"My lifemate." Calmly stated, the recovered Carpathian watched everyone's reactions. Eyebrows raised surprise. His brothers exchanged looks with one another. Only Dominic remained impassive. Regardless of their individual responses to his statement, their reactions all caused a sinking feeling within him. There was no recognition in their eyes. His body became hollow as he feared what they would say next. Again, he tried to sense his lifemate and there was nothing. Manolito gripped his shoulder tightly for a second.

"There was no one in the clearing when Dominic arrived. There was no evidence of another in the clearing at all. However, there seems to be elements missing from the story we pieced together. What do you remember?" Shock struck quickly and developed into sadness and confusion. He sat down upon the enriched soil and his left hand absently caressed the soothing earth as his thoughts swirled around. _There was no one? Did he hallucinate? NO!_ He argued with himself._ He remembered her small warm hands, and her eyes! Her are eyes the color of light violet.  
_

"What I remember is regaining my ability to see colors, to _feel_." He angrily bit out, stressing the last word. "Her eyes are violet, not like your daughter's my Prince, but lighter, like…liquid amethyst." From now on he knew that amethyst would be his favorite gemstone. "Blonde hair so light, it could only be described as white. She was the one who healed me. Now where is she?"

"Could the vampire have done something to him?" Nicholas interrupted and moved silently to stand in front of his brother. It was a clear sign that regardless of what was wrong with his elder brother he would remain by Zacarias' side. All of them would. After all they were they De La Cruz brothers, known for their fierce loyalty to each other. Manolito the more animated with his emotions was oddly silent and expressionless, while Nicholas shifted back and forth on his feet in agitation. Both were acting out of character. It was obvious that this was painful for them to see him like this and it confirmed the severity of the situation.

"Not to my knowledge. Gregori can't find anything wrong with him." Mikhail answered now thoroughly confused and thinking of the repercussions it could have on his people should that become a possibility.

"Vampire?" Zacarias spat out incredulously, rage clear on his face. "I can see colors. I can feel emotions. Why would she be kept from me? The laws of our people-"

"Calm down. It's not that we don't believe you its just unusual. This is a serious issue, if your mate is out there she must be found." Zacarias pushed down his building ire and tried to ignore the emptiness that filled both his head and his heart. A deep look of concentration was drawn on his face as he focused solely on his Prince and his friend Dominic.

"When I arrived there was no one else in the clearing. There was no evidence or suspicion of there being anyone other than you and the vampires in that section of the forest. Except for that fact that most of your wounds were already packed with rich soil and it was obvious you had been partially healed. Our Prince even asked me to return the following night. Nothing was overlooked, there was nothing there." Dominic answered slowly.

_Nothing? Where was she and was she alright? Why was she not here beside him? Did she abandon him? Why? Or had the vampires gotten to her? _Zacarias De La Cruz kept asking himself questions to which he had no answers. Absolute and utter horror swallowed him whole as he put his head in his hands in the attempts to console himself and make sense of it all. _For almost two thousand years he had waited for her. __Just her__, and swore to never dishonor or betray her. After waiting for so long he had found her, only to have completely lost her and be thrown into a bleak, agonizing existence. Alone._ He felt his brother's minds brush his, but he blocked them all. When Crimson colored tears threatened to fall he made a decision. _Now that he had found her, nothing would keep them apart. Nothing would stop him from finding her and getting answers. He would gladly spend eternity paying for whatever it was that he had done to upset and drive her away. She was his light, the saviour of his soul, and he would love and protect her until the end of time. _She needed him now, just as he needed her. He was still weak and would be of no use to her in this state. Vowing, to do anything it took to find her and remain at her side for as long as she would have him, Zacarias De La Cruz let his exhaustion take him and slipped into unconsciousness, not realizing that it was the other males that sent him to sleep.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter One! This chapter was longer than the Prologue, but still shorter than what I plan for the rest of the story. I plan to switch back and forth between Zacarias and his lifemate until they are reunited. I know this is slow and all, but I want the story to be believable and to get a nice foundation and be well paced. Thank you so much for your reviews in the previous chapter! I was so thrilled that people read my fic and reviewed! I did my best to portray the Carpathians in this chapter. Zacarias may seem a bit out of character, but we know so little about him. Usually his one line comments in Feehan's books, and his brothers descriptions of him. So I tired to fit his hunter personality into the trying situation. I mean after all he found his lifemate and now they are seperated and there are no leads...at this time.

Thanks for reading my fic! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice for my writing!

-Ageless Light


	3. Ch 2: The Vision

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author:**Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:**Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Word Count:** 3,054 (Total so far-6,884)

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for older teens)

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate at a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of powerful forces but are they friends or foes?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on:** July 29, 2009

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter Two

The Vision

_Rumbling thunder was heard nearby. Storm clouds rolled ominously in obscuring the night sky and veiling the almost full moon, throwing the land into darkness. Even with the deafening thunder, deep animalistic growls and snaps_ _could be heard close by. As the wind started to pick up it carried the scent of rain with it. The air was electrically charged and bright red eyes flashed, the only thing now visible. Local fauna gave into their survival instincts and fled the area. After a thunderous crack lightning pierced the sky and suddenly illuminated a small clearing in a forest. In that moment, the clearing occupied by two figures became visible. One figure, male, was lying on the ground struggling to rise to his feet. Groans of pain were barely audible. Suddenly, the scent of death and decay was so overpowering it was palpable. Lightning flashed again this time revealing the other figure, a vampire, approaching the defenseless man. A look of triumph was clear upon its decomposing face. There was a moment of silence before the clearing was overcome with a malicious intent. With a thunderous bang lightning flashed, arcing towards the almost immobile man and struck him._

_Everything was enveloped in darkness again._

_Time had no meaning._

_There was no sight, no sound, just the growing darkness._

_The cloud's weight seemed to increase, until it was nearly suffocating…_

_Light burst through the cloud. As if battling the darkness the light flickered for a moment until it began to slowly but gradually expand. There was something up ahead, but to blurry to recognize. After a while the light swallowed the remaining shadows. The colors up ahead began to move until they took definite shapes and the picture became clear. A woman was up ahead and seemed to be holding something in her arms. As she grew closer, the woman's shoulders shook violently. Dirt and blood were smudged on her face but despite that it was easy to notice that her cheeks were moistened. Light violet eyes were clouded in indescribable pain and a new set of tears traveled down her face and off her chin. Only to land on the now recognizable figure in her arms. It was the same man that was killed by the vampire and her grip tightened on the deceased man. Wracking sobs and indistinct mutterings were heard from the woman as she started to rock back and forth. She was inconsolable…_

Abruptly her body was ripped awake and she flung herself up. Eyes the same color of the sky shifted back and forth in the attempts to place her surroundings. Once she recognized the immediate area, she forced her breathing to return to a normal pace and stepped out into the comforting rays of sunshine. Briefly closing her eyes, she basked in the sun's glow allowing her to draw solace from its warmth and light. When she opened her eyes again she had already convinced herself that it had been just another vision. Like her ancestors, she had been given the ability to see the future through her dreams or a deep meditative state, which was also known as precognition. This was different from premonitions which occurred when one was awake. Everyone, even humans have premonitions. Not to the same extent as her abilities, which were legendary among her people, but nonetheless many have experienced extrasensory perception, often not even realizing it. A sense of what is to come or unexplained gut feelings are categorized as premonitions.

While it was not uncommon for her to be shown visions of vampires committing future heinous acts while asleep, this future event was rather unusual. For weeks, she had been having this dream but only in glimpses. Each time it was the same but more was added on until she had seen this event occur dozens of time. As the dream repeated the past few weeks, she was able to pick up specific details that allowed her to pinpoint the possible location of the future event.

The coniferous trees that outlined the clearing were easy to identify. Firs, spruces, and pines were the majority of the rich vegetation. The forest marten, a member of the weasel family and now rare in her own country, was seen hiding in a tree in the beginning of the dream. After looking the information up on the internet she was able to confirm that the fight took place in a cold mountainous region. The weather was another clue. By collaborating with her people and the sudden upstart of vampires found in geographical fitting locations they were able to put the odds and ends together. Everything had guided them to the Carpathian Mountains, an area that they had little knowledge of.

Glimpses of the future event usually ended after the vampire killed the man with lightning. _Killing a man with lightning was odd enough, why didn't he feed on him?_ She had kept asking herself what was so special about this vampire and this specific kill. A discarded thought of tear filled violet eyes, flashed across her mind. Subconsciously she closed her eyes. It was a moment before she was able to suppress the vivid image. Shaking slightly, she realized that it wasn't _just another dream _and she finally had her answers. While she was glad this specific episode of precognition was over, she was greatly disturbed. There was only one person in the world that she knew of that had light purple eyes. Eyes so light they were described as liquid amethyst. Those same eyes she saw on a weekly basis and happen belonged to an extremely powerful element wielder. This particular Elemental was heir to the Sole family, the leading family of her people. Yet, she was more than that; she was also her best friend.

"Iris?" A deep voice with a slight questioning tone interrupted her thoughts. Not ready to leave the sun she simply angled her head and opened her eyes. Her gaze fell upon her companion, guard, and close friend. Of average height with sienna colored hair, naturally tan skin, and light brown eyes, Jaeden Stone, was often overlooked by others. However, it was his fun loving personality that usually brought him to the center of attention. His hot temper frequently landed him into problematic situations just like her's did. It was because of his deep sense of loyalty and the ability to talk or fight his way out of anything that were the reason Iris kept him around. After having Jaeden by her side for almost a decade and a half, she still couldn't figure out how old he was. She suspected that even he himself did not know. He cocked his head slightly in confusion when she didn't respond. _When he turns his head like that, he looks like a dog._ She thought, before correcting herself that technically he is one. When they first met she didn't suspect him to be of pack blood, nor did she know that he could shift into a large wolf at will. All she remembered was seeing a large, feral, dog out in the rain, watching her as she walked by on her way home. She thought nothing of it, but then knew that if her older brother found out she abandoned an animal she would never hear the end of it. So she waved the dog to follow her and headed home. Without looking behind her, she assumed it followed. Only the shocked face of her housekeeper confirmed its presence and with a wave she directed the dog to curl up in front of the fireplace. Six hours later, she was woken up by the ear-piercing scream of her housekeeper. Rushing downstairs to arrive at the scene she realized that her new pet was really a man and a shape shifting one at that.

"Ms. Arian?" Snapped out her musings and embarrassed that he may have heard her thoughts, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She forced a smile to her face and walked towards her old friend. His eyes narrowed in annoyance because he knew her smile was just an act, the same one she put on when dealing with other influential Elemental families. Falling into step beside her they walked in comfortable silence and headed even farther off of Talon trail in Cheyenne Mountain Park.

"It worked. I have seen the end of the future event that has been troubling me." She was stalling and he knew it but he did not push her. They walked in silence for a moment before she continued, "It does not make sense. I did discover one crucial piece of information though. Our lady is involved. She has a connection to the man." Iris did not feel like telling him how deep the connection appeared to be.

She frowned as she tried to recall his face and again was unable to place it. She knew everyone that was close to her best friend and knew she wouldn't hide this from her. _She wouldn't._ Nor was she the type to cry over the death of an innocent. That had happened long ago a few times, but not anymore. Not since their people actively sought the end of Xavier, his allies, and subsequent followers. On top of battling the great mage and vampires, a group of fanatical humans that captured, tortured, and experimented on anything they considered paranormal were recently deemed a serious threat.

"Ms. Sole?" he questioned sharply, surprised to hear of their friend's involvement and growled low in his throat. Though the shifter was technically her guard, her lady held a special place in his heart. A deep sense of loyalty and protectiveness ran in his blood and he had no qualms about acting on them. Especially when the people he considered 'pack' were threatened. The tall blonde didn't answer, because they were now at their destination. They drew up besides another pair. Two men, whose names conveniently slipped her mind, were dressed in park ranger outfits and it was easy to spot the patch in the shape of the Colorado state emblem on their breast.

"Ms. Arian. Mr. Stone. Everything has been prepared for your journey." The male on their left reported. They both nodded and went to move around the pair, when the other male spoke.

"I hope everything is alright. I was wondering-" He was abruptly was cut off by the older male.

"I apologize, Sam here is new. He has never been on guard duty for the Ways. In fact he hasn't even travelled them." Jaeden's face broke into a smile and he stepped closer to Sam. Her guard loved to tease the new members and she resisted the urge to smirk.

"I was hoping you could tell me about them. All I know about them are rumors and the few facts that are available to us civilians. Larry here hasn't told me anything." Sam asked excitedly as he shifted his weight back and forth.

_Sam? Larry? The names had to be a fakes. Us? Civilians?_ Even Iris was forced to repress at smile at that. _New Member? More like brand new. _This man obviously just passed his Elemental test. She glanced at his wrists in the hopes of discovering what element he wielded. Sky blue eyes sparkled in curiosity as she noticed that a tattoo of ivy vines encircled his left wrist entirely. On his remaining wrist there was the start of a chain of flames. Iris sucked in a breath at this information. _He was powerful and young, probably from one of the families, or a prodigy._ She mentally frowned because she didn't remember hearing about any new powerhouses and it was hard to keep track of all the double Elemental wielding families.

Only an Elemental wielder that achieved mastery of an element had a tattoo encircling their entire wrist. It was a requirement of course. There were traditional tattoos that symbolized mastery of the elements. A simple band of color could represent the elements, but as the years passed many Elementals embellished their tattoos and bore them proudly. It became standard to see the ivy vine for earth and a chain of flames for fire to surround a person's wrist. Air was usually represented by a small pair of wings encircling the wrist and having the tips touch on the opposite side. Water was simply represented by small drops of water or tears depending on the person's view. The more recent generations had flora, fauna, or other things associated with their specific element. She had often seen small animals or specific flowers decorating her fellow Elementals' wrists.

She glanced down at her own wrists. Due to her power of precognition she developed a close affinity for water at a young age. Once achieving her mastery she had a chain of sea shells, specifically the land snail, adorning her wrist. On her other hand she had a chain of light blue flower petals, Hydrangeas, the exact color of her eyes encircling her wrist completely. These were her primary elements, signifying that she was of high status. Since she continued on with her education, and joined the empire's Special Forces she had gained more tattoos. As a requirement all members of the Kylierion Advanced Tactical Team (KATT) were required to wield the basics of all elements and be able to use them effectively in combat. She had heavy bangles adoring her wrists and lower arms so that her other tattoos were not openly seen. A style she picked up from her best friend. Jaeden's wrists were devoid of any markings, since he couldn't wield the elements but was always fighting by their side. Unofficially, he was a member of KATT and on their squad.

"You probably have incorrect information anyway. Everyone likes to add their own spin on everything." Jaeden started, glancing at Iris for permission before continuing. "Our people, the Kylierions, call them the Ways. They were not always called that, but we have lost much of our history over the years and have since called them the Ways. We are not sure if our ancestors built the Ways or simply discovered them. They are called the Ways, because they resemble gateways or pathways, if you will. It wasn't very original name if you ask me but they won't change it now. They look like old cobblestone streets and are a little less than twenty feet in width and about equal in height. There is murky water covering the ground but only about three inches high, usually. It is a mystery on where the water comes from. The Ways real purpose is unknown. Many speculate that they are the gateways to the spirit realms, afterlife, whatever you want to call it. Others feel that the Ways lead to our original home, and it was destroyed or our people simply left. There is no evidence or suspicion to confirm or deny these beliefs. It was recorded in our history that the Ways were used more openly in the past, but no one knows to what extent. But we do know is that chaos ensued whenever the Ways were involved.

The Carpathians, long since believed to be extinct, the jaguar people, and other shape shifters were each fighting each other and the human armies intent on destroying them. So the leaders of the paranormal races appointed our people with the unending task of guarding the Ways. There are always KATT teams investigating them and we are not sure how many specific pathways there are, or if it is just one big one with many branches all interconnected. We have since mapped out what we do know and learned to block the other unfamiliar pathways that intersect with our claimed ones. This way our enemies or other races can't just wander into other race's territory without their permission. I have not escorted others beside Elementals through the Ways in quite some time." He added that last part almost as an afterthought. Sam was focused intently on the shifters words, a look of wonder on his boyish face. Iris suspected he was in his mid-teens.

"An amazing and unexplainable aspect of the Ways is that, you can enter in one area and then exit on the other side of the world, in a matter of hours. For example, we are here in Colorado and we will be traveling to New York and it will take less time than by plane to get there. Less hassle too, if you ask me." His face suddenly grew serious as he continued.

"Now, Sam, the biggest threat to the Empire and her people, is the mage Xavier. We have to assume that he stumbled upon an unknown entrance and is slowly discovering the pathways within. Assuming that is the case, he has been trying to find a means into _our_ claimed Ways since his discovery of them decades ago. That is why you and the other Elementals must perform your duties to the best your abilities. We cannot risk Xavier breaking through our barriers or shields and getting free reign of the Ways. Similarly, we cannot risk the vampires or other races doing the same. We protect and keep everything in order, but we are never seen nor heard." Slight tremors could now be felt, signaling an opening to the Ways. Lady Iris Airan prepared to enter, rolling her eyes at her companion's behavior.

"Sir, I completely understand." Sam responded with all seriousness but there was lightness in his eyes. _There goes another one. Jaeden makes it sound all glamorous and honorable. In a few years we will probably see him patrolling the Ways complaining about mold on his articles of clothing just like us._

Jaeden grinned widely and faced Iris now prepared to leave. Deep rumbling replaced the tremors and the area began to shake. The sizzle of power could be felt by the group. Iris ignored the men and focused on her problem at hand. The heir to the Landless Empire and her best friend, was involved in something big and she intended to be by her lady's side to offer her support. Regardless of what was to come. She looked up to the sun and vowed to protect her at all costs.

"May the elements guide you." Larry and Sam called out in the proper goodbye of their people.

"Our souls will forever serve." They responded formally and the rangers were forced to look away as a bright flash filled the area enveloping the pair. The sound of splashing water could be heard for a just a moment and was gone along with the light. They glanced briefly at where the famous Elemental and her guard stood to ensure they were indeed gone before resuming their posts and wondering what was really going on.

* * *

Chapter two complete! Another chapter without Zacarias' lifemate. Sorry. The next chapter will feature our leading lady and the meeting with Zacarias from her point of view. Except for this chapter, I plan to switch back and forth focusing on both the Carpathians and the Elementals until they are reunited. I will slowly started to introduce her people, the Kylierions. This story will have a slow start, but stay patient please as I wanted to lay good foundation rather than throw everything at you all at once. **Also Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! I give all of you a cyber cookie!**

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice on how to improve my writing.

~ Ageless Light


	4. Ch 3: Decisions and Missions

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:**Nobody right now! But I'd like one! A special thanks to my new editor like reviewers, Code Bando, and Lady Katanya!

**Characters/Pairing:**Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural

**Word Count:** 3,895 (Total so far- 10,779)

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for older/mature teens)

**Summary:**Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of powerful forces but are they friends or foes?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I havent even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on:** August 02, 2009

**Spoiler:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter Three

Decisions and Missions

Despite the fact that it was mid afternoon the grey clouds obscured the sun and darkened the skies of New York City making it seem later than it really was. A unique shade of purple eyes hidden behind dark sunglass traced the droplets of water on the glass as they slowly weaved their way down the window. The heir to the Sole family, known as Brooklynne to many, Ashelia too few, was sitting at a table in one of Chinatown's infamous bakeries. Of all the bakeries that littered Canal Street the TaiPan Bakery was by far her favorite because of their delectable miniature cakes. In need of serious comfort food and with limited money on hand she opted to slowly make her way through their dollar menu. Currently she was eating a little vanilla cake filled with custard. A half eaten chocolate shaped panda face decorated the top of what remained of her dessert.

After speaking with Iris she needed time to herself and to collect her thoughts. She started walking out of her apartment deep in thought, when she felt the familiar energy signatures of other KATT members nearby. The recent kidnapping of elementals and other psychics under their protection at the hands of the fanatical humans belonging to the Morrison Center had everyone on edge. Although, she understood that they were assigned to protect her, she needed her space and sometimes lost her patience. _After all how was one to find a moment of peace in a city with over eight million people?_ _Not to mention, I am a member of KATT. I am pretty sure I can handle anything in this city by myself._ With that thought, she had found herself in the busy corner bakery in less than an hour. Her aura was calm and her energy was supressed from the KATT members that had the ability to detect her. _Out of all the places in New York, Chinatown is the easiest to hide in._

With a sigh, she picked up her spoon, took another bite, and continued brainstorming. Iris had visions of vampires all the time. While the Kylierions did their best to find and eradicate them, it was difficult unless they made their self known and which usually came with a high body count._ Normally, Iris had glimpses of vampires going on killing sprees in a city, but a specific kill was unusual. The location was odd enough to begin with. The Carpathian Mountains? There was nothing there now. The Ottoman Turk Invasion leveled the place and they annihilated the immortals who had lived there. We don't know much about the once powerful race other than the fact that they were a warrior race with strong psychic abilities and on top of that no one has seen nor heard of them since the war. Not only ours, but many of the other races believed they were wiped out because there was no evidence they have been surviving for centuries. Is it possible that the scrolls our historians and the protectors of our culture gathered after the Carpathian's downfall were not the only things that survived? Most of their scrolls, which are now books, only focused on medicine and healing abilities,and they were practically useless because we heal naturally and historically aren't affected by human disease. Just like the other preternatural races. Well those with purer blood anyway._

_Millennia ago, the ancestors of my people were the original elementals. As time passed they changed. Whether it was for good or bad, we don't know yet. It all depends on who you talk to. Some believe we evolved but others feel the opposite. Regardless, my people have changed and have taken on a more psychical form. It's probably due to genetic and emotional attachments to humans and our weakening bond to our traditional culture. _

_In those dusty old tomes, the texts spoke of how the Carpathians were of the ground which was opposite of our ancestors. The healing properties of the sun and its rays generally keep us in good health and lengthen our lifespans. Having a bond with the elements does have its perks. To strengthen their bond with the elements the military and those with purer blood generally chose to live farther south, in order to have as much exposure to the sun as possible. There is a particularly large community in South Beach, Florida. Where I would TOTALLY be if it weren't for my various and boring military assignments. The only reason we have such a large base in New York City is because the citizens are either ignorant of everything around them or so used to the weirdness that nothing fazes them anymore. The undergrounds of the city are also a big asset when dealing with transportation of squads and hiding. New York City for some unknown reason also has the most Way entrances for such a small area. Whether coincidence or accidental, most of the Way entrances are in or near a cemetery. The many entrances are probably the reason our race has been continuously drawn to this city, and it's probably why the city has become more than a long term assignment to those of us in service to the Empire. In fact all of the other remaining psychic races who are also more physically advanced than humans are attracted to this city as well. Sometimes the gaps in physical abilities cause problems between the different psychic races…usually in such small quarters as here. Sometimes I wish the Carpathians hadn't died out so they could help clean up the mess, especially with the Jaguar People and the vampires. I remember reading that the Carpathians where infamous for their heighted senses and shape shifting. While my people don't have those abilities we are known for our unnatural physical strength, on par with the Lycans, despite our slender body frames. Our infamous ties to the earth and the elements added with our knowledge of the Ways made us the perfect candidate to be in charge of them. Sometimes it is a good thing the leaders of the other races appointed our people with this task, but it can also be a bad thing depending on how our day is going. _

_Our task of guarding the Ways, requires us to be mostly nomadic. Entire squads, families, and citizens' can be moved to infiltrate a town that has an entrance near it. Others are scattered across the globe and are in charge of keeping our people secret or being liaisons to the other races. With KATT squads coming and going, most of our people need to provide cover stories with them and it is easier if the majority of a town is of our blood. Those long term assignments become more than a job. They become a lifestyle. All of our people take great pride in our task and everyone does what they can to maintain the balance, aid the humans, and protect the earth. It was not unheard of to hear fellow Kylierions settle into their new community, marry a human or outside, and start a family there. If requested they are usually granted permanent assignment so they can stay with their families. Thankfully, I still have enough sway with the right people to still be able to take various missions forcing me to move around instead of being stuck in some backwater foreign town forever. _

_Centuries later, because of situations like these_ _our_ _society had become one giant melting pot. This is what makes us unique because the other races focus on preserving the bloodlines. Even to the point of cruelty, but not us. Most of my people suffered from rejection, torture, or abandonment, until they were found by the Empire and given a home with others that were also never accepted. Putting a whole new meaning on the old phrase, "Only those who have walked the same path as you can truly understand you story and share your pain." Our blood is also diluted because we befriend and shelter those with psychic abilities. Often females of the Jaguar race run from their people and seek sanctuary. We have never turned another away in need and because of this we also accept other stray shifters, even humans that have abilities they don't understand. Iris while completely trashed, on assignment no less, had laughingly once stated how the Empire had become the Island of the Misfit Toys. But really if the other races want to abandon their own people, I am glad we take them in. They find happiness and in turn bring happiness to others. _

_However, we may have done irreparable damage to our people. As our blood dilutes and the majority our history continues to remain unknown, our bonds with the elements weaken. Fear of the unknown brings out the worst in people. Even among my people. The politics have gotten especially bad over the past century or so. Certain groups have merged spouting nonsense about only those with pureblood deserve the gifts we were given. Even the radicals that dislike humans and hate how they are destroying our home, are growing in numbers. Which is why I am so glad to be away from it all and focused on vampire killing and only vampire killing. Destroying those creatures is always cut and dry and there is rarely any shades of gray, of indecision, during those assignments._

_Whatever. I do not want to think about that. This vision is what is currently important. I am glad that Aunt Lu grilled history into my head. But all I remember is that after the Invasion by the Ottoman Turks, the Carpathian Mountain was silent in terms of the paranormal. No one from the Empire had been assigned to the Carpathian Mountains since before father took the throne. That was because after the Carpathian's downfall the mountains were inhabited by just the humans. No other preternatural races moved in after the Carpathian's destruction.__ It wasn't really taboo, but the shifters had their own territory and those with psychic abilities just wanted to fit in and be safe. __The world was changing at that time and so everyone focused on their own people. Understandably. I do remember that a__round 1500 a.d. all of the Way entrances near that mountain range were sealed. KATT squads patrol regularly and everything was silent until Xavier started poking around there in the past few years. He is so determined to know the secrets of the Ways. By the Stars, he is like a cockroach. We smoke him out, destroy his labs and hideouts, and he still lives, unfazed. __But that doesn't explain why this fight was so important and why I am in it. Could the vampires be working for Xavier? Was the man being targeted for specific reason?_

_From an investigative point of view it's like finding a needle in a hay stack. The Carpathian Mountains are located in Central and Eastern Europe and almost 1000 miles long, making them the largest mountain range in Europe. How are we going to cover that distance when we don't know where to look? What if the vampire wasn't working alone or there was just more than one in the area? Traveling through several countries under the radar with large groups can be hard enough, but we don't even have a possible date of occurrence. Not to mention that the human man has no distinguishable features. It would near impossible to pick him out of a crowd or even locate him within that stretch of land. All we know is he is tall, dark, and handsome. Well, according to Iris anyway. _

_T__he only reason the vision was getting this level attention anyway was because I am somehow involved, though only those with the proper clearance knew that. By the Stars, I hope that the council doesn't get wind of this. They will find some way to use it to their advantage and against me. We will be unable to send more than a few teams to the site. The Empire has more important things to focus on anyway. I remember Aunt Lu telling me that one of the KATT squads found a recent trail from Xavier and was following him in the hopes to have some current and useful information. Now that would be an ideal assignment. But at least Caleb was temporarily assigned to that team and one of us is where the action is. I can't wait to hear all the details. The "vampire hunters" as the humans liked to call themselves were also being heavily monitored, especially, after the incident in the south. So far, the retrieval of those kidnapped went off without a hitch and there was nothing leading the humans back to them, as was expected. The Empire was nicknamed the Landless Empire, because we were the only secret race that didn't choose a specific location to inhabit. Maybe in the future though that could change, and we could stop policing over the other races. We could reunite and go back to the way we were. _

_But even though we are scattered all over the world, we are not that different from others. Regardless of distance or location, my people have everything any other normal society has. We have developed our own culture and it has differed from our traditional one, but it works for us now, and that is what's important. My fellow Kylierions own businesses, have hobbies, and work in companies. We make laws and our children are educated. We own hospitals, have civilians working in the postal services, and a lot of our military work in law enforcement. Our religion and most of our traditions are maintained. Overall, we do what most people try to do when hiding something important. We hide ourselves in plain sight._

"Are you going to answer that? It's distracting." Ashe was ripped out of her musings as the lady next to her spoke with a slight Asian accent. Bewildered, she meant to ask if she was talking to her, when she followed the lady's line of sight....to her hip; where her cell phone was blaring the song "Around the world" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers at an obnoxious volume.

_"_Oh. I am sorry; I didn't realize it was mine." Giving her an apologetic smile she reached for her iPhone. _The reason I didn't notice was because Tia changed my ring tone._ Sighing in annoyance she silenced her cellular device, without even looking at the caller ID. She would remember to _thank _Tia later for changing her ringtone to that song _again_. With honey blonde colored hair and steel blue eyes no one would suspect Tia Larkspur of being a member of KATT, and one of the most upcoming tacticians of her generation. While her apathetic personality was the opposite of her own, Tia Larkspur was one of her best friends. An odd quirk that most people didn't know was that Tia happened to think the Red Hot Chili Peppers were the greatest thing since sliced bread. She swore that Anthony Kiedis had to be a part of the Empire, otherwise the song "Around the World", was just some big cosmic joke at their expense. No matter how many times she was told that the leader of the Red Hot Chili Peppers wasn't a apart of the Empire nor under its protection, she wouldn't buy it.

The alternative rock song started playing again and she reached for it, but quickly turned towards the entrance. With baited breath she waited, but no one she knew entered the bakery. She frowned sure that she had sensed-

_Knock. Knock._

Whirling back to the window she faced three figures. Iris, Tia, and the ever faithful Jaeden stared back at her each showing varying degrees of concern and annoyance in their gazes. Absently, she turned her phone off and frowned. _Back to the real world._ _After all my life was not my own_. She had been granted with far more freedom than one of her status usually would, especially after the betrayal. After The Great Split, a betrayal of over a hundred Kylierions, including her own mother, the council and the remaining loyal important families wanted her to be protected from harm constantly. Most wanted her to act as a figure head rather than actually being of use to her people. Her aunt had since taken over the position of ruler once her father fell. She was only 12 at the time and it was hard to come to terms with her father's death and her mother's betrayal. Not able to face her own thoughts she had trained endlessly to master her primary elements.

By the time the council was about to force her return and start her duties as heir apparent, her powers as a healer were unrivaled. Regardless of the council's individual beliefs and wants for her return they couldn't ignore how much of an asset she had become. She was allowed to stay and continue her education only because it would benefit the Empire. Something, she was sure her aunt had planned all along and was forever indebted to her for. The heir to the Sole family's destiny had been forever changed when she walked upon a new path. Before her second tattoo even healed she had submitted her application for KATT and spent the last 10 years as a legendary healer and acted as an ambassador for her people. Determined to do whatever she could to be of use to her people.

Deciding to give the cake to Jaeden she hooked her remaining hand in her belt loop and stepped out into the rain. She headed back towards the subway station and knew the others would fall in step beside her. Wordlessly she handed off the cake, knowing that he would not say anything and neither would Tia. There was nothing to say, they would support her regardless of her choice. She earned their respect and friendship years ago. If KATT decided to do something about this vision and not send her, she could use her political power, the weight of her family name, and abilities to sway them to assign her the mission. Likewise, she could refuse the mission or let others take it. Iris was the only one that always voiced her opinions intent on getting her point across before any decisions were made._ Like an elder nagging sister._ Even now she couldn't contain herself. Thankfully as soon as she opened her mouth, Tia covered it with her hand, bracelets jangling. Ashe glanced up at the sky, and watched as the water droplets exploded upon her sunglasses. It was a moment before she answered, refusing to look at them.

"I'm going. I do not know for how long, but I will try and slay the vampires before the man dies. As an elemental I can do no less. This mission will take time that I do not have. I will have to take on more missions before and after to have this authorized. Anyone is free to join me, but know that they will have to do the same." Tia, in a rare display of affection placed one hand on each of her best friend's shoulders.

"I am deeply wounded that you would think that I would pass up the opportunity to slay vampires. Besides it will probably be more like a vacation anyways." Jaeden stated as he ruffled her hair and proceeded to shove the cake into his mouth in one big gulp with crumbs flying.

"There is something you are not telling us. What is the real reason you pushed so hard to take this? This could easily be given to another squad." Iris questioned.

"Something isn't right. I know that all of you have sensed me being...off lately. It's true. Even with regular mediation, I feel restless and constant unease. It's like forgetting something important, or missing a piece of me." The platinum haired blonde answered truthfully, unafraid of revealing something she had been concealing from everyone, including those she considered family.

"Taking on more missions won't be anything new, but where to first?" Tia asked, ever the planner.

Ashe took her cell phone out and checked her list of most recent text messages._ By the stars, do I love technology, and am glad I was born in this era. _It was rare for other Elementals to contact her along their common physic bond. Most didn't want to be in her head, or let her have access to theirs. Civilians lived in a mixture of awe and fear of her. They had loved her father, and praised him to be one of the greatest rulers of her people, but she was also her mother's child. Her people had seen firsthand what her mother was capable of during The Great Split. Because of their union she was one of the more pure blooded Kylierions in generations. In the past few decades the more powerful families had taken an interest in genetics in the hopes of furthering their bloodlines and gaining more elemental affinities. Also with the goal of returning to their roots. _My generation as a whole is one of the strongest and having purer blood the Empire has seen in centuries._

There was a reason why she was a Sole, she had mastered all of the elements, and with ingenious tactics developed attacks and defensive maneuvers that never would have occur to her people. People called her a prodigy but really she worked herself into exhaustion since a teen to get to where she currently was. She used the simplest aspects of the elements to cause severe damage. However, that was rare but still, most of her people were wary of her. They loved her, sure, but they were always on their guard. _A fact I don't really fault them for. _Thankfully the military knew her better, her fellow soldiers respected her, followed her, and more importantly trusted her to watch their back, patch up their wounds, and lead them to victory. After scrolling through her inbox she had her answer.

"Germany. Specifically, the Hainich National Park. We've been there before. Remember the castle there. It was important in their history and assisted in the development of Christianity. Any of this ringin' a bell?" She questioned as Jaeden looked at her as if she told him the sky was green. "In fact, a vampire has been pickin' off those on their pilgrimage and harassing the local town."

"I don't remember a castle, but we have been to the country before. What is the name of the town?" Iris frowned as she tried to remember the details to their last assignment in Germany. An impressive feat since it was years ago.

"Eisenach and we have been there before too. Remember Jaeden forced us to go to that museum about cars. The town over from that had confirmed "vampire hunters" and we were on reconnaissance." Tia stated, in a monotone voice as if reading a report. She spoke again, and most wouldn't notice the minute difference in her tone, "I was never able to figure out if Kiedis visited there. It would be nice to find out." That was her way of saying she would guard her lady's back.

"Wasn't there that really great bar on the corner…?" Jaeden left the rest hanging and now only Iris had to choose.

"Now I remember! Well luckily we have extra packs always prepared. So let's hit the Ways." Sky blue eyes lit in excitement as Iris cheered. Smiling slightly and glad to have them at her side, Ashe rolled her eyes at the precog's antics. They were a family, highly dysfunctional, but one that she was determined to keep even into her next life.

The four would have to pick up their belongings and journey to the nearest Way entrance, which oddly enough was in a cemetery in Manhattan's East Village. The closest doorway that would get them to Germany was in the famous New York Marble Cemetery deep in one of its underground vaults.

* * *

Hello! This ends Chapter Three. I have finally brought in the Kylierion Empire and her people the elementals. Sorry for the late update, but I spent all weekend in Hartford at the Anime Convention (My First One!)

Thanks to all my readers! I welcome your questions! Your comments/advice/reviews fuel my passion for writing. Please review and leave me your thoughts!

~ Ageless Light

**

Next Chapter: The Meeting of the Lifemates. This chapter will tell have Ashe scouring the mountain range to find Zacarias in time and their eventual meeting.


	5. Ch 4: The Meeting of Lifemates

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I havent even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **August 12, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,553 (Total so far- 14,333)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to **Irene Sharda**. Thanks for your feedback! I'll try your suggestions.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Meeting of Lifemates

_(Time Skip- 2 Weeks later_)

Working herself into exhaustion was her preferred method in dealing with frustration, anger, helplessness, and restlessness. Everything she was now feeling. Ignoring the fact that she had been working herself to the bone to complete three weeks of missions in only one week and now was on assignment in the Carpathian Mountains, she refused to stop. Despite experiencing extreme fatigue almost continuously she couldn't fall asleep at night. She would toss and turn only to fall asleep about an hour or so before her shift was to start. Unease had taken on a palpable taste in the back of her throat constantly.

_We are running out of time. We will all be recalled at the beginning of next week. As the heir to the Sole family, I have council meetings to attend to at the end of the month. So does Iris. Tia would have attended but since The Great Split she is the only member of her family that stayed loyal and has since lost her political standing. As of now my best friend, Tia Larkspur, does not exist to the general public._ _No, she was now solely a member of KATT, serving her people from the shadows. But Tia also has plans, ones that make me nervous. We are on good standing with the Jaguar people, by why were they so insistent for a meeting. And now of all times. It is suspicious that they won't even tell us what it's about, but something has them on edge. The mysterious man from Iris' vision is also out of time. We haven't found a clue about him at all. At least we were able to narrow down the area a bit. But there are still three possible Way entrances it could happen near. We all have been working so hard and even if we find the man and the vampire we will be separated to cover all the ground. GAH! This is so frustrating. I hate just sitting here waiting for something to happen. _

Sighing, she sat upon a large boulder and focused on the surrounding rocks. With a flick of her left index finger several small rocks rose into the air sustained by the powerful air currents she created. They remained immobile until she directed them with her mind to crash into the mountain side. Debris and dust started to rain down upon her, but with a wave of her hand a small breeze carried the particles away. The crunch upon the earth signaled another's presence. Ashe wasn't startled in the least. If it were an enemy the earth would have warned her by pulsating with energy. After all, her bond with the earth was almost as strong as those belonging to the Stormcloud family. _As it should be, they were my teachers for wielding earth._ She could communicate with all of the elements since they were sentient.

When the elders of her people were teaching their young about the bond with the elements they often made the comparison to dolphins. The elements, much like dolphins were self aware and able to make choices. The four elements often communicated with images and feelings to their wielders rather than words or directions. Without turning around she addressed the other person.

"You should be sleeping." She commented lightly as she used her power and called upon the air, causing the hair on the back of their necks to rise as strong gusts of wind swirled around them.

"So should you." Tia replied calmly, eyeing the miniature windstorm as it grew in power. "Even if we were sleeping, we would be awake now. We found the vampires. They are on the move. Jaeden said that he sensed another's presence nearby. We assume it's the male. They have to travel through a different Way entrance before they can intercept the vampires." Whatever sharp retort the young prodigy had prepared was lost on the tip of her tongue. She didn't even question why Tia didn't tell her immediately, she was preoccupied by her body responding to the news. Logically she catalogued the changes within her. _I forgot to breathe for a moment, the air in my very lungs whoosed out. My heart stuttered for a moment before regaining its natural rhythm._ With years of handling the fight or flight instinct she overpowered her nature and forced herself to regain composure. Quickly the pair turned towards their destination and with the aid of the wind guiding them they sped to their camp.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

Jaeden and Iris sensed the others approaching, but did not wait for them. If they did it would be too late. Instead the increased their speed and reached the end of the Ways. Passing through the thin membrane of power did not even slow them down as they touched down in the Carpathian Mountains. Ashe and Tia burst through only seconds after them. The vampire must have sensed the surge in power and fled moments before, leaving the male. At first they thought it was odd until they noticed the state of him. Without medical attention he would die. Surprisingly, he sensed them and tried to sit up.

_"Can you secure the area? I will attend to him." _Ashe spoke to them through their common psychic bond. Only Iris hesitated, but just for a moment, before giving her the space to focus and moved to take up a defensive position around her lady. Noticing that he was about to lose to gravity, Ashe reached for him and used her own body to block his descent. It was odd, because it would have been a major risk to approach a victim in such a state and without properly announcing her presence, but for some reason she felt safe to do so.

"Whoa. I don't think you should be moving in your condition." She spoke softly trying not to alarm him. He froze for just a moment, before turning his head sharply towards her.

When his dark gaze fell upon hers, her mind went blank. Her heart skidded to a stop before starting up again and it was a moment before she noticed that her heart beat in sync with his, despite his injuries. _Coincidence?_ She wondered?

He shuddered in pain, reminding her of the situation at hand. She told him that she would have to move him before she could attend to his wounds, but he seemed confused, or lost in his own thoughts. It was possible that the pain was clouding his ability to think properly. Frowning slightly, she repeated herself. Careful of her inhuman strength and the severity of his wounds, she slowly dragged him to a nearby tree. Marveling at his will power she noted that most humans would have been screaming about the pain they were in, yet he remained silent. Slipping slightly, she lost contact and almost fell. Wiping the blood from her hands on her yoga pants, she reached for him again. He made no sound and seemed to be on the verge of losing consciousness.

After propping him up against a tree, she reached deep within herself and drew upon her family's abilities. She ran her hands slightly over his body to check his wounds. Pushing some of her energy into him, she was able to see the damage. Parasites and vampire blood were wreaking havoc on his system. Due to the gaping hole in his chest, the deep gash on his leg, and the gashes on his back, he was losing copious amounts of blood. Prioritizing his needs she knew what she would have to do in order to save him.

Her power surged, enveloping her hands in a small glow, as she began to repair the damage the monster had caused_. How was he still conscious_?_ It is unreal._ _The parasites had already multiplied at an alarming rate._ First, she removed the vampire's blood as it was the most dangerous. The vampire's blood had to be withdrawn from his system first before she could start to heal him. After that it was simply a matter of speeding up the process of his cell cycle, allowing for the division and growth of cells at an unnatural rate. She focused on re-growing blood cells, plasma, and platelets. His veins and arteries were painstakingly re-stitched and she had to almost reconstruct entire parts of his systematic circulatory system to ensure his body could continue to supply blood to his body correctly.

After removing the immediate threat of death she stopped his healing momentarily. She only did the minimum it would allow him to survive, because now she had time to deal with the parasites before they could harm him further. Directing her energy into every aspect of his body, she made sure that no parasite could remain. After zapping each one, she left them floating harmlessly within him to be retracted after he was fully healed. She returned to healing his body fervently. There was traces of the chemical compound that the humans from the Morrison Center used in his system. Having recognized it from healing previous victims she wondered why this man would have been injected. _Did he have psychic abilities?_ Not able to get any answers she continued on. Meticulously she began to re-grown tissues, and stitch muscles and tendons back together. Lastly, she concentrated on healing his broken bones. This demanded her complete focus, because bones were not uniformly solid. She had to make sure that each bone had the right amount of blood vessels, different kinds of tissues, cartilage to be re-constructed properly. Leaving bones fragments floating around in his system was dangerous. She had just started to address the largest organ, his skin, when another's mind intruded upon her own.

"_We have beings incoming and fast. Tia is sensing several of them and it seems they have psychic abilities but she has not tried to contact them and did only a brief scan. However, they are not like anything we have encountered before. They resemble vampires, but we are unable to sense madness and bloodlust from them. They remind me slightly of Amelyn and seem to be after the man."_Jaeden informed her. In the back of her mind, she could see them arranging themselves into defensive positions.

"_How long till they arrive?"_ She questioned. The man stirred and reached for her. Absently, she brushed him off trying to think of what to do next. If they were psychics out in the Carpathian mountains and against the fanatical humans, the Empire would most likely extend a helping hand. There wasn't enough information to make an informed decision so they would have to withdraw, for now.

_"Minutes."_ Was his response. Running out of time, Ashe wanted to make sure he would survive long enough for his companions to come and retrieve him.

"You must rest or you will not remain in this world for long." She commented lightly while addressing Jaeden at the same time. "_They must be his companions, because there is something off about him as well. He isn't human either. "_Whatever his response was she ignored it. If they were not his companions, then he needed to survive long enough for them to kill the intruders. _Kill? Why am I so ready to defend him, to the point of thinking of killing others we know nothing about?_ Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the man.

"It would be easier for me to heal you if you were unconscious." Ashe raised her eyes to meet his gaze. She removed her hands from his wounds and slowly, in a non threatening manner, brought them to his head.

"Rest, your people will be here within moments. I can sense them approaching fast." His gaze took on a look of recognition but she could not sense any fear. _They must be his companions._ She sent the image of his reaction to her party. Her power surged again, strong enough to make her eyes glow, and slowly she forced him to sleep despite his efforts to remain awake. Compelled to say something she spoke to him one last time.

"Survive so that we may meet again."

It would take too long to remove the parasites and heal his remaining wounds and his back still needed attention. The earth beneath her feet pulsed oddly communicating with her. Intuitively she knew to put soil on his open wounds. Thrusting her energy into the frozen ground she searched for rich fertile soil that was not infected from the battle. Finding some, she flung her arm commanding the earth to rise silently. Quickly, she grabbed some of the dirt and by raising the temperature in her hand; she could pack the soil into his wounds. As a healer she wanted to cringe at the unsanitary act she just performed. _Oh well. If I am wrong then at least his people are close enough to fix him. I hope._ Placing her hand upon his chest she sent more of her energy into his body to check her work, and to make sure she hadn't overlooked something major. Carefully, she withdrew her energy making sure to leave no evidence of her interference and raised herself to her knees. _It will have to do_. Gently, she placed her palm on his cheek. The medic part of her personality no longer dominated her thought process and she was free to look at him and to question why she felt a strange pull towards him.

_Even though he was injured, it was easy to see that he was extremely beautiful. I have never seen a man more beautiful. A word that I didn't even know could be used to describe a male. But he looks like something right out of an erotic dream. With a strong nose, defined cheekbones, and a muscled jaw, he closely resembles a Greek statue. He has a patrician look about him and is adorned with long dark hair, which would seem out of place on most men but not him. When I was healing his chest I remember how toned and defined his muscles were. As I moved my hands on his front, I remember how they bunched and quivered under my touch. I wonder what it would be like to lean on him and be encircled within his strong arms. Even though I didn't see him standing I would bet a TaiPan cake that he is easily over six feet, and would dwarf my five feet seven inches by probably half a foot. _Now that he out of immediate danger she allowed herself to examine her feelings towards him_. Why is it that as soon as I saw him, I became unraveled? Just looking at him, caused something deep within me to shift. I actually felt it. I don't understand and all of the unease over the past few weeks was gone in an instant. I have been all over the world, lived in dozens of countries, but never called any of them home. Why do I feel like I am supposed to be here? And __not just here rescuing some survivor of a vampire attack, but beside him as a woman. __It's unexplainable and frightening. I don't even know him but then why does a part me, deep within, tell me that I do._ _How is that possible?_

The energy around her crackled signaling the near arrival of his companions and shaking her head she turned swiftly to face her squad. Dropping her hand from him, she almost gasped at the loss of contact as a supernatural cold filled her. None of them looked at her for which she was glad. She didn't want them to see her lapse in judgment just seconds ago. With purpose she made her way to the entrance of the Ways, when her feet stumbled. Instead of flinging her arms out to break her fall, she clutched her chest, as a twinge of unknown sadness overpowered her. _Why do I feel so melancholy?_

"Use too much power? Don't worry we also covered our tracks; they won't even know we were here. Hey, you alright?" The shifter joined her. She nodded in agreement but it was a lie. She didn't use too much energy, and she wasn't alright. Suddenly, she felt overcome with grief and panic. As she moved farther away from the man, she felt an ache grow within her. _It's like my heart is breaking. Just like the night mother betrayed us, but worse. How can this feel worse? What is the cause? Why are my instincts screaming at me to return to him? _If she looked back, she would stop and they would be caught. So calling upon years of military experience she steeled herself and tried to ignore the unexplainable pain she was now feeling. As if sensing her desire to return to the unconscious man's side, Jaeden gripped her upper arm and dragged her towards the Way entrance.

* * *

_(Scene Change)  
_

Not two full minutes had passed before they reached the barrier that separated the Ways from the world and watched. They were far enough away that they were unable to see clearly, and they couldn't risk using any of the elements to spy on the party. So they waited with bated breath. Three men suddenly entered the clearing and the KATT members were unsure of how they actually did it. One minute the clearing was empty and suddenly it wasn't. No human could move that fast, especially out in the wilderness with the amount of ground they covered. According to Tia it looked similar to how the vampires traveled, and they took the man and left. She panicked briefly at what Tia hypothesized. _Who were the man's companions? What was he? Did they mean him harm? Why did I let him go? I should have taken him with me, until the possible threats were completely gone. I was healing him, that makes him my patient. My responsibility. _The wind passed through the barrier and surrounded Ashe in the attempts to communicate and reassure her. Ashe's bond with the air was the strongest on record and the air carried with it the emotions of the companions. _They were concerned about the man._ Some color returned to her cheeks as her panic slowly dissipated. As the wind caressed her face in comfort she realized that her face was wet. Blood covered finger pads touched her cheeks and it was a second before she realized she was crying soundlessly.

She had hoped that this mission would heal the recent ache in her soul. Slowly but surely, mission after mission had left her feeling different. With such a strong connection to the elements she feared at certain times that she was becoming something _more _than an elemental wielder. _Sometimes things happened that I couldn't explain. There were a few others that were in the same position. But they were older more powerful Kylierions, though, and most weren't as pure blooded as me. _She lived to save people. To know that with her abilities she was able to make a difference. _It was indescribable_. But after ten years she was losing her passion to continue. _Jaeden had jokingly once said that I was to kind hearted to be a soldier. He was right. If it was possible I would just run one of our hospitals. _

Overworked constantly, she started to withdraw to become numb. Otherwise she would go insane with the overpowering emotions. Accidents happened in the field, but thankfully she hadn't killed an innocent yet. Sure, she had their blood on her hands and she often was unable to save them, but she never had to silence an innocent just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That doesn't mean she hadn't killed. She had and sometimes she wondered if her soul could be redeemed. Recently the feeling that what she was doing was right lessened with each fight. It had grown to a point where it was starting to interfere with her work. It had taken Iris's vision to show her how bad things had become_. No wonder no one was surprised when I jumped across the world intent on saving some random stranger claiming there was a connection__. Ashe, my girl, you are going crazy_. _As in the funny farm needs to take you away_. _Where I am forced to room with someone that is painting something with their toes that isn't there. _Her attempt at humor failed to improve her mood and her thoughts stayed on the injured man. _Even now that he was safe, I don't feel any sense of accomplishment. Just hollow. As if I will never bask in the sun again._

Only a minute of reprieve was allowed, because they still had much to do. Just because the attack was averted didn't really lessen their workload. They had to try and kill the remaining vampire and keep status on the man. If he remembered and talked it could cause problems. His companions were also of concern. Standard reconnaissance was expected before they could officially pull out.

Her status as a Sole, and a medic, caused the other members to see to her safety first. She usually was sent to recover before they went back out. A medic, though able to perform in combat, was always in the background to provide support. This was because if their squad ever ran into trouble and she was killed, then their survival rate was extremely low. She had to be functioning to be able to patch up her fellow members.

As if on autopilot she stumbled down the Ways. Finger tips brushed the stone wall as she walked, tracing the creatures carved into them in honor of the elements. They brought her little solace and the only sound of water sloshing at her feet was her companion. At a snail's pace, she continued walking, until she came to a large room, a result of several Ways intersecting. Most of them were closed off and the area was made into a safe house for the squads. Tired, amethyst colored eyes traced the stags, hawks, dolphins, and lions on the walls. Reaching the steps she climbed them and pulled off her boots, tipping them over to allow the water to empty. Barely, upon her bed she began to feel her body shutting down. Closing her eyes the face of the strange man appeared in her thoughts as she let oblivion overtake her.

* * *

Well chapter 4 is finally done!! We finally have them meeting between Ashe and Zacarias!! Thank you for all your support! I love the reviews and PM's I have been getting! I will update as soon as I can. I'm thinking about updating around every two weeks.

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review!

Your feedback fuels my passion for writing.

~Ageless Light

Note: The line "_Where I am forced to room with someone that is painting something with their toes that isn't there" _is paraphrased from Lewis Black the comedian. He really is funny, and though sometimes crude I would recomend checking him out.

**

Chapter Five Preview:

"_Purple eyes." _The mated hunter stated with incredulousness.

_"Purple you say? Interesting. Gregori would you describe her eyes as being violet?" _Dominic could not see colors, but wanted to know if this was the woman Zacarias encountered and swore was his lifemate.

***


	6. Ch 5: Standard Reconnaissance

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names thoughA nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the books, but I'm told if you love epic fantasy books, then I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **August 24, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,627 (Total so far- 17,960)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter Five

Standard Reconnaissance

After searching for the remaining vampire for two days with no leads the Kylierions changed their tactics. Iris had left the previous day to personally update the Empire on the team's findings and their almost encounter with the strange group. It was imperative that the oddities that surrounded the four men were discovered. As of now they knew nothing about them and that was unacceptable. The Empire needed to know if they were a threat and what their goals were. Where they friends or foes? Normal procedures dictated that KATT squads withdraw from the scene to be replaced by a diplomatic team.

However, even though their team was of a heavy combat design, Ashe and Tia were also ambassadors. Since these circumstances were different, the team would stay and attempt to investigate but not approach the men until back-up and more ambassadors arrived. So far the team was unable to find any information about the strange group of men. Even the wounded man that the heiress healed was not seen or heard from either. In fact, he could not be located at all. The KATT squad had mixed feelings on that, but they were more concerned about Ashe's sudden depressive moods. The platinum blonde went about her duties perfectly, as usual, but there wasn't the same spark of life that they knew. It was as if she was on autopilot or just dead inside. Since they could find no fault in her actions they did not report that she seemed to be in need of leave, just closely watched her actions.

Infiltrating the small town nearest to the Way entrance had been easy. They simply pretended to be tourists passing through on their vacation. A simple disguise they had used hundreds of times. Everyone from the small town had been nice and welcoming and seemed to love tourists. Since the townspeople were used to tourists and most spoke broken English and understood that their group was filled with avid hikers and mountain climbers. The staff belonging to the inn or local tourist shops spoke almost full English. During their first day they settled into the local inn to set up a base. They wanted themselves to been seen and in the heart of the town. If they stayed in the Ways only journeying to town a few times, they risked missing key information. Inns were usually busy and it was a good place place to get information. Their plan was to peruse the town hoping to collect information of value. If they didn't find anything within the next few days they would leave to return to their respective duties and another squad would stop by on their rounds to check in.

So far the only thing they were able to turn up was about the older female that ran the inn. There was nothing worth reporting about, but instincts were valued by the military. An older female, by the name of Slavica ran the inn with her husband. The woman was polite and ran her inn with efficiency. She was always eager to help out the tourists and the locals adored her. The members of KATT did not feel the same way. Jaeden had been the first to sense that something was off about the innkeeper. Likewise, the innkeeper acted as if she knew something was off about her most recent guests. They had no evidence of anything about each other but the suspicions remained. The older woman watched them with far more detail and attention then they would have liked. Which was surprising because they were trained to blend in, even if they were outsiders. No one ever looked at them twice. Due to the woman's unfounded suspicions they were extra careful that there were no holes in their identities. Even to the point to try and form bonds with others and learn some basic Romanian from the locals.

Her attitude reminded them of the fanatical humans that 'hunted' vampires. However, they sensed no malicious intent from her. The surviving loyal Larkspur had attempted to enter her mind, but found an unusual barrier blocking her thoughts. Tia knew she could breach the barricade but it would be impossible to leave it intact, which would alert whoever placed the mind shield, that there were other psychics nearby. That was not a possibility.

Daily, Slavica invented ways for her to approach the group and strike up conversations. Her attention could not be considered good management or that she was invested in customer satisfaction. She purposely focused on their squad. This morning she woke the KATT members up saying that she wanted to check the ceiling to ensure the bedroom's water above wasn't leaking. The previous day they were interrupted when she brought them extra fluffy towels and blankets, individually, almost every hour. At that point Jaeden almost lost his temper and threatened to bite the inn owner.

Even though they stood out with their tanned complexions and light hair, only Ashe had changed her looks. The Sole heiress usually traveled around with a hat or hood and her signature dark glasses to cover up the unique color of her hair and eyes. In the hopes to draw less attention to herself, Ashe opted for a better cover, and dyed her hair black. That was a short-term solution as well because Ashe had to re-apply dye daily for it to stay. For some reason her hair never took to dye well, even permanent ones. Colored contacts were also rarely used because, her eye color shown through even the darkest of lenses. In addition to changing her looks she was given another alias. They all were.

* * *

Currently, Ashe was sitting in the dining room picking at her late night dessert, a piece of apple pie. A worn but obviously loved copy of Caragiale's _A Stormy Night_, one of Romania's famous 19th century playwrights, was lying on her lap. Tonight the dining room included many guests and townspeople making it almost full. She was completely bored, but it was her shift to stay at the inn and observe the other guests for the night. To help pass the time and to not appear suspicious she grabbed one of the few pieces of literature in English off the homemade bookshelf by the entryway.

She had been staking out the common room for hours now. Tia was around town talking to the locals, and Jaeden was on rotation to patrol. The dinner rush was now over but the dining hall was still quite busy. Everyone wanted to get out of the cold, and their seemed to be one or two birthdays or some sort of celebration going on. The groups were slowly drinking themselves into oblivion. _At least they are entertaining to watch. But I wish I could be right there with them doing_shots. _Or at least sipping a little capt'n coke._

There was also a group of American tourists from California that she met and became on good terms with the day before. Next to her table sat three German men and they introduced themselves during dinner. The trio of guys were polite and only a few years older than herself. The men were passing through on their way to Hungary to continue their vacation. Due to the weather the men feared they would be holed up in Romania for a few extra days with a possible impending snowstorm. Finding them to be charming and harmless, she allowed them to join her at her table and share their meal. Obviously well educated, they spoke to her in complete English with slight accents, and even taught her some conversational Romanian and helped her with her German. The men went to meet up with some friends but said they would be back and offered to buy her a drink later on in the evening while they taught her how to play poker. Seeing how it was late night at the time, she declined politely and exclaimed that she needed her beauty sleep. They all had a good laugh but she asked to reschedule and they planned on meeting for lunch when they returned. After the men left, she had no intention of leaving and as of now it was an hour or so before midnight. _Even though, I have a serious case of the "blues", I enjoy being here. Usually I am unable to get to know people because we can't leave anything behind. Not even memories. It's a shame to be leaving this quaint and out of the way town so soon. _

_"Ashe. I ran into the vampire. He is too close to the town for my own comfort. He must be hunting. I am engaging him now."_ Tia's calm voice entered her mind breaking off her thoughts. Remembering that Tia wasn't on patrol, but was wandering around town talking to locals, hoping to collect information, she frowned. If he was on the edge of town, she wondered why she didn't feel it.

"_On my way._ _Jaeden?"_

"_I was patrolling nearby. I will be there before you. Don't worry._" Ashe wanted to rush to her friend's aid, but knew that running out of the room would have aroused suspicion. She was glad Tia wouldn't have to fight him alone, even though she knew her fellow KATT member could handle a vampire. _Even though it's one little vampire, it doesn't __mean I'm going to leave them to handle this alone though._ Closing the playbook, she placed it on the table. With a fluid grace that made dancers envious she took her plate and glided to the kitchen silently. Upon entering the now quiet kitchen, she noticed Slavica'spresence and wanted to groan. _What is she doing here and when it's so late?_ _I so do not need to deal with this meddlesome woman right now. _Instead, she pasted on fake smile and turned to address her, wishing she could just ignore her.

"Annie dear what brings you here?" Ashe forced herself not to cringe at the name Tia had supplied when checking in to the hotel.

"I wanted to hand in my dinner plates. The common room was almost full and I didn't want to hold up a table. I was so caught up reading that I lost track of time. My friends and I wanted to stargaze earlier and are probably waiting for me." She shrugged her shoulders slightly, before handing the old ceramic dishes over.

"Well thank you for bringing me your dishes. You didn't have to, but it makes less work for me. I appreciate it. Did you say stargazing? It really isn't safe outside at night especially this late. You should stay here. If you insist on going out, I could call for an escort?" The old woman's gaze held her in place for a moment. As if hoping she would reveal something. _If I was a normal human, I might have given something away. But I won't. I was trained by the Empire and KATT to withstand interrogation. Who would she call for as an 'escort'? _Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind Ashe, or Annie, declined politely and headed out the back door into the night uncaring of what the intrusive woman thought.

Once she was far enough away she cast out her senses and pumping her legs at full speed, ran into the biting darkness. She brushed her friend's minds and saw that they were engaging the vampire. Jaeden had already arrived, but not before Tia was wounded. Not wanting to disturb their concentration she remained silent, only observing the fight. Commanding the air and earth to aid her she raced to her squad.

Minutes ticked by until she burst into the clearing. Her senses had already told her the minute the vampire was dead. Jaeden, in the shape of a large shaggy chestnut colored wolf stood on guard, completely alert. At almost four feet high at his shoulder he was taller than most Irish Wolfhounds. From nose to the tip of his tail he was eight feet in length, ranging about the size of the gargantuan English Mastiffs. Every inch of him was deadly in combat, and even in the dead of night she could see the blood of the vampire on his coat proving how lethal he really was. Tia, ever apathetic, was unusually pale and was biting her lip in attempts to not reveal the pain she was in.

As she approached, she ignored the smell of death and decay caused by the vampire and intently roved her eyes over her fallen friend's form. The healer noticed immediately that the vampire had clawed her deeply on her left arm. Pieces of white could be seen, indicating that his claws cleaved her to the bone. _Shit. _

"Jaeden, make sure there is no one in the area. I want you to walk ahead of us but stay out of sight incase other people are nearby. Guard us until we reach town. I will take Tia to the inn and heal her. Come back and deal with this monster's body and the scene." She faintly recalled that he gave a sharp bark before disappearing but Ashe was already in "healer mode" as the others so affectionately dubbed it. Calling upon her powers she sent her energy into the wound to alleviate the blonde's pain and to diagnose the damage. _There are no parasites within her. Thankfully. By the Stars, he shredded her good. Not to mention that the vampire's blood got into the wound. That's excruciatingly painful. Vampire blood always is. It burns like acid._

"_Jaeden! That damn bastard skewered her. I'm gonna have to move quickly or she won't regain the ability to move her arm."_ Ahead of her she heard and felt the deep growl of anger reverberate from his throat. The large wolf was now circling the pair. He projected a whine filled with pain and apology to the girls.

"I'm going to put you to sleep, and bring you to our room to start the healing. Brace yourself my friend." With that her energy surged into her friend and she slowly forced her friend to fall into unconsciousness. Scooping Tia up into her arms without any trouble, she was once again thankful for being blessed with unnatural strength. Careful not to jar the tactician or to worsen the wound she carefully made her way back to town at a smooth but quick pace with the wind swirling around them. Despite their abilities the three of them never even noticed the two owls watching them from the high branches above.

* * *

Both owls took to the sky shifting in mid air to their original form and headed towards the recently vacated clearing. Soundlessly, they landed on the ground and the hunters looked over the vampire's corpse to confirm that it was indeed dead. Gregori and Dominic were the closest hunters when the Carpathians were alerted to its presence earlier.

When they arrived at the scene they were surprised to see a blonde haired human female with the vampire. They originally thought the creature hypnotized her and was going to feed off of her. Communicating telepathically they quickly planned to lure the vampire away from the human and fight him. The wind had picked up and howled ominously. When the pair was about to jump to her aid they realized their assumptions were wrong.

Flinging her arms out a half dozen thin throwing knifes left her hands and became embedded in its chest. Disguised as owls still, the Carpathian hunters sensed the sizzle of power in the air and were surprised at her actions. The vampire roared and charged her; the knives in him not even registering. Curled claws slashed at her shoulder, and before he could do more damage the monster was unexplainably thrown through the air into a nearby tree. Before the vampire could recover and pull himself up from against the tree a large brown dog, no wolf, lunged at it from the side. The wolf's jaws snapping for its throat and when they collided the vampire was thrown to the ground. Careful of the claws, the wolf tore out a piece of its throat. Quickly, the quadruped released him and danced out of reach of its dangerous claws. Though the wound was serious it would not kill the vampire.

Finding an opening the wolf jumped again, this time its claws raking the creature's chest going for its heart. One of the vampire's arms knocked the wolf aside but the animal quickly recovered and got his massive paws underneath him only to balance on a medium sized boulder, clearly waiting. Only a loud crack was heard before the observers saw lightening strike the vampire in the chest, hitting his now exposed heart. The vampire lay flopping on the ground. Despite her bleeding arm she took out a small dagger and before the hunters eyes cut out what remained of the heart and tossed the organ aside. She then raised her uninjured arm to the sky and called lightening down to incinerate the heart. Methodically, she inspected the heart and body leaving no chances that the creature could rise again. A small whine was heard out of the wolf as it loped to the girl unharmed and its shaggy head nudged her towards the nearest tree. With a slight hiss of pain she sat down on the ground. The wolf moved towards the middle of the clearing and sniffed the air.

Gregori was about to announce his presence and offer to heal the unusual girl, so he could get proper answers, when another being undetected until now, entered the area. The Carpathians realized that the new arrival was also a female and obviously known to the others. She did not seem fazed to see a vampire or a wounded girl as she hurried to her fallen companion's side. The black haired young woman gave orders to the wolf and then placed her glowing hands upon the infected wound for a few moments. It was only after she picked up her friend that both men were able to get a look at her face.

"_Purple eyes." _The mated hunter stated with incredulousness.

_"Purple you say? Interesting. Gregori would you describe her eyes as being violet?" _Dominic could not see colors, but wanted to know if this was the woman Zacarias encountered and swore was his lifemate.

"_Purple? Hmm._ _They__ are lighter than Savannah's eyes. I would say they are so light a violet, one could only describe them as… liquid amethyst."_ The two ancient hunters exchanged looks.

"_It looks like we found our answers, too bad that they seem to lead to more questions. Zacarias will be pleased." _The hunters debated what to do with the vampire's body, knowing that if they touched the scene it would alert their presence to the party.

It was decided that Dominic would stay at the scene until the wolf came back. While the Dark One, would follow the party, not only because he was a healer, but also a mated hunter. He would linger far enough away to remain undetected, but able to gather information, and not incur the recently healed De La Cruz's wrath. Gregori shifted into the form of the owl again. He reached out among the psychic bond he shared with his prince to inform him of the recent development.

The prince was surprised by the news, but knew instantly the importance of the guests. The possibility that these women could be lifemates was too strong to ignore. He ordered Gregori to watch them for the moment, to decide how they would be properly approached. It was only after Mikhail was updated on the situation that Dominic was allowed to contact his fellow Carpathian from the hunt days ago. Sending his thoughts out, he reached for the exclusive path he shared with Zacarias.

"_Zacarias we must speak_."

"_Dominic."_ It was only after he responded that Dominic was able to trace his location. Unsurprisingly, the aged hunter was prowling the clearing he was found in days earlier. The unmated ancient could only assume he was hoping for clues about his lifemate and her whereabouts.

"_Gregori and I were sent after the vampire presence recently detected near the town."_ Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"_Do you require assistance?"_ His tone was polite but not pleasant; he obviously didn't want to be disturbed. Undeterred, Dominic carried on.

_"No assistance is required, but you should be present. The vampire was with a young woman. We were about to interfere when we realized she was fighting him with unusual abilities. A wolf, most likely a shifter, joined her. They killed the vampire but the female was wounded. When Gregori went to offer to heal her, another person appeared, also female. She appeared to have healing abilities. The Dark One said that she had purple eyes. He is following the party to Slavica's inn._" As he continued on in his report he could feel Zacarias' full attention focused on him. Towards the end, Zacarias' emotions flooded the path. He recognized the feelings but was unable to sympathize with him.

The old Dragonseeker was thanked in a cold, clipped tone and he felt the link severed quickly from the other end. Dominic took no offense and knew his friend was focused solely on reaching the inn, where he could find and claim his lifemate. Shaking his head, he glanced around the clearing, and hoped that this young healer really was his lifemate. The only unmated De La Cruz brother was dangerous and close to turning. He would hate to have to kill his friend if he turned vampire. The ancient hunter could not understand what he was going through, but knowing Zacarias, he would be relentless and harsh until his female was by his side for eternity. Like all Carpathians, Zacarias had instincts imprinted in him since birth, ones that couldn't be overridden.

* * *

That completes chapter five! Even though it was over 3, 500 words, it seemed a bit short to me. Originally, this chapter was longer, almost 8,000 but I split the chapter. This chapter took me a bit longer to write, because I knew I wanted other Carpathians to appear, but didn't like how I originally wrote it. I probably re-did the whole chapter like three times until I settled on this version.

I hope you liked it! Especially the quick scene with Gregori and Dominic. I even managed to wiggle in Zacarias for this chapter!! There was not a lot with Zacarias, but it will have to do until they are re-united. Sorry. Thanks to all my readers and a queenly bow to my reviewers!

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave me your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review!

~Ageless Light

***Preview of Chapter Six***

"Your name? So that I may thank you properly for coming to me. For saving me." Again it was a command, not a question but there seemed to be a deeper meaning to his words. Panic seized her. _How did he know? _

****


	7. Ch 6: Recovery Interrupted

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:**Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate at a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of a power ancient race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. Also the original concept of the Ways is from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I personally have not read it, but I took that concept and altered it to fit my fic.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **September 02, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,891 (Total so far- 21,487)

**Spoliers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter Six

Recovery Interrupted

After sneaking Tia into their room at the inn, Ashe immediately began the task of removing the vampire's blood from poisoning her friend's body. It was not difficult for a healer of her caliber and her friend was clear of the damaging fluids within minutes. While healing her charge, Tia had woken up, fighting her powers. Despite her injuries Tia wanted to be of use and considered herself a burden if she was asleep. _She hates being forced to sleep especially during missions and when injured. Tia is a strategist and she can't plan if she is asleep._ After a few minutes of arguing they compromised. Tia promised to rest if Ashe didn't put her to sleep forcibly. So instead Tia popped some high dose ibuprofen washing them down with a glass of water and attempted not to wince as she was poked and prodded. Within a half an hour her friend was slipping into unconsciousness due to the pain, but was attempting to stay awake. Tia muttered incoherently about defensive options they would have to use until the team was whole and fully functioning again. The platinum blonde medic nodded and made small noises of agreement at all the right times as she proceeded to wash and sterilize her friend's wounds with extreme care. Pain and exhaustion finally overcame the injured blonde and she fell asleep as her injuries were being wrapped. Knowing that Tia's wounds did not have to be immediately healed Ashe took the infected bloodstained clothes, opened the door, and placed them in the hallway, for Jaeden to destroy when he returned from covering their tracks. After checking on their safeguards, she allowed herself to relax and contact the shifter.

"_How is it going?"_

"_I've returned to the site and have almost removed all traces of our presence. I still have to destroy the body as well, but I will need to move farther away from the town first. Tia?"_

"_Currently, she is resting. The vampire's blood was removed and will leave no permanent damage. I have cleaned and bandaged her wounds. The gashes are not as severe as I thought, and she will regain full use of her arm. It will be painful for the next day or so. Her muscles, skin, and tendons were shredded to the bone and I plan to heal them tonight. It will make me feel better if she gets as much sun as possible tomorrow. I wanted to check on you first. _

"_It is a little after midnight. I will be done by 2:00am the latest. This sure would go a lot faster if we didn't have to hide our powers. I then will continue my patrol and check on the Ways. Iris should return soon."_

"_Understood. Even though Tia was on patrol after you, and we do not believe there are any other vampires, I will patrol in her place. We already do not have Iris. I do not want to take any chances. The vampires could use their human underlings to attack us during the day especially now when our strength is down. Be safe my dear friend."_

"_Get some rest will ya."_ And with that the connection was severed leaving them to their own thoughts.

Now that Tia was resting comfortably, Ashe quickly cleaned up and changed out of her dirty clothes. Taking time to re-dye her hair it was now a few hours before sunrise. After, a quick but hot shower, she silently padded out of the bathroom to check on Tia. Dressed in a fluffy cotton towel her tattoos were easily noticeable.

Out of all the Elementals that mastered air, it was believed that her tattoo the most beautiful. A detailed and intricate pair of wings adorned her right wrist signally that air was her first element mastered. Most masters of air had a pair of wings on their wrists, but her design was more ornate. The ends of her feathers were tipped with light violet, the same color as her eyes and her blood relatives. It was rumored that the Sole's carried angel's blood in their veins. This was supposed to explain their close relationship with the elements, their faster healing rate, and stronger physical strength.

However, there was never any proof of that theory; but ironically, the emblem of the Sole family was a white feather with a light violet tip. _Fellow Kylierions that did not approve of my family's policies or just flat out didn't like us always spoke of how we Sole's were once one of Xavier's earliest experiments that must have gone wrong. Thankfully, there was no evidence to support that belief, and those who thought that were small in number. Though sometimes I wish I did have wings. Then I could actually fly, instead of glide, with the wind. _

Her thoughts of wings drew her attention to her other tattoos. Carefully, she patted herself dry, and even in the dim light she was able to see her other markings. There were small circles depicting the eight phases of the moon chained together by tear drops adorning her left wrist. The moons were the color of royal blue. Other blue lines of various shades swirled around the moons like water embellishing the design. This tattoo signaled she had mastered water as her second element. And due to the design many assume, correctly, that she favored water like she did air. Technically fire was her third element mastered but she learned to wield the remaining elements at the same time. Preferring earth, she had earth tattooed on her right ankle instead of fire. Her tattoo of Earth also varied from tradition. True, she had vines of ivy encircling her ankle, but a few vines branched off and at the end there were more symbols for earth. Green and brown maple leaves, gems, and a small double bladed sword dotted her skin at the end of the vines. Her left ankle was oddly simple compared to her other tattoos. A fiery phoenix with a tail and wings of flames encircled her ankle. Once dry she did another medical check on Tia and was pleased with the results. Changing into lighter yoga pants and a sports bra she prepared to finally speed up the healing process.

It was a long, arduous task. Only because Ashe was still recovering from an almost fatal blow a week before Iris had seen the end to her vision. She was unable to rest properly, and immediately took extra assignments to be able to come to the Carpathian Mountains for the strange man. While in Romania she had not rested adequately and used her abilities past their limits to heal the man. Not having any rest this night also added to her sluggishness.

Now, she was running on only a few hours of sleep and pulled two shifts a day to complete the mission. Having been up for over 22 hours straight added to the recent stressors she was exhausted, and had to push beyond that to concentrate on every aspect of her healing. She did not want to rush or misdirect her energy. Minutes, after she finished healing Tia an eerie feeling fell upon the room and the hair at the back of her neck rose. _Why do I feel like I am being watched?_ _How long have we been watched? I must have been so focused on Tia I didn't notice. Even Tia feels something; she is tossing in her sleep. _Subconsciously she reached out Jaeden to make sure he was alright. Carefully she extended her senses, but was unable to discover anything. Bringing suspicious to a new level she contacted Jaeden Stone.

"_Jaeden. I feel like I'm being watched, but am unable to find anyone or even pinpoint a location. I only noticed it after I withdrew from healing Tia. I could have been watched during that time. There has been no move to attack though, which is odd."_

"_If they wanted to attack us that would have been the perfect time. I'm hurrying as fast as I can. Just recheck the barriers and try to get some sleep. Nothing can breach Iris' shields, and if they can you will have plenty of warning. You need sleep for the next shift."_

"_Fine, will you stay merged with me?"_

"_If you wanted me to be inside of you all you had to do was ask!" _Was his cheeky reply. Not taking offense the healer actually smirked at his actions. Jaeden had a hidden motive for that comment. With his crass remark he relieved the tension that was building up in her, and would allow her to get some sleep. Closing her eyes, she focused her energies on the intimate bond she shared with only the shifter. Carefully she enlarged the bond and pushed unneeded thoughts aside remembering her training._ It is easiest to imagine a library. Everything not vital to this moment are made into books and shelved._ A tingling sensation could be felt, signaling that the shifter not only entered but was now sharing her mind.

Giving into her paranoid side, which had saved her life numerous times, she rechecked the barrier Iris had erected before she left. Both were satisfied that there were no weak points. As she felt Jaeden withdraw to background of her mind she climbed into the other side of the large bed and faced Tia. Always, the healer she gently enclosed her fingers around her friend's wrist to find her strong pulse, and let slumber claim her_. Even in sleep, I'm not gonna take any chances._

* * *

_(Scene Change)  
_

As the sky lighted and the next day slowly dawned, Jaeden was finding his way up the stairs of the inn. After hearing that Iris was traveling the Ways, and that another squad was on rounds nearby, he decided that it was safe for him to finally rest. Bare-chested, he entered the room he shared with the girls and traveled directly towards them. The sides of his mouth twitched up at the scene he was greeted with. His honey colored eyes noticed that Ashe had her hand firmly around Tia's wrist._ Probably ensuring she has a pulse even in her sleep. How many times have I woken up with her in the same position?_ Amusement drifted over his face before settling into one of concern. Checking on Tia's arm he was not surprised to touch smooth, unmarked skin, where the vampire had clawed her only hours earlier. _By The Stars, Ashelia didn't even do this in stages. She used everything she had to heal her wounds instantly. _Placing his hand on her head, he checked for a fever, but was unable to find one and kissed her slightly on her forehead. Moving his attention to Ashe, he noticed that young women had fallen asleep without any coverings and was shivering slightly in the early morning chill._ She_ _can't be so reckless, she is still so weak and now this? _Grabbing a nearby quilt he covered them both up. Before going to shower he bent down and repeated the action and kissed Ashe on her forehead. It was in that moment, when he felt power surge nearby. He thought he felt the barrier tremble for a moment before remaining strong. Safe within the barrier he moved towards the window and sent his senses out. Not finding anything he silently padded towards the door and again tried to find the disturbance. Deciding it was his mind making things up due his exhaustion he stumbled his way to the bathroom in the hopes of getting rid of the vampire stench, sweat, and dirt that was caked on him from the past few hours.

After almost falling asleep in the shower, he rinsed quickly and decided that that would have to do. With a towel slung long on his hips he exited the bathroom, considering shifting into a wolf, whose senses were sharper than in his human form. _Iris still isn't back yet, and with Ashe and Tia exhausted, it would be smart to sleep in my other form. I know Ashe needs to be on patrol, but I refuse to wake her up. The barrier will protect us, and give us plenty of warnings before it's destroy. If it can be destroyed? _Making his decision, he approached the bed fully intent on laying at the edge of the bed on top of the girl's feet. When he was within arm's reach of his princess his senses screamed at him there was danger. That a predator was hunting him. Knowing, that the hot shower awakened him briefly he knew that he wasn't making a big deal out of nothing. _Chances are that the first time also happened and I completely over-looked it. _Angry at himself, he took another step forward towards the girls unconsciously, when Ashe shot up blinking sleep from her eyes. Absently, she grabbed her sunglasses from the nightstand and placed them on.

"_What is it? Where is it coming from?" _Her words brushed against his mind sluggishly.

"_I'm not sure; it is difficult to tell with the barrier negating everything. I do not even know the direction."_

"_I'll be sure to tell Iris of its flaws."_ Now fully awake, Ashe climbed out of bed and stood at Jaeden's back facing the window. Her right arm reached for his to reassure that he was with her.

The hostile presence obviously knew where they were and there was no point hiding. Since it was clear they were being targeted, she stalked to the window and pulled the other curtain aside. Her eyes roved over the view, analyzing everything. With the morning rays shinning directly in her face it was difficult to see everything, which they enemy was using to their advantage. Making a decision she headed towards the door. She only got a few steps before Jaeden's arm latched onto her and jerked her around to face him. Her momentum carried her into his defined chest for only a moment before she stepped back. A storm brewed around the inn. The tree branches scratched against the window pane eerily. A low growl filled the room and his hand tightened on her arm. Narrowing her eyes she spoke to him psychically.

"_I'll be fine. You are about to fall over, and would only get in the way. Tia needs to recover and I want you to guard her. You are safe in the barrier. I'm just going to do a quick sweep around the inn. Maybe go to the Ways. If I need you, you are right here. Until then, remain calm."_

"_We will remain in contact, and no traveling to the Ways."_ His voice was gruff even in her mind, reminding her that an exhausted and protective Lycan was dangerous, especially one as unpredictable as him. If she wasn't focused on the sudden thunderstorm outside and the sudden torrential downpour, she would have rolled her eyes. _If you had woken me up for my shift, we wouldn't be in this situation._ The growl intensified and rumbled through the room but he didn't try to stop her.

Using a hair tie she pulled her now black hair up into a messy ponytail out of her face and pulled on a shirt. Her dozens of silver bracelets were also placed on her wrists to cover her tattoos. Jaeden opened the door and using his advanced sense of smell and hearing made sure no one was lying in wait for her. Staying towards the wall she crept stealthily down the hallway and soon the stairs. She heard the morning staff going about their business, but nothing out of the ordinary. Lightning flashed and a several thunderous booms were heard. Walking calmly as if she was just another guest, looking for their morning coffee, she glanced into the kitchen and saw employees preparing breakfast. Moments later she passed the front desk, and finally found her way into the large dining room. Already a few early risers were eating their meal. Outside, the storm was slowly dispersing. The rain lessened. _Odd. _Evidence seemed to tell the Kylierions that the storm wasn't natural.

A different set of colors crossed her peripheral vision and her heart rate skyrocketed. Adrenalin coursed through her veins as her gaze swept across the entire room again. Out of instinct she shifted into a defensive stance. _Nothing out of the ordinary. A man was just getting to his feet, nothing to worry about._ She spoke to herself and Jaeden, who was monitoring her closely.

Without hesitating she turned sharply on her heel and headed towards the front door. She opened the thick wooden door and stepped outside hurriedly uncaring of getting wet. It was only after she took a few steps that she froze as realization dawned on her. _The man. Where did he come from?_

"_What are you talking about?" _Jaeden questioned his voiced barely controlled.

"_When I caught something out of the corner of my eye, I assumed that he was just getting up but that's not right. When I first looked into the dining room he wasn't there."_ Spinning around intent on going back to the dining room she bumped into someone.

"Imi pare foarte rau." She spoke a quick apology as she went to maneuver around the figure. The figure, no man, she ran into moved as well and blocked her path.

"scuzati mă?" Distracted she glanced up at the man only to be met with surprise. Her lips parted, she gasped, and her eyes lit up in recognition. Thankfully she had her sunglasses on. The rain lessened to a fine mist, and the clouds were slowly clearing. The morning rays danced upon the land and around them. She ignored the fact that she was slightly wet from the weird rainstorm and stared into the dark mesmerizing eyes of the man she had healed only days ago. _With an elegant and patrician like features he was breathtakingly handsome but he has an equally dangerous air about him_. _Why is his face so familiar? I know this is only the second time we met, and he probably doesn't recognize me. _She was frozen, her heart pounding. Forgetting that she was suppose to pretend she was just a tourist and didn't know him, she wanted to reach out to him, and it was only after she shifted her stance, that she was aware how close they were. The air around them sizzled and crackled with energy. When she glanced down she realized they were practically touching. Heat rolled off him in tantalizing waves. His scent, a mixture of rain and earth, filled her nostrils and unconsciously she relaxed, the tension leaving her body. With an intimidating and sensuous air, his very presence was overpowering her, making everything foggy. _Why is it so hard to think about anything but him?_ Feeling his burning gaze on her she slowly raised her eyes to meet his, as if she lost control of her own body. Ashe tried to move back a step so she could get some distance between them and see him better. After all he was over a head taller than her. Only to have him follow her forcing them to be in the same position again.

"Your name." A deep voice with an unusual accent spoke, almost caressing her. It took a moment before she realized that he had spoken, no commanded, her to give her name. Bewildered she just stared at him, not sure how to answer. _If she should answer._ For a moment they stared at each other, their gazes locked. Then his face hardened. His lines and angles became harsher and his gaze turned cold. Normally that would have prompted her to flee or fight, but for some reason she did neither.

"Your name? So that I may thank you properly for coming to me. For saving me." Again it was a command, not a question but there seemed to be a deeper meaning to his words. Panic seized her. _How did he know? _Going to deny everything and tell him he was confused, she opened her mouth when he spoke again while inching forward so they were pressed against each other. A small part of her mind told her that his movements were classic signs of intimidation.

"Do not lie to me _Csitri._" Frozen for a moment she wondered how he knew what she intended to say before she decided it was a coincidence. Then her cheeks flushed with female indignation and she jerked her chin up in defiance. _Who does he think he is? He had no right ordering me around, and getting in my personal space, no matter how good he smells. _

She attempted to move backwards, only to realize that she couldn't move. A warm thick band wrapped around her lower back and kept her from moving away from him. Seconds passed and she realized that it wasn't a band at all, but his strong arm, holding her in place. Those dark eyes, the ones she saw behind her eyelids all the time, lightened as he traced her face as if trying to memorize every detail. Bringing up his other large hand he touched her jaw with aching tenderness. His calloused fingertips trailed up her jaw, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Carefully, his free hand removed her sunglasses. A slowly predatory smile that made her knees weak, and glad that he was holding her, grew on his face. Color stained her cheeks as his eyes filled with stark possessiveness. A man had never been so blatant in his advances before and she wasn't sure how to react. Feeling his muscles contract under his silk shirt at her touch she realized her hands had moved of their own accord and were currently resting on his defined pectorals. Her small mouth open and closed a few times as she struggled to say something, anything.

Unexpected pain exploded in her head. She gave into a small cry of pain and her arms flew to clutch her head. There was now a small buzzing sound in her mind; soft at first, then gradually louder. Her body processed warmth and she absently realized that she was being gently cradled in the man's arm; her head was hidden between the curve of his jaw and shoulder. Underneath the drone sound in her head, she heard him speak, but couldn't understand.

All of a sudden they were knocked down, and sent crashing to the earth. The impact jarred her heavily, and it was a moment before her head cleared and the first thing she noticed was that they were separated and she was no longer in his arms. Then she was flooded with panic, concern, anger, and thoughts. None of which were her own.

"_Get her out of here. I'll hold him off."_

"_I'm leaving the Ways now; I'll be there within minutes, with help. While Jaeden distracts him, Tia, grab her and come to me." _

"_She isn't responding. By the stars, what did he do to her?"_ The buzzing died down, and the fogginess within her brain cleared slowly. It took her a moment to process everything before she understood. The voices were Jaeden, Iris, and Tia. That explained the buzzing sound in her head; they must have been trying to contact her. A deep, low, and threatening growl was heard slightly to her left. She recognized that sound-_ Jaeden! _Her eyes wrenched open and even though stars of pain flashed across her sight, she forced her eyes to stay open and seconds later was able to make out the scene in front of her. Horror filled her at what she saw.

* * *

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave me your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review!

~Ageless Light

**

**Romanian Translations:**

Imi pare foarte rau- I'm very sorry

scuzati mă- Excuse me

**Carpathian Translations:**

_Csitri_- little slip of a thing or little slip of a girl


	8. Ch 7: Reinforcements

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:**Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate at a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union has gained the attention of powerful forces but are they friends or foes?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names. Also the original concept of the Ways is from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on:** September 15, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,628 (Total so far- 25,115)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter Seven

Reinforcements

A giant sandy colored wolf stood protectively in front of her. Blood dripped from his muzzle staining his coat dark. The giant creature favored its front right paw. Across from Jaeden stood the man and he was also crouched in a fighting stance. A ferocious and inhuman snarl tore from his throat. With a hand pressed to her head Ashe got to her feet and tried to get between them when she was grabbed from behind. Whirling around she came face to face with Tia.

She barely spared her a glance and again tried to run into fray, but was unsure of whom to go to. Despite her special and unknown connection to the man, she did not know him. _Even if a part of me seems to know him._ _Jaeden had been a dear friend for years. Acting with a mixture of older protective brother loyal solider, and puppy dog, he is family. S_he would risk death to save Jaeden but this stranger called her to him and affected her in unexplainable ways_. And they were fighting over me for no reason._ Her indecision allowed Tia to catch up and grab her again. She didn't want either of them to be hurt and tried to go intervene. Tia, despite her wounds, gripped her arms like iron shackles. She struggled but it was to no avail. Alarm filled her as she saw both of them tense, ready to attack each other.

"_Stop!" _She screamed; and the elements responded to her panic, and anger, without needing guidance. Earth and air erupted between the two and she rushed forward.

Jaeden scrambled and dove to avoid being crushed by the exploding earth, and landed awkwardly on his feet. The stranger threw his arm up to protect his face but otherwise had not moved despite the wind trying to drive him back. Knowing she had to stand in front of the man she maneuvered through the cloud with agility. Driven by some unknown feeling she moved hoping to place herself in front of the man. Rationalizing her actions knowing that Jaeden wouldn't attack with her in his path, but that necessarily wasn't the same for the man.

_It was simple logic_.

She reached his side and planned to stand in front of him, when his hand yanked her behind him using his body as a shield. Already she could hear Jaeden snarling and knew he was ready for another attack. The air sizzled and the skies darkened signaling that Tia was going to call upon lightning.

Projecting her voice psychically she scream, "_Stop. This is a misunderstanding." _

At the same time she threw her arms around the stranger. Hoping to restrain him she made sure to use some of her brutal strength to aid her. Everyone within the vicinity flinched as her thoughts echoed in their heads. She inched her head around the man's body to look at her wolf. Though not moving, Jaeden was tense and poised ready to charge if given the signal or the opportunity. Brown eyes were locked on the man, and a mixture of saliva and blood dripped from his muzzle tarnishing the soil beneath their feet.

"Jaeden, this isn't what it looks like. Stop. "When he didn't acknowledge her, she pleaded to him with telepathy hoping to get him to recognize some sense.

"_He said he wanted to thank me. Put away your weapons. That is an order which also applies to you as well Tia. Let's just take a second and calm down, please."_

"_Let go of him and come to me Ashe. He isn't going to touch you again." _Jaeden flooded their mental path with his rage and his concern for their lady.

"_He isn't going to hurt me."_

"_Do you really believe that? He isn't human."_ She considered Tia's question and at the same time let go of him, taking a step back. Her arms felt cold and unusually empty now. Training and logic started to return and weighed her options and possibilities. The man obviously sensed her distress and angled his body so that he could face her, but still keep the others in sight. He gazed directly at her, and either ignored or didn't notice the wind swirling around them, mirroring how her conflicting thoughts battled. She was shifting her stance when he finally spoke.

"Do not fear. I would never harm you, _picolla."_ A growl and snort were heard nearby.

"_Did you notice how he didn't say anything about not harming us, only her_."

Amethyst eyes searched his obsidian ones, looking for any lies. She found none and realized deep down she knew he was incapable of harming her. She shared her feelings with the others. If Iris had been there she would have believed Ashe. Jaeden however was still filled with such rage at having a member of his pack threatened he was unable to think straight. Tia although heard her friend, was driven by reason and logic and couldn't relate. Feelings were anything but logical and therefore did not have the effect that Ashe wanted. Both KATT members adjusted their stances to a less threatening pose, but were still able to act if need be. Jaeden no longer crouched but was still dangerous. Tia sheathed her throwing knives and moved her hands to show that she was no longer armed. The air became discharged around Tia, but the clouds remained, thick and intimidating.

"_We need to get off the street, before we attract anymore unwanted attention."_ Tia spoke to them while addressing the man simultaneously, "If what you say is true then let her come to my side, and we can discuss everything."

The man did not say anything, but his displeasure could be felt and he seemed very dangerous. He obviously knew Tia wasn't being completely honest about her intentions and his distrust shown. None of them moved for a moment. Tia was the first to move, and glanced over at Jaeden signaling him to remain. Carefully, she approached with her arms in front of her in the classic sign of peace. Ashe turned towards her friend as she neared. There was a shift in the air, and it carried the scent of power with it. The wind that had surrounded Ashe calmed considerably. Seconds after Tia placed her hand on her shoulder; she realized what their plan was but was too stunned to say anything.

Wind swirled around them and her body thrummed with energy. Amethyst eyes searched for the stranger's dark ones as her body's molecules started to disperse. He must have sensed the power or her emotions and went to move towards her when Jaeden made his move. The stranger whirled around as the giant wolf leaped at him. While Ashe was completely turned to mist and whisked away.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Jaeden had shared his mind with Ashe since she left their room. He was not strong enough to see through her eyes, but was able to know what was going on. The stranger unnerved him. When Ashe recognized him, he moved quickly. Needing Tia so they could intervene if necessary, he woke her. At her confused look, he flooded her with information through their bond. Without hesitation she grabbed her weapons and they headed toward their friend's aid. Even though they were connected psychically, the heiress suddenly wasn't responding.

"_Since you are not close combat go around the back and grab her after I intercept them." _Driven by his emotions, Jaeden spoke to Tia conveniently forgetting that she was the strategist and charged down the back stairways, ignoring Slavica's bewildered looks. Before he reached the door his mind tingled and he felt Iris connect with him. Her voice was softer than usual and slightly distorted signaling that she was far away.

"_Update me."_ So he did. Her response was filled with her emotions as she tried to connect with Ashe. When she failed he felt a surge of power as the barrier at the Way entrance came crashing down. The excess energy that was released leveled the nearby trees before rising to the air where the light dispersed. At this point the Airan heiress was beyond being secretive and so were the others. Anyone with miles would sense the disturbances, but the group no longer cared. Their Imperial Princess was in danger and that was all that mattered.

Leaping into the air he shifted and touched the ground with four paws. Keeping his smooth gait he increased his speed propelling himself forward and around the building. He was aware of Tia running out the same door at breakneck speed heading in the opposite direction.

As he tore around the building he stopped dead at the sight in front of him. It appeared that Ashe was trying to extract herself from the stranger's arms. The inner beast within Jaeden howled to be let out. _Ashe. Pack mate. Protect. Enemy. Destroy. _Instincts overran rational thoughts, and he was filled with bloodlust as someone he loved was threatened. At 250 pounds of compact power he charged into the stranger, tearing him from his lady. Dimly, he felt Tia move into position but did not remove his attention from the threat in front of him.

"_Get her out of here. I'll hold him off." _He growled low in his throat, a promise, not a warning at the stranger.

"_I'm leaving the Ways now; I'll be there within minutes, with help. While Jaeden distracts him, Tia grab her and come to me." _Iris responded broadcasting to all, still trying to reach their best friend.

"_She isn't responding. By the stars, what did he do to her?"_ Tia's voice was unusually tinged with panic as her thoughts entered their minds. As he went to charge again, Ashe's powerful voice screamed at them psychically. Sensitive to the amount of power she used he flinched, his step faltering. Due to years with Ashe, the other KATT members were alerted to her specific energy signature, and realized that pulse they felt beneath their feet was the elements responding to her. Diving out of the way he managed to avoid being hit as earth and air exploded between him and his target.

"_She is heading into the fight, be careful Jaeden."_ Tia resumed her apathetic voice and one could tell she was analyzing the situation trying to come up with an appropriate extraction plan. Ashe had her arms wrapped around the stranger and was obviously using her superior strength to hold him in place.

"_Amelyn, I sense others approaching. They are familiar, and I think they are the beings that came to the clearing to get their companion. They are approaching fast."_ The precog spoke and alerted the other's of the soon to be all out battle.

_We need to get off the street, before we attract anymore unwanted attention."_ Tia spoke to them while addressing the man simultaneously "If what you say is true then let her come to my side, and we can discuss everything."

_Tia. I want you to grab Ashelia. I will dissolve us all into mist and take us to the Ways. Iris stay behind and use your powers to make sure he can't follow. Jaeden hold him down." _As the more senior officer now, Amelyn assumed command as she approached.

Tia had walked towards Ashe and placed her arm on her friend after being given the order by the older woman and guardian of the Sole heiress. The air crackled with power so strong that even the stranger could feel it. As he turned his attention on them, their bodies tingled as Amelyn reached out and encased them within her powers. Slowly their molecules separated, painlessly, and their bodies dissolved into mist taking them high into the air and speedily toward the Ways.

Iris' energy coalesced and she appeared as soon as Ashe, Tia, and Amelyn became mist and went towards safety. At the same time the wolf leaped at the stranger catching his arm in between his jaws.

"_Shit. Jae we've got incoming. Amelyn get back here. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."_

The stranger with surprising strength grabbed the wolf and threw him off, just as four figures dropped out of the sky. One of them took the form of a small wolf, letting the others guess that it was probably female. She was crouched safely behind the three large and imposing males all of which were similar to the man Ashe healed. The clouds seemed to darken and cover the party in shadows. They immediately moved to unite with the healed man.

Jaeden moved next to Iris as she spoke to the arrivals.

"What is the meaning of this? You attacked a member of our party for no reason, we were not harming anyone." Her sky blue eyes almost glowed and she flung her hand out. Long, pale blond strands of hair began to defy gravity as the energy crackled around her. The man Ashe healed snarled slightly and lunged at them, but was quickly grabbed by two of the males bearing a similar resemblance. His eyes focused on the space behind them where Ashe was taken and Jaeden was able to feel the power the stranger was collecting. One of the others placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

The last one, with a pale silver gaze stared down at them. Cautiously he stepped forward a few steps with his palms out and spoke.

"Young one, we mean you no harm." Jaeden snarled at the remark, showing his distrust. This prompted another to speak.

"Zacarias would never attack his own lifemate. We mean you no harm." The more muscled of the males spoke while holding who they assume was Zacarias. Iris barely spared them a glance and instead decided to address the man with silver eyes that was obviously the leader of the group.

"I may be young, but I have enough power to make up for my lack of years."

She let them all take in her comment and spoke again, "May I assume correctly that you live nearby?" It was a moment before they responded.

"We do." Puzzled at the road the conversation was taking the other male answered.

"Well we are just passing through." At that comment Zacarias started to struggle again. Iris ignored him and continued. "You are in a bad position, because you probably want to remain living here. We have no problem blasting our way out of here, drawing all sorts of attention to you." The one with silver eyes frowned but his eyes held a dangerous glint. The glint signalled the man slipping into battle mode, one that was formed from years of battling for survival. Only another warrior would recognize that look. One that Iris was familiar with and she did not like the turn of events at all. Jaeden sensed that the mood became dangerous again and snapped his jaws menacingly voicing his opinion on the matter.

"_I am directly above you, and because of your display of power they do not sense me. Get them to talk and lull them into a false sense of security. Move closer to each other so I can grab you and can convert your forms to mist easier. Be ready to throw up a barrier to ensure our escape." _Amelyn spoke to the pair.

"_They want to just talk? I don't believe it."_

"_Jaeden, we all know your thoughts on this matter, but we need to get answers. The Empire would be furious if we let this go without getting any information." _Iris communicated back to her companions. Her eyes shifted to Jaeden who lowered his head in submission and he sidestepped until he was at her side. Calmly, she placed her hand on top of his head and pretended to soothe him. Four sets of eyes followed their movements.

"_I don't care. Let's take them._"With that Jaeden tensed again and so did the others. Iris gripped his fur and with some of her Kylierion enhanced strength easily pulled him on his hind legs, making him emit a strangled yelp. Their male visitors raised their eyebrows as she dragged the large wolf behind her.

"Talk. As you can see you are running out of time, I may not be able to hold him much longer. Since you _threatened_ a member of our _family_, he is in almost a berserker rage. Your numbers or strength mean nothing to him, he will attack."

"None of us mean you any harm. We want to meet and thank you all properly for helping my brother. We would-"

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Iris spoke, interrupting him with steel in her voice. The air around them thickened, and the duo knew the Ameyln was having a hard time concealing her presence. In response, she called upon the air and commanded it to form the beginning of a violent windstorm. The tall dark male, with the silver eyes glanced at the air above them with a narrowed gaze as if sensing her hand in the weather abruptly changing.

"We have no proof and we are not asking you to trust us, just listen. We mean you no harm. In fact we are in your debt. The other female healed my brother and saved his life. We want to thank you, and talk. My family wishes to extend the hand of friendship to you and yours."

"You are not human." By her tone of voice the visitors could tell it was not a question, but a statement.

"No and neither are you." Iris glared at their responsive statement.

Obviously despite their offer of friendship they were wary to say anything. Briefly she wondered why they were not worried about remaining out in the open. The thought of being able to erase memories crossed her mind, but then she knew that they had to be extremely powerful to be able to do that.

"_Which would make them even more dangerous._" Amelyn spoke to them, answering her thoughts.

"What are you and what do you mean by "lifemate?" Sounds like something to describe an albatross couple, or swans. They mate for life." The air wavered slightly, and both the precog and the wolf felt Amelyn's surprise. Jaeden lifted his large snout and sniffed the air, while Iris blinked trying to not give anything away.

"_We need to hear what they have to say." _Amelyn's voice was quite, but barely controlled.

"_Amelyn, what is it? You are scaring me? _

"_It's not bad, I think, but the term sounds familiar. I am not sure whether it is good or bad, but it is definitely important. We have to hear what they have to say. But not now. Now we need to re-group and do this on our terms." _

"If you are sure then." Iris spoke out loud, accidently, as she mulled over the idea. It was her outburst that drew the other party's attention to the air around them. Jaeden decided to draw attention back to him and shifted back not caring about his nudity in front of the others.

"We will hear what you have to say." His deep voice rumbled with barely concealed anger. The males and the wolf relaxed slightly. Oddly enough, the muscular one tried to adjust his stance so that Jaeden was not within the other wolf's line of vision all while holding onto Zacarias. Both Iris and Amelyn filed that detail away.

"Take me to her." Zacarias finally spoke. Not likely the command and sensing the compulsion laced in his tone Jaeden moved in front of Iris. She placed her hand at his arm and reached out to Amelyn mentally. _"Ready when you are." _

"I said that we would listen to your explanation and ordering us is not a part of what we want to hear. You must understand, this is against my better judgment, but my friend and sister of my heart seems to be caught up in something and I want to know what it is." Amelyn moved her energy around them, and her body prickled with her powers. Iris, a genius at constructing barriers and shields combined the energy in the air around the group. Slowly, she weaved thread by thread to create a barrier that would withstand the group's psychic attacks and cause them to stumble over how to dissolve it.

"We are glad that you are willing to listen. Would you like to –"

"Also we will be doing this on our terms. Sorry." The smirk that was on her face showed that she clearly wasn't apologetic at all. Sensing something was amiss the group tensed again. The one with silver eyes took a step forward but it but it was too late.

"Meet us at the clearing. Tonight. No more than four of you." Iris spoke as she raised her arm and threw up a barrier around the party. With all speed Amelyn reached out and dissolved them into mist and headed back to the Ways. Not knowing anything about these people or their abilities, Iris drew upon the wind and used it increase the windstorm around the party, and a gust of wind provided them with the necessary speed to retreat. When they were only a few miles from the Ways, they felt her barrier come down but they were too far away to worry about it.

Taking a moment to notice all of the traps, and warnings around the entrance, Iris and Amelyn added some of their own energy wanting to known when others trespassed on their grounds. Jaeden, being as protective as usual checked the surrounding area even though he couldn't add any energy. Within seconds everything was completed to their satisfaction and they stepped back into the safety of the Ways, leaving the strangers far behind.

* * *

This completes Chapter Seven!! I'd like to thank all of my readers and my reviewers! You all get cybercookies!!

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave yoru thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review. Your feedback fuels my passion for writing.

~Ageless Light

***

Translations:

Piccola- small, little one

**


	9. Ch 8: The Guardians of the Princess

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating:** T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I havent even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **September 28, 2009

**Word Count:** 4,576 (Total- 29,691)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 8

The Guardians of the Princess

Hours of arguing had gotten the team nowhere except mentally exhausted. Safely within the Ways, the KATT members along with a reinforcement squad began immediately hashing out strategies before rejecting each and every plan. The lone Larkspur was meditating on a course of action to take and barely contributed to the discussion. However, there were so many variables that it was impossible for the prodigious tactician to prepare for what could happen next. Jaeden was a fan of, "kill now, and ask questions later." Agreeing that the situation was bad but not sharing her guardian's point of view Iris, took to yelling and stomping to get her voice heard. It was at that point that one of the reinforcements calmly mentioned something about procedures and contact with new races and everyone fell into a tension filled silence.

Even though both Ashe and Tia were technically ambassadors the role was usually filled by Amelyn, a holder of a seat on their council. So far she had not participated in the conversations. Instead she was standing stock still staring off into space, oblivious to what was going on around her. Like her adoptive family, she appeared detached and unemotional, but Ashe knew better. These new strangers brought up deep buried memories. Many of which she had hoped would remain buried. Outwordly she appeared normal.

Rumors filled every Kylierion home about the powerful outsider who personally trained any one of rank that was deemed worthy. It was common knowledge how she came to be a part of their society, but her character and reasoning's were always questioned. History books stated that, centuries earlier the Empire found a small child, a refugee from the Ottoman invasion. She was wandering around in a sickly condition when her pain, so severe, forced her to call out psychically, thus attracting the attention of the Imperial family.

The Sole family always ruled the Empire. The next two most powerful and influential families were the Stormcloud's and the Airan's. Iris was much like her family; loud, brash, and always a woman of action. The Airan's were great elemental wielders and their battle prowess was recognized throughout the Empire and even amongst their allies. In contrast, the Stormcloud's were always calm, cool, and dignified. A person rarely could figure out what their emotions were or the reasons behind their thoughts and actions. The Stormclouds were usually diplomats but were fierce warriors when pushed. Both families' personalities and policies were polar opposites yet they had one thing that bonded them together: loyalty. Their loyalty to the Sole family and the Empire was unquestionable.

The Sole's were not allowed to adopt and show favoritism, so the Stormclouds decided to adopt the child and name her Amelyn. Due to their frequent contacts with the other races, they soon realized that the child was not human. She could not go out in the high sun and required blood to survive. Another refugee that was taken in weeks earlier shared her knowledge. It became known that they were survivors of the Carpathian race. The very same race destroyed by the Turks. The male passed away in their care, his wounds to severe to save and the female admitted her plan to greet the dawn and join him.

However, she felt responsible for Amelyn and taught her a few things about their people, before succumbing to her grief, leaving the child to deal with growing up different. As a small child there was only so much that Amelyn was able to grasp from the woman's teaching and often had to fill in the blanks herself. KATT squads had attempted to find other survivors in the hopes to reunite her with her people but none had any luck. No one had ever come forward.

As the decades passed Amelyn grew and found a place within Kylierion society. She appeared content and became a great asset to the Empire. Despite the importance of the position she gained, she was always reserved, and not found among the general public. Few knew that it was only within the last half century that she grew tired of life and being the only one of her kind. Her job had lost its meaning. She had planned to ask the Empress for removal of service when she met young Ashelia. With her cheerful smile and twinkling violet eyes she lifted the sorrow in the Carpathian's heart.

At the princess' fifth birthday Amelyn swore of her own volition to become her guardian. The people were shocked because as an outsider and a true immortal she was usually remote in her interactions with the Empire. She served the Empire but she never tied herself down in such a way.

Various elemental wielders wondered why after all the countless generations she attached herself to this particular Sole but they were never given answers. The adopted Carpathian took her position of guardian to the extremes. It was more than a job to the immortal and only a few didn't realize the connection between them. Ashe became a younger sister and her savior in one fell swoop.

As the princess grew, the Imperial staff realized that she had an uncanny ability to draw creatures with broken lives to her. In fact, Amelyn wasn't the only or even first creature she had saved from darkness. Her unique connection to the elements always was able to soothe the turmoil raging within others. The young heiress was not perfect, but she had become the sun to many. Everything had revolved around her and Amelyn wasn't afraid to admit her blind loyalty to her.

As Jaeden and another shifter's body language informed the group of their upcoming brawl Amelyn snapped out of her thoughts and advanced, finally joining the discussion. The dark haired beauty with flashing viridian eyes pinned the occupants of the room drawing their attention to her.

"Enough." Ashelia's voice rang out, "We must meet them. We have to fix this. The three of you very well could have compromised this entire mission. Our first encounter with an unknown species and your behavior could have brought us to war. You also disobeyed a direct order from me."

"You weren't being objective, so we didn't really disobey."

"I wasn't being objective? The three of you weren't of objective at all. I undertand that as a member of the Imperial family you must see to my safety as best you can. I am also a KATT member and quite capable of taking care of myself. The past has proven that. The markings on my body prove that. I'm not even angry, more of disappointed and hurt at your actions. I do not know if we can even fix this with these strangers. You attacked them, without reason or warning. What do think Caleb?" She directed her question to the figure concealed by shadows. Even though she was the heiress Caleb was of the highest military rank. It had been some time since she had seen the man that was not only her guardian but held the role of an older brother.

Water shifted and the nearby shadows rippled. Slowly, another imposing shifter pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards the table. Though traveling with Caleb for a few days the reinforcement team was still jumpy around the odd KATT member and it was easily noticeable as the squad shifted their stances in wariness. His gait reminded many of a large predator stalking its prey. Midnight colored hair obscured his eyes, but everyone knew his gaze was focused solely on the princess. Patiently, the others waited for him to reach Ashe knowing that only then would he respond.

"We know nothing about them, other than they are not human and have psychic abilities. It should be obvious what our course of action will be." Caleb's rumbling voice rang out. No one commented on his unusual appearance, just accepted his orders.

It was unusual for Caleb to be in his human form when not wielding fire. Due to his genetic advantages Caleb was almost always in wolf form on a mission. Unlike Jaeden, who preferred to fight with his large Scottish claymore rather than claws.

The mysterious Caleb was of unique Lycan or pack blood. Almost two decades earlier he came to the Empire seeking sanctuary. As the runt of his pack, he was attacked by his own family and left for dead. Found living off scraps he was adopted by a child that eventually betrayed him and he was sold into the underworld ring of dog fighting. Eventually he escaped and became a loner travelling the world, spending years fighting for his survival. Finally he was attacked by large pack and was critically wounded. His blood soaked the battle ground and he was once again left for dead. A KATT team tracked a vampire passing near him and the team's medic returned after the fight to retrieve him.

The current Empress Luluani Morningstar, Ashe's favorite aunt, had personally healed the body of the torn animal but his mind was traumatized, and nothing but broken shards of what he could have been remained. While he was recuperating, Ashe still only a small child at the time had heard the stories of the new patient and had snuck into the hospital wanting to see the 'doggy'.

At first glance she was disappointed to realize that he wasn't a dog, but really a man. It was then she became drawn to him, his pain echoed within her. When they first touched, she screamed as his pain, anger, and self-loathing engulfed her frail mind. The Empress entered ready to defend her niece only to stop shocked at what she saw. Her brother's only daughter and her newest patient were staring at each other with tears running down their cheeks. Though only three, the young royal touched their tears and simply said that they were the same.

She then preceded to hand him her favorite stuffed animal, a purple cloud. Caleb not realizing the significance of the child's toy accepted it, only to have her climb onto his bed and snuggle into his side and fall fast asleep. Never exposed to such open trust or affection the large dark haired man met the bewildered stare of his doctor. As the days past Ashelia could not be pried from her new friend no matter what. As the hours crawled by, it was Ashe's innocence and laughter that healed the darkness within the wolf. Once, after losing his tempter, Caleb shifted into the form of a black wolf hoping to scare her away, if only to prove that he was a monster unable to be anything else. His self-destructive behavior did not have the desired effect.

Once again Ashe surprised all as she laughed and hugged the animal completely unafraid. It was at that moment that an unbreakable bond was forged between them. Caleb decided to stay with the Empire and trained relentlessly to no longer be 'the runt' of his new pack, and to protect the young child that rescued him.

Currently, Caleb was a member of KATT and a master of earth and fire thanks to his non-Lycan father. He carried no weapons and proudly displayed his tattoos of a pack of wolves on his right arm signaling his mastery over earth. Each wolf varied in coat and eye color. If one looked close enough you could see that the wolves on his arm had characteristics that match his fellow team members. Small suns adorned his other wrist showing his mastery of fire.

At 6' 4'', with a sculpted body he turned into ancient version or a very distant cousin of the modern day grey wolf. Scientists today had found evidence that a hyper-carnivorous wolf existed in the last ice age in Alaska. Their studies showed that these ancient wolves were larger and more powerfully built. Specifically they had bigger snouts, larger teeth, and stronger jaws which made them able to chew and eat bone. Unlike the grey wolf or even the dire wolf. Researchers stated that their skeleton showed that they were able to take down larger animals, even the mammoth with their bodies.

Just like some of the other psychic races the ancient wolves were not extinct but merely in hiding. Their numbers were limited even compared to the modern day Lycans. They have been in hiding for the past 12, 000 years according to the treaties and history books and were suffering from multiple inherited genetic mutations.

Caleb was one of the few wolves of his kind allied with the Empire; most were hunted down and killed for their desertion. Once they found sanctuary the Empire protected them fiercely, causing politics to become complicated. Because of Caleb's mixed blood he was technically a Kylierion by blood and the Alpha male from his pack did not want to risk war over a few of his kind.

Unknowingly, Caleb secured extra protection from his old pack when he took up his position as Ashe's other guardian. The Sole's, Stormcloud's, and Airan's held the most power and were not above using that power to sway others to their side in order to protect the shifter they now considered family. If anything happened to Caleb because of his own shifting blood the Kylierion families would take it as a personal insult to Ashelia and destroy them without hesitation. It was only that threat that restrained Caleb's original pack from attacking.

With lines of stress drawn on his rugged face, Caleb continued, "As members of the Empire it is our duty to send a diplomatic convoy and greet them to extend the hand of friendship. If they are a threat, like some believe then we need to meet them and try to reach a diplomatic solution before we find our self with another enemy we know nothing about."

"I agree it is our duty. However the reasons Caleb and Amelyn want to talk to them are different. You are concealing something from me, guardian." Ashe looked at Amelyn with raised eyebrows while she spoke. Unafraid of challenging the woman who was like an older sister, she continued to stare the Carpathian down.

"I believe they are…like myself." Deep emerald eyes met violet as she confessed. Chaos erupted around the room. Chairs were knocked over as KATT members let their emotions rule them and paced in agitation. It was only the reinforcement team that remained silent, unsure of the significance of her proclamation.

"It is a possibility. There are similarities. The men arrived through mist, and when Ashe healed the injured one, she said his make-up was strange. Even his brain patterns were like Amelyn's." Tia finally spoke her piece and her fellow team members nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's consider that they are…somehow…. Carpathians. What are we going to do when we meet them?"

"We only said it was a possibility, one that cannot be ignored. We need to find out a few crucial pieces. Who they are? If they are Carpathians, how have they survived? What are their numbers and most importantly where do they stand with Xavier and our Empire. Just a reminder they said they wanted to talk. We have heard that before on several occasions and sometimes it was the truth and others times it was a lie. They looked as surprised as we were, though. Regardless of their motives when we interact I think we should keep as much of us hidden as possible. Already they know of Ashe's healing abilities, Jaeden's shifting, and my elemental powers, which they probably do not understand." Iris spoke her piece, speaking sensibly.

"They have not seen Amelyn, and I want to keep it that way, especially if they are Carpathians. We will keep the meeting short, but if you could stay nearby as mist it would be a great tactical advantage for us." Ashe looked at Amelyn, and Tia nodded her agreement.

"Well they saw me, and it would be logical for them to assume that I created the barrier. So I shouldn't hide. I could set up traps and hidden barriers around us, and also set up obvious ones, to throw them off."

"I will greet them and then bring them back closer to the Ways in case we need to retreat." Jaeden offered with a devilish grin.

"No, we need to tread carefully. Tia and Jaeden if we decide to let them be seen will remain behind the rest of the group. We don't want things getting out of hand. Besides, they already have a reason to mistrust us. We broke our word; I want us on neutral ground. Jaeden has already proven that he is incapable of controlling himself." Ashe growled, her frustration evident.

"No I agree with Jaeden. They already have seen Jaeden and know his opinion of them. If they do intend to just talk then they will try and remain calm, and non-threatening, especially knowing Jaeden and his reactions. If they mean us harm then it would be better if he is in the open. Jaeden is capable of rushing them, to break them up and then attack one alone as the rest of us swarm them."

While not a true tactician like Tia, the rest of the KATT members were fully trained and able to come up with simple but effective strategies. The members nodded in agreement. The reinforcement squad looked to Caleb, waiting for his part in the role, but he did not speak. The others knew where Caleb would stand, by Ashe's side, as usual, but wondered as to why the commanding military officer did not pass on his orders.

"No. I do not want Tia or Jaeden nearby when the meeting occurs." Holding her hand up to stop their protests she continued. "Your actions are inexcusable. The both of you are lucky that I'm not sending you to New York."

"Ashelia is right. Iris will greet them and then Ashe and I will join them. Amelyn will be in mist form around us and not move unless I give the order. Jaeden will guard the Ways entrance. YOU will not move, mutt, or I will rip out your jaws and give your hide as a peace offering to them. Tia will stay on this side of the barrier, but her strategic mind will be useful, so I want you apart of this. Ethan Starshine will also attend. This way only four will meet them. There will be no more discussions on this. These are my orders and you will obey. As of now we have around 14 hours before we meet them. The flagship team needs rest, since they have been on missions back to back. Travis please set up defenses as you see fit. Ethan you have not worked with our main KATT team, so I just want to go over a few things with you first." As Caleb led Ethan aside, Amelyn began asking Iris about her report and visit to the base.

Now that the orders were given, Tia was getting to know the reinforcement squad, with Ashe standing behind, obviously listening to the new squad's answers. It was difficult because she kept replaying her meeting with her patient. She remembered his burning gaze on her and the feel of his hands upon her. As punishment for his actions, Jaeden was forced to patrol the roads within the Ways after resting a bit. With his superior sense of smell and different brain patterns he would able to judge the strength of the various protection barriers, warning lines, and other energy residue throughout the surrounding roads.

Slowly, the hours passed and each detail of the plan was known to all members of the squads. Ashe and Tia were resting at the moment and Jaeden had just returned from his rounds. Caleb had not spoke after his conversation with Ethan and for all intent and purposes looked like he had fallen asleep standing up by the room Ashe slept in.

Amelyn had since retreated to her own bunk obviously wanting her space.

"Travis." The Airan had called out to the leader of the other squad. Snapping out of the water wielding exercise he was working on worked his way over to the precog.

"ma'am?"

"You are familiar with my family's gifts?"

"Yes. I had the honor of seeing one of your kinsmen in action once. Let's just say I am glad you all are on our side."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, especially with an Airan, remember that! Now Travis I have been meditating for the last few hours, hoping to get a vision. I have not, though I am feeling some urge to arrive earlier. With the way that the men had acted, I have a feeling that they will arrive precisely as the sun goes down, since that would qualify as night. I will go to the clearing and set up, this way it will show that we welcome them and value our meeting."

"Sounds like a good plan. May I suggest that you take someone with you?"

"I had planned on it. Jaeden cannot go more than 100 feet from the entrance,and Ethan will come with us later, though he seems a little worried. He seems a bit young?"

"Yes, he is only 17, and has been with my squad for only 5 months. Despite his youth and inexperience, I feel that he should be able to start the mission now and accompany you. It would do him good and it would show him the whole aspect of a diplomatic mission. You will not have to worry about his nerves ruining the meeting though. He won't act out of protocol."

"I was hoping you would say that. Let me grab my stuff, and change."

"Worried about your appearance ma'am?"

"Ha ha. No, but it is important for us to look professional. Arriving in a KATT uniform may give the wrong impression, but I still want to be able to move if need be. Please inform Ethan." With that the blonde haired heiress left to recover her pack. With a nod, even though she couldn't see it, Travis moved to follow her order.

"Starshine!" With surprise, young Ethan jumped up from polishing his tonto, a Japanese sword. Even though he had been with Travis' squad for months, he hadn't yet learned how laid back the leader actually was and took everything as a formal order. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he merely continued. "Ethan Starshine, you have been asked by Lady Airan to accompany her and greet the visitors when they arrive. I have faith in your abilities, your mission to attend the conference between the other race and the Kylierions begins now. Remember that you are a representative of the Empire that we dearly love." Without even waiting for confirmation, Travis turned on his heel and began planning who would cover Starshine's spot later.

Travis did not want to see the lack of excitement and the hope of glory that had recently been missing in the young soldier's eyes. It was getting harder and harder for him to watch as children's innocent was lost to be replaced with a hardened warrior. Tourmaline eyes watched as Jaeden, in wolf form, came trotting after Iris. Jaeden was ordered to guard the Ways when the meeting began, not earlier, because another one of his men was already tasked with that job.

Yet, he should have known that Jaeden would sacrifice personal time to still get as close as possible to the one he guarded and their princess. Travis also noticed that Iris had not commented or even acknowledged that the wolf was behind her, yet it was easy to tell by her posture that she was pleased and relaxed. As Iris passed him, she nodded and continued. Starshine simply trailed after the pair.

"May the elements guide you." Travis called formerly after the small group.

"Our souls forever serve." Was soft response he heard as the group moved out of sight.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

It was a brief walk to the clearing and thankfully it was empty. The wolf had been left at the entrance of the Ways, but was as far as possible from it, without disobeying orders. Ethan refrained from mentioning that Caleb easily scared him and wouldn't want to push him on something as trivial as a few feet. Instead he shrugged and did a sweep of the clearing all the while keeping aware of Lady Airan's status and position.

"I believe that they will arrive sooner than expected and that is why we are here now. The sun will go down in a few hours. I want to make a nice fire. Please dig me a pit, Ethan. Can I call you Ethan?" Raising her arms, Iris, tied her long blonde hair out of her way as she glanced at the clearing. Looking around she realized that unfortunately the denser part of the forest was at the opposite end from the way they had come. It was also the most likely direction the others would arrive.

"Yes. I would prefer it, Starshine sounds so-"

"Like a Disney movie?" When she didn't get an answer but noticed his tensed shoulders, she realized that his name was a sore spot. Not wanting to give the new kid a hard time, she cut him some slack and moved on.

"What are your elements?"

"Fire first and foremost. I recently just mastered Earth."

"Good. I want you to make torches that would outline a walkway to here." She pointed to him her thoughts and after giving the clearing another sweer with her eyes she continued speaking. "Then I want a ring of torches in a big circle around the fire pit. I'm going to make it look a little homier. " With affirmation, the young man set off to his assigned task. Iris paced for a few moments. A look of concentration marred her face before she decided that chairs would probably be the best.

Centering herself took only a second. Reaching deep inside her called upon her power. With her arms acting as the conductor she willed the earth to move. Gesturing with her hands she was able to exert her control on the mounds of earth that rose steadily from the ground. The air shifted around the the clearing and crackled with energy.

Meticulously, she wielded the earth until there were eight simple chairs carved out of rocks. They weren't really chairs, just rocks that had sitting places in them, but that's all that could be done.

Again, with her mind she moved the chairs so that they were arranged around the fire pit in to groups. After starring at the scene for a few moments, she realized something was missing. A girl at heart, she paid too much attention to looks than most fighters. Frivolously deciding that end tables were needed, she made those next.

"_You are ridiculous."_

"_Oh. Hush, you. I was even going to make a rug of nice moss so Caleb has something to lie on by the fire tonight."_

"_You never make me a blanket from moss."_

"_Stop sulking and act like a warrior, Jaeden." _She chided him from their special link. A small growled echoed in her head, but it lacked intensity and she just laughed, and pushed her amusement through their link so he could feel it as well. Kindly responding, Jaden sent her the image of rolling his eyes at her.

"_Stop distracting me."_

"_Flirt."_ He called out his affectionate pet name for her. Iris repressed the urge to snort and responded in kind.

"_Mutt." _

Minutes later, she was happy with the results and checked upon her companion. Ethan had gotten farther along than she thought. Most of the torches were set up and he had collected a small bundle of branches for fire wood. Realizing that there wasn't much else for her to do, but simply wait, she sat on one of the chairs and entered a slight meditative state hoping to calm the anxiousness she felt building up within her.

* * *

This ends chapter 8. I decided to put the next chapter up as well! The next one is short, but since this one was long...it all evens out! I just want to say again, that I plan on updating twice a month. There is no exact date, due to my school work, but I stil plan to have two chapters a month! Thanks to all my readers and I'd like to acknowledge my reviewers! So a special thanks to **Fred, Cali-girl, Wannabeninja15, loveAngel2008, SevenScars, apalusa-light, murgatroid-98, Zacarias Lover12,** **L0stL0ve, Your Typical Anomaly, Irene Sharda, sarah7174, Wounded16, Lady Katanya, kimberly, Rose3521, Michael!**

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave your throughs/comments/questions and advice in a review! I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writting.

~Ageless Light


	10. Ch 9: The Wait pt 1

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **September 28, 2009

**Word Count:** 1,432 (Total- 31,123)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 9

The Wait

Part One

Swirling patters of light and dark flitted across her eyelids as the flames danced around in the night air. The only sound was the soothing crackle from the fire pit in front of her. Being in such a peaceful environment had allowed the blonde to relax and truly enjoy connecting with the elements around her. A disharmonic feeling wiggled its way into the stillness around her. At first she ignored it, but as the feeling grew, infecting the tranquility that she was enjoying she realized it could only be one thing.

Inhaling deeply, Iris, readied herself for the figures that she could feel were fast approaching. They would be there within a minute or so, if her guess was correct. After all, the air had slowly become increasingly charged with power. The power on the wind was obviously menacing, but did not hold any vileness to it so she was assured it was not vampires.

Now fully pulled from her thoughts, she sighed as she felt the serenity leave her. Without a sound four figures dropped down from the sky in front of her. She knew that had arrived because the earth had pulsed, warning her. Ethan had also jumped up from his chair alerting her to their presence.

In one swift motion Iris, placed her feet upon the ground and opened her eyes. Her bright sky blue iris' fell upon four familiar figures. The man directly in front of her was the stranger Ashe had healed, and the three men from early that morning. For a moment she stared at them before remembering the importance of her role. She had a lot to make up for and intended to do so. A genuine smile appeared on her face as she bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Good evening. Thank you for coming. I apologize for the earlier actions of myself and my comrades. Please take a seat." Only after she invited them to join her did she raise her head and meet their gazes.

"A good evening to you as well." The silver eyed man spoke simply, the others nodded in greetings. She noticed that his voice had a slight accent and that it was different from others that lived in the in the area. Before more could be said, Iris formally introduced herself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Iris Elodia the 25th, of the house of Airan. On behalf of my house and my people, I offer kind greetings from The Kylierion Empire." Several pairs of eye-brows rose at her formal speech. She could see bewilderment and caution still in their gazes but would not be deterred.

"The other's are on their way. Please forgive their tardiness. Several of my friends were injured from fighting the vampires and required attention and rest." Tourmaline eyes sought the man Ashe knew and she continued, "Our healer required much rest after using her abilities and we did not want to wake her or the other's prematurely." For some reason, she expected a reaction from the stranger, but he remained impassive. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed that after she had spoken the atmosphere dimmed considerably.

"We understand. Thank you for offering us a chance to speak. I am Gregori Daratrazanoff." Finally, she had a name to the silver eyed intimidating male, the obvious leader. Offering a nod in return to his greeting her gaze shifted to the muscular one that held a close resemblance to the remaining two.

"I am Manolito De La Cruz. This is Nicholas and this is Zacarias, our older brother." He motioned to each one as he named them Nicholas, though stern greeted her with respect and openness. Much like Gregori had. Zacarais however, had barely greeted her. She wasn't sure if he had jerked his head once in greeting, or if the flame's shadows caused her to see things. Uncomfortable, with Zacarias' intense and unfriendly gaze she brought her eyes to face the leader.

"May I ask a sensitive question?" She asked, politely, and tried to control her patience. _By the Stars, the others are going to be so surprised at how well I'm playing my role. I knew I should have taken Travis' bet. _For a moment none of the men answered and she almost panicked at her stupidity.

"Well are you going to ask?" Manolito questioned her, with a small smile, obviously aware of her unsure thoughts.

"Would you be willing to tell me about this morning? We hoped that you were able to leave, and we hoped we did not reveal too much of you to the townspeople."

"It was nothing, that could not be handled" Gregori said smoothly. A frown formed on her brown as she tried to discern what could have happened from his unspecific answer. With a small shake of her head, she continued with what she wanted to say. "We have not encountered your kind before, I think. So I attempted to place the least harmful barrier around you. I just want to ask after your well-being, I hoped I did not cause any of you injury."

"We are fine, there was no lasting harm done."

"I am relieved. If that was not the case, I'm sure our healer would be happy to assist you in your recovery." Suddenly three sets of eyes glanced at Zacharias, all with varying looks. Amusement could be seen in his brother's eyes, but the eldest brother found no enjoyment and simply glared harshly at them as if daring them to ask for assistance. Manolito just returned his attention to the female in front of him and questioned her on her last comment.

"You created that barrier?" Their gazes became more intense, as if they wanted to see if she would lie. _They obviously don't think a young female is capable of such a feat. Which is ridiculous because they obviously know nothing about us._

"I did. Shields and barriers of various sizes and uses are…a family specialty." She could tell they wanted to ask more but refrained from doing so.

The air crackled around them, and the flames in the pit flickered, dying down for a moment before returning to their strong blaze. Both were signals that power was released. It was obvious that Kylierions had passed through the Ways, announcing their presence. Ethan looked at Iris for guidance. With a flick of her wrist she gestured for him to walk to the treeline where Ashe and Caleb would emerge, with Amelyn hidden behind them.

Not wanting to drawn any more attention to herself after her earlier actions, Iris anxiously smoothed her hand down over her outfit. Fingering the collar to her sky blue collared shirt, she carefully made sure that the black suit was arranged perfectly. Smiling reassuringly at their guests, she turned slightly, feeling that her friends were arriving.

Noticing movement to her left, she glanced back at the party. All of the men altered their stance and were facing the arriving party. However, it was odd, that not all of them were looking in that direction. Zacarias and Gregori were looking at the tress, waiting for the party to emerge and join them. Surprisingly, Nicholas, and Manolito were carefully watching their older brother's face.

She didn't have to turn around to know that her friends now joined Ethan and were walking towards them she could clearly see the moment they became visible by watching their guests faces. Zacarias was entranced by her best friend and his dark gaze did not waver from her form. His chest heaved as he breathed deeply in through his nose, as if he was committing her scent on the wind to memory. The brother's had looks filled with a mixture of relief and satisfaction on their faces. Iris filed all of her observations away in her mind. Soft padding upon the nearby earth signaled that Caleb, and therefore the party had now reached her and their guests.

Tearing her eyes from the men she glanced at her best friend. Finding a polite smile on her face; her posture spoke of confident and comfortableness. Ashe was dressed in a light grey suit pants and a tight knit black sweater. A full length soft leather coat completed her outfit and her famous platinum blonde hair hung free, framing her face. A large, midnight colored wolf stood proudly at her shoulder. Despite Caleb's intimidating size, he was radiating calm. The youngest of their new group, Ethan, had resumed his post at Iris' left side. Inhaling a deep breath, Iris opened her mouth to start the introductions so the true meeting could begin.

* * *

This completes Chapter 9! I know it was short, but since I posted two chapters at once, I hope you don't mind! Can you believe that my fic is over 30, 000 words!

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review! I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writting. Your reviews fuel my passion for writting!

~Ageless Light


	11. Ch 10: The Wait pt 2

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **October 2, 2009

**Word Count: **2,060

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

**A/N:**This (mini) chapter is dedicated to kms5665.. enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 10

The Wait

Part Two

As the minutes from when he last saw her grew into hours rage filled Zacarias De La Cruz. Being an ancient hunter he was able to handle the sun despite how it drained his body until late morning. All of the Carpathians that were somehow associated with his lifemate and her companions were summoned by the prince, almost directly after he was updated on the situation. The Prince was very interested in the newcomers. As the conversations continued so did the mysteries surrounding the group increase. Many ancient hunters were contacted yet none had even heard of the abilities the group displayed. There was also the possibility that the other women seen were psychic and possible lifemates to their hunters.

Unused to feeling emotions, still, Zacarias despised sitting around talking, while his lifemate was dragged away from him. It was embarrassing for one such as him, to let his lifemate escape. _Again._ But the eldest De La Cruz brother did not care what the others thought. Embarrassment was nothing compared to the amount of panic, pain, and rage that he felt. The emotions boiled under his skin, and he knew that the only way to calm the monster within him that was roaring to be let out, was to have her bonded to him and have her by his side, permanently.

With years of discipline, Zacarias repressed his feelings and the beast, to focus on exactly how to be re-united with her. As the talks continued it was finally decided that his brothers would join him. The Dark One would go in their prince's stead. Mikhail's final words were of caution. The prince wanted to meet with the party not only to meet his lifemate, but with the possibility of the other women being psychic it was important that this talk went well. Since this was their first talk, they were to refrain from talking about sensitive topics as much as possible. It was Mikhail's responsibility to talk about their race, but only after the group was to be trusted. At this point Zacarias didn't care if the group was to be trusted or not, he was only concerned with one individual within the group of strangers.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Zacarias and the other ancients finally went to ground. Before he stopped his heart and lungs, he reviewed the facts about his lifemate. Questions and curiosity about her filled him as he let the cool soil soothe his chaotic emotions and ease the ache in his body.

Only the thought of being gifted with a lifemate, his honor, and love for his family kept Zacarias from turning into the very thing he hunted for almost two millennia. He knew that she would be perfect for him, but he often wondered what she would be like. Countless hours were filled with just wondering what she would look like. Entire nights throughout the centuries were spent imagining how they would meet, what her name was, and how he would claim her. Mentally he ran through the list of questions he wanted answers too. Spending minutes he prioritized the questions until he was satisfied.

Next he slowly made a mental list of all the things he wanted to share with her. His brothers had been sent to South America to hunt the vampires, and had spent a millennium becoming a part of the jungle. There were so many places he wanted to show her of his home. He remembered each one of them as they were discovered; promising himself as he discovered the jungle's secrets that he would show his lifemate.

Even with all of the time spent thinking of her; he should have realized that he could never think of her correctly. When he was just hunter, simply existing, not living, he was unable to imagine such a creature as her. Everything his brothers had said and shared with him were right. She was his sole purpose for existing; she was his reward, his savior. As much as he wanted to run and drag her back to the Amazon, he knew he couldn't. A part of him, which was gradually growing, wanted her to _want_ to be by his side forever. Before he would never have even considered the thought and just taken her. After all, she would have an eternity by his side to accept him. But, after she first left him, he vowed that he would spend the rest of eternity making her want to be by his side and tonight was when he would start doing just that. His fingers caressed the object that belonged to her, in his hands one more time, before he slept.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

When he woke he knew innately it was dusk. The rage had slipped away as he rested only for him to now be filled with trepidation and longing. Zacarias knew he was never one to fidget, yet he was uncharacteristically restless. The minutes dragged by as he readied himself and then waited for his brothers and the Daratrazanoff that would accompany him to the clearing. _To her._

Knowing that the other three would be watching him carefully, he made sure to have as best a handle on his emotions as possible. _Which was becoming even more difficult as the seconds ticked by._ An eternity later they turned to mist and speeded towards the clearing where it all began.

Despite the girl's offer, Gregori wanted to make sure there were no traps, and so they merely circled around the campsite that was obviously arranged to welcome them, a few times. As he neared the two beings on the ground, his heart filled with concern, while his body felt rage again.

He did not see his lifemate anywhere. _Why?_ Once the Dark One was satisfied they shifted and dropped out of the sky. Landing without a sound across from the blonde that had arrived later from the morning confrontation, she apologized and welcomed them. Gregori spoke first, but he didn't care, his mind was focused on more important things. If his prince's second wasn't with him he would have considered ripping the answers from the females mind. _His lifemate was missing after they agreed to meet and he wanted answers._

The female who introduced herself, a name he conveniently forgot, was dressed horridly in clothing that was originally designed for men. Zacarias refrained from commenting, as well as openly reacting once he was aware that his lifemate was coming soon. The female was honest about her companions, but it did not appease him much. His lifemate was in need of him to care for her while she was incapacitated. The news he was given reaffirmed his beliefs that what she was doing was dangerous and he would not allow any of it. From now on, she was not to endanger herself in anyway, he was going to make sure of that.

Finally, he felt power being released nearby. The female explained that _she _was arriving. With patience he did not know he possessed he waited for her to approach. In the back of his mind he realized his brothers were watching him, and probably speaking with him along their common path, but he was so focused on her arrival, he ignored everything else.

When she stepped into the clearing he felt his heart start beating frantically. With a critical eye, he took in her appearance. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful liquid amethyst eyes.

Apparently, she did not have another pair of those revolting sunglasses for which he was grateful. Secondly, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Carefully he swept his gaze over her figure, hoping to find more signs. Immediately, he noticed that his usually tanned woman, was pale and her face was slightly drawn. The lush, wide mouth he remembered from earlier was now colored a pale pink. All signs pointed towards her being exhausted. Extending his senses, he could feel her fatigue beat at him. Mentally he frowned, displeased at her lack of care for herself._ Or could it have been from their seperation?_ He had not bound them, but the bond between lifemates was strong, and she could have felt when he slept below ground. He reasoned that it couldn't have been just that, but anger at himself for putting her through that experience ate at him. He wanted to glare at her companions for not helping her but he did not dare to move his gaze from her. She had already disappeared twice on him; he feared it would happen again. Prominent high cheekbones that he remembered touching that very morning seemed to stand out even more. Drawing his eyes away from her face he continued his search.

Belatedly, he realized with a shock, that she was dressed not how he expected. She wasn't wearing a dress, but _pants_. Tight, pants that showed off her slender frame. _What was it with these women?_ She walked confidently with a small sway of her hips that made him clenche his jaw as need slammed into him. Her pants came past her ankles. As she walked he noticed that his lifemate wasn't wearing shoes and her toes peeked out from underneath her grey pants. _She was barefoot.W__alking on the frozen ground._ A flash of bright orange caught his eye and he noticed that her toe nails were painted a ridiculous shade of orange. _Whatever would persuade her to do such a thing? And to not wear shoes in this cold?_ It was obvious that his lifemate needed much guidance.

Slowly, his eyes continued upwards, taking in new details and confirming ones that he gathered this morning. A tight black sweater covered her upper body. Disapprovingly, he realized that she was always wearing tight clothing. The sweater showed off her flat stomach and ample breasts. With a wide collar, he was able to see her slender neck and delicate collarbones. A memory from her barely dressed form from the inn that morning flashed across his mind and he could only imagine what she tasted like. He had to resist the urge to physically touch her skin. With his abilities he could easily trace her curves from a distance. She would feel his hands ghosting over her flesh. However, now was not an appropriate time and he had to clench his fists tightly to regain control.

Drawing in a deep breath he forced himself to remain calm and tried to suppress the raging need from the beast within. It was difficult because the beast within had waited almost two millennia for its mate and refused to waste more time. The beast was driven by instincts and his were screaming at him to claim her. The wind whispered around her and it drew his attention back to her face. Blonde hair, that was so pale it could only be considered white hung loosely, with long side bangs framing her face. Her unique hair color mixed with her hypnotic eyes, gave her an exotic look. She was strikingly beautiful and she was his. _His. _All Carpathian women were good-looking, but out of all the female counterparts to his fellow hunters, he thought she was exquisite. Her beauty far outshone the females of his species, especially since her features were so different.

As she neared he recognized her distinctive scent. It was a mixture of lavender and something else, something unique. If he had to put a name to it, he would call it sunshine. She smelled like a humid summer afternoon and it reminded him of the days on the ranch when he wished he could have stepped into the glow of the sun to be graced by such light. With a deep breath he drew her scent down into his lungs, his very body. Imprinting the scent on his very being, he would now be able to track her by her scent alone, if need be. When she stopped, he reminded himself to not reach out and touch her. A small, but genuine smile grew on her face and he etched the scene into his memory. He heard the other female breathe deeply and knew she was going to speak and introduce her companions. Anxiously he waited to hear not only her name, but for her to speak again.

* * *

This wasn't suppose to be the real chapter 10, but after a nice review from kms5665 I decided to show "The Wait" from the Carpathians POV. Chapter 11 is almost done, but this chapter will have to hold you over til then!!

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review! I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writting. Your reviews fuel my passion for writting!

~Ageless Light


	12. Ch 11: Extending the hand of friendship

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **October 10, 2009

**Word Count: **6,001 (Total: 38,926)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 11

Extending the Hand of Friendship

"Allow me to introduce our guests, sir." Iris spoke while inclining her head to Caleb showing the visitors that the wolf was their leader. The large wolf merely sat back on his haunches as his dark eyes, showing intelligence, took in the group. The Carpathians raised their eyebrows as one in surprise. Iris wasn't sure if it was from surprise or from disbelief. It may have been from both.

Technically, they should have introduced themselves first, but Iris was losing patience. Yes, the men seemed nice, but she wanted to know how Zacarias and Ashe were connected. She knew she was haunted by the vision and knew that Ashe had to be as well.

"Sir, this is Gregori Daratrazanoff." Iris introduced the one with silver eyes, first as he was their leader. "With him are Nicholas De La Cruz, Manolito De La Cruz, and of course, Zacarias De La Cruz." She pointed to them respectively and then proceeded to introduce her group.

"Representing the Kylierion Empire is Caleb, one of our military commanders." Not being able to greet the group verbally, the large wolf merely lowered his head for moment, bowing in respect as Iris continued.

"You have already informally met our healer. You may call her Brooklynne. She is one of our most promising healers." It had already been long decided that the guests were not to know the full extent of Ashe's position, but Iris was not going to lie. So she only gave them information that was needed, most of which they already knew. Sky blue eyes saw Zacarias react as she introduced her best friend. The man narrowed his eyes; he obviously did not believe her name. With a dazzling smiling and a few nods, the young Sole, greeted the men individually. Her eyes finally settled on the man that had haunted her dreams and she found her voice.

"Are you still injured from this morning?" She took a few steps forward as if to heal him and something strange happened. Frowning she focused her energy inward to pinpoint the change within her system. Her heart which had been beating steadily suddenly stopped, only to start up again at a different pace. A healer through and through, she knew there was no medical reason for her heart to murmur like it just did, but hers did. A slow and steady pace held, as her heart beat within.

Realization struck her, and she knew that it happened every time she was in close proximity to the stranger. _Was he somehow controlling her?_ Zacarias had long since recovered from his injuries acquired from the sandy brown colored wolf, but there was no way for her to know that. For a several heartbeats there was silence. Just when she thought he wasn't going to say anything, he spoke.

"I have." Ashe and Zacarias were so focused on each other; it seemed they forgot everyone else. Iris didn't doubt that Ashe had forgotten her surroundings, because she went into, "healer mode" but she suspected that Zacarias didn't find the others important anymore. Otherwise he would probably have remarked on his companions actions. His brothers and their leader turned and fully faced them starring at them as if they were a fascinating zoo exhibit anxiously watching their reunion.

Softly, beside Iris, Ethan's sharp intake of breath could be heard. Iris grinned and waited for the scene to unfold before her. Ashe was a healer and could easily command the chaos of hospitals during war time. Even hardcore KATT members feared all healers of Ashe's position. They had the power and it was by their word if KATT members were pulled from active duty, given painful treatments, or schedule full physicals.

"I'll be the judge of that." With a curt reply she moved from her team's side and with a no nonsense look, she approached him. Unreadable eyes watched her as she stopped right by his side. It was easy to tell that Zacarias was trying to conceal his emotions from everyone, but his eyes showed his thoughts. His eyes burned possessively and everyone could tell how glad he was that she had come to him. The Kylierions realized that both healer and patient were comfortable, and it looked indescribably right for them to be by each other's side.

"Well?" Brows furrowed as he took in the frustrated look on her face. Not liking the demanding tone in her voice in which she addressed him he frowned.

"You should not-"

"I am not sure how things are run in your home but in mine when there is a medical concern, a healer's orders are obeyed. In fact they take precedence over every other order. Now are you going to give me your arm and let me look at your shoulder, or am I going to have to hold you down?" Muffled sounds of poorly concealed snorts were heard from the other Carpathians but Zacarias calmly ignored them.

After all his attention was on his lifemate and he was shocked at her behavior, but tried not to show it. He knew that his lifemate should trust him, should believe in all he said and all he did. Opening his mouth he fully intended to explain her new role and how he would not tolerate this behavior.

Sadly, he suddenly remembered waking up surrounded by his people after they had first met. _After they had parted_. His heart clench in pain as he remembered waking alone and learning that she was gone. Earlier he promised himself that he would do anything to keep her by his side; and so he decided that he would indulge her this one time.

"Do as you will." It was not his acquiescence, but his command to her. With a critical eye he watched as her cheeks darkened. Imperially she gestured for him to sit.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" A shake of his head was her answer. Dark obsidian eyes watched her, as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she did not even glance at his face, because she was entirely focused on his limb. Bringing up her small hands he watched, fascinated, as they began to glow, just like he remembered. Obviously, not used to the process of a Kylierion healer, she started talking to him, informing him of exactly what she was doing in a professional tone. Zacarias was pleased to have her touching him.

"I'm going to inject some of my energy into your system so I can properly asses your situation. It won't hurt, but it can be a bit unnerving." Since Ashe was so focus on her task she was not aware of the attention she was getting from the rest.

Gregori in particular seemed to take special interest in her actions and Caleb commented that he must be a healer because of the scrutiny Ashe was under. Carefully she laid her hands on his body. Both hands started on his shoulder and after a second inched towards his hand. When she reached his fingers she repositioned her hands to the underside of his arm and started back up his arm. Iris frowned as she watched a procedure she had seen hundreds of time take longer than necessary. Slowly Ashe withdrew her energy, her hands resting forgotten on his forearm. Pursing her lips, an unconscious gesture of deep concentration or annoyance was clearly painted on her face and she remained silent.

"Well? Do you need supplies?" Iris asked in a huff tone, obviously wanting to know what was going on, knowing she missed something.

"Tissue regeneration completed. Cell count normal and no signs of infection or future disability. All 30 bones, joints, muscles, nerves, and blood vessels are intact. I was sure Jaeden had caused damaged to his Scapular Acromion and Clavical." She muttered in an odd tone. Zacarias' burning gaze was fixed on her eyes, but she was staring off into space. Both of the couple's mind was filled with racing thoughts. Copious amounts of information was being detailed and catalogued as they filed away more information about each other. She had always wondered if packing soil into his wounds was the right decision or not, and she debated if she should ask or not.

"…Good…job?" Ethan spoke obviously confused, but felt he should respond. Shaken out of her train of thought she responded with the truth.

"I didn't do anything."

"What?" Iris practically shrieked. Not even the jaguar people healed that fast. Gregori opened his mouth probably to do his best to keep his people's secrets hidden but was cut off again by the princess.

"I have never seen a healing like this. It was like he wasn't even injured."

"But I thought only White Healers, like you, were capable of such a feat?" Ethan spoke what they were all were thinking. The Carpathians were all interested in that fact and wondered what their helaer was actually capable of.

"So did I." was her soft response while her eyes matched Zacarias' gaze. Her gaze was burning with a question that Iris recognized. _What are you? _All the Kylierions wondered. Even Amelyn was oddly silent behind them. When no information or comment was given from their guests they realized they weren't getting their answers and did not want to push them.

"_Come to my side, Ashe."_ Caleb's deep rumble snapped her out of her wonderings. Slowly, she broke eye contact and turned her head towards the wolf. With a lowering of his muzzle, he nodded to her. It took her a moment to realize her hands were still on the man and was very close to his face. In one fluid motion she stood up and tried to put some distance between them.

Matching her movements he stood as well and reached for her. Dazed she watched as his large hand enclosed her hands. Moments ticked by and for unknown reasons she dared not to look at his face. Instead she tried to analyze the feelings of warmth and security that had started at their joined hands and was growing in her body.

A mental nudge from Caleb, was needed before she would move. She attempted to remove her hand from his, but he just tightened his hold. Confusion filled her and she tried to jerk her hand out, but nothing happened. She could feel the giant wolf pacing in the back of her mind and knew he merged his mind with hers for the moment, when she didn't move. A small growl was in the clearing, but it was Gregori who spoke first.

"Zacarias." Finally tearing his eyes from her, Zacarias raised his head and looked at his companion. It was only then that Ashe realized he had never blinked once when he was looking at her. _Not normal. Not at all. _

"She isn't leaving, just resuming her place, so we can continue our discussion." Gregori spoke again and his tone was still just as even as last time, but none of the Elementals were fooled.

Ashe's hand was squeezed for a long moment, and for a second she wondered if he had tightened his hold, signaling he wasn't letting her go. It was an odd thought, because she was just going to her chair, why would he hold on to her like she was going to disappear. _Why would he care that much?_ Finally Zacarias let go of her hand and only then did she dare to look up at him as she stepped away. It was a mistake. The stark possessiveness in his eyes unnerved her. She tried to break eye contact, but she couldn't. He held her gaze with his burning eyes. Iris was the one who grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the conversation.

"It seems you are healed quite well, Mr. De La Cruz." Iris may have been looking at the group but directed her comment to the eldest brother. "It would seem you somehow are able to overcome serious wounds. To the point where one would believe that you weren't even wounded. Almost like a common occurrence" It was a gamble but Iris spoke anyways

"Please explain." Nicholas questioned. Tourmaline eyes moved her gaze from one brother to the other.

"It sets our mind at ease, that's all. Gregori, you speak for this group, but do you speak for all of your people?" Her question was simple and did not press for any other information. Seeing the silver-eyed man slowly shake his head, they were happy he was honest with them. Forcing herself to remain calm, the Airan heiress continued, "Zacarias was the reason we came to the Carpathian Mountains in the first place." With this comment Zacarias finally turned his attention away from Ashe and looked at her. Still he did not speak though. Raising a hand up to halt the questions that Iris knew the others were going to ask she continued.

"I knew he was going to be seriously wounded from….the attack." This caused a reaction from all of the males. The air turned thicker and Caleb shifted restlessly.

"How did you know about the vampires attack on Zacarias?" Gregori spoke, but four sets of eyes stared at her anxious awaiting her reply. The fact that Gregori spoke the word 'vampire' so easily became another piece to their puzzle. This was the moment that had caused the most debates in the Ways earlier. This was critical information that should not be given out lightly, but the precog simply decided to state the truth.

"I had a vision." The tall blonde appeared completely unaffected as their powerful gazes stared intently at her. "It was difficult to pinpoint the location and time of occurrence, but once we did we headed here and fortunately arrived in time." Focusing on the man who started this all she continued, "Upon saving you, we reviewed the vision again and realized that the vampire in my vision was not distinctive in anyway, and therefore the scene that we arrived at could or could not have been the same one." Silence filled the clearing once Iris finished her explanation. The four men were staring at each other, communicating in some way. There was no movement, no hand signals, or even facial expression and only their eyes occasionally blinked.

"_That confirms they are indeed psychic." _Ashe's soft voice filled their shared mental path.

"_This answer seems to lead to more questions. The biggest being: What are they?"_ The wolf voiced his thoughts.

"_The chances of them actually being one of my kind are increasing."_Amelyn had finally spoken. Her lack of opinion however was clear indication that she was unnerved by the strangers and by choosing to intellectualize the situation was her way of coping.

"We were searching for weeks, but this mountain range is quite large and we were lucky to arrive in time. We won't always be around to heal victims from a haemophage's attacks. Your people should be on their guard." Ashelia spoke with as much professionalism she could muster interrupting their silent conversation.

"Is there any reason for you to be targeted by such creatures?" Iris felt that if she kept attacking them with questions it would distract them from the fact that she had a vision; after all it is a most unusual ability. There was only one other preternatural race were they had met someone with that ability. None of the shape-shifting races were capable of such a thing.

"There would be no reason for Zacarias to be singled out." Gregori said smoothly, but they were not reassured. "We will however take your warning seriously, could you perhaps describe the vampire in your…vision." His tone had taken on a hint of curiosity. Everyone but Ashe realized he was baiting the blonde, but before anyone could shout a warning she opened her mouth and rose to his challenge.

"Why don't I just show you?" Even Ashe was unable to keep from expressing her displeasure. Mixed exasperated sighs and groans were heard as their friend barreled into the trap. _Typical Airan reaction._ The group thought as one; though they really couldn't complain because she had behaved totally out of character and perfectly up to this point.

Their suspicions were confirmed and caused another wave of irritated sounds when Gregori smiled chillingly. It wasn't even worth chiding her for at this point so her companions just watched Iris march around the fire pit and right up to their leader. The silver-eyed man was a giant compared to Iris who was just a bit over 5'9''. In flourish of annoyance Iris placed her hand in between and waited not so patiently for his hand. The other males all looked amused by her behavior.

"I need your hand, unless you'd rather I place my hands on your forehead." The large man moved and offered up his hand. However, she did not take it. Instead a mischievous smile grew on her face and it made Ashe and Amelyn wonder if she had this planned all along.

"This would qualify as more than just a show of great faith. You will need something of equal value to trade for this." Before the men could question or respond she continued. "I have my suspicions but I will wait till after the viewing to ask my question. You must promise now to answer the question as honestly as you can." Gregori regarded her for a moment and did not speak.

"What is the question?" Nicholas asked, but Iris merely smiled at him, showing that she had no intention of telling them in advance.

"That is acceptable, but you must also freely offer up explanations or answers regarding this vision and information about this ability of yours in general." Iris turned and glanced at the midnight coated large wolf for his approval. Once it was given, she sandwiched his hand in-between hers and attempted to calm herself in order to recall the details she had seen. Minutes had passed and even though Iris was calm and had eventually entered a deep meditative state she was unable to prompt another viewing. Not liking the critical eye in which the other's judged her friend Ashe decided to speak up.

"Mr. De La Cruz would you please add your hand to Iris' and your companion's hands? Since the vision was about you, your presence may be able to trigger the viewing." A snort was heard from one of his brothers, but Zacarias' gaze hardened as he looked at her.

"You will call me Zacarias." He commanded. _By the stars, does he expect everyone to obey him all the time? He acts like he runs the world._ Ashe thought.

"If you please." She responded with faked sincerity. It was unclear if she was referring to his involvement in the vision or to his command. Zacarias must have accepted her remark as agreement to his demand and moved to join the pair.

The picture of all of their hands joined looked bizarre but the Kylierions had all been in the same position and were able to refrain from commenting. In the back of their minds they felt Tia and Jaeden merge with theirs. It was only approximately fifteen or so seconds before everyone realized something was happening. Iris's face though calm had taken on a pinched looked as she concentrated. The air became charge with power and everyone knew that she was having the vision and broadcasting it for the other psychics to pick it up. Even though she was a master of psychic barriers, the control and power needed to broadcast a vision was a lot. Iris must have unintentionally broken through their barriers, because everyone in the clearing was suddenly hit with the vision.

_Rumbling thunder was heard nearby. Storm clouds rolled ominously in, obscuring the night sky and veiling the almost full moon, throwing the land into darkness. Even with the deafening thunder, deep animalistic growls and snaps_ _could be heard close by. As the wind started to pick up it carried the scent of rain with it. The air was electrically charged and bright red eyes flashed, the only thing now visible. Local fauna gave into their survival instincts and fled the area. After a thunderous crack lightning pierced the sky and suddenly illuminated a small clearing in a forest. In that moment, the clearing occupied by two figures became visible. One figure, male, was lying on the ground struggling to rise to his feet. Groans of pain were barely audible. Suddenly, the scent of death and decay was so overpowering it was palpable. Lightning flashed again this time revealing the other figure, a vampire, approaching the defenseless man. A look of triumph was clear upon its decomposing face. There was a moment of silence before the clearing was overcome with a malicious intent. With a thunderous bang lightning flashed, arcing towards the almost immobile man and struck him._

_Everything was enveloped in darkness again._

_Time had no meaning._

_There was no sight, no sound, just the growing darkness._

_The cloud's weight seemed to increase, until it was nearly suffocating…_

_Light burst through the cloud. As if battling the darkness, the light flickered for a moment until it began to slowly but gradually expand. There was something up ahead, but to blurry to recognize. The light swallowed the remaining shadows. The colors up ahead began to move until they took definite shapes, and the picture became clear. A woman was up ahead and seemed to be holding something in her arms. As she grew closer, the woman's shoulders shook violently. Dirt and blood were smudged on her face but despite that it was easy to notice that her cheeks were moistened. Light violet eyes were clouded in indescribable pain, and a new set of tears traveled down her face and off her chin. Only to land on the now recognizable figure in her arms. It was the same man that was killed by the vampire. Her grip tightened on the deceased man. Wracking sobs and indistinct mutterings were heard from the woman as she started to rock back and forth. She was inconsolable…_

The absence of Iris' mind from the others signaled the end of the vision and it took a moment for everyone to clear their heads at the sudden withdrawal.

Several pairs of eyes stared at the pair in the vision, but they were only looking at each other. Zacarias who up until this point had barely spoken and had not shown a lot of reaction or interest outside of Ashe at this meeting was suddenly seen with a myriad of emotions playing across his face. The Kylierions expected fear, at seeing his own death, but instead his face was filled with pain, and he was looking at Ashe as if he or she, or both would suddenly disappear. Ashe hated losing patients, but knew that this case was different. She knew since they first met there was a connection to Zacarias, one that scared her, but the thought of being in this world without him made her heart ache. Water filled her eyes and she furiously tried to stay in control of her emotions and refused to allow herself to cry.

"We will ask our question now; before we continue with the information you want." Iris had spoken up and thankfully Ashe was able to focus on the new turn in their meeting.

"You may ask." With permission from their leader the Kylierions held their breath as Iris asked the question they all wanted to hear. The air shifted around them and they knew the Amelyn despite being psychically linked and able to hear the question and awaited answer moved forward anxiously.

"You are Carpathians are you not?" To give the men credit they did not respond to her question or give anything away. Seconds ticked passed and Iris barreled forward. "The reason we ask is because several key points of information point towards your race and to our knowledge your race was wiped out centuries ago."

"What information leads you to believe we are Carpathians?" Nicholas again spoke, and Gregori glared at the intrusion, but the De La Cruz brother simply ignored it and remained focus on the Kylierions.

"The information we gathered only recently pointed to the possibility once all the clues were assembled. You are psychic, there is no denying that. The four of you dropped out of the sky twice now, and it appeared as if you came out of thin air. A feat which we have seen before."

"When I was healing Mr. De La Cruz, I was overcome with the feeling to pack rich soil into his wounds. There is only one other person that uses that type of treatment." The healer spoke, while also teasing them with more information.

"Most importantly," Iris resumed listing their evidence, "when we connected psychically your brain patterns, are very different then some of the other psychic races. Your pathways are the same as one other we know. So are you Carpathians?" The De La Cruz brothers all looked at Gregori and it was only a moment to when he answered.

"We are." Was his simple response. The air wavered and the Kylierions feared Amelyn was losing control of holding onto her form, the men across from them obviously picked up on the disturbance in the air. Caleb stood to his full height and turned his head in the direction of the woods and growled low in his throat, a clear warning to Amelyn.

Though that had been their guess they were all still surprised to hear it confirmed. Iris was for once at a loss for words and stared at Ashe, her mouth opening and closing but no words forming. Ashe was stunned but already realizing the implications of this affirmation; she sat down on her chair, and unconsciously rubbed her wrists. Both women ignored Ethan's cry of obscenities. Caleb's silence was usual, but he had since vacated Ashe's mind, leaving everyone else to wonder what his thoughts were.

The Carpathians mistook their reactions for surprise, and wondered how they even knew of their people. They did not understand that the Kylierions were all thinking about the being hiding behind them. Finally it was Ashe, who spoke,

"You are not the only survivors of your race are you?"

"No. There are more of our people." It was that statement that finally drove the female guardian over the edge. Without warning the mist above them began to coalesce into a being. The change in the air drew the attention of the male Carpathians, and eight pairs of eyes watched as a tall female formed directly behind Ashe's chair. The Kylierions were too worried about Amelyn to notice the expressions of disbelief and shock that overcame the members of the other race. It only took seconds for the Carpathian males to catalogue the new comer's features and to realize that the green eyed, dark haired beauty was a female Carpathian, one of them.

Ashe wasn't concerned when Iris quickly moved in front of Amelyn, as if she feared they would whisk her away from them. Instead Ashe was trying to get a sense of her guardian's feelings. Pushing at her mind, she found that the adopted Stormcloud had a barrier up. Just because she had blocked her thoughts did not mean that Ashe still couldn't read the women that was like an older sister to her. Raised by the Stormclouds Amelyn was a reserved being, and rarely showed any indication of what she was thinking or feeling. Being around the women for the majority of her life Ashe could tell Amelyn was furious on a level that she had never seen.

The tension was so thick it was palpable. With her back ramrod straight, her flashing green eyes took in the others of her race. Zacarias seemed the least affected by her presences. His dark eyes merely glanced between her form and Ashe, as if trying to discern their relationship. Predictably it was Gregori who spoke first.

"You are Carpathian-"Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"No. I was born Carpathian. I am Kylierion to my core." The voice was oddly leveled, giving no sense at how dire the situation was close becoming. The mere fact that he was interrupted showed that Amelyn was at an emotional breaking point. Feeling responsible to her guardian, Ashe leaned into her friend's side waiting anxiously. In a disturbing manner, Gregori sniffed the air and then carefully told the group that she was unclaimed. This resulted in a visible reaction; Amelyn narrowed her eyes and responded.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is in fact, our concern." Iris had now caught on to how barely restrained Amelyn really was and simultaneously Ashe and Iris threaded their hands through hers. The gesture was not subtle and neither was the message that they were united.

Finally sensing the way this conversation was going the Carpathians tried to maneuver safely while still trying to getting information.

"You must have no family, for we have not heard of a single female at such an old age. How have you survived?" Amelyn was silent and she either did not want to answer the question or did not feel they had the right to know. The princess suspected that there would have been a concern over Amelyn's presence but not of this level and so sent Zacarias a pleading look, the only one who she thought she had any connection with. In response he titled his head as if considering. Whether he intervened on their behalf psychically or not, the Kylierions would not know but Gregori did move on.

"Will your presence continue here?" By the clenching of their joined hands it was obvious Amelyn thought the question was still directed at her. Knowing that if Iris opened her mouth, she would undue all of their achievements tonight Ashe decided to answer.

"Will the Empire's continued presence be welcomed here?" Her phrasing was deliberate.

Despite whatever connection she had with Zacarias and Amelyn's affect on them, it was important to distinguish between their representation and the Kylierions as a whole. Three figures all with similar features glanced sharply at Ashe, all with various looks. It was clear that the De La Cruz brothers were upset at the implication of Ashe leaving. It was the eldest brother that actually moved and he took a few steps forward and angled his body to look at Gregori better.

"You have the support and protection of my entire family." The speech was formal and the hardened tone left no mistake that he wasn't anything but completely serious. Without waiting for a reaction or response, as if he expected to be obeyed Zacarias turned and look at Ashe and held her gaze. Again, Ashe felt the clearing blur away as she found herself completely focused on Zacarias and the intense look in his eyes. Forcing herself to nodded, acceptance and relief was evident in her facial expression. With a silver-eyed glare, Gregori finally answered the question.

"We would be happy to get to know the Kylierions better. I believe for tonight we have discussed enough."

"Agreed. Our group members still need proper rest. May we continue to inhabit the inn?" Iris finally regained her calm to join the conversation again.

"Of course." Gregori answered while making an impatient shushing gesture at the De L Cruz brothers. "It just so happens that other Carpathians are staying at the Inn, and would gladly be of service should you need it." Though his tone was polite it was clear that the Kylierions would be watched.

"How very fortunate for us then." Amelyn commented nonchalantly, but her fellow Kylierions all smiled at her statement.

"After we have settled back in and properly rested, we would like to continue speaking with you and your people." Ashe may have spoken to the group but her gaze was on Zacarias. Sensing Gregori's acceptance it was Iris would finished the talk. She spoke carefully as she recited the usual terms for such occurrences.

"We would like to establish boundaries. Since we are in your territory we understand that we will be closely watched, but our room at the inn remains our space, and any other presence in that space will not be tolerated. Please inform us now if there are any restrictions for walking around town and in the surrounding land. Any acts of hostility will be met with equal force from the other side." Purposely she did not single out the Carpathians and instead generalized the statement to include both parties.

"We will be respectful and keep your identities hidden from outsiders. You are expected to do the same. This clearing is your property, but several hundred yards behind us there is a small clearing of about several dozen feet in diameter and that is Kylierion property, and our base. If you need assistance with vampires, or any emergency healings please bring word to us there. We will accept guards, but only on the edge of the clearing. If any of your people step foot in that clearing, attempt to become involved with what goes on, study or break our barriers it will be seen as a hostile act and we will retaliate. Likewise, our people will remain in the clearing, unless they are given permission from the Carpathians to enter. However, we insist there be a total of four Kylierions in your territory at all times. Our members will rotate, their shifts, but there will only ever be four. Since we are occupying your land, you have free access to our healers at anytime, but our healer is not to be taken for such an emergency without proper guards or permission from our leader. We will also gladly share any knowledge about vampires nearby and assist in the capture or kill of such creatures. Please inform us if there are any other preternatural races nearby so that we may remain on neutral terms with them. Outside of our formal talks, both sides may inquire after the other, but each side has the right to decide to answer or not. Does that seem acceptable to you?"

"Yes but we do have an addendum to your terms. Our homeland is very beautiful and we would like you to enjoy it, but if one of our people asks you to vacate an area that you have wandered into, you will be asked to leave. Is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely. We both need to attend to business and update our leaders, so we will take our leave. Anytime after two days have passed you are welcome to set up another meeting time." Both parties nodded, to each other.

"Would you like to escort us to the clearing? We will gather the people that will be leaving our land." Gregori nodded and the Carpathians trailed after the Kylierions in silence.

"_I know that many of our members are required for the council meeting soon, but for now I have decided our plans. Iris, Travis, and I will go into town, set up the Inn, and get a survey of our situation better. Ashe you were suppose to be on patrol duty, so you will resume that now. Since you are still recovering, I want you to guard the clearing with the mutt. If we have need of one of you, or you feel your presence than you or the mutt can leave. Once Tia returns she will resume guard duty in the clearing, freeing the one who was left to enter Carpathian land. Ethan with return to the Ways, with Amelyn who will remain behind in the Ways, in Command. When we change shifts Tia or Amelyn will be in the next group. This way the Carpathians have a familiar face." _With a gruff voice Caleb gave his orders and all nodded their acceptance. By this time, the group of nine reached the clearing. As one the Kylierions all drew their hands together and faced the Carpathians. With their palms facing each other they twisted their hands so their finger tips touched the other hand's wrist and then bowed low to the Carpathians.

"The Empire hopes our people can be close friends with the Carpathian people." Sensing the formality of the moment, the Carpathians all bowed as well and said their parting words but did not leave yet as they continued to observe.

* * *

Sorry about the late update, but I havent been feeling well and it looks like I'm going to need major surgery...on my eye. Yea.. not fun. I felt this was a good a place as any to cut it off. Our main couple is finally reunited..now all the reall fun begins!!!

Please hit the little button on the bottom and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review! I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writting. Your reviews fuel my passion for writting!

~Ageless Light

**

Translations/Definitions:

There isn't a real official name for a vampire, but Haemo means blood, and phage means eater. So it's literally "Bloodeater."


	13. Ch 12 The Differences that Define Us

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **October 25, 2009

**Word Count:** 6,053 (Total-44,979)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

"Talk" – regular talking

Talk- Inner thoughts

"Talk"- Spoken telepathically  


* * *

Chapter 12

The Differences that Define Us

"By the Stars, he is like a kicked puppy still wanting attention from its abusive owner. What the hell did you do Ashe?" Iris' voiced floated under to the bathroom door to her as she blow-dried her newly dyed hair.

After digesting her statement, the princess paused and cast her energy out, testing the barrier. Seconds passed before she felt the barrier tremble again. In the back of her mind she heard Tia comment on how they should start their bets up again. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Iris was right. He was like a kicked puppy scratching at the door for attention. _I'm going to have to do something about this. This has gone on long enough._ She ignored the part of her that was excited that a man, regardless of his race, was spending so much time focused on her. Many times she had patients so grateful for her healing that they crossed a few boundaries, but they were always eventually discouraged and continued on with their life. This time it was different. It was a new experience; exhilarating but she often felt like she was being suffocated. Ever since the meeting ended no matter where she went, or what she did, he was there right beside her. He wasn't even subtle about it. Always next to her, invading her space, as if he had a right to be there. When the barrier trembled again, she let out a frustrated groan. Turning off the appliance she put it back on the counter and exited the bathroom.

"Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder/ Where it's so white as snow-"

"Oh… shut up. Just because it is snowing outside, does not mean you get to sing that awful song." Iris broke into Tia's poor rendition of one of the Red Hot Chili Pepper songs.

To be honest Ashe thought that Tia probably did have a nice voice, but one could ever tell because she never lost her monotone style, whether she was speaking or singing and it eventually just grated on everyone's nerves. A sharp twang was heard as a small knife embedded itself in the wall inches away from Iris' ear. Before a full smack down could ensue that would wake the mutt in their room, Ashe kissed Iris on the cheek and proceeded to do the same with Tia.

Quietly she sat down on the bed next to a slumbering Jaeden in human form, and put on a pair of converse sneakers and started to dress. Grabbing her white gold bracelets carefully, she began placing them on her wrists. Once her tattoos were covered she pulled her hair back and pulled on a black worn army cap that was most likely Jaeden's. Opting to forgo a jacket because she wouldn't be able to move as well, she merely adjusted her turtleneck and proceeded to put on a matching quilted vest over it. Pausing at the door, she turned back and spoke to her team.

"Just let me know when you want an escort back to the Ways, Iris, and I'll alter my patrol."

"Escort? That's nice of you, or do you just need a reason to be away from the Carpathian?"

"Away, No, just not alone with him. I haven't even left the room yet and he is already trying my patience."

"Just like he has since the meeting ended." Tia drawled the sentence out and Ashe knew she was teasing her. A sound of affirmation arose from deep within her throat. Steeling herself, Ashe stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back. Knowing that he would be standing right outside, she wanted to start off on the right foot. Quickly opening the door, she propelled herself through the doorway and into the hall with the intent to leave the inn immediately.

Zacarias De La Cruz was waiting right outside her door, but he didn't move as expected and instead she barreled into him. Thick arms wrapped around her swiftly catching her before she could fall, which landed her in the position she planned on avoiding. Not giving her body the time to relax in his embrace or give her mind time to remark on how it felt, she looked up into his face with the intention of telling him to release her. Piercing obsidian eyes met her startled gaze and she recognized the look on his face. It was the same look on his face from right after the meeting, one filled with determination and possession.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You will remain here." Zacarias spoke and it was clear who he was speaking to._

_"As a healer of the Empire I must be made available in case of emergency. I will remain in the clearing during my watch tonight, but will resume my place at the Inn for the majority of our visit."_

_"No." He uttered in an icy tone, but Ashe merely let his attitude roll off her back like water._

_Smiling mischievously she waltzed through the barrier and into the clearing. Jaeden was on top of her soon as she was on their property. An animalistic growl was heard behind them, and Ashe turned confused on why he thought he had a right to be so involved. Amethyst eyes widened as she saw Gregori place a restraining hand on her past patient. The frightening expression on his face caused her to pause and to almost reconsider returning to him. Overwhelmed, she tried to shorten the gap between them._

_"Your people agreed to the terms, and therefore I must stay here, until another returns to take my place." Before she could continue, Zacarias cut her off and spoke._

_" I will remain as the one to monitor your base. I will also be the one to escort you whenever and wherever you go in our lands." An intensely serious look was drawn on his face. Hypnotic eyes entranced her, and she could only nod in agreement with him._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Still not sure how to handle his constant closeness and already on edge; Ashe did the only thing she could think of and shoved him away from her. Hard. A small part of her mind chided her for using her enhanced strength against her guard/escort especially after their formal meeting, but then she recalled his behavior towards her and how he tried to order her around and breached her personal space bubble. Then again, she didn't place a lot of her true strength into that maneuver, and Zacarias only stumbled back a few step with a look of complete shock. Spinning abruptly, she walked towards the stairs. Instinctually she knew that he was by her side a second later because her heart shuddered and started up again at a different pace, matching his heartbeat.

It was odd how he made her so hot and cold at the same time. A part of her was so at ease with him, but he also made her so…out of sorts. Wanting to stay in control of the situation, Ashe spoke up first. Maybe this way it would postpone his ongoing questions of her real name.

"Thank you for waiting, I am sorry about running into you." The way she worded her apology made it clear she wasn't sorry about possibly injuring him. Glancing at him as she landed on the ground floor she offered an apologetic look. A nod was her only response. The Kylierion had not been in his presence long, but she was surprised that he didn't saying anything so she sent him another glance. He was staring at her oddly which made her stop. Slowly, his large hand rose and hesitantly touched her dark locks poking out of her cap. Moments passed and he was still transfixed on her hair. She was completely flabbergasted when he started to stroke her hair. Out of all the things for him to focus on? She thought.

"It's black, again." His tone was completely flat, and she wasn't able to figure out his thoughts on the matter.

"It has to be." Was her matter of fact response.

"Why?"

"My hair is of a unique color and it stands out. Standing out is bad. Being remembered is even worse. So this is my only option. I have to dye my hair, frequently. I guess I've forgotten how much of a shock it can be to others. It's not so bad once you get use to it. What do you think?"

The last part came out unbidden. Her cheeks darkened with humiliation and to cover it up she practically ran through the inn. It was quiet for a moment as he walked beside her and her stomach was in knots. A part of her wanted his opinion. Nervously she tugged the cap down even further with one hand and tried to pull up her collared jacket with the other.

"You are exceptionally beautiful either way." his deep sensual voice reached her ears and she stopped mid step again. It appeared that he was complimenting her, but the way he said it was like he was stating a fact, as if it was so obvious. Almost as if he sensed her thoughts he continued, "It is true. Regardless of what color you choose, you are stunning. I wish you would not hide your natural color, for it suits you the best. You remind me of the moon and like the moon you are just out of my reach." The last part was said quietly.

Not knowing how to respond, she just let out a nervous laugh and smiled. Once again she felt herself blushing and tried to leave as soon quickly as possible without him seeing. However, she found his hand resting on her arm, making sure they stayed connected as she walked through the inn.

Gulping she tried to remember that she was a hardened warrior, and not some school girl giddy over attention from her crush. Then again, she never really had what one would call a normal childhood, and had no idea how to handle the situation. Due to her inexperience she wondered if maybe she was reading too much into his actions. _Kylierions were are affectionates and maybe all Carpathian acted just like him?_

Slavica's voice floated to the pair from the nearby open kitchen door kitchen. Realizing that she was about to see the inn owner, something all the Kylierions tried to avoid now, she grabbed his arm and lead him out the door and into the biting cold.

Uncovered liquid amethyst eyes looked above at the night sky. It was inky black out and not even the clouds were visible. Exhaling loudly she watched her breath waft away. They started walking towards the woods, and the only sound heard was her footsteps upon the wet ground.

"Have you ever been pursued before?" The harshness of his voice surprised her, and she tried to explain that she was often in situations like the one in which they met.

"Zacarias I may be only a healer but I am still a part of the military. We are frequently pursued and-"

"I meant romantically?" Those three words caused her to jerk violently and forced her to lose her footing. Calmly Zacarias caught her and pulled her to him gently. Wordlessly, she looked up at him. His handsome face with patrician features that were usually painted in a hurting or angry expression now was relaxed and amusement could be seen in his gaze.

"I've realized that I may seem like I'm coming across a bit forceful." With a snap of his jaw he looked away and it took her a moment before she thought that he was angry or nervous about something. "I did not mean to scare you. I was just relieved to have found you and was scared to lose you again. I will try to be patient as you adjust. I will not force anything on you, but I want to make sure you are aware that I am pursuing you, romantically."

Shocked she only looked at him in surprise. A goofy smile grew on her face and her heart sped up. For an entire minute it was wonderful and she was able to fantasize on what it would be like to be with such a dominant male but then reality crashed in. _It can't be true._ With a cry she jumped away from him, and offered a prayer of thanks to the Earth when she didn't fall flat on her face.

With a worried look on his face he took a step towards her, but she only backed up keeping the distance the same. Trying to wrap her head around it, she placed her hands up to keep him away. _How am I supposed to explain it to him when I can't understand it myself? What the hell is between us?_

"Mr. De La Cruz." He frowned fiercely when addressed by his surname. Before he could speak out she continued, "I thank you for your interest and attention but I think I know what's going on. You have been riding a very bumpy emotional rollercoaster for the past week or so. You were very close to death and I was the one who saved you. It is not uncommon for a vulnerable patient to become attached to their healer after such a traumatic event. It is nothing to be ashamed of, but it is very serious. It has happened to patients that I have treated in the past, in fact there is an official term for it. What you're-" She was abruptly cut off when the Carpathian in front of her started to laugh. A full blown laugh escaped his mouth, and by his expression he was just as surprised as she at his expression. Ashe didn't think he was capable of laughing so just absorbed the sound, letting it slide over her skin. She felt special, honored even, that he felt he could be so open with her. She obviously just witnessed a side of him that he kpet hidden. A burst of emotion was seen in his eyes before settling on a serious look.

"When we met at the inn, I wanted to thank you for saving-"

"I know and I already told you, that it's fine. I'm a healer it's my job to save people."

"Ah. You misunderstand Sívamet."

"What did I tell you about calling me names in languages I do not understand?" Wrinkles appeared on her forehead as the corners of her mouth turned down.

"Even wounded I knew that something happened in the clearing between us and when I awoke again it was imperative that you were found."

"You make it sound like my presence was vital to your survival or something." She snorted inelegantly.

"It is." Eyes the color of black ice pinned her and she saw a burning possessiveness enter his gaze. "Do you deny that there is a connection between us?" The breath she had been holding whooshed out of her instantly. _It was one thing to speculate or imagine, me having a connection with this very distinctive and Adonis like male, but to actually hear him speak of the connection?_ Shocked, she merely blinked at him for a moment trying not to give her thoughts away. Facing the facts, she went against everything that her friends, training, and her better judgment said and admitted it.

"So you feel it as well?" at his nod, she spoke of her fear.

"At that time we weren't sure what you were, and the only Carpathian I heal is Amelyn, and that's on occasion." A moment's pause allowed her to gather her courage and blurt out what she had considered since she left the clearing, "You were looking for me, because I did something wrong, didn't I?" The distance between them shortened immediately and she found her back touching the trunk of a nearby tree. His imposing figure framed hers and she was effectively caged in. Slowly, he drew his head close to the side of hers, his warm breath tickled her ear and he answered.

"You did nothing wrong, so set your mind at ease, päläfertiil. Without you I would be lost." His presence weighed down on her and her attention was focused completely on him. Her body reacted to the close proximity of his and her skin tingled. Fingers twitched and she desperately wanted to reach out to him, to touch him again.

"What are we going to do?" Her voice was lower than a whisper, but since he was so close he had no problems hearing her.

"The only thing that is acceptable in this situation. We will work this out together." A strong defined nose slowly traced the line of her jaw and slowly he dragged his lips over her throat right below her ear. The musky scent of rain and earth mixed together that was distinctly his unraveled her. Anywhere he touched her caused her skin to tingle. Where had all her strength gone? Since before she left her room she had been trying to figure out the boundaries and maintain a professional relationship with him. Yet now she was completely intoxicated by him. Unconsciously she titled her head to the other side while simultaneously arching into him. Every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation. Suddenly her senses all flared and her instincts told her that there was danger nearby.

Adrenaline coursed through her and as if she was thrown into one of the chilled nearby streams her muddled thoughts cleared and she physically flinched. Zacarias withdrew but remained within arm's reach of her. Throwing her senses out she searched for the danger only to find nothing within their vicinity. _Did I overreact because of his closeness?_ Staring at her shoes for a moment she let out a frustrated breath that was a mixture of disappointment and horror. Knowing that the situation could become even more awkward she glanced at him to see his reaction.

Oddly enough he wasn't looking at her, but looking at something insignificant off to the side. A look with a mixture of undiluted horror and anger was etched into his face. Both of his hands rose and covered his face. Ashe watched him take several deep breaths in the attempt to calm himself down. In the hopes to salvage the situation and apologize she reached out to him. Apologize for what? She didn't know, but she had to do something. Sensing her he turned towards her and dropped his hands. Pain and panic was seen clearly in his face and he shook his head a few times.

"I'm sorry if I-" He waved her silent and then she realized that he was not upset with her but himself. It was odd how if any other guy had been that close to her she would have punched him through a wall, but with the Carpathian she wasn't offended only disappointed.

"No. It's my fault I almost lost control." Again he rubbed his knuckled against his jaw and she wondered if it was a habit.

"Control…" she let it hang out questioningly.

"Of the beast." he clarified, but she was still confused. Their information on the Carpathians people was so limited it was sad. Even with their new position of being possible future allies, the Kylierions only learned inconsequential things. "I overestimated my discipline and-" He broke off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Belatedly, Ashe realized that it must have been hard for him to reveal such personal information but not as difficult as it was to be a hardened warrior and to not have enough discipline. She wasn't sure what he meant when he referred to the beast or what possibilities there were. Biting the inside of her lip she wondered how she should ask about the safety of her people, without offending him.

"I promise _Csitri_ now that I am fully aware of the pull between us, I will remain in control." He stated this while placing his right hand over his heart and bowing a little. The show of formality made her uncomfortable.

"I'm just trying to understand. I've injected my energy into others, and there is always a different reaction with each preternatural race. You said I didn't cause it, but I did leave and it is possible that my absence affected something. I remember feeling, off, as I left the clearing. Is that why you have been trying to find me?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"I didn't know that leaving would upset this…connection we have." A part of her mind ran through all the other times she had felt _off _since their first meeting. If they were both feeling different then she should confide everything she had felt, her trouble sleeping and even functioning without him near her.

"You were not aware, so it is not your fault. Would you have left if you were aware?"

"Well no but, just because I was ignorant doesn't absolve me of anything."

"It doesn't matter, you returned to me so stop this immediately." It was an imperious command and she had learned that he expected to be obeyed by everyone. Expected obedience was a lot different than actual obedience, and she had no thoughts to listen to him.

"Don't you dare coddle me! As your healer the responsibility is mine." Waving her her hand around she pointed an accusing finger at him, before her thoughts moved on. "Wait a second, is there any lasting damage?"

"Explain."

"Is this permanent?"

"It will be." As he voiced the last part his tone was firm. Ashelia gasped in shock. As a woman of medicine this was interesting, but it was hard to remain objective when it involved her. Rapidly she felt panic well up in her. Already it was difficult for her to hide the changes she felt from the others and she couldn't ignore the problems she had been having anymore.

"Omigod. I have never heard of such a thing. This is serious." Silver bracelets clinked loudly around them as she brought her hands up to cover her face. She had to calm down and prioritize and plan on how to help this.._condition._

"There is no reason to be upset. This is not a bad thing. No harm will come to either of us." Zacarias approached her and crooned softly trying to put her at ease.

"And you're just okay with all of this?" Vaguely she waved her hand about to convey her message of disbelief.

"Of course, I would have it no other way." Again his tone was serious and left no possibility for it to be interpreted differently._ I was wrong; he isn't attracted to me because I saved his life like I thought. This is something else._ Suddenly her senses became heightened as adrenaline pumped through her, even though she wasn't in a battle. Combined with what he said moments ago, made her realize that she had been oblivious to all the signs from earlier.

"Has this happened to you before?" A deep humorless bark of laughter leapt from him as she questioned him.

"I can honestly say this has never happened to me before."

"Well, I'm trying to figure out why you are so calm about this. You say there is no lasting damage but we don't know that, we are of different races." With her mind made up she closed the distance between them.

"I told you to not worry." Strong and calloused hands emanating warmth encircled her upper arms. His thumbs rubbed comforting circles into her skin and shots of electricity pulsed throughout her body.

"How can I not? We know nothing about this. I want to do a scan and we should list our symptoms and I'll monitor our status." Her mind was made up and as much as she wanted to panic nothing would be accomplished and so she did the only other options. She went into "healer mode."

"Will this ease your fears?" At her nod he sighed and acquiesced. Bouncing on her toes in excitement she grabbed his hand and led him over to a boulder. The Kylierions were under strict orders to not use their abilities unless there was a need to, but Ashelia felt that this was a viable reason. She just had to see if she could trust him. Gesturing for him to sit on the damp rock she watched him with the eyes of a hawk.

"I want to do a scan and some tests, but our agreement to your people was to not use out abilities unless in battle. Zacarias I do not want to put you in a uncomfortable position, but whatever this connection is between us-"

"Is between us and only between us." At his firm tone she smiled.

"We are in this together." Was he reply statement and it was the first time she saw a genuine smile on his face. Her breath stuck in her throat at how transformed his face became when he was smiling. Not only did he look younger, but the deep stress lines disappeared. The repressed female side of her noted that his charming smile was a weapon in and of itself and probably disarmed men and women everywhere. Since she was going to invade his personal space and run a few tests she decided to give something up as well.

"Ashe." She stated confidently, as she slowly untied her sneakers. Taking them off as well as her socks she now stood barefoot on the cold ground. By the frown that marred his face she knew he was watching her. Misunderstanding he tensed and she sat on the boulder as well, and made sure her feet were flat on the ground thus getting him to remain sitting.

"What?" He asked absently while staring at her now teal painted colored toes. Placing her hand upon his heart she caused him to meet her gaze. Tilting her head she gave him a small smile and clarified.

"My name is Ashelia, but when I'm on missions I'm called Brooklynne. I've noticed that you have yet to call my by the name I gave, and suspected that you knew it wasn't my real name." Silence met her admission for several moments.

"Brooklynne?"

"Yea it's my middle name, in honor of the very first ruler of the Empire. I like both of my names but they are a bit long. When spoken together they sound very formal and elegant. So everyone just calls me Ashe, but I am to be addressed as Brooklynne in front of others, until we are all given permission. Do you remember how this works?" Without closing her eyes she called upon her abilities and slowly sent her energy into his body. One of his large hands covered the hand she placed upon his breast. Long and slender fingers stroked her skin and she found it hard to concentrate. At once her hand began to tingle and she tried to focus on directing her energy. Minutes passed and nothing seemed to grab her notice. Frowning she withdrew her energy, but was unable to withdraw her hand. Zacarias lowered their joined hands and rested them on his leg.

'I'm not finding anything and as a healer I shouldn't say this, but it's not surprising that I haven't found anything because I have no idea what to look for." Grumbling slightly, she placed her free hand on her forehead and started to massage it. "Can you tell me everything? I want to know how this happened, if it's common with your people, the effects, everything."

"I will tell you what I know, but right now you are getting too upset." He placed both of his large hands on her shoulders again and started to rub her upper arms comfortingly. "You have said it yourself; you are the healer here, so you have to take care of yourself before you can attend to others. You are still exhausted and worrying will not help. I will take care of everything. Your people are here for a while and we can take things day by day, päläfertiil."

"Alright, let's just continue then. After a good night's sleep I'm sure I'll have more ideas." Standing up together she ended her tests for the moment.

"Um I need my hand back." She stated calmly as she tugged with her captured hand.

"Why?" He was looking at her sideways, and exasperated she shook her hand free. With glee she watched his face frown as he realized that she should not have been able to get her hand free._ I am going to have to be more careful from now on. That's twice just today that I used some of my true strength._ Taking a step forwards she grabbed her socks and stuffed them in her sneakers and held them in one hand. Now he turned to face her and was obviously waiting for her to cover her feet.

"You are tired and it's cold out. Whatever you need I will get it for you. Once you tell me what you are looking for, you can return to the inn."

"Haemophage's."

"Why would you be looking for vampires? They are dangerous." Startled by her answer he grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly. Concern was evident on his face.

"I know. That's why I am looking for them. I'm on patrol, again. I thought you knew that." He ignored the jibe and began to question her.

"Do you usually engage in suck dangerous acts?" The anger was strong in his tone, as if he did more than disapprove. Not even bothering to answer his ridiculously stupid question she started marching off even farther away from the town.

"Are most of your women as senseless as you?" It was obvious that he was judging her profession and her people. She wasn't even capable of stopping the next couple of sentences from coming out of her mouth.

"What is that suppose to mean? No. Just be quiet, I know exactly what you mean. For your information, Mr. De La Cruz," she practically spat his last name out and continued. "Kylierions are assigned tasks and responsibilities based upon their abilities, regardless of gender or age. In case you haven't noticed the majority of my team is female and we are in the elite branch of our military, and we are all young, very young by our people's standards. By the Stars, I never pictured you to be such a bigot."

"I am not a bigot; your culture is just very different from mine." It wasn't really an apology especially since the way he said 'different' he made it sound like he meant to say 'wrong.'

"Are all your hunter's men?" She wondered since the concept of female warriors seemed so foreign to him.

"They use to be and the majority of our hunters now are male. Even now there are less than half a dozen female warriors and that is the most female hunters we have ever had." _No wonder why they were almost wiped out. They obviously do not adapt well to new situations. Their traditions are slowly killing them_. Ashe thought as she rolled her eyes at his explanation. As if sensing her thoughts he continued.

"Many of our people, including myself, believe that our women shouldn't fight because they are our hope and must be protected." The way he phrased his statement seemed like he glossed over something important.

"Are female Carpathian women built different?"

"Yes. The women of my people that are warriors fight because of their unqiue circumstances. Normally our women are incapable of such violence and are caring gentle folk."

"So you are forced to use precious resources and protect them as well as fight your enemies?"

"Yes and no. It is an honor to protect our women." _And he wanted to pursue a women so different than his very concept of women?_

"Wow. That's like, so, different from us. Our culture isn't so split like that. Even our civilians are required to be able to defend themselves for a varity of reasons. In case something happens at least our civilians have a fighting chance. With our military broken into different branches and our civilians being so involved it is easier for us to focus on the outside threats and not divert so much of our attention or forces." To her it all seemed logical and she assumed it did to him as well.

"There are many of my people in the nearby area and you will not be required to fight if a vampire arrives. In fact you would be protected above our hunter's safety."

"You make it sound like I'd be a burden."

"I would not be able to concentrate on the fight properly if you were not safe."

"That's a yes then. Look, Zacarais, I've been fighting master vampires since I was twelve, and you have no idea what I'm capable of." Finding the conversation aggravating she quickened her pace.

Wanting to push him for his helpless view of her, or women in general, she busied her hands instead. Tying her laces together she swung them to hang off her shoulders, in case she needed to use both hands suddenly. Zacarais made a strangled noise as if he just remembered she was barefoot, and bent down to look at her feet. She questioned what he thought he was doing, but he gently picked one of her feet and she was forced to place a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance. Shocked he remarked on how warm her feet were. Stupidly she stared at him for a moment, before she remembered that the Carpathians knew about the same level of information on her people, as she did on his.

"Carpathians are of the ground are they not?" He glanced up at her and waited for her explanation. "One of my medical scrolls told me once that you are able to adjust your body temperature. Kylierions are different; our body temperatures are high, almost as high as the Lycans. My temperature runs in the low 100's but in the sun it increases up to 105 degrees sometimes. I'm not going to put my shoes on, because we still have much to look for. With fewer barriers it is easier to communicate with the elements. All Kylierions that are on single posts are usually barefoot. Being directly connected to the earth increases our senses. " After dragging his pointer finger across the arch of her foot, which sent electric shocks up her leg, he placed her foot on the ground again and they continued.

Within a moment of walking again, Zacarias reached up and took her shoes and held them for her. Amethyst colored eyes lighted in amusement at his gentlemanly like behavior. His earlier harsh words were now forgotten about. Feeling in a lighter mood, Ashe jumped onto a nearby fallen log and decided to walk on it like it was a balance beam. While pointing one of her toes she remembered what she wanted to ask him.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" A raised eyebrow and a nod was her response. "I don't know if you can tell me, because it might be something to discuss only in our formal talks, but I was wondering, do you really sleep in the ground?" When he nodded she pulled a face causing both eyebrows to now be raised. She was staring at him like he was now an interesting zoo exhibit. Hastily she tried to make him understand that she was just curious and not being offensive.

"I couldn't even begin to try to comprehend that. Being an elemental I have a connection to the earth, but our entire being revolves around the sun. Do all Carpathians sleep underground during the day?"

"Yes, though in different ways."

"I couldn't imagine sleeping underground or ever being away from the sun. Once, when I was little I snuck into the Stormcloud's house." Pausing a moment she explained that it was the family that adopted her Carpathian guardian. "I wanted to play with Amelyn so I went to wake her up. I guess Amelyn couldn't handle being directly in the Earth, felt too much like being buried alive" She paused and shuddered, as if it was horrible just thinking about it. "So her parents renovated their sublevels and made it into sleeping chambers. But she hasn't needed those in years."

"Her fear was cured?" Raising his hand up, she grasped it and he helped her down. He let her hand go once she was stable on the ground, but she had mixed feelings about it.

"No, but she hasn't had to hide from the sun in years."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, what do you mean? All I know is that Amelyn changed. She used to be almost dead during the high sun hours; I couldn't even wake her up. When I was little I was so scared. Now though, she is up and about during those times. She is tired and we don't take her on missions, but she is functional and we can bring her out. Isn't that the case with all Carpathians?"

"No, not at all." His tone was curious and he had stopped to consider her words.

"Oh. Well, you will have to ask her, since I don't know, but you probably won't get to know because she doesn't want to talk to any of you. Wait, so does that mean I will only see you during the night? Didn't we meet during the dawn?"

"The older and stronger a Carpathian hunter is the more they can handle the sun. I am able to handle the dawn and dusk times easily. The higher the sun the more it affects me. If there is an emergency it is only during noontime and early afternoon that I must rest. You could still call upon me to around ten in the morning." That explained her symptoms of pain and tiredness during the day if she wasn't in the sun then.

Having nothing to say she simply remained silent, and cringed at the horror of being unable to be in the sun. Minutes passed and even though she wasn't cold she still shivered, utterly repulsed. One of her favorite hobbies was to sleep in the sun, to bask in the warmth of its rays. Much like a lazy house cat and she told him so. There was a pensive look on his face, and it seemed as if he swallowed something unpleasant. The silence was deafening and small snowflakes drifted around them in an intricate and mesmerizing dance, only to land on the ground and disappear.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. The good news was that i didn't have eye surgery!! The reason i didn't have eye surgery was because i was involved in a major car accident. Got to ride in an ambulance an all that jazz. So this is the first time that I've been lucid since all the drugs they put me on. Hope you guys liked that chapter! Since I'm housebound for a bit, I plan to devote more time to this fic!!!

Please review!!

Ageless Light

****

Translations-

Carpathian:

sívamet - my heart.

Päläfertiil- mate or wife

Csitri- little one (girl)

Definitions-

Haemophage: Again it literally translates to bloodeater.

***


	14. Ch 13 Pieces on the Chessboard

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **October 25, 2009

**Word Count:** 1,025 (Total-46,004)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer (_The newest novel in Feehan's Dark Series)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 13

Pieces on the chess board

The incessant tapping mixed with the constant ticking from the clock and the shuffling of paperwork made her grind her teeth on edge. _How was she supposed to think properly with this symphony of noise around her?_ Slamming her palm down on the table she jumped out of her chair and looked out at the 10th story window. Belatedly she realized that her actions knocked over her drink and judging by her assistant's cry, her coffee was now soaking her important documents. She didn't really care.

Out of all the islands that made up Hawaii, Oahu was her favorite. However, due to the recent news and demands of her office she was not able to gather comfort from her surroundings. Looking out from one of Ashton's conference rooms, she realized her thoughts should be on the important council session that just ended. But it was impossible. If she thought about the council session then she was forced to think other thoughts.

The most recent council session had a few empty chairs. Two heirs, her top strategist, and a guardian were all absent. All of the top families couldn't afford to show any weakness and had to focus on the matters at hand. Before the meeting began the Airan's and Stormcloud's met at the beach with her. Even walking under sun's rays with their feet trailing in the seawater did nothing to absolve their worry of their children. Together they decided to keep everything quiet for as long as possible and just tell the other council members that they were assigned another mission.

There was dissention in the ranks, and the other parties would jump at the opportunity to make them look bad. Problems with Xavier, the fanatical humans, and now the news of the Carpathians survival had everyone one edge.

With a complete lack of elegance she let her forehead rest on the glass window for just a moment. Once she resumed her stance she grimaced. Even this close to the window her reflection was still visible. Like most Kylierions she looked younger than she really was. Today was one of the few days when she felt all the years of her life but thankfully she still only looked like she was in her late thirties. To ease her discomfort she ran a hand through her shoulder length dusty blonde locks. Of course she ended up jabbing her fingers into her crown, tangling them up. Scowling fiercely she picked up the crown that seemed impossibly heavy, lately, and tossed it behind her. Judging by the lack of sound, her assistant caught it before it impacted the floor.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't throw such an important symbol of your office around. What would your brother say?" Knowing that he meant well she tried not to snap at him, but failed miserably.

"If he was still here, he wouldn't say anything, because he would be the one wearing it. There was a reason he was chosen to be Emperor, I was never cut out for this." Looking up into the sun she continued, "You must be laughing at me, my dear brother, because despite all of my efforts to not have the crown I still ended up wearing it."

"Lu, for the past decade you have been ensuring the Empire remains strong." Before Kenneth Airan, head of his family, could say more the door opened up and both turned to welcome the head of the Stormcloud family. Like all Stormcloud's Niah, was reserved in her actions. Everyone in the room had spent decades together and knew each other's behavior, so it was easy to tell that Niah was excited about something. In her hand was a large folder stuffed with papers.

"Please tell me you have good news, because I hate flying blind."

"All of our contacts pulled through. Koray and his Lycans were able to get us more information than everyone else. He is sending what books he was able to dig up and they should be in Florida by the time we get back. What I have here is what was recorded from the river spirits that reside in the Danube. You are going to want to see this. Apparently Vlad, isn't the leader of the Carpathians anymore."

"What? I was hoping for some familiarity when dealing with them, especially ever since we found that letter between Vlad and my great-grandmother. Alright show me what you've got."

As one the Kylierions returned to the large conference table. Niah dumped the folder on the table and handed the first sheet to her Empress and then preceded to hand copies to the others.

"There is a lot to sift through but, I think you want to see this first." Dark violet eyes skimmed the top of the page handed to her.

One of the words caught her attention and reached for the report from Iris to confirm her thoughts. The others watched her in silence as she rummaged through the papers. Finding what she needed her eyes scanned the report anxiously. Within moments she had found what she was looking for. Swallowing softly she raised her eyes to her childhood friend. Niah nodded, telling her without words that what was written on the paper was true and they could trust the information to be accurate. Carefully she laid the two papers side by side. The scribble notes were on the right while the clear formal report was on the left. On both sheets of paper the word '_lifemate'_, stood out demanding attention from the reader.

"I want to handle this personally." Her tone left no arguments. Luluani Morningstar, the current ruler of the Kylierion Empire had spoken, and her words were to be obeyed. Once Kenneth realized the connection between the papers he exchanged looks with Niah. Knowing their children's involvement and the possible danger that could befall the Imperial family; Kenneth and Niah's future actions did not even need to be contemplated.

"As do we." The representatives from the Airan and Stormcloud houses answered immediately.

With renewed fervor all of the occupants of the room began reading the reports that their intelligence network gathered from their allies. Shouts of Kylierion children playing nearby wafted through the open windows, but the silence within the room was oppressive.

* * *

Hello! This isn't really a chapter but I wanted to show what was going on back on the ranch so to speak. I want to start showing the power of the Empire and the lengths they are willing to go. After all the most powerful Kylierions of the Empire are parents and they are unable to remain objective. I hope you liked it!!! Please review and tell me what you think?? This fic is about 65% completed!! YAY!! I plan for this to be around 25 chapters give or take a possible epilogue.

Thanks for reading! Please spend a second or two and leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review!

~Ageless Light

**Notes**

Oahu- is one of the main island of Hawaii and I believe it is the 3rd largest. This is the island with not only the capital Honolulu but also the famous resort town Waikiki. The Ashton at the Executive Centre Hotel is located in Honolulu's business district.

Koray- Is Turkish and it means ember moon.

Luluani Morningstar- is Ashe's aunt and the current ruler of the Empire. She married thus changing her name from Sole to Morningstar. In case a bunch of you are wondering what her age is...you will find out...just not yet.


	15. Ch 14: Consequences

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **November 9, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,067 (Total-47,875)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated as a response to the review posted by **murgatroid-98. **Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Consequences

A loud splash caused all of the nearby KATT members to flinch. Muscles tensed and those nearby casted their senses out. The tall Carpathian angled her head towards the noise in curiosity. Piercing green eyes scanned the water ripples and she waited. Sputtering, Iris resurfaced moments later and her sky blue sought Amelyn's. Closing her eyes briefly, the dark haired beauty moved around the sleeping area she headed towards her disheveled friend.

Since Ashelia was closer she reached the blonde first. She reached her hand out only to freeze when she saw the blazing fury in her friend's face.

"Sifting? You have some explaining to do." Iris' voice was hard as steel, even though she whispered it.

"It's only happened twice, and both times when I was in water. I thought it was a fluke." Despite her wishes not to, the words slipped out. Just as Iris was grasping Ashe's hand Amelyn arrived and for a moment the princess feared her friend would tell her secret. A dark look passed between them but both kept quiet. Ashe was tired and was in no mood to defend her secret against in Airan.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, while making sure that the members of the reinforcement team were nowhere within hearing range. Iris nodded absently and then looked down at her clothes. A look of peace settled on her face as she drew upon her connection to water. Carefully she _pulled_ the water out of her clothes and returned it to the stream they were standing in.

"I'll never understand why you like to meditate in this…sewage water." Their ancient friend muttered.

"It's not sewage water. The water streams in the Ways are extremely potent and filled with lots of energy. Add that with my strong connection to water and you have yourself the easiest recipe to having visions of the future." Spreading her arms out extravagantly she emphasized her point. The others smirked knowingly and pushed her up to the bunks to discuss her vision with a matching shake of their heads. Once settled she began with what she saw.

"There's a master vampire here in the mountains." Amelyn and Ashelia exchanged looks. Needing no prompting Iris continued. "He is north of us, near another Way entrance in Sector XPS-1. Remember last time we where there Ashe lost her temper and smashed the boulder to bits, and one of the pieces hit Jaeden's foot." The princess met her guardian's raised eyebrows with small shrug of her shoulders. Each one was developing plans silently for a moment.

"How close to the Way entrance?"

"Close, like on top of it and something seemed off. Like the creature was looking for something. Do you think it was sent by Xavier?"

"Not sure, but either way Xavier will gain something. As a high mage he is close to unraveling our barriers and shield around the entrance. Knowing him, he will have placed something close by to monitor the fight and test the entrances. We have to tell Caleb and pass the information along to the Carpathians and be careful, we can't break the treaty. Since his team is in Carpathian territory, we may have to be responsible for exterminating this monster. In less than two hours it will be sunset, we have to find it before it awakes and can feed." Together everyone nodded and knew what to do to prepare.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Something was wrong, Zacarias noted. When the sun rose that morning the eldest De La Cruz brother refused to go to ground and leave his lifemate undefended. Resting above ground in one of his prince's cabin he slept much like the humans did. Or at least he tried to. Every few minutes he would look forlornly at the empty place beside him. Hunger and exhaustion ate at his body, but he would not seek the rejuvenating sleep of his people. His mind was too troubled to rest. When most lifemates were separated they at least were connected mentally. No matter how many times he tried to telepathically connect with his Ashelia he was unable to reach her. None of his people had any answers and were just as confused as he was. Dozens of times he thrust his mind at hers, but he hit a barrier so strong that he was instantly repelled. Each time he tried he was unable to gather any information that would help him pass through it. Zacarias never wanted to use his full mental strength, for fear of hurting her, but yet each time he tried to invade her mind and it was as if his lifemate didn't even feel his attempts.

He needed to touch her mind and even now, he tried again with no results. The beast within him was restless and whispered maliciously for him to ignore all the red tape and claim its mate. Coupled with his anger at his failure and lack of knowledge about his lifemate; it was getting harder and harder to control himself. Another glance at the empty place beside him he rubbed his knuckles along jaw and sighed. Emotions swirled within him, as he remembered that his lifemate wasn't at the inn, safe and under watch by his people. She was somewhere he couldn't go. Even her promise to not leave him, with or without, notice did little to ease his mind.

An annoying sound filled the chamber he was in. Sitting up he reached over to answer the electronic device. Zacarias really didn't like cell phones, he was telepathic after all, but he saw the need for them. Noticing that it was a number he didn't recognize his concern grew and settled in the pit of his stomach. The beast within him was oddly silent, tense, and waiting.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Amelyn made sure to pass the word along that there were vampires in Carpathian territory. According to their agreement the Kylierions were not required to fight the vampires, only pass the information along. Iris suggested telling Slavica from the inn since she was obviously an agent for the Carpathians, but Amelyn had disagreed. In the end they weren't able to get in touch with anyone representing the other race, so only Caleb was informed. Eventually she received a psychic message that the message was delivered successfully but it was too late, night had fallen. Hopefully they would take down the monster before the Carpathians arrived but it was unlikely. _No matter, any sacrifice to protect the Ways was worth it,_ Ashe decided and her fellow Kylierions echoed her thoughts.

Her thoughts were forced to return to the matter at hand. Unfortunately, they had not found the master vampire early enough. Two other vampires, under the thrall of the master, were found in the vicinity. It had been easy for KATT to discourage the vampires from attacking the Ways. However, their hunger won over and the vampires were steadily heading south to the town. The team stayed behind to erase their presence and to ensure Xavier could not benefit in anyway. This allowed the vampires to gain ground and a chase ensued.

As of right now they had broken their tentative treaty with the Carpathians because there were more than four of them on their land. It could appear to the Carpathian leader that the Kylierions were invading. Caleb and the others were rushing toward their Way entrance to return, but it didn't look like they would make it before the Carpathians found them.

A bolt of sizzling lightning hit the tree next to Amelyn and her calm façade didn't even falter.

"_Trade?"_ Amelyn sent out the question to the others. The group had split up and she was fighting a vampire alone.

"_Sure."_ Ashe was part of the team assigned to take down the master vampire. Thankfully she and Iris were nearby. Veering sharply to her left she sent a bolt of lightning of her own back at the creature to ensure he would follow her. Sensing her charge was closing in, she jumped over a fallen log and called upon her connection with the earth. Immediately the ground started to quake and knowing the vampire would turn to mist, she threw her hands out directing the lightning to keep him on the ground.

Predictably the vampire froze as the ground shook and he dove left to avoid the sparkling energy. Preoccupied by her attacks he wasn't aware of Ashe approaching. Before the vampire could fully recover and start his attack she had launched herself at him. Without a backwards glance, Amelyn moved to take Ashe's place in the fight with Iris. Amethyst eyes hardened as she switched tactics to fighting an enemy one on one. Besides their limited ability to manipulate the elements, a vampire's claws and teeth were the most dangerous tools the monster's wielded.

Keeping a part of her attention focused on the monster's claws she reached the creature. Knowing that she needed to immobilize him quickly, she already had a plan in place. With hardened years of battle experience she attacked. Feinting left, she then placed a well aimed kick to the side of his knee. A sharp snap alerted her that her kick connected, and she had shattered his kneecap instantly. The intensity of her blow reverberated through his leg, causing damage to his femur and tibia as well. At the same time ligaments and cartilage ripped. Using a closed fist she backhanded the creature destroying its jaw. The force of the blow caused the creature to move and with his awkwardly angled leg unable to support him he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. Easily she deflected the creature's half hearted swipe of his claws that tried to keep her at bay.

A roar of anger echoed throughout the clearing and her blow only seemed to anger it. She had been underestimated and the vampire watched her with analyzing eyes. As a vampire the creature healed faster than most species but even with the damage caused it would not be slowed down. Now that the creature wary of her she lost the advantage and she needed to end the fight quickly. Favoring its left side the vampire began his assault but she had already anticipated his movements and countered.

Expertly she dodged his swipes and powerful blows to get under his guard. Fluidly she maneuvered into an attack stance and raised her left hand in a block. Unleashing all of her strength she punched him in his chest with her right fist and was met with a satisfied crunch as the bones shattered and tissues ripped. Not stopping her assault she extended her elbow and pushed her fist in even further. A warm sticky substance poured on her hand, and she could feel the shards of bones puncturing the creature's heart and lungs. Adjusting her left arm, she grabbed onto his left shoulder. Spinning quickly, she threw him over her body and into a large tree.

Charging him she threw a straight punch. Unfortunately he dove, avoiding her blow and because of her momentum her attack hit the tree, smashing it into bits instantly. Splinters and chunks of wood rained down and a small cloud of dust enveloped them. Thankfully most of the acidic vampire blood had rubbed off her hand from that blow and the stinging was manageable. The gaping wound in the creature's chest was severe but it was ignored. Hissing in anger the creature warily adjusted his stance.

A piece of rotting flesh fell off of his face, and Ashe was thankful she was upwind of the putrid smell, otherwise she would have gagged. Only the thickening of the air was the signal of his attack. Raising her hands up, the earth answered her call. Before the searing energy could strike her, a slab of earth rose in her defense. With her mind she ordered the block forward while she used the cloud as cover to approach him from another angle. The earth lasted only a second against the monster's strength but it was only a second that she needed. It had kept the monster on the ground instead of changing into vapor.

Using his momentum against him she jumped him from behind. With a resounding thud the creature fell face first into the cold ground with the healer crouched on his back. Reaching down she grabbed his flailing arms at the wrist and pulled with all her might. Soon a sickening noise was heard for a second as she viciously ripped his arms off. Arms, upper chest and even sections of her face started to burn due to the vampire's blood now decorating her. The creature howled in pain and cursed her, spittle flying everywhere. Deftly, she flipped him over and before the monster could recover she drove her hand into the gaping wound in his chest. A squishing sound was heard as her fingers reached the organ and curled around his still beating heart.

Emotionless she pulled. Standing up she watched the blood run down her forearm with detachment. The vampire's blood was burning and with a last glance at the twitching body on the forest floor she held her arm far out away from her and closed her fist. With a sickening squelch sound the heart burst. The burning on her skin intensified but it was ignored. With her other hand she pulled out a Zippo lighter. Holding it to the body she called upon her connection to fire and willed it to grow and overtake the dead body.

A roar filled her ears as the body was engulfed. The cold night air was suddenly warmed by the blaze. After staring at it for a moment she then turned the lighter on her other hand. Carefully she lit the heart on fire and relished in the heat from the fire. Eagerly the flames licked at the acidic blood cleansing her. She could feel the skin and tissues in her hand knitting back together from the damage of the fight and the vampire's blood. It had been a while since she connected with fire and she became transfixed with the flames. In the back of her mind her senses prickled and she felt the large barrier around them slowly collapse signaling that the other fights had ended and they had been just waiting for her. Pulsing slightly, the earth warned her of the other's near her. Some energy signatures she recognized and others seemed vaguely familiar. Warily she looked over the flames and gasped.

A bunch of Carpathian hunters were standing less than fifty feet away from her and with a hollow feeling her eyes swept them looking for one in particular. With a shocked expression Zacarias was staring at her standing slightly in front of the others. A part of her relaxed when the other members of her team touched down behind her, but the majority of her body tensed unsure how he would act.

Wordlessly her mouth moved up and down but she was unable to say anything in her defense. The intense look in his eyes made it so she couldn't even look to the others and judge the situation properly. A dark blur was all she saw before he was on her. Ashe expected him to yell at her and feared he would attack. Haphazardly she tried to retain the distance between them, but he moved to fast.

She was astounded when he embraced her, careful of her wounds. Her escort's hard body made her feel safe and she let her head rest on his pectorals. A small sigh escaping her. _The lines are blurring._ A vicious voice in the back of her mind hissed, but she didn't care. Being in his arms made her forgot about the consequences for her team's actions. Slowly warmth encompassed her. His arms were wrapped around her and he was shaking. Whether it was from anger or possible fear she wasn't sure. She really didn't want to know the answer but she had to ask.

"How long have you been there?" Wincing she cursed herself at her inability to sound detached. In response she tried to withdraw from his embrace, but he would have none of it. Muscles bunched as his grip on her tighten but it was not painful in anyway. A biting growl was heard before he answered.

"I arrived on the other side of the barrier right before you destroyed the tree." _Almost from the beginning then. At least he didn't see the fight with the master vampire and when I smashed a good piece of the mountainside into rubble. _"You will be the death of me päläfertiil. When I saw you battling the vampire my heart was in my throat." Her struggling stopped and she froze for a moment, taking in his words. _Avoidance and denail is the best medicine._

"What have I told you about calling me names in languages I don't understand?" His snort of amusement sounded forced and she continued. "Also what have I told you about constantly hugging me? There is such a thing as personal boundaries." He didn't apologize and protesting was at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed her words because the expression on his face was indescribable. His features hardened like granite and his eyes bored into hers.

"I am furious at you and your constant lack of regard for your own safety. You will cease such careless behaviors, _this instant_." This conversation seemed to be a favorite of his as he constantly brought up her dangerous lifestyle and his thoughts on the matter. At that moment she forgot about all the miles of red tape that her people would have to get through to not majorly mess up future negotiations'. Instead she found herself forgetting the situation and focusing on the infuriating man that was keeping her in his arms.

"I am in the military you oaf." Each word was accented with a finger poke to his chest. The fifth poke definitely bruised him. The last poke extradited her from his grasp and pushed him away from her.

"Yes, but for now you are here as a diplomat, and you will act the way you are expected. I do not want to restrict you but you leave me no choice." They were interrupted before she could defend herself. It was time to face judgment.

* * *

This ends the latest chapter!! What do you think? How was the fight scene? As I earlier type, this chapter is dedicated to **murgatroid-98** a faithful reviewer! who wrote a review commenting on how Zac doesn't seem to realize his lifemate can kick butt. Liking his/her idea I toyed a bit and fit this in.

Thanks to all my readers! Please review and comment, telling me how I am doing! I look forward to how I can improve my writing. Your comments fuel my passion for writting!

Take care!

~Ageless Light

***Translations/Definitions***

Päläfertiil- mate or wife


	16. Ch 15: Breaking the Barriers

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **November 30, 2009

**Word Count: **3,144 (Total**-** 51,019)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 15

Breaking the barriers

"KATT officer Vega, I did not give you permission to speak freely. I am assigning Orion as your team's healer for the entire duration of your mission. Failure to take your healer along constitutes as disobeying a direct order from a superior officer. Now do I have to write you up or are you going to be happy I'm assigning a healer to your team in the first place." Tia was secretly proud of how Ashe mimicked her apathetic tone while dealing with any of the Vega's particularly the heir.

Ashe nodded occasionally as she listened to the captain on the phone while stalking about the living room. As soon as she finished the conversation she snapped the phone closed so hard the device cracked. With a resigned huff she flung herself on the couch and propped her feet up on Jaeden.

"What's with Vega?"

"That perfectionist? The _infamous_ Cpt. Vega feels that he deserves the best medic for his mission and is extremely unhappy that he was assigned Orion. Vega and every other office on the planet do not seem to understand that they are not the only active team out there. I understand that with the increase in missions, and the new dangers that our people face medics need to have more of a presence on the squads. But I am responsible for every team. I always coordinate with Garnet to ensure I know what's going on, and who the best medic is to send. Vega needs to just accept that he doesn't have the best medic, but he does have a damn good one." Ashe threw her arm over her eyes and sunk down into the leather cushions. Yes, Vega acted out of turn but she wasn't really mad at him. She was mad that she was stuck in this house instead of attending to her duties as a Pure Healer. Trying to maintain order while not being directly involved was frustrating, especially when her medics were being stretched so thin.

"It's amazing how little respect our healers get, even those that specialize not only in field medicine but combat as well. I understand Vega's concern, but to question an order, especially during war time, is asking for more than a court martial." Jaeden growled his agreement with Tia and continued to sharpen his Scottish claymore.

"It's not like healers of that caliber just appear out of the sun's rays. Vega is used to having Boreas, who far outranks Orion, so it was quite a shock to him when Orion couldn't handle four cases of hypovolemia but for his upcoming missions his team needs a posion expert. Hence why I gave him-" Ashe's voice trailed off and the others looked at her in concern. Without looking at them her facial features contorted due to rage and betrayal. It took a moment but then the other's sensed Zacarias approaching the house and exchanged looks of uncertainty. Leaping from the couch and moving like a caged animal she went to greet him and make sure he understood her thoughts on him. Flinging the door open she saw him materialize out of mist. Seeing his face, did nothing to calm the negative emotions swirling within her.

"It's just like a convict getting their yard time for the day. I'm privileged." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she stalked out of the house and to the end of the porch. The farthest any of them were allowed out of the house without an escort. With her hands on her hips in the classical sign of female indignation it was clear that she no longer cared if she offended their hosts.

Roughly two days ago the Kylierions were moved to one of the houses owned by the Carpathians and imprisoned. They were forbidden to leave the house unless accompanied by their hosts. For the remainder of their time in Carpathian territory they were under house arrest. The entire KATT team felt the continual presence of the hunters that were assigned as their guards. There were never less than seven ancient Carpathians hunters nearby. The team knew they could fight their way out if necessary but there would be severe damage to beings on both sides and they would started a war.

_The one person I counted to stand up for us even though we did step on a few toes threw us to the wolves. At least Amelyn never took on her physical form again after the vampire fight and went directly to the safety of the Ways, thus escaping the imprisonment like the rest of us. _

Zacarias stood at the bottom of the steps and because of his height they were almost at eye level. A clenched jaw told her that he was not as calm as he appeared. The princess wondered why she was so upset at his recent actions. Once again her body went through the usual changes of when they were reunited. Against her control her body relaxed and she had the urge to touch him. They hadn't see much of each other since her imprisonment. That wasn't really true. Zacarias' presence was felt by all but he never came this close to the house and she had never sought him out. Either he thought she wasn't still anger or had gotten tired of waiting for her to calm down and approached her.

Due to her job and handling dozens of diplomatic assignments she knew never to fully trust the other side or become emotionally invested in anything. Yet, for some reason she felt he betrayed her and so refused to see him. _I made a choice. Yes, it was the right thing to do but I must accept the consequences. _Heaving a sigh, she tried to calm down, but it was to no avail. Despite her anger at Zacarias a part of her was happy to see him, which in turn made her mad again.

"I see you are still upset. I have never explained my actions to anyone before, but I am going to explain them to you." The tone of his voice made her curious and for the moment her anger cooled. Slowly he walked up the steps to invade her personal space. With an attempt at nonchalance he leaned against the fence porch next to her.

"Are you ready for what I have to say?" A moment passed and then she nodded and waited patiently for what he had to say. If she hadn't agreed then he would have waited and they would have stared at each other for hours until he felt it was time for him to speak. Not wanting to prolong the anticipation she had agreed.

Opening his mouth the words began to pour out. The way he said the words made it seem like he had practiced saying the words a hundred times before. At first she tried to not show any emotion, to not give any indication that his words affected her. Unknown words floated in her head, making no sense. Terms confused her and with the intensity of his look she couldn't handle it. She tried to turn away, to shut it all out, but he didn't let her.

He had blocked the door and her only opportunity to gain entrance to the cabin and hide. Every time she took a step away he would match her. Finally his large hands clamped onto her shoulders commanding her attention. Frustration and desperation claimed her. In a rare moment she displayed a lack of control. In her haste to just get away, get away from all of it, but especially away from him, she forgot about their differences in strength. Slender arms covered in bracelets moved in a silver blur and dainty hands raised in the attempt to defend herself from the invisible enemy.

In the next moment Zacarias had flown backwards, _through,_ the fenced in porch and landed with a small thud. Only grunting in surprise, it was obvious he was unhurt, but with an anguished cry Ashe sank to her knees and covered her face. On some instinctive level she knew could never use her full strength on him, could never harm him. Hanging haphazardly from the roof, the top part of the fence post broke and gravity guided it down to the earth.

Energy swirled around the porch and within seconds, the Kylierions raced to their princess. Jaeden shifted before he was through the open door and jumped over her to land on the steps right as the other Carpathians appeared. A hunter they recognized, Dominic, helped Zacarias up while another dark haired hunter approached the wolf.

"Our prince will be interested to hear of this development; your healer attacking her guard." A low growl was ripped from the wolf's throat at their guards. For a moment Iris feared a fight would break out, or Ashe would be separated from them, but soon Jaeden's growl was joined by another's.

"Stand down." Both parties were surprised to see Zacarias defend Ashelia. Even Ashe blinked at him shocked. The other hunter looked like he was about to protest but was silenced by a rage filled look from the eldest De la Cruz brother. Was it Zacarias' age or position that commanded obedience from the other hunter? None of the Kylierions were sure, but waited with baited breath. Interestingly enough Zacarias appeared unsettled by his lifemate's actions. A small staring contest ensued between both parties until Zacarias crouched down protectively of Ashe. Everyone else withdrew, slowly. The Kylierions understood that the hunters must have been communicating telepathically. None of the team wanted to leave her but she pushed at them with her mind.

"You would strike your own lifemate?" The tone was level, and Ashe couldn't guess at the emotions he was feeling.

"It was an accident, I forgot myself for a moment. However, I can assure you that you are no lifemate of mine." The despair in her voice was heard clearly but she felt so confused over everything.

"Do you claim another?" Unlike his past comment, this remark was made full of emotion. The wind howled around them and seemed to be echoing their pain. She tried to lie but something deep within her forbid it.

Unable to verbalize a response, Ashelia merely looked at him and shook her head. Her answer had an immediate reaction on him. It was as if his strength left him, and he sat on the step below her. Always, trying to keep physical contact, he made sure to sit close enough were their knees touched. Heaving a sigh of what she could only guess was relief; he looked at her with a bittersweet look.

Moments passed and it was eerily silent. It was cold out, but neither felt the chill. Ashe's higher body temperature allowed her to withstand the cold and Zacarias had already adjusted his own body temperature. Minutes crawled by and slowly the silence healed the volatile atmosphere around them. The damage of the past few days seemed to lessen and it became peaceful between them. It was later, maybe hours when he questioned her about her strength. Hesitantly she told him the truth, that it was indeed her own physical strength and not any hidden ability. Again they fell silent, until Ashe was in the right mind to ask him about his previous confession.

"Once you said that you were looking for me to properly thank me. I always thought you wanted to thank me for healing your wounds, but you never meant that did you?" Seeing the shake of his head she could continued. Now that he explained it all, his actions since their meeting made sense. Anticipation grew and she had to forcibly swallow to force herself to say the words on her mind without emotion.

"If it was so important why didn't you tell me earlier? Why tell me now?"

"I would have told you earlier but after observing you I realized, you would not have believed what I had to say." Jerking her head to one side in surprise to his response she fully intended to question him and defend herself when he continued, "You would only believe me if I showed you."

His words confused her and she questioned him about their meaning. Once she understood she fell completely under his trap without even realizing it. Dominic once commented on how ruthless Zacarias could be, but she never believed him until the night when the KATT team destroyed the creatures. Even now, he surprised her at his change in character. It was moments like this when she realized with sadness that she didn't really know him. Now that he had trapped her, she had no choice but to continue.

"My barriers are strengthened by my own power, but they are not my creation. There are several beings that have the shields placed around their mind. For many years I was unable to even initiate contact with my father and aunt because of the difference in our power. It's happened a few times when I couldn't connect with others of my own level but not because of power. We discovered a way. I have an idea." Science always grabbed her interest and like all scientists she wanted to test, analyze, and find answers to what eluded her. It was logical but in reality she wanted to psychically connect with Zacarias. Telepathic communication with someone was so much more intimate and she wanted to be closer to him in someway.

Gesturing with a hand she motioned him to mimic her. With an unusual amount of energy she sat on the ground. Bare feet, toes painted an electric lime green this time were tucked under her knees and then she was all set waiting for him to comply. Zacarias looked oddly out of place for a moment but then he slowly, almost cautiously, sat upon the frozen ground as well, their knees touching again.

"Now many of the times I need to initiate contact. Or at the very least be trying to enter your mind while you try to enter mine. There needs to be equal forced being exerted. So just concentrate on me and try to probe my mind. I'll do the same." With a deep breath, amethyst clashed with obsidian. Forehead furrowed in concentration Ashe scanned trying to reach Zacarias. A moment passed before she felt a tentative brush, an almost feather light touch. It was distant, as if he was searching for someone else. Redirecting her mind she grabbed onto the thread and followed it back to the source.

They both knew when they connected, because they were assaulted by more than their brains could process. Zacarias was able to clearly read the pain and fear that clung to all recesses of his lifemate's mind but wasn't able to discern the cause. Ashe was able to see the darkness within him, and watched as it converged on her threatening to swallow her. Startled they both lost the connection and withdrew. Nearly a second passed as they both looked at each other, unsure of what they had glimpsed before they were trying to connect again.

"I want to show you something." Zacarias focused on the topic of a lifemate. When he felt Ashe nestle her way into his mind he showed her everything. He showed her their meeting from his perspective and what it meant to see her, how importance it was to even find her, and how incomplete he felt without her. She also witnessed the anger at her absence and the pain of not being able to find her. Slowly he pulled her deeper into his mind. Zacarias felt her gasp as she was showed how difficult it was to control the beast within him, and how hard it was to not force himself on her and claim what he perceived as his.

All knowledge of a lifemate was laid bare for her to review. Secretly he relished in finally having her connected to him in this way. Though it could frighten her, he would not keep secrets from her. She made very few comments as she sifted through the information, and it worried him. Spending as little time as he did with her, he knew she was a very emotional person and only acted withdrawn when trying to avoid dealing with the emotional backlash of something. With prodding she finally expelled her breath in a huff and he was able to get her thoughts on the matter. He was shocked that she believed he cared for her due to incorrect reasons. The first was because of biological pre-disposition and the second was because she was his healer. An issue he thought they already addressed. Carefully he showed her that she was not really correct. But as they withdrew from his mind he could still sense the doubt within her.

Zacarais tried to find out all he could about his lifemate and unsurprisingly he was blocked. For some reason he could reach her mind with his, but was unable to delve into her secrets and hidden thoughts. Growling in frustration he realized that he could only read what was on her mind at that exact moment, or what she was projecting to him.

Biting her lower lip in thought, Ashe decided to reciprocate equally, and so she slowly lead him through her mind, and showed him everything that pertained to him. Hungrily he digested all the information about her and how he seemd to affect her. Eagerly he absorbed all that was available to him_. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough._ He wanted to know her every thought and until the negotiations were further along he would be unable to truly gain access to his lifemate. Oddly enough, there were still barriers erected in her mind, ones that he couldn't breach. Deciding he would try again another time he just enjoyed the feeling of finally knowing their own private link.

Once they withdrew they held each other's gaze for a several heartbeats, each digesting the information learned and adding more pieces to the imaginary puzzle. Chewing on her lower lip, Ashe was stuck on how to voice her new concerns.

"Zacarias, I do not want you to think I'm invalidating your thoughts or feelings but I'm having a hard time accepting this-"She broke off and waved her hand in the air, "concept pertaining to us. I do admit to there being an unusual connection between us, but lifemates?" Wanting to appease him and offer comfort she tried another option. "Regardless of the road the negotiations take, I'd like us to be friends."

"Friends?" He hissed the word with obvious distain.

"Will you look at this objectively?" She snapped back at him.

"I cannot." Suppressing a sigh, Ashe leaned forward and placed her hands, palms out, in a placating manner.

"We are of completely different species; I don't even think we are compatible. I not only hate being underground, it physically makes me ill. It weakens me. You cannot go in the sun except for the weakest rays. I'm a member of the military, and I will be till the day I die, which due to my profession may be sooner than I'd like. Time is another thing. I'm not immortal like you. Compared to me, you are like an old man. Yes, I will live for a few centuries, but I will age and then die." The word pedophile seemed to be brought up in her mind as she tried to compare their ages and he was able to catch onto her thoughts.

"I am not a pedophile, nor _old_. My protection will be enough and I will provide for you. Therefore you will not have to be in the military anymore. Your aversion to the ground will be fixed once you are mine. We will never have to be parted again." His tone was firm, like a command from a superior officer and Ashe balked at his version of reality.

"What do you mean fix?" When she received no response she looked on in horror at him. Jumping to her feet she pointed accusingly at him. "You would convert me against my will?" A sea of emotions boiled under the surface as she waited impatiently for his response.

"I will try to give you as much time to get used to the idea, but I do not have much time left." His wording made the responses she readied to leave her mind.

"What do you mean? What happens when time runs out? Does it have to do with the beast?" Even though she was fairly sure of his answer she had to hear him say it.

"What I showed you earlier was true. You are my light. You will anchor my soul so that I never will convert to one of the undead. Even now the beast is difficult to control. Each hunt draws me closer to losing myself." His frankness appalled her and she just stared at him trying to wrap her head around his confession. She started to pace hoping the motion would soothe her. Almost instantly peace with a wave of reassurance entered her mind, obviously sent from him. In the next moment strong arms wrapped around her form and brought her securely against his chest. Moments passed and it had no effect, she wouldn't relax. She could feel his frown even though she couldn't see his face. Swallowing the lump in her throat she found her voice to speak.

* * *

They say things come in 3's.... well I've finally got the 3rd aggrivation. My computer crashed and I lost everything, including all my final papers that were due. So I am sorry that this is almost a month late. I'm really mad because I had the next two chapters all done too. Anyway I dance around in classic geek fashion celebrating that my fic has passed the 50,000 word count mark!!! :)

A special thanks to all my loyal readers who has stuck with me, especially since my last update!! Please tell me what you think of the latest chapter through a review!

~Ageless Light

**Notes**

In case you haven't noticed, all Kylierions have a surname that somehow relates to all that is above us except for the Imperial family. Ex. Morningstar, Airan, Stormcloud. In this chapter I mention the Character Boreas. This was the name the Greeks gave to the North wind. Vega and Orion are both names of famous stars.

The Kylierions that have last names relating to minerals and stones, are Kylierions (usually adopted or welcomed into society, but not true bloods) that have done something significant that benefitted the Empire. Being given a last name like Stone, Garnet, or Jade is like being promoted. The entire Empire is aware of their important status and they are famous for their accomplishments.

**


	17. Ch 16: Pieces on the Chessboard: Pawns

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **December 12, 2009

**Word Count:** 3,484 (Total-54, 503)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer _(The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 16

Pieces on the Chessboard:

Sometimes even the pawns can corner the king

"This is completely unacceptable." There was no response except for the shattering of an old headstone by Auralee Airan's small fist. After the council meeting in Hawaii ended, the members all returned to their respective assignments. Within hours of the Empress and the powerful families returning to New York City, they were updated on the situation with the Carpathians in small spurts. Being visible to her people, the Empress was able to remain collected until they reached one of the offices of a company that was acting as a cover for the Empire's dealings. Minimal work was accomplished as they waited until more information was reported. It wasn't until they were leaving the JP Morgan and Chase headquarters building that they received word about the assigned KATT team which put them all on edge. Being in the middle of Park Avenue when the large group received the latest information, few were close to losing control and it was only the Empress' presence that allowed their outburst to remain unnoticed by the city inhabitants.

When they received word that the Kylierions assigned to the Carpathians were under arrest, for suspicion of invasion, the group split up with their orders. The Empress and her personal entourage immediately left to find somewhere to unleash their anger and to strategize without being under prying eyes.

Within thirty minutes the centuries old elementals escaped prying eyes and were near one of the obscure Way entrances located in a cemetery. While the Way entrance was underground in the crypts their emotions were too powerful to be contained and stayed above ground well hidden from sight.

Though Empress Morningstar was close to losing control, she decided to light a tree on fire in the hopes it would absorb her powerful emotions. In a typical Airan fashion, Aurolee had already destroyed several headstones, without even thinking to apologize to the deceased as their rest was disrupted. Niah was just as upset, but being a Stormcloud she was reserved in her displays, and watched the others unleash. Minutes passed and Niah slowly repaired the damage done by her friends. Moments after the last of the ash drifted away on the wind did Amelyn's relative reach for her deep connection with the earth to start growing a new tree in its place. Iris' mother threw a dark look over her shoulder upset as her friend cleaned up the damage she had left due to her anger and worry. Niah was unrepentant in her actions and instead focused her energy inwards. Her mind swirled with erratic thoughts about the situation.

It was most frustrating, because the council members could understand the Carpathians actions and see their perspective. If the situation was reversed, they probably would have acted the same way, which was what scared them. Coupled with all of the information about the arrest and imprisonment of four prominent members of the Kylierion community, the situation between their races changed.

It was their job as the elders, to protect their people. It was their job to prepare the next generation to take over their job and lead their people properly. While it would have been nice to seek an alliance with a powerful race, there were too many threats, to many risks. Knowing her friends, she made sure to wait until the others could think logically to start the important conversation. It was almost a full hour before she voiced her thoughts.

"Though there is no concrete evidence it seems that through our research and the correspondence between a late Empress and Prince Vlad, that vampires were once Carpathians." She waited until that fact seeped in and not seeing a volatile reaction from her Empress she continued, knowing that she was correct, as usual, in her assessment of her ruler.

"Equally important is the threat to our Princess. Already there was an attempted kidnapping on her. The possibility of her being tied down to such a dying race is dangerous. If the Carpathian Prince believes that we were invading then he may execute the team. Losing two heirs, one a member of the Imperial family, with the power that the others wield will cripple the Empire against outside enemies. The backlash within our own people could cause a civil war. The other pockets will surely use this to their advantage to wrestle control away from us. Once the names of the team are released the individual races will seek retribution. We cannot contain this information much longer. Already we can suspect that there has been a breach in our security. The best we can do is salvage the situation and have it resolved before others can think to act, for good or ill. This will cause an international incident, of that we have no doubt." Niah spoke matter of fact, while looking at the tall blonde ruler.

"You are right, there is no way this will remain quiet. We sent our ambassadors out seeking information about the Carpathians, and most of the rulers are smart enough to put everything together. In terms of their reactions, what can we expect? Report Sunstrider." Despite her anger and worry over her niece, she still had to consider all the options. The Empire could no appear weak in anyway.

With permission to now join the group, an exceedingly tall blonde man straightened his stance and pushed off from the gravestone he was leaning against. He approached his ruler with an air of patience that should not have been possible for one so young in his position. Daemon Sunstrider was a busy man, being one of the more prominent generals of the Empire. He was the Kylierion that ran the KATT division, and was a fiercely loyal solider. For such a high position, he had yet to turn 275 years old. Tia was his protégé, and compared to Sunstrider's genius nature she came out looking like a fumbling child. Without even having to open the folder in his hands, he spoke of it's contents, having already memorized it.

"The majority of them will not interfere directly, but the Great Alliance will come down hard on the Carpathian race. For centuries the preternatural races have being dealing with multiple problems including extinction, discovery, vampire attacks, and Xavier; and as such have all agreed to a non-aggression act. Whatever excuse the Carpathians come up with won't matter. The Alliance will think of it as a slap in the face and believe they have been hiding this entire time, avoiding their responsibility but reaping the benefits of our hard work. Some of the most influential representatives are our allies and the assault, attempted kidnapping, and imprisonment of our people, will allow both the Alliance and our Empire to get what we want."

"What can we expect specifically?"

"The jaguar people are trying to remain neutral but if it comes down to it, they will side with us."

"How can you be sure?" Aurolee finally regained control over her emotions and entered the conversation. Patient as always, despite the doubt in her tone at his knowledge, the general continued.

"For now we are the greater power, and have the most influence especially against the Carpathians. It is better to be allied with the devil than in his path…well that's how they will see it. The European wolf packs will be especially brutal to the Carpathians if anything happens to Jaeden and Caleb. Due to pack mentality, we already have received reports from several packs of their allegiance to us.

The Shielder's of Scotland are deeply attached to our Ashelia, and are already crying for blood. I knew that their ruler's youngest daughter is great friends with our Princess but I was unaware of how deep their bond was. Even though she is not the heir her opinion has great weight with her people. They are taking this as a personal insult to their people, and were first to offer any assistance.

Since the intelligence network for the Kai's, our cousins, surpasses ours they are already aware of the situation. The leader of the Kai's, offered his personal soldiers, the Geo's. He said that the Carpathians used to inhabit the network of caves throughout the mountain range, and the Geo's are more than capable of causing extensive cave-ins and rock slides, if you decide to launch a full scale assault.

The great river beings that reside in the Danube are pacifists and will not make an aggressive move towards the Carpathians, but were willing to throw their political and elemental power around to get the Carpathian's to stand down.

One of the shape shifting dragon factions, the Deva's, reside in the twin Volcano's in Sumatra, Indonesia. They would side with us, but are always looking to wreak havoc and are too hard to control. Their bloodlust would lead them on a rampage and it would be difficult to keep them hidden from the world view. If we engaged in a secret war it would be better to not involve them. However, the Carpathians' do not even know of their existence or fickle nature so we could always use them as a threat, to show our strength." No one said anything for a moment. Daemon was ruthless when there was a threat to the Empire, and was not afraid to use unconventional means to protect his home. It was made him such a great general. Again he spoke, but this time he spoke of the possible forces that would work against them.

"Considering Caleb's relationship with his birth pack it is safe to assume they will side against us, and it is possible they would ally with the Carpathians just to cause more damage to us. They want nothing less than the death of Caleb, Jaeden, and our Imperial line. The Adroanzi's will remain uninvolved for as long as possible. We have a non-aggression pact with them, and do not have any negative history with them, but we should not assume they would side with us when the time comes. The Manticore's remain our enemies so long as we refuse to allow them unescorted opportunities in the Ways. It would be unwise to assume the Carpathians do not have any allies, but if there are other unknown psychic races then they would be treated much the same by the others." With that he concluded his report and his eyes sought the growing sapling, from Niah's abilities. All were lost in their own thoughts, considering the options before them. Though it was Sunstrider's job to protect the Empire, this decision was up to the Empress. He knew the Empire would move against the Carpathians, but was unsure of what force they would use. It was not his job to question, only to offer advice and carry out orders from his ruler. It was only until the tree that she destroyed was fully re-grown from Niah's abilities; before the Empress responded with her decision.

"It is unfortunate but they have much to answer for. Depending on their responses we will act accordingly. I would like to settle this diplomatically. The representatives of the Great Alliance will only interfere so much, so with or without their approval we will seek retribution. Due to their grievous insults, war may be a possibility. Our forces are stronger, but we have other concerns, and I would hate to further divide our resources, so I am left with only one option. "

Looking at Niah and Aurolee she addressed them, "Friends, I am not ordering you to do anything and I do not want to endanger other important figures in our society." With that she returned her attention to her general, "Sunstrider, I am however ordering you to take all measures necessary. I am going to personally handle the situation with the Carpathian leader and try to resolve this without bloodshed. Ready a delegation immediately, I want to leave as soon as possible. We will not travel via the Ways. Let's take one our private jets. I want to be able to have a plan for each of their possible actions."

"Understood, milady. Anything else?"

"Sunstrider I trust your judgment, but in case things turn for the worst, your priority is getting our people out of there. _All of them._ I do not want any mistakes. I want teams that know they are going to the Carpathians under the impression that we will settle this peacefully and will not worsen the situation in anyway. But They need to be able ot handle heavy combat against multiple enemies. I know you have a lot that needs your attention, but this is your princess that is in danger and now possibly your Empress. I want you to accompany me as my personal bodyguard and as a member of our council." With proper goodbyes, the others that hovered around her suddenly dispersed, all going to make their preparations for the journey. Looking up, her dark violet eyes searched the skies for guidance. With only her personal body guards and assistants remaining she spoke softly to herself, "I promise my brother, I will find a way that ensures the survival of the Empire and your daughter."

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

"What do you mean she is coming HERE? Dad too? I don't know which is worse. Mom, please tell me you are joking?" The conversation had been too quick for the other KATT members to understand, and they usually ignored the overreactions of the Airans anyway. However the last comment before she hung up drew the other's attention.

"We have a serious problem." Ever one for the dramatics, Iris spoke to the others.

"Explain." With one word Tia took control of the situation and forced Iris to stay calm and relay the information. As Iris repeated the conversation, Jaeden stopped sharpening his claymore and focused completely on the blonde.

"We should tell Ashe."

"Not right now. She is dealing with something else right now." Iris responded but was cut off before she could continue.

"Yea spending time with Mr. Robot." Jaeden snorted.

"Robot? Just where the hell have you been? The last time I saw them together the sexual tension between them was practically palpable. In fact I think we need to start chaperoning them. All we need is to make this worse. No, she is dealing with something else." Iris retorted hotly.

Jaeden made to comment, but a spoon was thrown with remarkable accuracy at his forehead, prompting the two to return to the matter at hand. When she finished speaking silence reined for several minutes. Tourmaline eyes stared absently into her tea cup, which was now without a spoon as Tia contemplated what the future would bring. Jaeden and Iris were still looking at the tactician with uncertain eyes, but she had no words of comfort this time. Instead, something unbidden split from her lips, surprising all the occupants in the room.

"The empress is coming here?" For once her tone wasn't so apathetic but laced with an emotion that no one could decipher.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Steam wafted around the small bathroom in an enticing dance. The combination of water and air surrounding her usually lifted her spirits but at the moment she wasn't even fazed by the caress of the elements as they tried to connect with her. Instead she was focused on preventing Zacarias from reading her thoughts. _It had been almost two days since we had our talk, but instead of things getting better, things are getting worse._ _His possessiveness and his demands to known everything about me, are wearing me out._ Early last night he had sensed her panic while she bathed, and came in through the window in the form of mist. When his form coalesced he was ready to defend her from any threats and comfort her simultaneously. Still not used to trusting people she balked at his attentions and almost informed the others that he breached protocol and entered the cabin.

With amazing telepathic strength he searched her mind. He was unable to access the deep recesses of her mind, but since they established their link he was able to read her current thoughts. The ones she had been trying to hide. By his puzzled expression and his voicing of the word 'sift' not understanding it's meaning, she knew she was unable to block everything.

Her reluctance to let him in her mind and allow him to help or even comfort her, angered him. In harsh whispered tones they argued. He didn't understand, and her obstinacy just worsened the situation. Sentence after sentence seemed to show them how far apart they really were. It wasn't until she jumped into his arms sobbing and muttering incoherently that he stopped his insistence at knowing what hurt her. But by his expression just before he left, she knew that he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

Amethyst colored eyes stared at the bathroom mirror and watched as the fogged dissipated and she could start to see her reflection in the mirror. A sudden memory of their talk almost two nights ago flitted across her mind. She knew that it was Zacarias who was revisiting that night and their conversation and was projecting his thoughts. _Probably unintentionally, because I can sense how erratic his emotions are._ Seeing his memories brought up the memory of what she had said in response to his confession, and the topic of converting her.

_(Flashback)_

"_There is the proof then. You are wrong, we are not meant to be lifemates. My Kylierion lineage is strong. I am almost pureblooded. Already I have an illness that effects only the most powerful and least human of us, but that's not what I'm referring to. How can I put this? Caleb is of pack blood but also of Kylierion blood. The Kylierion blood is dominant. With the strong blood in my veins, I cannot be converted into anything else-" Abruptly, she was extracted from his warmth and held at arm's length. Fear was etched into his features and before he could open his mouth she continued. _

"_The female Carpathian, Amelyn is my guardian. We have been through much together. There were times when I was close to death and Amelyn knew her blood was powerful." If it was possible, he looked even more agitated. Unwittingly memories of her taking her last breath rushed through her mind and she ran her hands over her face to try and push the thoughts back and explain properly. _

"_I ingested some of her blood on multiple occasions. Before Iris' vision I was injured on our last mission. This was the closest I was to death so far and I had to have more blood. It caused a reaction within me. Amelyn thought I was undergoing a conversion to be like her, but my body rejected it, violently. As if it was a poison, or some other invasion of my system. If it wasn't for my skills as a healer, and for her speed I never would have reached my aunt and the other powerful healer in time. Even with moving me farther south to give me more access to the sun, I was still in a coma for a long time. Research was conducted because it was odd. We knew Amelyn was able to convert human psychics before but she apparently can't convert someone with Kylierion blood or not someone with as pureblood as me. When I ingested small mouthfuls of her blood in it had no effect, and my body just fought and destroyed it, like it was an infection. Only large amounts of her blood cause my body to react enough to fight back at a level that I can recognize consciously. Coupled with my injuries, my body was unable to properly fight it, hence the violent reaction." Ashe looked at him, and could tell he was stunned but could not tell much else. Slowly she pushed all her memories of the time when she had ingested Amelyn's blood into his mind, and they revisited them together. _

_(End of Flashback)_

With an aggravated swipe across the mirror she was able to clearly see her face now. Dark shadows under her eyes decorated her unusually pale face. _Being under house arrest in foreign territory was hard enough to deal with. Finding out that I'm a soul mate, or lifemate to a being belonging to a race so different to mine is too much to take in. Adding the fact that I am also 'sifting' and losing my own physical body like our ancestors is just-_ her thoughts cut off as she couldn't define anything.

With a tumult of thoughts and emotions, which she tried to repress, she dropped the towel that was drying her on the counter and started the shower again. Climbing in, she turned the water to scalding and sunk to her knees. Relishing in the water as it beat down on her she tried to find peace. She tried to ignore the pounding on the door from her team members and the pounding in her head from Zacarias as he tried to contact her. Carefully she covered her face with her hands and started to cry, completely overwhelmed.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! This chapter is dedicated to all my readers that are students stuck in the middle of finals. Hope reading the latest chapter gave you a few moments of peace before you continue to tackle the pile of work that is due in a few days. Comments or Questions? Then please review, I love to hear/read feedback on my fic. Especially if I can improve my writing! Your comments fuel my passion for writing!

-Ageless Light!

**Notes**

JP Morgan Chase is one of the oldest financial firms in the world. They are in like over 50 countries and are known as one of the "Big Four" banks in America. So for the Kylierions to have ties with them, shows how much power they really have, and how they really are hiding in plain sight. Their headquaters is in NYC.

Water Spirit Legends-

There is a legend in Scotland of Water demons/spirits/guardians that reside in deep pounds or streams. They are called shielders or something close to that. Because in the olden days once a castle changed rulers/clans the old shield would be thrown in the depths. Sometimes treasure hunters would try to find the artifacts as the years passed. If you journey to their depths against their warning your heart and lungs are ripped out, and they are the only thing that float to the surface. (EWWW) In this fic they aren't spirits, but a race of beings that just inhabit the really vegetative areas near pools, and streams.

Earth legends-

In the Japanese religions, Shinto, there are these gnome like creatures that are earth spirits. I decided to use this and make another ancient race. Now in the Kylierion culture, their people evolved and took on physical form. The kai's are a group of Kylierions that worshipped only the earth and brook off interbreeding and all. Years past and they grew apart, losing contact. For the past century they have started to repair their relationship, but the Kai's are believed to be now a separate race. Think of how the Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons had a common ancestor but were still separate.

Adroanzi- In Lugbara mythology (Congo) there is a race of nature spirits that often take the forms of trees and protect people from wild animals and bandits. But if a person looks to see if they are being protected they will be eaten by them.

Manticore- Persian Mythology. A lion/scorpion/hybrid. This is really a popular creature and in a lot of other culture's with slight variations to the body, ex the sphinx. They eat humans.

I took a mythology course, so I have loads of random knowledge about mythical beings, and I never thought I'd have a use for it until I started this story!!


	18. Ch 17: Taking a Leap of Faith

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **December 20, 2009

**Word Count:** 5,056 (Total 59, 559)

**Spoilers:** Up to and Including _Dark Slayer_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 17

Taking a Leap of Faith

A sizzling pop from the fire place and a small hiss alerted Zacarias that the fire in the hearth was dying, again. A sudden urge to rip the chair he was sitting on to pieces and use that as kindling to simply save time overcame him. Thankfully he had never acted so childishly in his long years and was able to easily overcome the urge. Standing abruptly, the chair legs scratched the floor and wobbled slightly. A dignified glare was shot at the chair almost daring it to topple over. As if knowing that its fate would be by fire the chair did in fact, remain upright. Long legs wished to be stretched and he began to pace in the hopes of alleviating some of his restlessness. After all he had voluntarily cooped himself up for the majority of the past few days. Ever since his lifemate told him that she couldn't be converted. Believing that she could in fact be turned, he just needed to find the proper way to do it. A few days had passed since he began researching and he tried to not let his lack of results get to him.

Moving with a predatory grace, his eyes never left the ancient tome he was reading. The spitting sound from the fireplace reminded him that the fire was still going out. Absently he tossed a nearby log into the pit without even looking. Dark obsidian eyes remained focused and after reading several more passages the topic moved on to other uneventful and unhelpful things. With a flick of his wrist the tome landed with a thud on the table, on top of other ancient priceless tomes and scrolls. A small dust cloud rose from his actions, but he ignored it.

Choosing without thought or reason he grabbed a scroll from his prince's library and continued his search. _Is my blood not strong enough?_ He wondered. Immediately his pride caused him to reject his newest and not fully thought-out theory. The beast within made a sound that sounded like an aggravated whine at his mate being kept from him still because of his own possible weakness. Wrapping the beast within chains and shoving it to the dark recesses of his mind, his determination rose. _There has to be way to convert her. I spent to long waiting for her, and I refuse to accept having anything less than eternity with her. _A few selected and inappropriate phrases in his own tongue escaped his mouth as he realized the scroll he had just grabbed didn't seem to be of any help either.

No matter where he looked, or what he read there was never any answers to his questions. Every theory that was conceived was soon rejected. If it weren't for his fear of her admission really being true, he would have already tried to convert her. Soon he would go to the others and seek their advice. Having his lifemate anchored to his side for all time would be worth the wounded pride and embarrassment of not being able to turn her on his own. Randomly he chose another tome, only to realize in the next few moments that he had already read it and tried again, reaching blindly on the table.

* * *

The itch was back. Bright eyes the color of liquid amethyst rose slowly from the page. Curiously, she looked across the room. Sky blue colored eyes met her own before they sought the floor. Ticking off her fingers she counted knowing this was now the seventh time in the past five minutes that Iris gazed at her princess and dear friend. _Being quiet and acting with indecision was never Iris._ Ashe knew that Iris was up to something and judging by her increased agitation she would know what it would be soon.

If she prodded Iris then it would worsen the situation, so Ashe pretended that she didn't notice that anything was amiss and returned to the book, waiting. She was surprised that the house they were captive in had an English translated copy of Caragiale's _A Stormy Night. _She had started reading the play when she was on duty at the inn, but lamented that she was never able to finish it. Having nothing but down time, and not one to be left idle for long, she decided to indulge and finish the story. The quiet was different, but nice all the same._ After all it is rare that we get a moment to ourselves when on a mission. Jaeden and Dominic are like best friends ever since they started talking about wolves. Even Tia is taking a moment for herself by soaking in the bath. Who knows how long the quiet will last?_ With a discreet glance Ashe tried to see how close Iris was to working up the courage to speak what's on her mind. Since Iris wasn't fidgeting yet, she knew she guessed she would be able to read more than a few pages, before she was finally interrupted.

The obnoxious rooster clock went off again and by the hideous chortling it produced Ashe knew it was now seven at night. The itch on her back and the raising of hair on her neck alerted her that once again Iris was staring at her. Suppressing the urge to sigh, she flipped a page and continued reading about Dumitrache's wife cheating on him with the very man he hired to spy on her to see if she was having an affair. _If she doesn't ask me soon with whatever is on her mind, maybe I will move on to reading Caragiale's most famous play. _She mused silently.

Minutes passed and eventually the despised rooster's crow was heard again at the half past sound when she made her move.

"Yes?"

"How did you know? I know I blocked you." An eyebrow raised in disbelief was her only answer_. Did she really think I wouldn't notice the fact she was quiet for over a half an hour? Or that I didn't notice she was staring at me so frequently. How did she ever pass the entrance exams for KATT?_

"How far along are you?" Ashe knew she wasn't referring to the story, and decided to humor her and tell her the truth.

"It's only happened three times in total over a period of eight months. Each time was with water and a mixture of air."

"The books say that sifting is excruciatingly painful."

"It is." There was no denying it, she would have known if she lied.

"How can you say that?" Not getting the answers she wanted and obviously concerned, she forced her anger to be the only emotion displayed. Ashe knew that she had to be in control and direct the conversation to get the results she wanted, or face hovering Kylierions for months.

"Because I have figured it out, well, at least I think I have." Not expecting that response, Iris sat down, and waited for her to continue. "I'm going to let it happen."

"I can't believe you are giving up."

"I'm not. I'm letting it happen. There's a difference. The reason it's so painful was because I was resisting it. I was scared, and at a loss of control. The last time my body sifted the most, I realized that it felt like when Amelyn transforms us into mist. I remember our lessons. Our people originally were not of this form. We have lost much of our history, but maybe this is supposed to happen and we return. I think the others died when they denied it, their body constantly at war with itself. The pain and the exhausting energy that was used eventually lead to their death. Amelyn only transports us, so it is no wonder that only I noticed the connection." Any prepared arguments and responses were lost at her friend's admission of sifting. Ashe omitted a lot, and downplayed what she did confess, but it was important if she could convince the precog she was fine. Thankfully Iris was so floored at her words, that she didn't notice the fear flash through her violet eyes. _It will probably be some time before she has another vision of me, and even longer before one about my sifting. If I can distract her til then, then I have a chance to come up with something in the mean time. Especially if I am wrong. _

"I don't like it. Not one bit, but just promise me, you will talk to Auntie Empress after the negotiations start the day after tomorrow."

"I will. Iris I am one of the best healers in the land, believe me. I know what my body can and cannot do. I will tell her. It's not like I will have a choice anyway. Auntie Lulu will definitely know something is up, and she can be brutal. Even though she denies it, I still say she must have worked in our interrogation department."

"Yea she can read your mind, duh." A carefree grin was flashed at the blonde. Reassured Iris threw her arms around her friend's neck in comfort. Ashe celebrated within her mind at avoiding what could have been a potentially disastrous conversation. A part of her felt guilty for her manipulation, but it was necessary after all. Moving onto the topic she really wanted to discuss, Iris opened her mouth and started talking excitedly.

"So what do you think of that Carpathian?" With that comment, the princess' brain came to screeching hault. That was not what she had expected her friend to ask about Zacarias.

"Iris we are not high-schoolers. I appreciate your concern, but you need to butt out of my relationship." Not buying the harshness of the princess' tone, Iris blundered on.

"Ah, so you have progressed that far in a little over a week? Indulging in an intimate relationship while on duty? My, what would our dear Sunstrider say?" She said in a teasing tone. Despite the friendliness of the conversation, Ashe knew that Iris was really trying to grill her for information. Unfortunately for the blonde she wasn't able to pull off subtlety as much as Ashe could. Ashe refused to play her game, because then she would have to admit aloud how much she wanted the brooding Carpathian. Saying it to herself, was one thing, but saying it aloud made it more realistic, and she wouldn't be able to deny her attraction to him any longer. The past few days with him had been like being on a rollercoaster with the amount of ups and downs the odd pair shared. Despite the arguments and their differences, Ashe felt comfortable with him on level that surprised her. She had admitted to the constant tug on her soul that signaled her want, even need to be by his side, and that scared her.

"Fine, be a spoilsport, you know you can't hold out forever. I will find out!! But anyways, the reason I'm asking isn't just for gossip, I'll have you know."

"Oh. Really?" Ashe made an inelegant snort.

"It's part of it, but not the main reason." Here Iris' courage left her so quickly, it looked like she deflated. Concern and curiosity warred within the healer as she grabbed the precog's shoulders turning them face to face. Ashe knew Iris, and Iris was not capable of being so manipulative, so she had to have a legitimate reason for her concern. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Ashe's silent support helped Iris gather her strength.

"I had another vision. It involved the Carpathians." Emotions flashed across the Airan's face but they were gone too quickly for Ashe to recognize them all.

Light violet eyes narrowed in concentration and she thrust her mind into her friend's to get the answers that Iris was unable to voice. All of the precog's defenses were up, and Ashe could get the answers she wanted, but she wouldn't breach her friend's privacy. In the distance both girls heard the clock chime again, mixed with their own sounds of frustration. Deciding to give her friend space, she backed up and moved into the kitchen. Soft sounds reached her ears and she knew Iris was following her. Ashe suppressed the urge to smirk, at her friend's predictable nature. The sounds stopped at the doorway but the healer refused to turn around. Instead she busied herself with preparing coffee for them. Unable to handle the silence any longer, even though she knew her speaking could push Iris away, the possibilities running in her mind made her concern grow.

"War?" For some reason the word seemed to echo in the room. A flash of Zacarias' face filled her mind, and the thought of her having to fight him, sickened her. One of her hands flailed until it grasped tightly to the counter holding her up.

"No, not that I am aware of. Something, more personal. Tell me, if things were different, and you weren't separated by race, by country, or by duty; do you think you could be happy with that Carpathian?" Eyes closed as if to banish the words her friend spoke. The words she had been trying to avoid entered her ears but settled in her soul. The pain returned, almost as strong when she first left him in the clearing partially healed. Instead of spouting words that would have fallen far flat or how it wouldn't matter since that wasn't an option, she spoke of her hope.

"I would have liked to think so." Reaching into the cabinet she started to retrieve two mugs. Freezing in mid motion, her mind numbed at the words whispered somewhere behind her. Unsure of what she heard, she asked Iris to repeat her last statement. Again the words fumbled into her brain, in incoherent parts. Two names stood out though.

"Did you say Dominic and Amelyn?" At her friend's serious nod her grip slackened and the ceramic holiday mugs slid to the counter shattering as everything finally sunk into her brain.

"I don't have the right to decide another's destiny. I only get to see glimpses. I saw Dominic holding Amelyn in an embrace while they sat upon a hill looking at the stars. She seemed like…" Iris stumbled over the word, but finally managed to speak correctly.

"In love?" She echoed, completely ignoring the mess she just made. "Hold the phone. Start from the beginning."

"That's it. Seriously. And before you say it, no it's not a dream, or a delusion from my disturbed mind. I was totally drained after each viewing. So it was definitely a vision, but it was so short, and hard to tell anything more. Then again, they did seem really happy It was odd because I don't think Dominic is capable of smiling and Amelyn rarely shows emotion outside of your presence, and she hates Carpathians, but in my vision, it was like something out of one of those sappy movies." _More like something out of the twilight zone._ She commented lightly to herself.

"B-b-but" she spluttered. "Amelyn hates, and absolutely loathes Carpathians. Most of it is actual hate, but a lot of it is pain from being abandoned by her people and for suffering alone as an outsider. You are right, though, it's not our decision. It's their choice if anything forms, and I won't keep her from that choice. I'll support her whether she flings herself into his arms-"

"Doubtful." Iris interrupted.

"-or lights him on fire." Ashe continued on as if her friend hadn't spoken.

"Probable."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"There was this glow surrounding them. There auras were all entangled, as if they melded together. They have a connection, just like you and that Carpathian."

"She will be hurt, and angry at first." Ashe stated.

"At the very least." The tall blonde agreed, even though she didn't need to. Together they nodded as one, a silent message passing between them. Iris left the room intent on digesting all the information that passed between them. For a long while Ashe stared out the window contemplating. _Amelyn is like an older sister to me. Her job is to protect me, but we have been through so much. I don't want her to be hurt. What Zacarias and I have is complicated at best._ _She deserves happiness, but would all her pain be worth it? If she could be happy with Dominic, a lot would have to change. No one can be in two worlds._

When she shifted slightly, her toes felt some discomfort, and her attention was drawn down to the floor and she looked at the pieces around her. Some of the pieces were so small they were smaller than chips, almost like small pebbles and dust.

With her mind she calculated the chances of saving the mug. A sweeping glance over several of the kitchen surfaces, she realized that the pieces wouldn't fit together correctly. Even if she gathered all of the ceramic pieces the mug would never be whole again. Some of the pieces were too small to be glued back together. Leaving only dust to be swept up. There was something about the pieces that called to her, reminding her. It took her a moment before she made the connection. The original shape could be retained and it may be useful but it would never be complete again. _Much like me. _This brief moment of self awareness was so deep it was like having an epiphany.

The pain within returned and she felt cold inside. Her heart literally hurt, and the pain made her eyes water. Instinctively she reached out to Zacarias. At once she noticed that he was upset, but tried to hide it from her and instead offered her comfort.

"_Will you come to me?" _Even though she sent the thought, both of them grabbed onto their common path now like a lifeline. Warmth encompassed her and she could swear that she actually felt his arms surround her. Which she thought was impossible since he was miles away, but then she felt him touching her again. Long fingers, with wide palms moved in reassuring circles on her back and she turned around in a circle confused, knowing that she had felt him, even though she couldn't see him.

"_Of course __Csitri."_ He did not try to read her mind but still remained a presence in her mind nonetheless. Looking at the pieces that decorated the floor, counter, and sink, she stared at them silently. Thoughts whirled in her mind moving past denial and avoidance, forcing her to deal with the situation that had been plaguing her for days. She thought of all her options. Mentally she walked down each possible path and figured out the most likely outcome for each of them. Moments passed, turning slowly into minutes and finally she made her decision. She sprinted from the room, ignoring the pricks of the ceramic shards on the soles of her feet. Knowing without a doubt that she had shed blood, but it was the farthest thing from her mind. As was her lack of proper clothing.

"Where's the fire?" Iris called with a bewildered look as Ashe dressed in yoga slacks and top raced passed her without even a glance at the Airan heiress. White gold bangles on her wrists created music as she pumped her arms to increase her speed. "Hey?" Iris called after her, but she had already reached the front door.

In her haste she fumbled with the lock and then the doorknob for a brief moment, before the impulsive part of her mind decided it was barrier that could easily be overcome. Wrenching the door open with such a force the door blew backwards. The lock broke easily and the doorknob became imbedded in the wall.

High doses of anticipation and agitation filled her. It took but a moment for her to sense his descent. Already she was crossing the porch and bounding down the steps, as his form became physical. Without hesitation or greeting she launched herself into his arms. The tensing of hardened muscles as she connected with his solid form told her he was surprised, but his arms never paused as they encircled her, binding her to him instinctively. Her small but incredibly powerful fists were clenching his silk shirt and her nose was buried deep into his chest. Before he could greet her or ask a question, she whispered something to him.

"Let's go. Take me away. Please." The Kylierions weren't allowed to leave the house, and both of them knew that, but she had to ask anyway. She had felt the overwhelming urge to cry, but for some reason just being in his presence pushed the dark that was threatening to consume her away. The throbbing pain in her feet and the ache in her chest were almost nonexistent, hardly worth noticing now. The biting cold on her barely clad form didn't even register in her mind. His presence overshadowed everything.

Unable to deny her anything, he took to the skies again, uncaring of the consequences. Zacarias tried to keep his dark emotions in check but it was difficult. Something had upset her and as her proper mate it was his job to protect and shield her from everything. Rage filled him and he wanted to tear apart whatever it was that had upset her. But then a sliver of reason broke through the haze, and he was able to regain himself. Until this very moment she kept him in the dark about so many things. He knew his mate was independent, and for her to seek him out caused him to pause. She was reaching out to him, trusting him and he wanted to prove that she made the right decision this time in coming to him. Rarely he comforted females, and had no idea how to handle one that was upset. As they neared their destination he ran through what he knew could possibly have upset her.

The logical part of him knew it was mostly his fault, even if she didn't realize it. Being apart from each other was taxing on her even if they weren't completely bound. Even when they were together, her mind was weighed down by other things, things that she had yet to share with him. Since he had spent the majority of his waking hours researching their problem, he had neglected her. Already her overwhelmed mind combined with their physical, mental, and sexual separation was breaking her. Even he felt the torture increase as the days passed but he foolishly believed that he had spared her the pain.

Entering through an open window he returned them to their physical form. She was still held tenderly in his arms, and he maneuvered her over to a chair by the fire. The eyes that haunted him were looking around curiously and their brief fly allowed her to regain her composure.

"I have taken you to the cabin my brothers and I share while we are in our homeland."

"Are they here?"

"No, they are out visiting friends." He didn't tell her that he order them to leave before they arrived. Wanting to put her at ease, he offered to show her the house. Slowly he showed her the rooms, including his bedroom, but not the chambers below the ground. Completing the tour he motioned for her to return to the chair. Pulling up one beside it he gave her his full attention.

"I'm sorry for interrupting-" the growl he released reverberated through the room. Knowing now that he wouldn't let her make small talk, she had no choice and jumped right in to what was on her mind.

"I had an interesting conversation with Iris today." At his look of recognition of which when she spoke of she continued. "She confronted me about my illness, and I was hoping to just tell someone not of our culture. I'm sifting. We call it an illness, but really it is just a phenomenon that plagues those of pure-blood. It's rare, especially since even if you have pureblood, you have to have a certain depth of connection with the elements as well. Publically only about a thousand have admitted to this disease in our entire history. Then they were gone. Most died, painfully and I bet some were even silenced for coming forward with information. No one has ever started to sift before their 100th birthday. Since my connection with water is the strongest, it has always happened while I've bathed. I can feel my molecules breaking apart. The pain is…intense, but I think it's because I've been fighting it. The sensation feels like when I'm in your mist form. I told Iris that there was no reason to worry, and that I'm going to let it happen next time." She broke off her rant and ran her hands across her face.

When she looked at Zacarias he was still as a statue, with his hands clenched at the arm rests. It appeared he was trying to stop himself from reaching out to her. The angles in his face seemed to harden and with a sharp nod he signaled her to continue.

"What if I'm wrong? What if I can't return exactly like I was?" With a wave of her hand at her person, she tried to convey the words that she couldn't say.

The look of fear and hopelessness ate at his soul, and the beast within urged him to comfort her. Years of control and patience crumbled and with his superior speed he had grabbed her in arms and placed her on his lap before she could fully blink. His arms held her firmly to him, as if he could protect her from such a transformation. She buried her head under his jaw and let his soothing foreign words wash over that she spoke of her fear on sifting it was as if a flood gate opened, and she continued to speak all that was on her mind. A part of her wanted to tell him about her day, to include him in her life.

"Just like with us, Iris had a vision about another Carpathian. The one we know as Dominic, to be exact. Iris is convinced that there is a connection, between him and Amelyn. She told me minutes before I reached for you." Zacarias was silent, and only the stiffening of his body alerted her that he had heard her. "There is no way to tell, especially since they haven't met yet..." she left her words hanging and still he understood her message.

"Iris brought us together. They may be lifemates."

"So it is possible?"

"It is possible, but we won't know until they meet." Zacarias looked out the window, and by his concentrated expression he was communicating to another telepathically. Ashe knew that he was passing along the information she just told him.

"As my guardian, she is rarely apart from me. If it weren't for only having four of us in your lands, she would be here." His mind brushed hers, and he could feel her unease. It took him a moment until he made the connection. Yes, he told her about his people and about lifemates, but she only had their relationship to use as a basis. She believed that if she brought the couple together, then they would face similar troubles. Even though she acknowledged their connection and their growing relationship, a part of her, most likely her mind, was unsure. A part of her questioned the depth of their connection.

It was like being punched in the gut and his breath left him stunned for a moment. Letting his head drop back the swell of sadness filled him. He tried to rationalize it, to lessen his own pain but it was hard. Repeatedly he reminded himself that she wasn't Carpathian and considering everything that happened between them, things were progressing rather fast.

The conversations regarding them just seemed to go in circles. Rather than repeat himself again with words that seemed to never sink in, he decided to show her. The pads of his fingers ran down her jaw, tilting her chin up. Arms tightening he pulled her completely against him. Dark eyes burned and his beast roared within as he finally claimed her lips.

His lips were pressed firmly against hers and he waited until her shock ended and her body relaxed. Not receiving any resistance he moved his mouth against hers. Slowly he coaxed her mouth open and thrust his tongue in. At his invasion, Ashe gasped in shock, but did not reject him. After all she had dreamt of his kisses for days. Fantasies were never as good as the real thing, she realized immediately. The kiss was slow, sensual, and unhurried. Exploratory in nature. The tenderness surprised her; she never thought a cold hearted hunter like him could be capable of such gentleness.

The desire and want to taste him overcame her, much like it had before, but this time she let it take hold of her. With a moment of courage and without a thought for the repercussions she started to kiss him back. A growl of approval and satisfaction rumbled from his chest and she could feel the vibrations since they were so close. She tried to suppress the shudder of pleasure that went through her as his tongue caressed hers. Their need for oxygen caused them to break apart and for a moment she heard both of them slightly panting for air. Ashe kept her eyes closed and tried to process the swirling sea of emotion within her in order to get her mind to function again.

A kiss is just a kiss and she had been kissed before. But Zacarias' kiss was something else entirely. The emotions and chemistry in such a simple touch ignited her like none of the men that had kissed her before. Something within her slid home and she realized how right it was to be in his arms. She obviously made the right decision tonight.

Desire and lust boiled to the surface and the need to touch him, to be touched by him caused her to lose control. Adjusting herself she reached for him and brought their lips together again. As her rational mind was stripped away leaving only her want for him, two thoughts drifted into her foggy mind.

_If I can feel like this just from a kiss, what would it feel like to be completely intimate with him?_

_Maybe he is right, maybe we are lifemates? _

* * *

This completes Chapter 17!!I wanted to update something for the holidays, so here is my X-mas gift to all of you!!

This chapter was dedicated to all those have placed my fic on their favorite/alert list! I can't believe that I have over 5,000 hits and 100 reviews!! Thank you so much my wonderful readers!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fact that I revealed Dominic and Amelyn have a "connection."

As a kinda spoiler, I'll admit it now: They are lifemates!!!! However Dark Moments focuses just on Ashe & Zac. There may be a scene ore two with Dominic and Amelyn together, but I don't want to complicate things. (Maybe I'll do a spin-off fic, or a few one-shots about them later)

Please tell me what you think. Please leave your questions/thoughts/comments and advice ina review. Your comments fuel my passions for writing.

Merry Christmas (Or to be politically correct: Happy Holidays)

-Ageless Light


	19. Ch 18: The Gathering

**Title:** Dark Moments stared

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **January 14, 2010

**Word Count:** (1,742 - Total 56, 245)

**Spoilers: **Up to and Including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 18

The Gathering

Other than the sounds of nature mixed with the occasional soft voices of the beings nearby it was oddly quiet. Tensions were high and the mistrust was palpable. A group of four beings were separated from the others and stood off to the side as almost a dozen pairs of cold eyes watched them. They were surronded by Carpathians and most of them were unmated hunters hoping that a Kylierion female would be their lifemate.

The Kylierions that had been under house arrest were attempting to appear calm as more and more Carpathians appeared. No one was buying their act and the Carpathian hunters seemed to gain some sort of sick pleasure out of intimidating them. That seemed to be the case until Zacarias and those he trusted maneuvered themselves almost as buffer in between the two groups. The message was clear and they were left alone.

Ashe thought his actions were unnecessary, but considering that he had allowed her to move more than arms length away to greet her friends, she wasn't going to complain. They were no more than twelve feet apart, and judging by Zacarias' possessiveness she could only imagine how hard their separation was on him. Nonetheless, she was grateful for the chance to reunite with her friends with some privacy.

Early that morning the Kylierions were brought to the Prince's house while they waited for the Kylierion delegation to arrive. A few Carpathians tried to mingle with them, mostly the females trying to introduce themselves to Ashe, but the majority of their lifemates were unwilling to risk their safety, and so the Kylierions remained mostly unbothered. In actuality, they were grateful they didn't have to engage in polite small talk. Though Ashe did enjoy the brief encounter with Destiny and Natalya and their lifemates. Suddenly, Manolito and MaryAnn soon dropped down from the sky and gave her a small greeting which she returned with a sharp nod and watched as they moved to stand by Zacarias' side.

Even though she wasn't facing the intimidating Carpathian she could feel where Zacarias was and she knew he was completely focused on her. Both of them stood at the end of their own groups and were actually the closest to each other. Something that Ashe felt he had planned. Though he agreed to grant her some space she could tell that he was not happy with it. Unconsciously she shifted her stance back and closer to the Carpathian as if to soothe him and her.

Instantly her friends shifted as well, which brought all conversations between the Carpathians to a halt as the hunters turned their complete focus on the elementals. It was ridiculously at the level of scrutiny they received, but since the Carpathians had never seen anything like the power and abilities that the group displayed, especially the females, it did make logical sense.

A shift in the air brought amethyst colored eyes to glance over her shoulder. MaryAnn and Manolito both of whom she officially met during her brief stay with Zacarias were heading towards them. Ashe liked both of them and it was thanks to several conversations with MaryAnn that some of her questions had been answered. The couple arrived dressed in the finest outfits, and Ashe couldn't imagine trying to walk in the mud in the high heeled boots she had on. Soon as the group's eyes landed on MaryAnn, she was hidden behind her lifemate's back. The protection and safety of the female counterpart was one of the topics they had discussed earlier so she wasn't offended at his actions, and her friends took their cue from her.

Immediately she moved to introduce them when she was surprisingly enveloped by someone's body. It took a half a second before she registered that it was MaryAnn and she had to stop her body from reacting instinctually violent. The female shape shifter had barely spent more than a day or so with her yet treated Ashe as if she was part of the family. At first Ashe thought she had some hidden agenda, but after their first hour together she realized that MaryAnn was genuinely pleased to spend time with her and help her adjust. The same applied to Lara. With MaryAnn now with her group she hoped that her friends would relax a bit more.

The hug ended quickly when Manolito pulled her off and secured the fiery women to his side with a growl. A sound which seemed to have no effect on her because she ignored him and started to introduce herself to the other elementals without a care. As a social person, Iris hated silence and jumped at the opportunity to talk with a female Carpathian. The others were quiet and respectful, but were obviously still on edge when they greeted Zacarias' family.

A familiar intimate brush against her mind forced her to let the animated conversation between Iris and MaryAnn regarding fashion became mindless chatter as she focused her energies inward. It was Zacarias, of course, and she immediately threw up a barrier and worked on pushing him from her mind. It was childish and immature but she couldn't help it. It was easier to be cruel to him, because it would make their parting easier, she hoped.

The princess was only granted a brief reprieve before he returned full force. Ever since he had taken her blood the previous night it was becoming difficult to keep him from her mind for long. Thankfully her years in the military and training to survive against interrogation paid off and she had been able to hide her deepest secrets which would surely come out in the upcoming diplomatic talks. But every waking moment gave him more and more access to her. A sudden heat at her back and the tingling of nerves in her body told her he was behind her. _I should have expected that._ She scolded herself. To the credit of her team, none of them flinched at his sudden arrival.

Suppressing the urge to touch him was hard, but she managed. Instead she settled for touching the mark he had left on her skin caused by his fangs. In a more heated moment between them he was kissing the juncture between her shoulder and neck when he had lost control and took her blood. Apparently he had taken too much, and she lost consciousness, only to awaken hours later with several worried faces above her.

Upon closer inspection of her body, she realized that they had forced her to ingest Carpathian blood fearing her death and hoping to heal her. Naturally that wasn't the case and while she was unconscious her body had trouble rejecting what it saw as an invasion as well as replenishing her own blood supply at the same time. Gregori and Shea had been called in the hopes to help her but there was nothing they could do. Once she awoke, feeling weaker than she had felt in years, she was able to heal herself properly but required rest and food. _I thought that I was slowly easing him into accepting my dangerous lifestyle but his actions afterwards showed how scared he was, as if he thought he was going to lose me. _Ever since he had taken her blood it was if she didn't want be parted from him. As time passed she was finding less of a reason to be bother by such thoughts.

It was really because she knew what being separated from him was like. After her first night with Zacarias she had awoken up during the daytime only to find herself alone. Concerned she tried to contact Zacarias unsuccessfully and thus started panicking. Using her connection to the elements she had found him deep within the soil. Not thinking rationally she found the lower chambers and discovered him unresponsive. His heart was silent and his lungs were empty. His sudden departure from her was overwhelming. Apparently in her grief she was projecting her pain out onto others.

It was MaryAnn who found her and was trying to get her to let go of his body all while trying to talk to her, probably to explain. But seeing him like that unraveled her and she didn't want to hear anything. Then suddenly he was awake, warm, and holding her. The emptiness that had unexplainably consumed her was gone; she had clung to him like a lifeline. It was later explained that he was merely resting in the way of his people and that the intensity of her emotions called to him even then causing him to awaken and to reassure her. It reminded her of the first time she had stumbled upon Amelyn lying in such a state.

Now that she knew more of Carpathian culture she hoped she would be able to handle their separations knowing they were only temporary. A thought like that bothered her, especially considering their differences and that their separations could not be fixed and had to be waited out.

Reflecting back on the almost full two days she spent with him she found herself falling for the eldest De La Cruz brother, and yet it seemed so natural. He was so attentive and caring towards her and her hardened heart couldn't help but melt. Being with him was like being in a different world. Most of those she spent time with outside of her fellow KATT members wanted to ingratiate themselves with her. They wanted to manipulate her and play political games. _But not Zacarias. He really seemed to just want to bask in my presence and honestly get to know me._

It seemed there was nothing he could deny her during their time together and he never lied to her. Excluding the momentary loss of control when he bit her, which he still felt guilt over; he never pushed her or tried to take advantage of her in anyway. With the exception of a few minutes and his rest in the soil during the day they had spent almost all their time together, and she hadn't gotten sick of him. _All in all it was very relaxing; _it's_ just too bad that it wouldn't last._ So far she had managed to keep the fact that she was an imperial princess from him and they had avoided the conversations about her being in the military but those two things would eventually separate them.

"_You do know that eventually you have to end your little vacation romance and continue to do your job." _

"_Of course she knows that, Larkspur."_ The wolf's voice rumbled through their common mental link and defended Ashe from the tactician who correctly guessed the platinum blonde's thoughts.

"_Does he?"_ For some reason those two words seemed to echo and added as an unneeded reminder of what was about to come.

* * *

The whole negotiations scene was just so long, so I decided to break it up! I apologize for the late update but the actual negotiations part will be up real soon. I just have to make sure it's proof read first! So just wait a couple more days!!

Please tell me what you think. You questions/reviews/comments fuel my passions for writing and help me improve!

-Ageless Light


	20. Ch 19: Secrets Revealed: Pt 1

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **January 16, 2010

**Word Count:** (3,430 - Total 59,675)

**Spoilers:** Up to and including _Dark Slayer_(The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

**AN:**This Chapter is dedicated to KaylynBlack! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Secrets Revealed: Part One

Carefully he seeped into her mind looking for any weakness in her defences so he could truly know her. The young female that had been made just for him had been on edge since the sun set, and he was concerned. Though he tried not to show it, because she would know he picked up on her anxiety and pull farther away. His younger brothers' spoke of how they had reviewed their life mate's entire being and shared in all of their women's memories. It was his wish that he could experience this as well. Now his soul was safe, and nothing would tear them apart but there was still too much distance between them for his liking. With years of practice stealth and patience he probed in a few places searching. Finding no weakness on the surface he pushed a little more just to be sure.

A faint flash of dread filled her mind and travelled through her body as alarms went off. Zacarias cursed for she had sensed him and knew of his intent. A growing panic filled her and because of their bond travelled through to him. The concern he had felt for her wellbeing was overshadowed by bittersweet curiosity. Everything had been going well, albeit a bit slower than he would have liked, but he would not risk her unhappiness for anything and so was patient. Almost two millennia were spent waiting for her and he could continue to be patient and wait for her to share her secrets.

Well he hoped, he mused. It did bother him that she would keep secrets from him. _How was he suppose to protect and comfort her if he didn't know what was wrong. _For what felt like the hundredth time that night he wondered what it was that weighed so heavily on her mind. Even now she appeared to be deep in thought. The other elementals and his sister-in-law attempted to draw her into conversation but she was oblivious.

The rituals words of his people had tethered their souls together. Already he had taken her blood and it was only a matter of time before they shared their bodies. When they became true lifemates she would be unable to hide anything from him, but more importantly she wouldn't want to. _She will give herself wholly to me soon. _

Noticing that she was still hypersensitive of him and waiting for him to try and breach her mental shields, he sought to ease her mind. The first night she had called to him and he had taken her away, he discovered something unusual yet pleasing at the same time. Whether it was by accident or instinct his beast had found a way to comfort his mate when she was in distress. Remembering what he did then, he tried it now hoping it would calm her. Gently he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and made sure she was securely against him. Bending down slightly to compensate for their difference in height he carefully placed his chin upon her head. A low rumbling started in his chest. A sound more like a purr than a growl could be heard. The sound and vibrations coming from his chest mixed with his warmth seemed to soothe her. Slowly he felt the tension slip out of her body and she relaxed against him using his strength.

The Kylierion healer knew what he was doing and allowed it to happen. Zacarias had yet to learn how to admit that he was wrong and was unable to say he was sorry. But she had found that even though he couldn't verbalize such thoughts he did know and feel them. It showed in his actions. To others his aura was probably frightening and intimidating, especially his brothers, but to her it was calming. Being wrapped up in his presence gave her solace from the world around her as well as the chaos within. She basked in it as frequently as she could, and he never seemed to mind. Silently, he gave her his strength and never asked for anything in return. Already she was becoming dependent on him. Ashe knew that he wasn't the only one learning. There were things that she had to change about herself as well. All her life she learned it was dangerous to lean on others and throughout the years only few people had shown her that they wouldn't betray her and she could in fact be weak in front of them. But she had trouble admitting her need for help or her appreciation when it was freely and sincerely given. Though she couldn't say it now, couldn't even attempt to form the words, she decided that showing her appreciation for his actions would suffice.

Softly, she let out a contend sigh and allowed herself to relax further. With her eyes closed she leaned further into him. Now he was completely supporting her weight with his own. If she wasn't so focused on the male behind her she wouldn't have noticed that the humming noise lowered in pitch as if pleased with her actions. They stayed like that for several minutes and the rest of the world faded away. She never noticed the cold night air or the sounds around them. Some time had passed and then Jaeden's voice reached her through the fog, pulling her back to reality.

"Look how small Dominic is compared to Caleb. I mean Dominic is around my size in the our other form but I never realized how small we are compared to that canine."

"I'm surprised that neither of them has any wounds." That voice could only belong to Tia, Ashe knew. Opening her amethyst eyes she saw two very different sized wolves standing on the road. Realization struck her and she knew that Caleb was sent ahead to say that the delegation had arrived and was now traveling on Carpathian territory making their way to the house.

Lurching from her almost reclined position against Zacarias she was striding towards the wolves in a second. Being friends with both of the males, Jaeden fell into step beside her. Their blonde teammates remained behind to continue their conversation with MaryAnn and the female hunter known as Natalya that Ashe had met earlier.

When they were a few feet away they stopped. The wolves sat on their haunches and inclined their heads slightly.

"_Princess, the delegation has arrived but there is something you must know. The delegation is completely made up of those that are affiliated with the Empire. There was no representatives from the Great Alliance_ _present._" Horror filled her and she was unable to stop her loud exclamation of surprise from leaving her lips.

"What?" Not daring to turn around she knew that everyone had their eyes on her and could feel the vibes she was giving off, so she tried to rein herself in.

"Is there a problem child?" Internally she cringed and forcibly cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair in nervousness. Knowing that she couldn't put it off she turned and faced Gregori who had left the house and was walking towards her.

"There is no problem. Caleb just arrived to let you know as is custom, though I am sure you already know, that the delegation is entering Carpathian territory and will be arriving shortly."

What she didn't tell them was that the people arriving were different from what they originally thought. They had expected at least two members of the Great Alliance. Since that was not the case that meant the Great Alliance was delaying in making contact with them and they would only do that if it was interfering from the rights of one of the preternatural races. This meant that the delegation was coming to the Carpathian people under the guise of negotiating but was really coming to inform the Carpathian people of their transgressions and how they would pay for their crimes.

It was obvious that Gregori and the others knew she wasn't being fully truthful, but thankfully Iris jumped into the fray and yelled out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Is my mom part of the delegation?"

"No, but your dad is."

"Praise the Stars!!" Jaeden and Iris both spoke at the same time.

"You are such a Daddy's girl. It's shameless how you have him wrapped around your finger." Tia interjected.

"I am not ashamed of it! Besides dealing with Daddy is a _lot_ easier than dealing with my mother." Iris retorted and shoved her friend in the arm and started threatening to burn her friend's signed RHCP CD's.

"She has a point. Her mom is vicious." Ashe made sure to look at Gregori when she said her last comment and sent him what she thought was a reassuring smile. Then she turned back and directed her steady gaze at Dominic. A moment or so passed but even in wolf form he seemed to get the message. Ashe would stand by Amelyn's side regardless of her decision. Earlier she told the ancient hunter that if Amelyn was meant to be his lifemate and wanted to be, then she would do all in her power to ensure their happiness, but if the female Carpathian didn't then she would stand against him. Dominic didn't seem fazed by her declaration, probably because he had no emotions at this time, but Zacarias wasn't too keen with her getting involved and risking her safety.

Caleb growled and returned the attention back to himself. Telepathically he informed the squad to prepare for the arrival officially and that he had to return to the delegation. Without anything else he rose, followed by Dominic and together they returned the way in which they had come.

The pair returned without looking at Gregori who must have been giving silent orders, since the Carpathians started disperse. Though many of the hunters were out of sight it was easy for the Kylierions to sense them. Some of the males had taken to the trees while others transformed into creatures and entered the house, all to protect their Prince.

Light violet eyes sought out Zacarias and she started walking towards her-she paused and considered what would be the proper term for their odd relationship. She knew that Zacarias would call them lifemates, but she didn't feel comfortable with that word. A frown marred her face for a few moments as she continued searching for what exactly defined them. Settling on the safest word, she resumed her walk towards her _significant other_ for the time being.

When she came within a few steps she gazed at him silently as if searching for something. Zacarias didn't react outwardly to her odd behavior and merely watched her. The others weren't sure what she was looking for or if she found it, but it didn't matter. Ashe spoke to her squad while keeping her gaze locked on the ancient hunter.

"Prepare to formally greet the delegation." Her tone was clipped as she delivered her order. The hunters that had remained, including Gregori, watched with curiosity as the Kylierion's demeanor changed as one. What limited calm they had achieved while waiting was gone and they were as tense as when they first arrived. Jaeden opened up a small black bag and dropped it in the middle of the group. Iris removed a pair of Sai's from under her clothing and tossed them into the bag. Tia followed suit and removed several projectile weapons. The hunters barely concealed their shock, because they had not sensed weapons on any of them. Then as one they all removed their shoes and placed them in the bag. Next they rolled up their pant legs to their mid calves. Everyone noticed that the females all had extravagant markings, tattoos, on the ankles.

Zacarias would have snarled at the other hunters for even looking at his lifemate to long but he was too shocked to reprimand them. Obsidian colored eyes swept towards her companions and he realized that it must be a Kylierion thing since they all had them, but he didn't care for the others. Astonishment grew as he watched his lifemate take off all of the silver bangles that she had always worn. Wrists and forearms now exposed, he was able to see that she had more tattoos.

Realization struck him as he recalled all the times she had insisted on her own clothing that kept her properly covered. Not once had she removed the dozens of bracelets even against his prodding to do so. She had managed to hide her markings from him. _Another secret that caused their distance._ Sadness filled him for a moment and he unconsciously stepped closer to her, wanting the comfort her presence gave him. Her lush mouth parted in surprise and she absently pulled her hair back while watching him. When her arms fell to her sides he hesitantly reached out and grabbed one of her wrists.

Even though it was night he could see perfectly and his dark eyes drank in the markings on her beautiful skin. Oddly enough they seemed to only enhance her beauty. With a critical eye he studied the markings. An intricate design of the phases of the moon adorned her left wrist in a shade of royal blue. The pads of his finger tips danced in an unknown pattern as he caressed her skin. He had felt her shudder at his touch and could hear how her heart quickened and the blood in her veins picked up speed. The markings were done without any imperfections and the skin was just as soft as the rest of her. He reached for her other hand but she had already presented it to him. The image on her right wrist was so beautiful it made him want to run his lips over it just to see how she tasted there. His gut clenched at his lust filled thoughts and he pushed them down to focus on what he was doing. The picture was of angelic wings tipped with a shade of purple that matched her eyes perfectly. Ice blue shadings in parts of the wings matched the swirls around the moons on her other wrist.

Having forgotten about the pain of her secrets he tore his eyes from her hands and met her gaze. In her eyes he could see her vulnerability and a myriad of emotions. Logic and reason wormed their way into his brain and he knew that these markings stood for something important to her. They represented her in some way and he was going to have to proceed cautiously if he wanted to continue shortening the gap between then. While watching her eyes for an indication of her thoughts and to see if she would pull away, he slowly moved both of her hands up in the air to him. Tenderly he dragged his lips across her skin. Never breaking eye contact he pursed his lips and kissed the insides of her wrists. Her breath hitched in her throat and blood rushed to her face at his intimate actions.

"What is their purpose?" Praying to the Gods he hoped she would answer him. Behind him he noticed Gregori had stepped closer probably interested in her response as well. He told him psychically to remain where he was. Though mated, Gregori had way to much interest in his lifemate for his liking, and did not want the man anywhere near her if it could be helped. With bated breath he waited for her to answer. It took a moment before she dropped her head and looked at her feet. Automatically his eyes lowered as well, and he could see her other tattoos clearly now. The ivy and flames were done just as perfectly as her wrists. And he wanted to trace their designs with his fingers, with his tongue.

"They represent my connection to the elements. All Kylierion's are marked by such representations, though it differs from person to person. Once a Kylierion masters an element the representation forms a chain encircling the entire wrist or ankle. I have mastered the four elements so that is why I have four tattoos. The markings speak of my power and the depth of my connection to the elements. You have to have mastered at least one element and have a connection to a second to be allowed to test for a space in our military." Her voice was soft and her tone spoke of her emotions she should not be feeling. Easily enfolding her wrists into one of his larger hands he used his free hand to tilt her chin up.

"They are exquisite, päläfertiil. You are beautiful. Wear them proudly." Disbelief crossed her face at his words. He noted that she obviously expected him to be disgusted with her to be involved in a modern fashion but he had spoken honestly. The elemental that was his lifemate was exotic and her looks were so captivating. Digesting the information he realized that his female must be exceptionally powerful in her own right more so than he originally thought. It made sense, he was unusually powerful for a male of his species and to provide proper balance his lifemate was just as strong. She was his other half, his equal in every way, and he would forever treasure her.

Being as powerful as she was, he then realized that she must have been exposed to more danger than he originally thought. It was of no matter, because she was safe with him now and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Do you have any more markings, or shall I just wait to discover them on my own?" His voiced had lowered and he spoke to her seductively. Dark eyes danced in amusement as he watched her face become heated and her eyes widened at his comment. The slight cough from behind him ruined the mood and he turned his head and snarled at who dared interrupt him. It was Gregori and his possessiveness over his mate rose. _The Dark one had interfered again._

"They are almost here. You should go inside." Sensing the sudden change in Zacarias' she jumped in to prevent any problems that were bound to occur between the two hunters.

"He is right Zacarias." At his snarl and sudden intense gaze she realized her mistake and hurried to continue. "I'll be in the house within a moment or two." His aura had darkened and his energy spiked around them. The Kylierion's and Gregori had all stepped back, except for her. She seemed unconcerned at the danger around her.

"You would send me from your side? To stay here with him?" The snarls and growls barely made the sentence comprehendible. With a yank from the hand that held her wrists she was suddenly pulled against his chest, hard. The free hand wrapped around her waist and secured her to him. Ashe knew he wouldn't see reason unless he calmed first and so she spoke calmly.

"It will only make things worse for us if you are here when they arrive. I won't be here with him. I'll be here with your brother and his wife. Then we will all go back into the house and we will be in the same room. This is a serious diplomatic event and we must all act accordingly." With some of her enhanced strength she was able to pull her arms easily out of his grasp. But she didn't pull away, instead she reached for him and cupped his face in her hands. "Besides even though you won't be here physically, you will be in my mind. We won't really be parted. Please Zacarias; I want this to go smoothly."

It took a moment to understand what she had said and then he responded. Taking his hands he placed them atop hers. They stared at each other for a moment and then he sighed in acquiescence.

"Only for you, mate." He spoke while turning his head and nuzzling one of her palms before giving her a small nip on the fleshy part of her palm below her thumb.

Their intimate moment evaporated as the harden warrior within each of them took control. Zacarias glanced at his brother with sharp eyes.

"No harm will come to her."

"You have my word brother. I will protect your lifemate well."

"See that you do." With that he pinned his prince's second in command with a murderous glare. It would have been pointless for Gregori to repeat that he had his own lifemate, so he remained silent and watched the eldest and most powerful De La Cruz brother stride purposely into the house to take a place up next to their Prince.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! I hope you were not disappointed.

After editing Chapter 19 I ended up putting even more stuff in so, I decided to break it up...again. (Hides as readers start throwing rotten food). In total the whole scene was like 10,000. Which is why I broke it up to the previous chapter, this one, and the next chapter! So I thought this was better! I hope you enjoyed the interaction between our leading couple, not to much but still a few great moments. This chapter was dedicated to **KaylynBlack** but I'd like to thank all my readers and cybercookies to my reviewers! This fic is coming to a close in a another few chapters, probably 6ish. I've got mixed feelings about it! I'll be happy to have finished my first fic, but sad that it ends. Oh well. Anyway,

I'd love to hear your thoughts!! Please leave me a review/comment!

***

Notes-

Sai- is a weapon from Okinawa, Japan. It's usually a defense weapon, but I've also seen people throw it, and it when used offensively it can do some damage. Think of the weapons that Jennifer Garner as Elektra uses in _Elektra_ or D_aredevil. _

RHCP- stands for _Red Hot Chili Peppers. _The Band that Tia is crazy about...and so am I! A lot of fans refer to them this way.


	21. Ch 20: Secrets Revealed: Pt 2

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **January 16, 2010

**Word Count: **8,795 (Total 68,470)

**Spoilers:** Up to and Including _Dark Slayer _(The most recent novel in Feehan's _Dark Series)_

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **TwilightVicki **for her kind reviews and comments and **SevenScars** for his drawing of Ashelia! Enjoy guys :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Secrets Revealed: Part Two

The delegation was close enough now that all members of the small welcoming group could hear the powerful engines of the approaching vehicles. Within moments Dominic's form coalesced out of the sky and he dropped down next to Gregori. All eyes were focused on the road and watched as a few large SUV's pulled in.

Everyone recognized the Cadillac symbol on the four exact replicas in front of them and watched as the brand new Escalades slowed down to a stop. The luxury vehicles could fit eight people comfortably, and had a powerful engine for other purposes. Each SUV cost easily $60,000 but since power and prestige were important to the Empire and the Carpathians were all wealthy no one was really moved by the display of wealth. Now that the vehicles stopped, other Carpathians dropped down from the sky. Out of the Kylierions, Ashe was the only one who could recognize any of the hunters and even then she only knew Nicholas De La Cruz.

As one the Kylierions pushed out their minds to greet those in the vehicles, but were immediately repelled by a barrier. It was safe to assume that the barrier was made by Kenneth Airan, Iris' father and that nothing was getting through. So they were forced to wait.

A door opened from the first car and out stepped Caleb in his human form followed by another being. The first thing they all noticed was the short golden locks adorning the head of a man that towered over Caleb. As one all Kylierions adjusted their stance so they could greet their commanding officer properly. Caleb stood covering the open door as their general stepped forward towards Gregori.

"Good evening. Thank for allowing us into your lands. Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Daemon of the House of Sunstrider. On behalf of my House and my people I offer kind greetings from the Kylierion Empire." The slight southern drawl could be heard from the elemental as he spoke formally and he extended his hand.

"Good evening to you as well. Thank you for coming. I am Gregori Daratrazanoff second in command to our Prince."

"Wonderful! I hope you are not offended in anyway but before we begin I would like to check on the status of my soldiers. There are Kylierion's in the cars that are anxious to know of their well being." Without waiting for a response he proceeded to walk past the Carpathians to the KATT squad. Being in the presence of the general raised Tia's status since she was his protégé and she became the leader of their squad.

"What is the status of your squad?"

"We are all in fighting condition, Sir."

"How were you treated?"

"Once negotiations closed we were put under house arrest. We were left alone as long as we didn't cause any trouble."

"Did you?"

"No, Sir."

"Excellent." Waving his hand he motioned for the others to exit the car. The air became heavy with power and then a gust of wind encompassed the beings that were outside, signaling that the barrier was released. Caleb moved aside for the occupants to be let out.

"Daddy!" The being was barely out of the vehicle before Iris raced by. Their reunion was loud and against protocols, but most of all it was filled with joy. Kenneth Airan had given his daughter what could only be described as bear hug and held on to her tightly for a few extra moments. Their greeting was more emotional even compared to their standards since Iris' brother had disappeared recently and Ashe could only imagine how on edge the Airan's had been with the loss of both their children.

A pang of jealousy filled Ashe, because she could never greet her aunt like that no matter how much she wanted to. Now was one of those times that Ashe desperately wanted to hug the woman who had become like a second mother to her. Needing a good cry and sound advice, she wished for the others to leave so she could greet her aunt in peace without judging eyes. _But it was not meant to be_ she thought with a sigh. Kenneth had sauntered over to his daughter's team to greet them all joyously. Plastering a smile on her face she greeted her uncle by heart, not by blood.

Since they were on foreign soil she was greeted only as a solider since the Kylierion's did not want the Carpathians' to suspect anything. Trying to shield Zacarias was difficult, especially since she knew he would have no qualms about ruining everything and coming to her side. Instead she merely blocked her thoughts, but her emotions could still be felt through their private link.

Several Kylierions exited from the SUV's but many figures still remained in the vehicles. Stefan Stormcloud, Niah's husband and a brother figure to Amelyn, was walking casually from around the other side of one of the SUV's. Ashe was surprised that Stefan was present and not Niah, and made a note to ask why later. Like all Stormcloud's Stefan was tall, blonde, and reserved in how he greeted the squad. The famous earth wielder looked like he was an in shape adult looking like he was in his young thirties, but no one on the squad knew his real age. All they knew was that Stefan was a young teenager when Ameyln was adopted, making both of them around 600 years old.

The ancient hunters had no idea what to think of the beings exiting the vehicles. Just like Zacarias' lifemate and her friends, they were all barefoot. Tattoos of all kinds encircled wrists and ankles and the images depicted on their skin blurred together as the beings walked. There were no weapons on any of them, but there wasn't a need to, because it was easy to pick up the power that was within each of them. The end of winter was there and the air was still cool at night, but for some reason the air had grown heavy and warm around the group of newcomers. It was if they had brought the heat of the sun with them.

Always amassing data and analyzing it, Tia was the one who noticed that the group was composed of Kylierion's with expertise in several areas, all of them used to heavy combat, and passed the message along to her friends. Before they could respond to her though, their attention was drawn to the last figure emerging from the SUV.

As was proper of her rank, the Empress was the last to exit. As soon as her bare feet touched the ground, the Kylierion's had arranged themselves protectively around her. Figures blurred with a speed that could only be granted with aid of the elements. The ancient hunters noticed that some figures were as fast as they were and filed that information away for later use. Ashe immediately used everything in her power to eject Zacarias from her mind before the brief conversation with her aunt that she knew would be coming. The only reason it seemed to work she mused was because it was a surprise move against him and in his shock he didn't respond quickly enough.

Knowing that the couple had their own private mental link, Ashe started to systematically isolate their psychic bond from the rest of her telepathic channels and threw up barriers around her thoughts. The procedure was horribly complex, but having been raised by the best teachers in their land, she was able to accomplish the task in under just a dozen seconds. Which if she had to be honest, was still too long. The combat medic did her best to not think of Zacarias' reactions and focused on her aunt.

Dressed in a dark violet tailored suit the Empress had a cold expression on her face. Eyes of a similar color to Ashe's were hidden behind dark sunglasses and the team noticed that she wasn't wearing her crown. Without offering a word to anyone, not even to their hosts she turned and looked at the KATT members.

_Don't give anything away, do not give yourself away._ The princess chanted in her mind as she felt her aunt's gaze on her for only a moment longer than appropriate before her ruler's eyes swept over the remaining team members.

"_Is there anything that I should know before I go in there?"_ Her aunt's voice filled her mind and warmth and love flooded her. Concern for her well being was at the forefront of her aunt's mind and even seeing the princess standing and conscious did little to alleviate the panic the ruler had felt for the past few days.

It was in that moment that Ashe realized her aunt had more concern for her safety and protection than she did about diplomatic relations. Echo's of Ashe's almost death weeks earlier on a mission and her injuries of when her father was killed seemed to surge from the dark suppressed memories in her aunt's mind. All of them latching onto her current rollercoaster of emotions regarding Ashe's situation.

A large part of her wanted to break down and cry, because this was the moment to speak. Ashe may have duties as an Imperial Princess but her people were as modern as could be. If she spoke up about her growing feelings for Zacarias her aunt would move mountains, literally, if she could help her niece be happy. Not that it was possible. Their duties would keep them apart no matter what they wanted or did. _Auntie Lu would be more open to this if I was honest with her. But how can I? My honor and all those that depend on me would be in jeopardy._ _How can what's between us feel so right if it creates chaos around us and causes everyone else so much pain?_ Instead of coming clean and telling her aunt of her growing feelings she merely responded with a cowardly no. Giving a sharp nod the Empress seemed satisfied with her response and the team's condition and finally turned to Gregori.

Feeling as if she had set her fate in stone and would forever look back upon this moment with regret she lost all control and her mental barriers crash down. A force so powerful flooded in her mind nearly knocking her over. Almost instantly he was rifling through her mind, making sure she was okay. Once her safety was assured she heard a snarl in her mind and knew he was upset especially since he was unable to figure out why she had cast him out.

"_We will discuss this in detail, later,__ csitri." _His deep voice seemed to reverberate through their link. Upset at having to keep so many secrets she responded without first thinking.

"_Can't wait!"_ she spoke to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. For her impertinent response she felt him give her a reprimanding nip on the muscle between her neck and shoulder. The action was supposed to be a small punishment, like when one would lightly slap a child on the wrist as they were caught stealing cookies. Instead she felt warmth spread through her system and heat pooled low in her belly.

She tried to stop her body's reaction or at the very least hide it from him, but it was too late. A low purr was heard from his end as he became aware of her body's actions and thoughts. Waves of male satisfaction flooded their bond for a moment. Teasingly he nipped her again, and she felt her face flood in an embarrassment as she felt herself growing aroused. Ashe was jerked out of the little moment between them, as she heard her general speak and almost cursed out loud at how she distracted she got. The chuckle she heard from Zacarias didn't help much either.

"Many of our people will remain here unless their presence is required." Sunstrider spoke to Gregori who didn't comment on what exactly he meant by his last words.

Realizing that they were ready to meet the Prince he invited the elementals to follow him. Sunstrider walked directly behind the Dark One while both Stefan and Kenneth flanked the Empress. Trailing behind their council members the KATT squad and the assistant followed after them. Carpathian hunters brought up the rear to their group and Ashe could feel Manolito and Nicholas close to her.

While covering the short distance to the house Ashe quickly shut down the parts of her brain that was not needed. Imagining a blank paper she quickly let it cover all of her random thoughts, leaving her mind quiet and focused. Just like when she was on a mission. Having the feeling of control back boosted her self-confidence and she continued walking with sure steady steps.

With little ceremony the group was ushered inside. Once inside the elementals were brought to a spacious room that was arranged for the occasion. Two high back leather chairs were in the middle of the room. Each chair had a small table in front of it. Placed sporadically around the room was more chairs, but all of them were empty.

It was easy to spot who the Prince of the Carpathians was because all of the occupants of the room seemed focused on him. Ashe thought he looked a lot like Jacques, but then again they were brothers after all. Glancing around the room Ashe noticed that Jacques was absent, for which she was thankful. Ashe didn't really have an opinion on the Prince's brother, but she did not like his lifemate and her dissecting eyes in which she looked at her. Ever since Shea had come to offer her help when Ashe reacted to Carpathian blood and kept a sample of her blood, the Princess couldn't stand the woman.

Zacarias was in the room but she avoided meeting his eyes and tried to continue acting professionally. The key word was tried, because her body had become hypersensitive. Adrenaline flooded her system as if she was about to engage in combat. As they stepped more into the room, the Kylierion's were all hit with the scent of pine and earth. Recognizing Zacarias scent her body relaxed a bit unconsciously. There were small creatures throughout the room, and Ashe noticed them when they first entered the house. It seemed that there were more Carpathians in the house than those standing in front of them.

"Welcome to my lands. I am Mikhail Dubrinsky, leader of the Carpathians. You have met my second in command, Gregori. The others are Virknoff and Nicolae Von Shrieder and Dominic Dragonseeker. Zacarias, Manolito, and Nicholas are of the De La Cruz family." Mikhail had stepped forward during his greeting and Gregori hovered directly behind his left shoulder as if ready to defend his prince.

The move was mirrored when the Empress stepped forward with Sunstrider at her shoulder. Inclining her regally she greeted the males.

"You speak for all Carpathians?" When she received his nod she continued smoothly. "Thank you for allowing our presence here in your lands. Allow me to introduce myself. I am her Imperial Majesty Empress Luluani Morningstar the fourteenth ruler of the Kylierion Empire. It is an honor to meet with one of your race."

Using her arm she pointed to her companions and the scent of warm summer air wafted around the room, mixing with the Carpathian's earthy scent.

"General Sunstrider is to my left. Kenneth Airan and Stefan Stormcloud hold seats on our council. Deinara Garnet is my assistant, and you already know of the members in my advanced tactical team who have been in your lands. For these negotiations you may address me as Luluani." Ashe's aunt spoke with a calm even tone that gave nothing of her feelings away.

Mikhail invited her to sit and once she had arranged herself comfortably with her companions around her offered them refreshments. She declined politely and the Kylierion's were shocked at her refusal for taking the beverages. The declining of refreshments may not have seemed like a big deal to the Carpathians, but it was to the Kylierion's. Refreshments were something you had as you got to know one another and it was clear that the Empress had no urge to know this mysterious race.

"As you may have guessed I have been traveling here from the States, and I have been out of touch for a few days." Which was a partial total lie, as it only took a few hours to cross the path that she took in the Ways and then they traveled by plane and car once in Europe. "Before we begin I was hoping to hear the squad's updated report, so that we all may be on the front page. I would have asked right after my arrival but I did not want to offend anyone."

"Please proceed." Mikhail answered calmly. Curiosity filled him and he was unsure how to handle this new race. By letting his guests speak he could observe more about them and figure out how to proceed. With a nod from Luluani, it was Tia who gave the oral report.

"After receiving the completed vision KATT squad 15 journeyed to Romania to confront the vampire in the dream. Upon further inspection we realized that the vampire had no distinguishable features, nor familiar energy signature. The vampires that we killed while here may or may not have been related to the vampire in question." The report was short and succinct, especially since Luluani was already aware of the details of their mission.

"Medic, I would like your report as well. Anything that I should know about?" The way her words echoed what she said earlier made Ashe believe that maybe her aunt knew more than she let on.

"The victim, Zacarias De La Cruz was found in critical condition. Due to the nature of his injuries which included parasites and vampiric blood in his system he was fatally wounded."

Betraying herself she looked at him from across the room before returning her gaze to her ruler and continued her report. "While healing him I discovered a compound that the Morrison Center is fond of using on their victims in his bloodstream. It seemed to affect his ability to communicate psychically. I thoroughly analyzed the compound and realized we have encountered the substance previously. Months ago I submitted a report that expressed concerns about how our people were not affected by the compound but I feared that the substance would mutate and we would need to alter treatments. So far that does not seem to be the case, the substance found in the bloodstream of the victim was easily rendered ineffective, broken down and then removed. In my professional opinion it seemed that with the way the compound was traveling in his system, he was injected within a half an hour of our arrival. Which lead me to guess that the vampire had somehow injected him with the chemicals."

"Our KATT's have encountered this situation before." Luluani pursed her lips as she spoke her thoughts out loud. Ashe did not respond because her aunt wasn't looking for confirmation and so she stood there waiting for her aunt to let her continue.

"If we add piece of information, this would have made over two dozen cases where a vampire had access to such a substance." Turning her head she faced Zacarias and addressed him coolly. "It seems you have fully recovered. I am pleased." Her statement was polite but held no warmth and without waiting for him to respond she turned back to the squad.

"What injuries has your team received?"

"Nothing other than a few BEN's." Ashe responded succinctly telling her that they had only received bruises and scrapes.

"Really? That must have been a nice change for your team. Maybe your luck is changing? Does that mean I can release your reserved rooms in the intensive care hospital and allow others to have your rooms?" Unsure if her aunt was being serious or not she answered her truthfully.

"Sir, I feel this mission was an anomaly and humbly request that you keep our rooms on reserve."

"Does that mean you all have recovered from the mission against the Malinov?" The Carpathians shifted during this remark and Ashe could feel the intense gaze of Zacarias on her but none of the Kylierions reacted. Not daring to look at him she answered the question as honest as she could without giving away the severity of her injury.

"All of our wounds have healed. While completing our missions before arriving in Romania we were able retrain our bodies and have been operating within acceptable parameters for completing missions of this level. However, I feel that I will need further training to return to my previous level of stamina. At my current level I wound be unable to handle field triage during war time for more than ten hours. Jaeden has regained his full range of motion and no longer has pain while phasing in between forms."

"I am pleased to hear that Jaeden is fully functioning again and I am pleased to know you are no longer having trouble with your organs. We will address further rehabilitation later. "

"Yes sir."

"How was the fight with the vampires while here in Romania?"

"The first vampire managed to get injure Tia's shoulder but I was able to heal her immediately and she resumed her position on the team the following morning. Jaeden pulled a few tendons but his body healed of its own accord within the hour. It was Tia who destroyed the creature. As for our recent fight there were no injuries other than BEN's."

"Amelyn was not there for the entire battle so I have information missing. Please give me an overview of the fight."

"There was one master vampire and two lesser ones under its control. Iris and the medic were assigned to take on the master vampire. One of the lesser creatures was able to get around Jaeden and Amelyn pursued it. The other vampire followed but was detained by Jaeden and myself. Now that the situation changed it was decided that Brooklynne would be better to take on the lone vampire." Zacarias startled at this information and leaned forward intent on hearing why such a choice was made. Tia ignored him and continued. "With her connection to air she would be able to easily keep speed with the creature and with her unique fighting abilities she is better suited to solo combat. Amelyn then joined Iris against the master vampire." Tia reported as ordered.

"An interesting strategy, I would have assumed you would have had Brooklynne stay against the master vampire and distribute two members against the regular creatures." Before Tia could explain her decision Ashe jumped in to save her friend and explain why she and Amelyn really made their decision.

"I have the answer for that sir. The master vampire was located in a…sensitive area."

"Ah. So that would mean you were the one that destroyed a part of the mountain and created a landslide. "

"Yes, I was. It was dangerous to remain in the terrain with another member of the team nearby, as I could have hurt her as well. Another reason for the switch was because I wanted to test each vampire."

"What for?" Curiosity leaked into her voice as the Empress drummed her hands upon the table while thinking.

'To see if they had any of the chemical in or on their person like the one found in my first patient here." It was partially a lie but mostly truth and she hoped her aunt didn't catch on that Amelyn had been the one to request the switch.

"The results?"

"Both vampires were clean."

"You were sure? How did you decide this?"

"While fighting the master vampire I had shattered one of his hands during one of his attempts to grab me. There was nothing in his blood stream or on his claws. Iris and Amelyn made the kill and disposed of the body and they thoroughly check through all of its belongings. As for the second vampire on one of my first attacks I drove a strength enhanced punch through his chest cavity shattering his ribs and lung instantly. I then proceeded to rip both of his arms off, before I removed the heart and burned the body. There was no evidence in his system as well. Since we encountered this problem before I have educated my team on how to look for the substance properly and we were thorough in our search for the substance."

"Good. I expect you to put the landscape back properly. Travis reported there were craters of approximately 15 feet in diameter scattered around the clearing you made during the fight with the vampire." The tone was covered in displeasure but Ashe knew that was only because she hadn't been able to fix the havoc she left yet. _Which wasn't really my fault. I would have fixed it if they hadn't dragged us off to be arrested._

In actuality her aunt, like all of the Sole family were immensely proud of their physical strength and used it as an intimidating factor every chance they got. As did most of the Empire. The damage that Ashe created during that specific fight was merely child's play should she choose to unleash her full strength. It was unfortunate that Zacarias was in the room and was able to hear more about her fighting skills but there was nothing she could do. Already she felt he knew too much, but was thankful he didn't know the full extent of her abilities.

"Tia, is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. The vampires were almost on top of one of our Way entrances and with their movements it was as if they were searching for something. All members reported that Xavier left no devices within range, and if the vampires had gather any information regarding our defense systems, their thoughts were contained within barriers created by Iris. There was no evidence left behind. During our stay we noticed the presence of several of Xavier's extremophiles. Those that we encountered or were aware of our presence were destroyed."

"Iris have you discovered any reason for receiving this vision?" Iris stepped forward slightly and exchanged looks with Ashe. It was completely silent for a moment until Luluani's started tapping her nails on the table rhythmically in impatience.

"There has been no concrete reason for receiving the visions, but we have a few theories regarding them, but nothing substantial at this time." The tapping stilled momentarily before the drumming of fingers continued.

"You said visions? Does that mean you had more than one vision regarding the victim or your team's combat medic?"

"I have received another vision but it did not involve either of the parties from the first."

"Were you able to discover who the second vision involved?"

"Yes sir. The second vision was regarding Amelyn." In typical Stormcloud fashion, Stefan did not show any response of having heard her but everyone knew he was paying close attention to Iris' words.

"Since I was not aware of this, I assume that this happened during your incarceration." When she received confirmation of her guess, she continued. "Is Amelyn aware of your vision?"

"No. Amelyn was on the mission to retrieve my brother and his students from the Morrison Center in Italy. We have not been able to contact her or know of the mission results since her return."

"Prince Dubrinsky, since this involves the Guardian of an Imperial family member, may I bring the young Carpathian here for this meeting. Maybe we will be able to figure out why one of my precog's is having visions of your people and vampires in your territory." Mikhail's told her to call him by his name and gave his agreement with a smile; one that Ashe knew was for different reasons than what her aunt thought. It was obvious to the young elemental that he hoped she would be someone's lifemate._ Had Zacarias passed the information along to the Prince or just to Dominic?_ Right now there was several unmated Carpathian hunters around the house and would be exposed to her if she came to the room they were now in.

"Deinara be a dear and fetch young Amelyn Stormcloud."

"Sir, since that facility is part of my patrol may I inquire as to what happened and how it will affect future missions." Jaeden asked politely when in reality he wanted to know the fate of the humans that dared cross their people. Being a bodyguard for Iris, Jaeden was considered a part of the Airan family and was especially close to Sebastian the eldest son of the Airan family. Having found out that he was abducted while they were under house arrest was difficult for him to maintain calm.

"There was a gas leak, the building and all occupants were destroyed." Luluani stated simply her voice not giving away any of her emotions on how dangerous the mission was or how close they came to losing some of their own people. But her sentanced gave them the information they wanted to hear. Those specific humans were no longer a threat.

"An unfortunate accident to be sure." Iris muttered darkly for everyone in the room to hear. Her fake sympathy surprised some of the Carpathians, but they did not respond nor did they understand how close Iris came to losing her older brother. Luluani turned and faced Mikhail. She inclined her head and addressed him.

"That concludes the end of our updates. One of the topics I had wished to discuss with you was that of Iris's visions, so it is a nice segue into our talks. Thank for allowing us to exchange information. I am sorry to have made you wait."

"Not at all," he waved an arm towards the squad and continued speaking. "You seem to be very close to them." Was his simple comment, but the Empress assumed he was probing for information.

"I often deal with our special forces. All of the Kylierion Advanced Tactical Teams hold a special place in my heart, but I must admit that I favor squad 15. Being parted from them was most…_upsetting_." She finished her sentenced with slow smile drawn across her face as she looked at him.

Quietly Ashe prayed for Amelyn to materialize right then and there and stop the conversation that was about to take place. Mikhail frowned and went to speak but she continued.

"In fact I think of them almost as if they were my own children. Do you have children Mikhail?" Her tone was even and everyone was glad that their Empress was wearing sunglasses because it obscured the triumphant and slightly predatory gleam she was sure to have in her eye.

"I do." He simply said.

Ashe wanted to hide her face in her hands once she recognized her aunt's plan. Thankfully Deinara steps were heard and the conversation abruptly ended. Collectively the squad held their breath waiting to see how Amelyn would react to being around her own kind again. Everyone had focused their attention on the doorway except for Ashe and Zacarias. Instead their attention was focused solely on the ancient hunter that was in Iris' vision.

The cold hunter was next to Zacarias and had remained immobile since he had stood behind his prince. Even though Ashe could sense Amelyn almost anywhere and heard her guardian speak with Deinara, she could tell the moment she had stepped into the room speaking to her aunt. _Because it had all shown on Dominic's face._

At first he completely stilled which Ashe didn't think was possible more than he already had, before a look of what could only be described as mind-numbing shock grew on his face. Confusion filled her because she wasn't sure what that meant. A second passed and his chest heaved, and belatedly Ashe realized that he had forgotten to breathe. Shifting his stance it seemed as if he was suppressing the urge to move. _The question was where did he want to move? To her or away from her? _It didn't matter because Amelyn had begun walking towards her ruler's chair. Ashe watched as Dominic shifted as well angling himself to face her, his eyes trained on her guardian.

To Ashe the ancient hunter seemed like a dangerous predator, and she watched possessiveness and desire fill his black iced gaze while he drank in her guardian. When she looked towards Zacarias she noticed he was still staring at Dominic, but the corner of his lip turned up in a small smirk. When he reached over and clasped his friend on the shoulder it was then she noticed that _all_ of the Carpathians were looking at Dominic with a mixture of shock and awe. As one the males all turned back to look at Amelyn and Ashe followed suit.

It seemed her friend was in a stupor as well. The look of disdain that Ashe expected to be on her face was gone and she was openly staring at Dominic. Who was still staring at her, with unblinking eyes. All of a sudden Ashe felt like she was intruding on a private moment, their private moment, and she realized that maybe Iris' vision of them was possible. _They must be lifemates if their reactions are anything to go on._ It then made her think of her and Zacarias. Was that how he looked when he first saw her? The Empress' voice brought everyone back to the matter at hand.

As if sensing his adopted sister's discomfort Stefan traded places with Kenneth and moved closer towards her. A snarl leapt from Dominic's throat when Stefan touched Amelyn on the shoulder. Surprisingly it was Amelyn who spoke and her voice seemed to calm the Dragonseeker.

"I am fine dear brother. Do not be concerned." Stefan merely nodded and removed his hand, but remained close to her. "Your Majesty, you summoned me?"

"Yes, my dear. It would seem that while you were out on a mission Iris had another vision. This one was about you. Iris please describe the vision you had of Amelyn."

"It was really very short, and I only had the vision a few times before the viewing was completed. Amelyn and Dominic Dragonseeker were on a hill." Iris stopped her re-telling to point to Dominic and then continued. "Suddenly Amelyn was killed by a vampire." The squad heard commotion from behind the prince's chair as the hunters reacted to the news but were too busy watching Amelyn for a reaction.

"What happened to the Carpathian male?"

"The vampire…devoured Dominic Dragonseeker." It was at that point that Ashe broke protocol and gave Zacarias the full truth so Dominic could be calmed. Quickly she threw up barriers around her, hoping that her people couldn't hear her or worse feel that she was communicating psychically to others. It would raise their suspicions. Reaching out on the private link they shared she explained it all.

Iris had the vision a few times but the original scene was the one at the end and it took a few views before it all made sense. In Iris' vision Dominic had already turned into a vampire, and sometime in the future after his turning he encountered Amelyn. The vision of the couple happy on the hill was _what could_ have been. The vampire Dominic knew on some level that she had been his lifemate, a right he had forfeited. It was the realization of what Dominic had given up when he lost his soul and succumbed to darkness that caused him to act. The pain of seeing her, of knowing what could have been sent him into a rage that killed her.

Due to the vision, it was probable that the events weren't going to come true now. Iris believed that she had received her vision so they could change the future and save Dominic. Dominic had suddenly calmed and glanced at her, and Ashe knew that Zacarias had passed along her explanation.

Everyone else in the room was still unaware of the truth, for the moment. The secret had to be kept otherwise Amelyn and Ashe would be taken from the Carpathians at all costs without even waiting for an explanation. Many hunters would die and so would their lifemates. The Empire would deliver a blow to the ancient race in which they would never recover from.

"Well, know that we are aware of it we will take proper precautions. Please continue with your thoughts."

"As I stated our thoughts are quite outlandish, they can't even really be called theories. However I believe that that their psychic abilities are somehow involved." The drumming of her nails on the small table stilled, as the Empress digested the information and thought deeply on what was said. A moment or so passed before she reached some conclusion.

"Kenneth, I want your whole family to be addressing this concern. Please try to figure out who the vampires are in the visions, maybe there is connection between them. I except Mikhail and me to receive regular updates so that we can ensure the safety of our people, is that clear? " When she received affirmations to her orders she moved on, and Ashe and Iris silently praised the stars above them for their good luck.

"With the whole Airan family addressing this issue, we should have our answers soon. We will just have to be patient." Luluani spoke to the Prince while inclining her head. In response Mikhail nodded his agreement.

"I am interested in the history of the young Carpathian and how she came to be a part of your family." Mikhail's voice was calm and even Tia was probably envious of his detached tone. Luluani merely waved her hand at Stefan allowing him to answer the question seeing no harm in it.

"As part of our training, some of our relief squads were sent to Thrace right after Mehmed Celebi squashed the rebellion in 1416. The devastation was immense. Our squads were searching the area for survivors when we were all hit by a psychic blast. The call of pain was being broadcasted and with the state of her mind it was difficult to pinpoint the location.

Eventually the Imperial family was able to locate and calm the person who displayed psychic abilities. We were surprised when we had found out it was a young child. Amelyn was sick, injured, and wandering around alone. We took her with us, and even though the Imperial family wanted to adopt her, they could not show favoritism among the refugees. Through a series of trial and error we discovered a few things. We had first thought she had a unique blood disorder and had trouble being in the sun but learned that was not the case Amelyn appeared to be only a year and a few months but we were not sure of her actual age. She had no memories of her past, which we believed was caused by her injuries.

My family's connection with the earth seemed to draw Amelyn to us. We named her Amelyn in honor of the Imperial family, since it was because of them we were allowed to have an addition to our family. She has been with us ever since. " Stefan stated how Amelyn came to be with them. None of the Kylierions commented on how much he had actually left out. "Now she is a member of our council, an ambassador, a private tutor to any that show significant promise psychically, and around 15 years ago she took up the position of guardian for a member of our Imperial family."

Though there was no evidence in his tone or his stance Ashe felt that he was praising his adoptive sister. Vibrant viridian eyes showed no emotion at his words and the princess wished she knew what her guardian was thinking at the moment but if she reached out to her then the others would know. Too many questions could be raised.

"It seems that we are all lucky she was found." Stefan's eyes seemed to narrow, but Ashe couldn't be sure.

"Yes, we are. Our squads remained in the area and we tried to find friends or family that knew her, but no one came forth. After six months we stopped looking and she became our responsibility. I hope that answered any questions you may have had."

"Has she regained her memories? We would like to know what family she was from, maybe she has relative alive." When Stefan and Amelyn both shook their head negatively and Mikhail let the subject go.

"Excellent. Moving on, I would like to negotiate the return of my soldier's to me." Now that the housekeeping details were done, they were moving on to more sensitive topics. Everyone seemed to adjust themselves slightly as they settled in. Waiting a few breaths, Luluani eventually continued. "Now I know they broke one of the terms in the initial diplomatic meetings, so I would like to know what it will take until you are paid for their breach in contract. Normally money, land, and companies would be exchanged but I have a feeling that you are not in need or want of any of those."

"Correct. My people have more than enough to support themselves."

"I do not have any of our people in my possession, so we cannot do an even exchange. The squad has been under house arrest for a number of days, surely they have paid for breaking protocol, especially since you have discovered that they had no ill intentions to you?

"I will admit that they have been well behaved and have not caused grievous harm to my people but some of the squad's members have not paid for their actions." His response finally got a reaction from the Kylierions. The adults looked towards the team with a critical eye as if trying to deduce who the Prince was referring to and why.

"It was my understanding that the injuries your hunters acquired from my soldiers were done merely in self-defense?" Looking over her shoulder, the Empress looked for confirmation of her thoughts from Sunstrider. When he gave a curt nod, she returned her attention to Mikhail and spoke again. "Was I wrong?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Just as I am sure that their breach in protocol which was done to ensure the safety of many, including innocents and your own people, through the destruction of the vampires was also a misunderstanding." It was silent for a long moment and Mikhail folded is hands on the table before leaning forward. Mikhail's dark eyes, which was a common trait in all Carpathians blazed for a moment and he seemed to gather his thoughts and communicate with the others behind him.

"The female known as Tia is returned freely into your care, for she caused no harm to the Carpathian people. You may also have the wolf even though he caused physical injury upon a hunter of mine, the fact that you healer saved his life pays for his debt." The Kylierions took action immediately. They had every intention of getting all their people back, but they wanted it done safely. So if they had to do it in stages then that was acceptable to them.

"Larkspur since you were detained on this mission you missed your meeting with the ambassador of one of our allies. If you are well enough please head to the Ways immediately and answer their summons." Sunstrider ordered as soon as Mikhail released his protégé.

"May the elements guide you." Tia stated in the formal parting of their people. Every Kylierion uttered the same parting words as she started heading for the door. Tourmaline colored eyes sought the gaze of her friends and teammates for a brief moment, giving a silent and private goodbye before she exited the room.

"Thank you for releasing Jaeden Stone to us as well. However he will stay with Iris since he is her bodyguard. As for Iris it was because of her visions that not only saved Mr. De La Cruz, but also allowed the swift destruction of the vampires and for our knowledge of Mr. Dragonseeker. I would hope that would mean she has given your people far more than she has taken."

"I understand you logic but you are forgetting that she threatened to not only injure my warriors but to expose my people. That is inexcusable."

"You would keep my daughter from her family? After all that she has given you? Even after knowing that her family had lost both of their children and only wish to have their family whole and together." Before Kenneth could continue Luluani raised her arm and cut off the elemental who was becoming visibly upset.

"Mikhail my soldiers were here in Romania on a mission and they behaved appropriately for their mission. The mission came first. Your own representative accepted the terms of the initial negotiations which included breaking the agreements if there was extenuating circumstances, which was clearly the case.

Their actions could very well have saved the lives of numerous humans and Carpathians. Xavier is a power hungry monster and if he gained access to our travel system then all preternatural races would be at risk. Her visions will come to her regardless of time or place. Which begs the question why you would not release her to my care? You have no use for her. The same applies to the medic. You already have a healer.

Earlier this night you told me that you had children. Being a parent is such a blessing, but it is filled with a lot of responsibility don't you think? In this day in age I am sure you spend a lot of energy trying to keep your children safe. It seems we have something in common. I'm sure that if your children all of a sudden vanished off the face of the earth you would worry as any good parent would. And I am sure that your worry would have turned to panic if you discovered that your missing children were all of a sudden in the company of beings of…shall I say… questionable character." The hard clipping of nails on the table started up again as Luluani spoke, this time her voice had a clipped tone to it as she addressed the Prince. The wood beneath her fingers creaked at the pressure she was exerting but she didn't seem to notice.

"Questionable character? You are here at our invitation and you will give my Prince the respect he is due." Gregori spoke in an eerily quiet tone, but they could all feel the wrath beneath the surface. The Empress seemed unruffled at his outburst. Mikhail threw a glare at his son-in-law before returning his gaze back towards the small blonde woman sitting across from him. Before he could respond she continued.

"You could have very well sent the squad to the Ways and forbid them entry into your lands, but you didn't. I will take my people and you can file any grievances against the Empire in general and I would be happy to meet your demands, but as of this moment they are not being held accountable for their actions, since they behaved under orders. Earlier you said you speak for all the Carpathians, and I now hold you to that."

Perfectly manicured nails curled into a fist before the Empress slammed her hand down on the table in anger. With her inhuman strength the table shattered instantly. "I do not think you realize the seriousness of the situation you are in. Your people initiated the first attack, and then abducted my soldiers. All of your prisoners hold important positions in our society and have made significant alliances with other preternatural races. Their detainment has anger many." Abruptly she stood up and waved her hands at the remaining squad members.

"Would you like to know the real identity's of those you put in jeopardy? The first, the precog that you seem to want to hold on to reason is Iris Elodia the 25th and heiress to the house of Airan. However, that is not the worst of your actions. One of your hunter's," with this she pointed at Zacarias, "assaulted my niece." With her right hand the Empress ripped off her sunglass, and met the Carpathian Prince's gaze. Violet colored eyes, so similar to Ashe's one were filled with righteous anger but a wicked smile worked its way onto her face as she continued her introduction. "Prince, may I present to you her Imperial Highness Ashelia Brooklynne Sole and the heir apparent of the Kylierion Empire."

Every eye in the room was focused on her, even her own people looked at her. The princess was only looking at the Carpathians and she didn't care about the mixture of looks she was being given by the hunters. This was the moment that ended whatever beautiful thing she and Zacarias had and she couldn't help but look at him. Oddly enough his face was carefully blank, and the eyes that seemed cold to everyone else but never to her before were now emotionless pools of black ice. Jaw and fists were tightly clenched as he stared at her with unblinking eyes. The lack of emotion and response from him scared her and she felt her inner strength crumble. She suspected that this was how her secrets would come out, but she had hoped for a better situation.

Filled with anguish she reached out to him on their private psychic link but it was there she met resistance. A part of her was still linked to him, because they could never be truly separated something she learned no matter how many times she tried to shut him out, but he had shut his mind off around her presence. For the first time. She couldn't hear or even feel his thoughts at this moment. Panicked she tried again and again to reach him, but he remained out of reach. _Is this what he felt every time I ejected him from my mind and tried to keep my secrets from him._ Grief and sorrow filled her and against all control she felt her eyes well up with unshed tears.

A moment or two passed and Ashe realized that the not knowing had been easier to what he was doing know. Watching his face transform she saw dark emotions overwhelm him. Since the time she had met him, he possessed an inner strength that she never had, and seemed unmoved by everything in the world. To see him so negatively affected by this revealing moment weighed on her soul.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the part that was still functioning could hear Mikhail speaking and she realized he was explaining. Her aunt's outraged voice also slithered into her brain and dealt even more damage to the situation. She couldn't block it out as much as she tried, because she was too focused on him. Chilling words entered her mind and she was shocked to hear her aunt Empress calling for Zacarias' death or imprisonment and was threatening to remove her niece by force from the Carpathians.

Words strung together and the scene before her eyes blurred. A part of her couldn't handle it all and she felt herself detach from everything. Now everyone knew almost everything, but most importantly they knew that Ashe of the ruling family was lifemate to Zacarias De La Cruz. There were no more secrets on her end and all was laid bare for everyone to see.

But all Ashe cared about was that she had deceived the one person she truly cared about and couldn't seem to live without. He now knew the extent of the distance between them and that they were indeed on opposite sides. It was ironic because she had been planning to leave him all along knowing they could never be together, but now that this moment finally came it was so much harder than she imagined. _I don't have the strength for this._

Horrible scenes flashed across her mind and her thoughts turned dark. She imagined him just walking out of that room and out of her life right then and there. She imagined him finding someone else, and the pain made her heart clench and her vision swam. Sick and twisted visions of having to fight him on some desolate landscape with embers and ash swirling around them came next. Unable to decide which scenario was worse her mind played tricks on her and kept replaying the cruel flashes in front of her eyes. It was at this point she was having problems breathing. They seemed so real that she could hear the laughter of the unnamed women he found, mixed with the smell of smoke of their forced battle.

One of her hands moved from her side and rose slightly of its own accord as if reaching for him or maybe for her throat, she wasn't sure. Needing him at that moment, more than she had ever needed him or anyone before, she reached out to him. Afraid of rejection, she traveled along their psychic path slowly not knowing what she would find if he let her in. He must have needed her just as much, she decided, because they both had suddenly reached out to each other simultaneously.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 20!!! For some reason I kept adding in more than I kept taking out, so that's why it is a day or so late. Like I said earlier, I broke this whole scene up in three chapters because I felt it was too long, and I'm glad I did. Because at the end of it was over 13,500 words. Anyway a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Now that the fic is coming to a close I am slwoly starting to answer all the questions!

Please tell me your thoughts! It was especially hard to write Mikhail. I found myself going back and using _Dark Desire_ as a reference, because he seems more of the cold prince in that book than in his own book. So in order to not mess him up teribbly, I just kept him silent most of the time. Teee Hee Hee. Don't you just hate Ashe right now? She is so mean to poor Zac. Then again she was raised in the military so she understands her duty and knows that her relationship would interfere with that and is therefore trying to save herself some pain by trying to remain distance, but she can't cuz they are fated to be together, and just causes them both more pain.

Thoughts/Comments/Questions? Then Please take the time and review! Your thoughts fuel my passion for writting!

Til next time,

Ageless Light

***

Notes-

So a lot of secrets and well I wouldn't say lies, but lots of omissions of the truth. Everyone seems to have their own agenda and there is a lot going on. I hope I didn't confuse anyway, but if I did here are some clarifiers.

1-Zacarias did say the ritual words, but Ashe doesn't know he did…yet. We also find out that his thoughts in the progloue were true and he was injected.

2-Amelyn & Dominic are lifemates!

3-Mikhail has a bunch of psychic females in his presence (and since he is desperate he wants to keep them in his lands as long as possible in the hopes of finding them lifemates). Right now he doesn't want to release Iris because of her visions, and the fact that she brought two couples together.

4- Luluani has yet to speak about the Alliance's displeasure with the Carpathians. Yes the squad did wrong, but in the larger scheme of things it's more important for them to be with their own people (so they say) and therefore they Empire will pay anything, and if they can't get their people released they will take them by force.

**5. Sevenscars** decided to draw our leading lady! So here is the pic, it is posted at deviant art. Make sure you check it out and leave love. So go to- http:// sevenknights DOT deviantart DOTcom/gallery/#FanFiction-Characters (without all the spaces and where it says DOT put a . ) and that his fanfiction characters section, and it's under the title Ash 2. I'm also going to see if I can post it on my profile (if i get permission :) and learn how to actually do that.)

6. Mehmed I- crowned himself King/Sultan in 1413 and ruled until 1421. He was more peaceful and diplomatic than other's and spent his time as ruler trying to fix all the problems within the state and the Mongols. He actually only entered 1 war during his rule and it was more of a squabble with Venice. (Atleast that's what I remember from my history classes) I timed Amelyn's rescue right after he squashed the rebellion lead by most of his vassals in 1416. I bet Wikipedia or other good historical website would be of more help if you were interested in.


	22. Ch 21: Aces

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books, I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Created on: **January 22, 2010

**Word Count:** (3,221- Total 71,691)

**Spoilers:** Through _Dark Slayer _(the most recent novel by Feehan in the Dark series)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"-_ Spoken telepathically

* * *

Chapter 21 Aces

Amethyst colored eyes stared intently at the scenery before her. Waiting was not something Ashe was good at. After all her whole life was spent on the go but for this moment she could be patient. The landscape was oddly bleak and mucky. It did not hold her interest at all for she was focused on something else. Deep within her she felt a shift and eagerness filled her chest. It was innate, something that all Kylierions knew. It was an unexplainable feeling, this anticipation of dawn. _There._ Eyes narrowing she was able to watch the first rays' peak over the land.

Colors burst around her and the scenery below was transformed and set ablaze. The dead trees and the frost covered ground took on an ethereal glow as the sun rose steadily higher. Leaning forward unconsciously it was as if she could already feel the warmth and power in the air. Streams of orange and yellow grew and intertwined across the sky. Vibrant pinks and rich purples danced across the heavens above waking the world below.

The way the rays moved always made Ashe believe that was how the sun waved. As each day grew, Ashe tried to catch the sunrise or sunset if it was possible. She always liked sunrise better as most Kylierions probably did. But to her dawn was special. The way the sun rose in the sky seemed to become a symphony just reaching its beautiful crescendo. When times got hard or her mind turned especially bleak it was the sunrise that brought her back. As the rays laced together it was as if an old friend was greeting her, and that simple interaction reminded her she wasn't alone. Someone joined her on her path and they were always a source of comfort and strength, should she ever need it.

The turmoil and emotional strain from the previous days, especially the chaotic past few hours, seemed to just burn away as the distance between her and the rays shortened. It was a new day, and the breath of life touched everything in the land, including her. All was calm and was given a new beginning. A fresh start was needed after the diplomatic relations that occurred the past night. Not only did her _relationship_ with her Carpathian patient and escort become public knowledge, but she had learned that he kept important information from her. During the time she had joined him at the De La Cruz cabin he had bound their souls together using some ancient Carpathian ritual. _Without my knowledge or my consent._ That was the heartbreaking part, he had betrayed her. After all she had done to try to keep him safe, alive, and able to choose after she left, he had done something irreversible. Being married to one person for the rest of their life was one thing, but joined together for eternity?

"_Would it really be so bad, sívamet, to be with me for eternity?" _The words were whispered in her mind, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb her. Her guess was that he actually feared her response. For a moment she forgot that she had forbid him to speak to her, and so she answered truthfully.

"_I don't know anymore."_ What she didn't voice was that that was the whole reason she was so scared. Her entire life was organized and there was a clear cut way to do things. She obeyed orders and also gave orders, but now nothing was black and white anymore. Yes, she had chosen her own path and it was familiar but most of all it was expected. Going into the military she knew what she would become.

But this was too unknown and the worst thing was there would be no going back. The part of her that was always with him knew that he had intended to tell her, but wanted to let her focus on her aunt's presence and diplomatic visit first. Good intentions or not, he had still hid something from her. There was a mental sigh projected from him and she knew that even though she did not communicate her concerns to him, he knew them anyway.

"_Why." _It was one word but it didn't pertain to just one question or wish for understanding, it was so much more than that.

"_You already know. None of this went how I expected, but I wouldn't change anything. The beast was, is, strong within me and I fear losing control. That is not to say I did this just to save myself. My very being yearns for you. You were made for me and I would choose no other. We are bound for eternity and not even death or time can separate us."_ Nothing was said for a long time and soon she felt his arms around her, even though she knew he was miles away. A strong aristocratic nose became buried in her hair as his warmth encompassed her. Anger, and the bitter taste of betrayal left her body and she couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at him. She would forgive him, because it was pointless nothing could be changed. But she wouldn't forget.

"_You still do not know what you do to me csitri nor do you understand my instincts. Until we are truly and completely joined I am dangerous. I have never hidden who I am from you but you still have yet to accept that I am a dangerous predator. There are few that could challenge me, immortal or otherwise. Many would suffer before I could be destroyed if anything happened to you." _He paused and gathered his thoughts trying to figure out how to get her to understand.

"_Do you know how many unmated males there were around you these past few days? It was hard for me to allow them near you, and it was uncomfortable for them to be near you. Until you are fully claimed the unmated males of my race will present themselves to you in the hopes that their souls can be saved. You are mine and only mine, but they will still try. It is our nature. You are not safe from them, and those around you are not safe from me."_ Her protection and safety came first followed by her happiness according to Carpathian culture, this she knew. It was exhilarating in a way to hold so much sway over him. To own him as he now owned her. Mulling over his words Ashe wasn't sure how she felt about everything, but she was glad that she was being told more of Carpathian nature. Maybe it would help her understand him more. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"_Wait a minute, if my presence affects you and the other…unattached…males as deeply as you say it does, then it must have been hard for you to not be by my side. Right? I mean your instincts must have been in overdrive or something."_

"_You are correct. Being parted from you was and still is challenging. It was hard to maintain my clam when you were meeting with your friends while waiting for the delegation to arrive. Even being only a few feet from you was difficult. When I went into the house and left you with the other males of both types, I almost lost my control and unleashed the beast within."_ What could she possibly say to that? Nothing she could say would reach him, because even though he was a logical being he was truly a creature of instinct. And his instincts told him that she was his female. The clinical part of her mind, the part that was always assessing analyzed his presence and his responses to her. When she gathered all the important facts she realized something was off about him and had been for some time. Unfortunately she had been to caught up in her own troubles to noticed until now.

"_You sound tired. Go to ground Zacarias, I am not going anywhere."_ It was the truth, he sounded exhausted even though it was still early morning. It scared her to hear how weary he was even among their private path. For once he didn't argue and allowed the change in topic. He seemed to realize that this was as far as he could push her for the moment. In the past few days they had spent together he had sacrificed as much sleep as possible and she was surprised that it had taken so long form him to be rendered incapacitated. He never said anything but she knew by his current actions that he had sacrificed time and energy when they had first met. Days without sufficient rest, added to the recent changes in his body and mind was even able to bring someone as powerful as Zacarias to their knees.

If it was possible she knew that he would stay up with her throughout the entire day but she refused to allow it. He had offered to take her to ground, but when he rifled through a memory of when she had been held captive away from the sun he realized that it would be wrong for her to join him. Instead he offered to sleep above ground so she could be near him.

Putting her foot down, both physically and metaphorically her aunt vehemently opposed that idea but refused to give her reasons why. The large crater she had created in the Prince's yard was enough evidence that she shouldn't be pushed on that topic. So for now they were separated by their nature. Each of them was suffering and tried to hide it from the other one.

The couple had decided that Ashe would try to sleep as much as she could in the daytime in the sun, and Zacarias would rise as early as possible and go to ground as late as he could stand it. This way it would be easier on their connection. It was a trial run and Ashe wasn't looking forward to it, because all she could remember was the pain of their first separation. It would be a blessing if she would be able to sleep, but she didn't think it would come. As it were they were lucky that her aunt hadn't sent her through the first Way entrance that could get her back to Florida.

As mad as her aunt was she wasn't going to cause Ashe or Amelyn any pain if she could avoid it. So for the time being both the guardian and her Princess were staying at the inn surrounded by their own people, of course. It would have been safer for the pair to be in the Ways or the house the Prince offered but not smarter. Being at the inn in public provided them with an extra advantage and buffer.

The Empress knew that Zacarias and Dominic would come for the women regardless of where they were and she didn't want to take the chance of losing either of them. Instead being surrounded by innocent people out in the open ensured that the Carpathians couldn't just kidnap them unless they wanted to expose themselves. The Empress had made it quite clear she would use every resource at her disposal to keep her niece and her guardian with her. In fact she practically dared Mikhail to try making a move against her.

Last night, after Luluani learned the depth of Ashe and Zacarias' connection as well as the one between Amelyn and Dominic she pulled all the aces from her sleeves and threw them on the table. Ashe wondered how much her aunt knew in total as well as her knowledge of Carpathian lifemates because her words and actions in that hour completely trapped Mikhail and his people. It was as if they were all watching a live game of chess. The Empress ruthlessly tore down his defense and then cornered him, allowing him to move only where she wanted him to, before she knocked the ground right out from under his feet.

The whole thing started about Ashe and how according to their terms Mikhail had acted aggressively. His actions couldn't be construed as anything other than his wish to instigate a war, one in which he was ill prepared for. As a whole the Carpathian people were less than 500, not even close to that number, while the Empire not counting her allies, had a population of almost half a million. Usually numbers alone couldn't be used to determine the fate of a battle, especially since each Carpathian hunter was powerful. Even the women were gifted with extraordinary abilities, but regardless of their power they would still be no match for the Empire. It was not arrogance but merely fact. The ancient race would be wiped from the earth easily.

The Prince of the Carpathian's could only sit and listen as she explained his position to the rest of the supernatural world. She spoke of the Great Alliance and how if the Empire didn't eradicate his people then they probably would. The excuse that his race was close to extinction was of no value since other preternatural races had the same problem and they all contributed to everyone's overall survival.

Honor of the Carpathians' was brought into question as she explained the Great Alliance's thoughts on his people. Hundreds died of all the preternatural races to ensure their secrecy and survival and the Carpathians did not help their universal and bonding cause. At least that's how the other races saw it. They believed that the Carpathians were hiding and benefiting from the other's sacrifices but offering no contribution of their own.

Next, came the list of transgressions against the other races and the world in general. It was because of the Carpathians that vampire's existed, a threat that was in all actuality growing. Yes, the Carpathians hunted the vampires, but there was usually so much death and destruction before justice was wrought.

Information from the Empire's allies believed that it was because of the powerful blood that ran through Carpathian veins that had made Xavier so powerful and now a worldwide threat. It was an educated guess, but it was correct and the Carpathian's couldn't refute it. All in all the general consensus was that having the species alive was becoming too great a risk.

In the end, the entire KATT squad was released and the Kylierions were relieved that their female psychics were not going to be paraded around hoping to save one of their males. When Ashe was practically dragged away from Zacarias she experienced so much fear that it triggered phantom pain at the thought of separated from him again. Having seen the reaction her niece had the Empress relented and it was decided Ashe and Amelyn would remain at the inn. Under watch they were allowed access to the hunters until something more permanent could be decided.

Lips, gently brushed against her temple and she felt filled with a love and devotion so deep it was indescribable. It was Zacarias and as his last thought before he rested he was telling her that she was his. What must he be thinking and feeling knowing the pain he was causing her? She was determined to hide the full extent of her pain from him. Without waiting for her response, he stopped his heart and lungs and entered the rejuvenating sleep of his people for a few hours.

She knew the moment he was gone from her reach, because it was as if she fell off a cliff and the air didn't respond to her calls. Incompleteness filled her and she tried to remind herself that their separation was temporary. Trained to withstand torture and interrogation, she tried to think of it in that sense and hoped that the pain wouldn't be as severe as last time. _Who am I trying to kid?_ No matter what happened she could endure and keep it from him. She wasn't dependent on him for her survival. She had a life, especially during the day time and she intended to live it.

Whether it was intentional or subconscious she didn't know. What she did know was that she reached for Zacarias and she felt sudden heart wrenching loss. The calm she had been striving to achieve was ripped away. Indecision warred within her. She wanted Zacarias, but she knew it would only cause him pain and she needed to prove to herself that she could be without him.

The best way to keep the loss and pain away and make time pass quicker was to keep her mind busy. First she tried eating breakfast on her balcony. When she realized that didn't require enough brain power she tried to organize the mess she had left her hospitals in. Tasks like reading reports and assigning medics on KATT teams took thrice as long as it usually would, because she would stare off into space as if in a daze, or her heart would clench so fiercely she feared severe damage was being caused to her body. Was it this painful the first time they were separated? Or was it because she was spending so much energy trying not to broadcast her anguish? Either way she couldn't be sure.

Getting up on shaky legs she stumbled to the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast she didn't even take time to strip and walked into the shower fully clothed. Using some deep breathing exercises mixed with meditation she was able to make the pain manageable but just barely. _If only I could get the strength to find a water source in the sun._ The attempt at humor did not distract her. She didn't want to think about how debilitating it would be every time they were separated. Fumbling hands reached for the stopper and heard the blissful sound of the water filling up the tub she was curled up in. Steaming hot water pounded down on her only to run off her body and collect in the tub. As the water level rose higher she was able to think more and more clearly.

Once the level was high enough to calm her mind and body, she shut off the water spout and relaxed. Simultaneously, she reached out to Amelyn while trying to hide her panic and pain from her guardian.

"_I must rest. Send me to sleep for a few hours." _Normally Amelyn would have found her request odd, but she must have been too distracted by her own thoughts. Just like with Ashe, thoughts of an ancient hunter was becoming more and more the focus of the female Carpathian's mind. Dominic was powerful like all hunters and the darkness was great in him but she couldn't resist his allure or their bond.

With Zacarias the darkness was born already within him and grew steadily as the years passed. But his friend was different. The ancient Dragonseeker had become diminished during his time within the enemy's camp as a spy for his Prince and his soul was still at risk. Parts of his mind was fragmented and feared he was as insane as Jacques was without Shea. Though they had little interaction and Amelyn refused him at every turn Ashe could see the face of the scarred hunter in her friend's mind and knew she was thinking of him.

Instead of questioning her or reading the situation she merely reached out and sent her friend to sleep. The command was powerful and in her right mind Ashe could have resisted, but she didn't want to. Every fiber of her being wanted, needed, and called out to Zacarias. Adjusting her position water sloshed around her in calming ripples and she willingly let oblivion take her.

* * *

That's like 3 updates in a little over a week! Go me! I got such good response from the last two chapters that I felt inspired to get this chapter out quicker!

You know that saying about good intentions...well that's exactly what the Empress did. She tried to save her niece..but since she is in total denial she caused more harm then good. Poor Ashe and Zac.

Thanks for reading! Thoughts/Comments/Questions...well then please review!!

-Ageless Light

**

**Notes-**

1. In Dark Curse on page 82 on the way bottom Gregori says they have less than 30 mated couples. The number of unclaimed females is under that number and that also applies to their number of children. In previous books it is described as only a handful or women and children. So even then I would assume that 500 is still way, way too high, but the Kylierions do not know an exact number, and I made sure to be vague so it could still be believable regardless.

2. Dominic also left to infiltrate the enemy's camp, so the reason he is here in Dark Moments is because he came back to update his Prince on all that cloak and dagger stuff. Now that he has a lifemate I won't send him back to being used by Xavier!

Through my research I went back through Dark Desire and if you read how upset Byron gets even though he is told of Shea belonging to Jacques it got me thinking. There was also a few lines in Dark Celebration were the unmated males seemed to be unable to handle the presence of female lifemates. Even a bound couple shows them what they were missing hence Zac's comments in the chapter about how upsetting Ashe's presence was.


	23. Ch 22: Cause and Effect

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **January 24, 2010

**Word Count:** (3,826- Total 75,517)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 22

Cause and Effect

With Amelyn's command Ashe slept. It was not peaceful nor did it bring her body the proper rest it needed. Cruel images plagued her mind and if it had been nightmares she would have been able to wake up, roll over, and return to sleep fitfully. Instead her dreams were filled with memories. Moments of regrets, of mistakes trapped her within her mind and no matter how many times she tried to surface away from the pain and reach for Zacarias she was pulled right back under into darkness.

_(Scene Change)_

_As she stumbled along her hand smeared blood on the walls while trying to keep her upright as she continued along the corridor. The lights were out and she had trouble seeing. Occasionally she would trip over medical supplies or worse a body. When she picked up herself up she was covered in more blood. Thankfully most of it didn't belong to her. With her mind and her eyes she searched for others. Being on the third floor of one of her people's hospitals it should have been teaming with life, with sounds. Instead the only sounds she heard came from her. The attack was meant for her father and even now she couldn't sense him. Hoping he was just unconscious she continued to make her way to his room and hoped to find survivors along the way. _

_She was only 12 but she was enrolled in a few advanced medical courses and hoped she could be of some help. Without anything to occupy her, her mind wandered. Why hadn't her mother killed her? Even with serious damage she dealt her mother from her fists her mother acted like she was merely an irritating fly. The Empress had more than one opportunity to kill her daughter but didn't. Instead her mother left the fight, probably to complete the attack she had launched on her husband. Disobeying orders, Ashe left and pursued her mother. Now she had no idea where anyone was and she didn't want to think of the critically injured patients she had left in order to try and save her father. Even with her young age and limited healing knowledge she could have saved a few of them if she had stayed. Instead she abandoned them, her future people…_

_(Scene Change)_

_Writhing in pain the figure attempted to rise to his feet. Due to the nature of his injuries his dizziness increased and he slumped back to the floor. Landing in a pile of his own vomit and blood the figure did not care. Sweat covered the man's entire body and everyone else knew he was in excruciating pain. They knew because they had caused it. Jagged broken bones pierced his skin and even in his pain filled haze the man probably knew the arm would be useless if he managed to live. A swift kick to the gut brought the man's attention back to his captors. The kicked was not placed correctly and the impact jarred his already cracked ribs painfully. With wheezing gasps he tried to continue to breathe. Blood spurted from his mouth and his captors knew they made a mistake. _

"_Heal him, quickly." The one female in the room rushed to his side and her cool hands touched him giving relief. A warm feeling swelled against him and he wanted to wrap it around him for all eternity. His thoughts came back to him he tried to jerk away from her. Ashe knew that of all the other's in the room she sickened him the most. It was her that brought him back from death's door. Time and time again she would save his life. The most threatening injuries would be healed, but there would be no gentleness. She would make it so he was coherent in his speech before his interrogation could continue. And it would continue until he had nothing left that could benefit them…_

_(Scene Change)_

_The body lay twitching and she knew within a moment or two the vampire would recover and attack her. She was desperate, her wounds were serious and she couldn't last much longer against the powerful monster. With a last ditch effort she raised herself to her knees. One hand clutched her side hoping to stop the blood loss; the other was raised high above her head. Closing her fist she drew upon all the strength she possessed and brought down her arm. The impact was so powerful it vibrated through the land and her entire body. Watching in fascination she saw a large crater form and take the creature with it. The entire chest cavity of the vampire was destroyed. The heart couldn't be repaired and the creature finally stopped moving. The aftershocks of her strength being released caused the unstable mountainside to move. Small pebbles at first, then large boulders came rushing toward her. With her injuries she couldn't avoid the danger in time; instead all she could do was watch the approaching avalanche and pray that she wasn't buried to deep or the sun wouldn't be able to lend her strength and she would die. Her last thoughts were of the remaining vampire nearby…_

Though her sleep was filled with dark moments from her life torturing her for hours, it was the memory of being buried alive, injured, and with a vampire trying to feed off of her that caused her to awaken. Mind still muddled she reached for Zacarias only to be met with more darkness.

Agonizing pain filled her anew and tears streamed down her cheeks, off her chin and into the surrounding water. _Had he abandoned her? Or was he hurt._ She felt sick to her stomach and her heart clenched painfully. It had been several hours since she was awake and her sleep proved to be more draining than restful.

Panic caused her breaths to become fast and shallow, and even though her heart pounded in her ears telling her she was alive, she felt like she was dying. If she had been capable of logic and reason she would have told herself she was merely having a panic attack. Except it wasn't merely anything. The natural bond of lifemates between them was stronger since he had taken her blood and tied their souls together. Mixed with all of the mounting stress she received since being in the Carpathians was driving her to a complete nervous breakdown. Adrenalin mixed with her sleep addled brain caused confusion and she couldn't think straight. _Where was she? Was she safe? If so, were was Zacarias?_

The water which had always soothed her seemed to contain her and only add to her distress. Suddenly she felt like she was drowning. Again and again, her mind called out to him but the result was the same. It was like she was missing apart of herself. With desperate hope she looked around her hoping to see him but it was no so. _Alone, a_n insidious voice whispered to her from within her mind. It was dark and see couldn't see anything. _What was she doing in the water?_

Thoughts scattered because the anguish she felt was so overwhelming she couldn't form a complete sentence. Survival instinct kicked in and she leapt from what she thought was a tub, splashing water everywhere but she didn't notice. Dripping wet she made it across the room where she could see sunlight. Out onto the balcony which was hidden in shade from the afternoon sun she decided she needed to keep moving. Without thought she was driven by her nature. Instinct drove her and she threw herself off of the balcony without any grace. Years of training, of muscle memory should have kicked in and she should have landed correctly on her feet.

Instead she flailed around, because every cell in her body felt like it was being sliced into pieces. The pain intensified and for a brief moment she lost her vision. Instinct was still driving her and her body moved without her prompting._ Get to the sun._ That was all that was important. She couldn't call out to anyone because couldn't form a thought, but her body knew. Pain would sear through her body and collect in certain places signaling she was injured but she wasn't thinking logically enough to know where she was hurt or how bad. Strong, impenetrable barriers within her mind crashed down, as all energy was transferred unconsciously to ensuring her continued existence. Her anguished cries seemed to reverberate through her skull as her soul realized it couldn't reach it's missing half.

Finally after some time she felt her entire body burn, both inside and out and knew she reached the sun. But for some reason she didn't stop, she kept walking, but to where? The grief brought on by his absence intensified now that she knew the sun couldn't protect or heal her from this. Only Zacarias could make the ache deep within her soul go away. Despite her injuries she could feel the prickling of the sunny rays as it enveloped her body and for a moment she laid there trying to catch her breath, to gather strength to continue.

Then it was gone. The haze cleared and she was filled with warmth and love. Zacarias. The familiar weight of him as he merged with her calmed her mind instantly. There was no pain only his presence.

"_I am coming_ _beloved."_ Her heart leapt in her throat and hope swelled in her breast. Even though his mind was fully merged with hers it wasn't enough. The scare his absence gave her prompted her to jackknife into a standing position and before he could stop her she took agonizing steps before another wave of pain hit her.

"_Stop this immediately. I will not allow you to harm yourself further." _Compulsion was heavily laced in his tone as he gave her an imperious command. She tried to ignore him. _Why couldn't he see, she had to get to him, to make sure he was real._

"_Listen to my voice sivamet, and stay calm. You know I am real and I will be with you in moments. Reach for me, send your mind fully into mine, and just breathe."_

It was too much pain both for her to bear. The ache within mixed with her injuries caused her to lose her footing. Arms and hands tried to stop or at least ease her descent. Meeting the ground a second time was less dangerous but still painful. Little knives stabbed her wrist and fingers and she no longer had the energy to continue.

The growl in her mind was thick and filled with rage but she wasn't scared. Hope and relief started to fill her up.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

He had been resting deep within the earth when she had called him back. Fragments of images, bits of information reached him, but he couldn't make sense of it in his muddled state. When his spirit fully re-entered her body he reached out to her and was horrified at what was happening to his lifemate.

Using his powers he had called for the clouds to aid him and rose from the earth all within the same breath. Launching himself into the sky in the shape of the peregrine falcon, the fastest of the birds of prey, he rushed to her side. The predator within him took over and he ran through the information he had been sent and not only did he see, but he felt the full affect of the bond between lifemates. And the damage that their separation could cause.

Forcing his control over her mind, he began to do a multitude of things at once. Carefully he inspected every part of her body to assess her injuries while he took control of her mind. Pain was nothing new to him and with his concern about his female he took on her physical pain, shielding her. Compartmentalizing, a part of him catalogued her injuries while another part of him used his abilities to hold her down so she couldn't harm herself further. Speaking to her softly in the ways of his people he tried to reassure her as well as himself. There hadn't been one specific thing that had set his lifemate off, but it had been everything. Their separation, the toll on her body and mind had started it. Sleep deprivation had started to affect both of them. When she awoke she was still haunted by her dreams and they influenced her behavior, which worsened the situation. By the time her brain was fully awake and functioning correctly she had been injured and the situation escalated.

Emotions were powerful things. His fear for her safety combined with his anger, which was directed at himself and her aunt filled him, drove him on. The beast was angry and wanted its mate. The darkness within battled for control, and he almost let it lose if it wasn't for the possibility that she could be further injured.

Carefully, he made sure to hide his volatile side for the moment to not distress her further. Using the power of his mind he sent her the image of him stroking the side of her face soothingly. It was of no use, she was hysterical. Deciding he had no choice he gave her the command to sleep. It would be better for what he had planned next anyway, and he had to be completely focused on the battle.

Reaching out to his brothers on their common bond he called to them. His powerful emotions flooded their pathway despite his wish to rein them in. Manolito was awake, and could handle more sun since he ingested his lifemates blood. Nicholas was not allowed to turn his women, and so slept above ground with her during this time of day. As the eldest and their leader, Nicholas and Manolito immediately answered his call and within a moment were in the air heading towards the inn.

So many emotions boiled to the surface and he embraced all of the dark ones. _He was going to need them. _They were going to help him as he took her from her people. A part of him knew something like this was going to happen, because lifemates couldn't be parted the way they had been. Nothing mattered to him but her and he would gladly show others why that was so.

Negotiations and agreements between his prince and her people were unimportant. Zacarias hoped that his prince would understand and support him, because he could very well be starting a war. His honor to his people and duty to his prince had held him back so far, but now that was no longer the case. It was those thoughts that reminded him to inform his prince of what was going on, and just as he was about to reach for him, something else grabbed his attention. _There was another male with his lifemate._ _Touching what was his._

The clouds that he called for to cover and shield him and his brothers from the sun darkened menacingly. Lightening tore above them as the skies opened up. Rain, sleet, and drops of hail pelted down. Sensing the elementals rushing to his lifemate's side he caused the ground to shake violently beneath their feet to delay them with only the power of his mind. The traces of power from his displays reached out and woke many of the ancients nearby. Anticipation filled him as he entered the town. A few more flap of his wings and he was there. The sight of his lifemate in the arms of another man caused him to shift in midair and with a drop of several more feet than was safe he landed within feet of her with cat like grace. As if sensing his presence a small whimper was released from the bundle in the male's arms and her arm seemed to reach for him subconsciously.

His body trembled and he resisted the urge to move closer. Since she was already injured he didn't want to chance hurting her more and would wait until she was safe before he ripped the man into pieces.

"Release her. Now!" Snarling he stalked the man while waiting for an opening. He recognized the blonde male as her general and he began sizing the elemental up. Eyes the color of black ice tracked the blonde as the man tightened his grip on _his _lifemate instead of answering or doing as Zacarias asked. A sandy colored wolf loped up and joined the group. Pacing with agitation the wolf debated. The water from the sky fell harder as the ground rose and rolled beneath them in his anger. Familiar presences registered in his mind and his brothers arrived and dropped down flanking him. The air sizzled around them and he recognized the aura of the female Carpathian and the young precog as they dropped down from the sky behind the male as they took in the situation. Would they be on his side or the interloper's? He wondered_ Surely they could see her injuries and that she would never have come to harm had she been in his care._

"Sunstrider, let go of my charge." Amelyn commanded. Nostrils flared, all his senses were on high alert. Years of tactical experience let him run through several scenarios in his mind as he considered every option. The dark haired female moved closer in a non threatening manner and he would rather have his lifemate in the arms of her female friend. Molecules collected together and Dominic dropped out of the sky. Metallic green eyes, a dominant trait in the Dragonseeker line seemed glow. As a Carpathian, Dominic's first responsibility was to his lifemate, just as Zacarias' was. The question that was at the forefront of Dominic's mind was if Zacarias would attack Amelyn in his current state to get to his own lifemate. Dominic wasn't sure but he didn't want to take any chances and so adjusted his stance.

The blonde general wasn't sure what was going on, but he refused to hand over his princess to the hunter in his current state. Sunstrider knew he only had one option especially if he was going to have to fight them all. Nodding his acquiescence to Amelyn he allowed Iris to move closer. Someone had to take his princess. Amelyn was a powerful being and he wanted her on his side.

With centuries of discipline he watched with agonizing slowness, calculating. As soon as his lifemate's weight was being fully carried by the female elemental he moved. With the grace and speed of a true hunter he launched himself at the male who was still in the process of letting go of his woman. Shoving the male in the chest using all of his strength ensured that the male was temporarily disabled.

Not waiting to see where the general landed because he knew his brothers would watch his back he was moving again. This time he went towards his lifemate. Having their minds merged earlier he had learned her injuries weren't life threatening. But his instincts couldn't be denied and he had to see for himself. He had to touch her. Looking into the sky blue eyes of her friend he tried to show his intentions and that his rage wasn't directed at them. When the tall women made no attempt to move away he reached out and took her. The hollow feeling in his chest lessened, but didn't go away entirely.

The sizzle of power and the sudden gust of wind preceded the Empress' arrival_._ Tearing his eyes from his lifemate's pale form he raised his gaze. In his peripheral vision he saw Manolito blocking the blonde general while Nicholas stood in front of his brother calmly facing the Empress and her guards. Amethyst colored eyes glowed in rage and the Empress had her hands outstretched with smoke coming from them.

"Hand over my niece to the care of her people now." _Was she serious? She couldn't be after what their separation did to her?_ Gaze narrowing he watched the Empress and the other elementals for any signs of movement. Before he could answer his prince and the Dark One as well as the other hunters arrived.

"I am her lifemate and-"

"No. What you are is obsessed with my niece. Look what being here with you has done to her." Turning to the Prince she continued, "This was a mistake. I kept Amelyn and Ashelia here against my better judgment hoping to spare them pain. That was obviously not the case. I am leaving, and they are coming with me." Zacarias shifted the women in his arms and turned his body slightly away from the other race, protectively. A vicious snarl leapt from his throat and was joined by another's, Dominic. His friend placed his body in front of his lifemate's.

The surprising act was that of the KATT members. Jaeden and Iris moved as one and put their bodies in front of Zacarias. Mikhail tried to keep everyone calm but another soft whimper from his lifemate prompted Zacarias to speak. The rage he was feeling was something he had never know before.

"The females of my race are taken care of by their father's until they are grown and then given directly over to their lifemate's care. You are unworthy to be responsible for her care. You said you kept her here in the mountains to keep her from experiencing pain, but that is not so you still prevented us to be apart. When she woke me from my sleep she was caught in nightmares. Memories to be exact and they were filled with pain. With what she does, I know that this isn't an unusual occurrence. Ashelia told me why she was here, how she hoped to stop the numbness, to get some reprieve from the dark she constantly lives in. You let her go because you could see her slipping and hoped that this mission could change her, save her. It did and now you need to let her go. " When he spoke his voice was quiet.

A cold fury delivered the message more than a yell ever could. The Empress' mouth opened up but no words came out. Making sure to get his point across he spoke again.

"This is what your actions did, not mine." It was silent for a moment except for the howling of the wind and the pouring rain. The elements raged around them but no one seemed to care. Eyes shifted from person to person waiting for a signal. A sign of movement or intention.

"_Our separation has caused her injuries. Allow me to tend to her."_ Zacarias' voice echoed in Mikhail's head with suppressed rage. The only indication that his prince heard him was the sweeping gaze that took in his lifemate's form. A moment or two passed as he deliberated. With a sigh he realized he really only had one option and Zacarias wasn't really asking for permission, just telling him. Giving the hunter a nod, he turned towards the Empress and prepared to speak.

* * *

That completes the most recent chapter!! I have this death & dying class...which is interesting but seriously depressing, so in order to cheer myself up I wrote the next chapter sooner than expected! I went and re-read the begining of Dark Possession to really get the feeling of how MaryAnn felt when she was seperated from Manolito. I hoped I conveyed her feelings well and I really think I've pushed Zac enough.

On a random side not has anyone noticed how the De La Cruz family has lifemates of all different species? I mean you have a Lycan, a Jaguar, Mage, and Carpathian!That's pretty diverse...so following the oddity Ashe would have fit right in!! I really just hope that jaguar chick..Solange isn't Zac's lifemate. It would just seem like takin the easy way out and I want a modern women to put Feehan's Zac in his place.

Next up:

Some definite mush between our couple. I feel that it is def over due! Also more answers about Ashe's sifting. So stay tuned!!

Thoughts on this chapter/comments/Questions? Then please send me a review!!

-Ageless Light


	24. Ch 23: The Chamber

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **February 2, 2010

**Word Count:** (4,045 Total-79,562)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 23

The Chamber

Zacarias turned to mist and spirited his lifemate and himself away from the town. In the back of his mind he heard his Prince speaking to the Empress. His brothers' stayed behind and were assigned to hiding their presence which included erasing human memories.

A little voice from within tried to be reasonable and convince him to take his lifemate to their cabin. However his instincts were still influencing his mind and he wanted to take her to a place that he could have her all to himself. _Where no one could interfere._ _Where he could make her his. _

Turning towards the mountains, he knew of a cave that his brother's often used. It had been sometime since they had used it, since before the holidays but it was of no matter. Minutes passed while he maneuvered the air currents towards his destination. When his brother's returned they would realize his plan and knew where he went and would help stall anyone until they were fully bound.

Dropping down, he landed on the edge of cliff with a hidden entrance to the cave. Winding tunnels ran through the mountainside and he knew how to navigate them all. Carrying her carefully he walked through the maze of tunnels weaving safeguards as he went to ensure their privacy and protection. After a mile or so of walking he reached his destination. To ease her comfort he made sure to pick a chamber with a natural spring running through it. Veins of crystals and other natural minerals ran deep through the walls of the chamber and the mountainside itself. It was a perfect place for healing and to borrow strength from the earth.

Adjusting his grip on her he freed an arm and with a wave created a bed out of thin air. He would have time to make the cave more habitable later, but for now he had more concerns. Silent steps reached the bed and he placed her down gently, careful of her injuries. Sopping wet clothes that covered her form were soon removed and she was clad only in her undergarments. He tried not to think about how beautiful she looked in her hunter green boy shorts and matching lace covered bra. With his mind he pulled the water out of her undergarments and flung it across the cave without a second thought. Placing a hand over her forehead and one on her stomach he suppressed his emotions. Finding the calm of when he was engaged in a hunt he turned his focus inward.

Once in a meditative state he shed his physical body and using his spirit entered hers. Zacarias may not have been as gifted as Gregori was with healing, but he had lived almost two millennia and learned much in that time as he walked the earth. His attention was first drawn to repairing the damage in her body. She had landed on her left shoulder and caused significant damage. Bone fragments floated dangerously in her system. Her collarbone was broken and at the end of it her acromion was shattered. Those bones were the first he healed. Next he focused on her cracked ribs and her fractured humerus before finally addressing her broken wrist and fingers.

The damage done to her circulatory system was fixed and he made sure she had no internal bleeding. There was a sign of a mild concussion and if he didn't heal her properly then she would have light headedness and problems with her senses. Major tissues were repaired and it was a slow process but he wanted make sure he was thorough. Superficial cuts and bruises was the last thing he healed. With a critical eye he checked every fiber of her body again, to make sure he made no mistake. Once he was sure her health was restored his spirit left.

When his spirit returned to his body and became alert once more he slumped over her form in exhaustion. His color was ashen and his body felt heavy. He had been weakened when he had gone to ground this morning. Closing his eyes for just a moment he let his being focus on his lifemate. Her scent filled his nostrils and he breathed in deeply. The slow pounding underneath him was her heartbeat and it soothed him.

Soon though his attention was drawn to the blood rushing through her body and it called to him, reminding him he had not fed in a while. Memories of when he had taken her blood and how exquisite she tasted filled him. Physically shaking his head he attempted to clear his thoughts. She had been injured and even though he healed her she couldn't afford to lose the amount of blood he needed at this time. Knowing he would have trouble resisting her blood and needing the nourishment, he kissed her gently on the lips. Creating a heavy wool blanket out of thin air he covered her. Quickly he left the cave intent on finding blood before her blood could beckon him back.

Taking to the air he shifted back into the form of the falcon and began his hunt. The Carpathian's didn't like people wandering through their lands and due to the in-between seasons there was no one close to his location. Casting his senses out farther he found a couple of men that must have been fishing or hunting making their way back to town.

Taking his fill, erasing their memories, and re-entering the cave took a full fifteen minutes. It was a short trip, but to him it felt like they had been separated for hours. When he came back to the room that held his lifemate he realized how dark the chamber was. Naturally he had no problems seeing, but his female would be unable to see anything and he didn't want to cause her any further distress. Concentrating, torches soon lined the walls and with his mind he lit them. Frowning, he realized it was still too cold for her tastes and created more torches. A large wool rug beneath his feet was also created. Once he believed that the chamber was an acceptable dwelling for his Ashelia he returned his focus on her.

Even though he had fed not all of his energy had returned. Knowing that they both needed proper sleep he climbed onto the bed beside her. Wanting, _needing_, to touch her skin, he climbed under the blanket that covered her and pulled her against his chest. She was soft and warm against him. It was only then that he finally felt the tension from when he awoke leave him. Mentally checking his safeguards he then allowed himself a deep breath. Inhaling his mate's scent, making sure she was safe and protected against him; he shut down his body and entered the healing sleep of his people.

* * *

Time passed and even the sun had set hours ago when Zacarias awoke rejuvenated. Feeling powerful and back to his full strength he was pleased. Their underground chamber was exactly the way he had left it and his safeguards had not been disturbed. Angling his head to the right he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his lifemate. She was in a deep sleep, her white blonde hair fanned out above her and his breath caught in his throat. His little exotic female constantly grabbed his attention and he knew he would never get tired of her. An image of what she was wearing underneath that blanket flash across his mind and his body clenched in need. Raw desire overcame him and even though he was touching her it wasn't enough.

Carefully he withdrew his tangled limbs from hers and then rolled over onto her, supporting his weight on his forearms. His larger frame easily covered hers and kept her trapped beneath him. Being as close as they were now, he could feel their hearts beating together on the same rhythm.

Dark obsidian eyes repeatedly traced her facial features. Though he saw her image every time he closed his eyes it eased his soul to watch her, to memorize her. He had been in a world of darkness and destruction for centuries upon centuries. Every waking minute he battled the darkness within him and a part of him feared that the angel with him wasn't real. Sometimes it didn't seem real and the beautiful new world he had walked in would be ripped away and he would be forced back to walking that barren wasteland alone. It was illogical, because he knew that his soul was saved. He had bound them and she now anchored him to this world.

Gut wrenching fear had claimed him when he awoke to find her injured. If his lifemate had been purely human she could have died. He had never remembered being so scared in his life. Even when his brothers were in danger when they were younger, he knew he had the power to protect and save them. Lying helpless in the earth while she suffered was agonizing. Quickly as if to ward of the dark thoughts he buried his head in between her neck and shoulder. His lips found the mark he had left upon her skin and he kissed it gently. It was reassuring and he would only ever be this open with her. Absently one of his hands began stroking the side of her face and running his fingers through her hair even with what limited movement he had.

Long moments passed and he basked in her presence. After her ordeal he did not want to weaken her any further, but it was getting so hard to resist her. Their bond wasn't strong enough yet and he refused to risk letting anything like what had happened today to repeat itself. Knowing that she didn't have a lot of blood to spare he decided to only take what was necessary.

Nuzzling her neck slightly he shifted his body down placing feather light kisses as he went. When his lips reached her chest his teeth ghosted over her skin until he reached the swell of her breast. Biting down, his mouth started filling up with her life's blood. His tongue could feel the sizzle of power that ran deep within her body and the flavor that was distinctly hers pounded his system. Drinking deeply for several mouthfuls he reveled in the taste of her, wanting to drink from her and only from her forever. This one act was incredibly intimate and a major part of the lifemate bond. If she had Carpathian it would have been an integral part of their lovemaking.

A swirl of his tongue closed the wound, before he had the opportunity to take any more of her blood. Moving his body up and away from her warmth was difficult because now that he had tasted her, he wanted to taste all of her. Their bodies called to one another and he wouldn't be able to suppress his need for her much longer.

Raising himself up on his arms, he sat back and gave her the command to wake. His body was so attuned to hers; he knew the instant that her heartbeat picked up briefly. Dark obsidian eyes filled with longing were focused on her face. He wanted to see her open her eyes and watch as recognition passed over her features when he became the first thing she saw upon waking. Eyelashes fluttered and though she didn't open her eyes, he could feel her awareness. She had cast her senses out and was preparing to ready herself for any situation. It saddened him that her time in the military had shaped her so; he wanted her free and full of laughter. She shouldn't have to be assessing for danger. A gentle caress filled his mind and he eagerly met her, touching his mind to hers.

The heart within her chest stuttered and began to beat excitedly. The pace of his heartbeat increased as well. In one motion she opened her eyes and propped her body up on her elbows. He should have moved away, given her space to orient herself and rifle through everything, but he didn't have the strength to move away. So they ended up with inches of each other. Their breaths mixed as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You're here." She uttered it in such a soft voice, something so unlike her, it was as if she feared he wasn't real and her speaking would destroy his image. Regret and sadness tormented him for the pain she had suffered, that he couldn't have protected her from.

"I would not be anywhere else." It was the truth; wherever she went he would journey also. A small smile of relief grew on her face. Immediately his eyes softened in response to her actions.

"Wait? Where is here?" Amethyst colored eyes frantically searched around them, taking in the chamber.

"I have brought you to a chamber deep underground so you could rest."Not able to hold back any longer he reached for her and pulled her to him. His hands touched her bare skin and another jolt of need passed through him, but he pushed it down and made sure his attention was on her, in case she panicked again. "What do you remember?"

Confusion filled her because as she tried to remember the last thing before she slept all she got was flashes. Concentrating she tried to put everything in order.

"I remember watching the dawn, and you going to ground. I tried to reach for you, but you weren't there. I was hurt, but it was inside. No matter what I did I couldn't distract myself from the pain or do anything to alleviate it. I was so tired and so sad, that it didn't make any kind of sense. There was no medical reason for what I was feeling. I asked my guardian to send me to sleep, just like we discussed. But-" she broke off abruptly and buried her head in his chest for comfort. Instantly he tried to soothe her before she could be pulled into flashbacks. A low sounding growl started deep down in his chest. Remembering how she always seemed calmed by this odd display he closed his mouth and kept the rumblings contained, causing vibrations within his chest. The motions calmed her soon, but he refused to let her go.

Already he could feel the effects of taking her blood again. The distance between them shortened and he could feel his soul being tied closer to hers. Their private link was stronger and he was able to access the deepest recess of her mind with more ease. There were still thoughts and secrets being withheld from him but soon, he suspected after their bodies joined, he would have complete access to her. He only wished there was some way for her to take his blood as well.

"Did I wake you up?" Zacarias refused to lie to her, there wasn't supposed to be secrets between lifemates, and so told her the truth. Emotions turned dark and he pulled back to look at her face. She was trying to hide it from him; she felt that she was weak. A part of her believed she hurt him, caused him pain, from pulling him from his proper rest. Knowing he had to put a stop to this immediately lest she get the wrong idea he spoke.

"It was not your fault." Right away she made a sound of protest but he shushed her and continued on, "Lifemates are not to be separated as we were. Immense stress and pain was inflicted upon both of us. My soul could not rest easy knowing you were not with me, and so it was easier for you to wake me. I will always be honest with you, _ainaak enyem. _My mind is forever open to you, and I will not hide anything from you. It hurts me to know that you not only hide things from me, but you tried to hide your pain. That is not something I can abide by, especially if I am the cause. Promise me you will not intentionally let harm come to yourself in order to save me from anything." At the last line he moved forward so that their noses were touching and he stared at her with a piercing gaze. She matched his look with one of her own and her voice was filled with female indignation. Only one word was uttered, quietly, but it seemed to roar in his ears.

"No."

Zacarias constantly gave his brothers his opinion on how to handle their lifemates, believing he knew best. Time and again his brothers engaged in stupid acts to please their women, and though it was the male's job to cherish and see to his counterpart's happiness, he never believed the day would come when he would not rule with an iron fist. Trying to appear stern he let all emotion slip from his face and merely stared her down. It always worked with his brothers, but it had no effect on her. She knew of his displeasure and yet she just let it roll of her shoulders. He shouldn't be so attracted to her fiery spirit but he was.

"I'm serious Zacarias. I cannot promise something like that. If I feel you are being pigheaded and need to be protected then you will be. And don't you try to deny how exhausted you were. You did try to hide it from me, but I felt it. I know that you haven't been seeking the ground to rest regularly. As your medic, it's my job to see to your health." The ancient Carpathian resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as she her rant continued.

"You are mistaken. It's my duty to see to your wellbeing-"he did not get any further, because she had cut him off. Pushing away from him violently he had to quickly place his arms behind him to support him and to keep from falling back. The rustle of blankets was heard and just as he was looking up, something hit him in the face. Thoughts whirred in his mind, because he did not sense anything threatening and couldn't imagine what could have hit him. Curiously, he moved reaching for it but whatever it was it had fallen into his lap.

Looking down with a critical eye he recognized one of the pillows from the bed. A frown marred his face, and he realized that his lifemate threw the object at him. He was about to speak to her about her childish behavior, but stopped when he raised his eyes and his gaze settled on her glowing eyes. A fierce scowl was set upon her face and she had moved away from him towards the headboard. In one of her hands she held the other pillow, waiting to be launched again.

"Duty? Is that really the word you want to use? Duty? That's what I am to you. I can't believe you Zacarias De La Cruz. You are going to take me home this instant, or I am going to bury you within this mountain and you can get all the rest you need." Baffled he couldn't understand her reaction. All thoughts of reprimanding her vanished from his mind.

Within seconds he pushed his mind into hers. Rifling through, he searched and searched for a reason to her anger. Because whatever it was she honestly believed her anger was righteous. Soon he found the answers he sought and almost pulled back in shock. Appalled, he realized that to her, duty was something inescapable, regardless of one's feelings, though usually negative. She believed that she was a burden on him and that if he had the choice he wouldn't choose to be bound to her. Her thoughts were the farthest thing possible from the truth and he couldn't understand her_. Hadn't he made himself clear? How could she not know how much she meant to him? _

Rather than speak to her out loud he decided to speak to her along their private link. Flooding the bond with his feelings for her he corrected her thoughts. The moment he knew he got through to her and she let her guard down he was on her. His body blurred with speed.

Pinning her underneath him, he covered her body with his. A part of him wanted to punish her for her lack of faith in him. She was his and she should submit to her male. As soon as his skin touched hers he lost control and pressed his lips harshly against her. His tongue moved forward and drew across her bottom lip, wanting access to the inside of her mouth. When she granted it to him after a moment he thrust his tongue into her. Trying to show her how much she affected him, he poured everything he had into that kiss. Merging his mind with hers he pushed his thoughts and feelings to the front of her mind. This way she could not be mistaken again. She wouldn't be able to avoid it, or deny it any longer. Her body responded and it filled him with male satisfaction. She refused to submit and she met him on even ground.

Her tongue was just as aggressive as his and they battled for dominance. Every fiber of his being felt as if it was on fire and he was sure he would go up in flames. Small feminine arms capable of doing formidable damage had snaked themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His chest rumbled in approval and he broke the kiss suddenly, wanting more. A strong nose nudged her chin to the side, and he placed kisses on every surface of her skin. Waves of desire filled the chamber, but something pulled at the edge of his logical mind, which was slowly disappearing. Underneath all that desire was…panic? Abruptly he pulled himself away from her and opened his eyes.

Amethyst colored eyes were glazed over in passion and her lips were swollen. Quickly he searched her mind for clues. Things had been going so well and he knew she wanted him. _He could feel it._ It was his right to have her and he was about to tell her when he found the thoughts she had tried to hide.

She was scared that everything was going too fast. His lifemate was innocent and as much as he was excited to be the only one to have her, she was unused to such attentions. Dampening his desire was impossible and he refused to be ashamed of his want for her. Controlling the anger and rejection was a bit harder. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to battle the red haze that had filled him. Swiftly, he moved off the bed giving her the space she wanted, proving to her that despite his desire for her he wouldn't take anything she wouldn't give freely. The beast within was displeased and roared for the release that only her body could give him. Instead of releasing it, he locked the beast deep within where it could not interfere.

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked at her and saw that she was covering herself with the blanket and biting her lip in uncertainty. Her gaze was focused in her lap, refusing to meet his blazing eyes. The hand closest to him twitched of its own accord as if to reach for him. Words weren't spoken for a long time but each of them knew. She was close to giving in, but she felt that so much had happened since they met that they needed to resolve others things first. Zacarias knew he could seduce her then and there, but he would never dishonor her that way and would not want to imagine the aftermath of such an act. He could wait, because after all she was made for him, and her body called to him as much as his did to hers. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

This completes the latest chapter!! Only two more chapters to go, maybe an epilogue, if i feel inspired. We shall see! Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me!! It won't be much longer now and everything will come together! Poor Ashe & Zac the have been through a rough road, but I have to torture them a bit more, I think! This fic will definitely be done this month!

Please leave a review with our thoughts/comments/questions/writing advice.

~Ageless Light

**

Response to a PM's and reviews about Zacarias' real lifemate- Last chapter I commented on how unlikely and to convienent it would be for Solange to be his lifemate. A reader made a comment on how if Solange or Jasmine was his lifemate they would already (most Likely) have been bound. His/her reasoning was sound and got me thinking. The lifemate bond is so deep that the couples have been able to sense or reach out to the other one. Especially in need. Think of Mikhail & Raven, Shea & Jacques, Destiny & Nicolae.... I can keep going. Anyway, Jazz was raped and with all the horrors that Solange has seen I would imagine that they would have psychically reached out to him already. It's just a thought, but from the responses I've gotten it seems to be a common thought. Which is odd because everytime I'm on Feehan's website people talk about Zac and how they want Solange to be his lifemate. oh. well. Can't make 'em all happy.

**

Definitions:

_ainaak enyem-_ forever mine


	25. Ch 24: Chains

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. The book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **February 9, 2010

**Word Count: **5,445 (Total 80,962)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 24

Chains

"_Will you stop it?" _Ashe tried to sound stern and chide him, but she was too busy trying not to smile. Glancing up at the imposing figure that was hovering over her shoulder she was met with a blank look. Even though his face was expressionless she could feel his amusement between their private link. Zacarias growled low in his throat and tossed a predatory look at the nearest Elemental.

"_I'm serious, Zacarias. Stop scaring them." _Ethan Starshine stunk of fear and nearly stumbled when the Eldest De La Cruz brother focused his attention him. It was obvious that the young elemental would need to go through some remedial courses to not be so emotional or intimidated again.

The Carpathian returned his gaze to his lifemate's and she could see the smugness radiate in his black ice colored eyes. In response to his behavior and poor treatment of her fellow soldiers she half heartedly smacked him with the back of her hand on his chest. For once Zacarias didn't even feel the smack which did not pack any power behind it, thankfully. Before her hand could fall to her side, he grabbed it within his larger hand and laced their fingers together. A gentle pull forced her back to his side and they continued walking side by side towards the Ways.

They had spent the previous night talking. Though they could read each other's minds they both wanted to speak of their expectations in their relationship. Zacarias was still angry over her confession and insistence in protecting him. At first it was an affront to his pride but then he realized that wasn't her intent. Though he wasn't happy with her behavior he merely decided that as the male he would just ensure that she wouldn't have to make a choice to risk herself for him. They had avoided talks of the future but instead spoke of how they had each gotten to where they were in their lives.

Learning that being underground didn't affect her as negatively as he first believed, he kept them underground during the night and into the next day. The sun healed Ashe and kept her in top performance but she was able to be without it for almost two weeks. Just like most of the Kylierion military personnel, a fact that the Empire kept secret so they could be underestimated by their enemies. It was only until late afternoon that they left the cave. When that happened Zacarias noticed an increase in his tolerance of the sun. The sun did not burn his eyes or his skin as much and they believed that it was because of her blood.

Consulting with Manolito about the physiological changes occurring from the wolf's blood added to the knowledge that Amelyn changed when ingesting Kylierion blood, they decided that her blood was just as powerful maybe even as dominant as his. They weren't sure what changes could or would happen and decided that in the coming days they would experiment together. Ashe tried not to think too far ahead but she wanted to be able to take Zacarias around during the day time just as she did with Amelyn.

His original thoughts of having her safe within the ranch were obviously not going to happen. Zacarias had learned that she intended to fight him every step of the way and that she wasn't submissive at all. If you had asked him before he met her if he would not only allow but welcome such a challenge he would never have believed it.

Ashe had learned that in accordance with his culture and laws they were married. She denied that but had openly acknowledged that they were engaging in a relationship. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but it would have to suffice. _For now._

Overall, it had been more than just relaxing being alone in the chamber. It had been needed, for them to be away from others and their influence. For more than a full day they were able to just focus on each other.

Unfortunately, they could not stay hidden away from the world much longer than a day. Right before dusk approached they had started their journey towards the Ways. The Empress had spoken and her call had to be heeded. Not trusting the Kylierions, other than his female and her squad, he merely informed her that he was coming as well. Zacarias was capable of shifting their form and speeding them to the Ways, but it was obvious to the couple they wanted more time with each other and so walked to procrastinate.

When another male moved closer to them he was brought out of his thoughts. The Elemental looked like had been about to speak but changed his mind. Without looking down he knew that his Ashelia was looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"_They are fawning over you."_ The possessiveness in his tone and stance made her feel feminine and powerful but at the same time she was exasperated with his behavior. Ashe found it a bit difficult to understand that one of reasons she was attracted to him also irritated her.

"_I'm their Imperial Princess, Zacarias. They are devoted and are smart enough to guess what's going to happen in this meeting."_

"_What can we expect?"_ Without effort he slid his mind deeper into hers trying to catch all of her thoughts but he was able to pick up the fact that she was hiding something from him.

"_It depends. Aunt Lulu will play two roles. A curse all of us must play at times. She will be the Empress with her Kylierion agenda and then switch and be my aunt again with her personal agenda." _Her emotions were chaotic and it was difficult for him to distinguish between them and his concern increased.

The trees thinned and he was eventually able to see, not just feel the power surrounding the clearing that the Way entrance was in. The ground rumbled and there was a flash of light just like when they first met. Then the Empress was standing in the clearing wearing a guarded expression on her face.

"I'll be right here and if you need me, I will come for you." His voice was firm and it carried over to the others around them. The elementals stilled at what he promised. Obsidian colored eyes glared at the Empress. Her expression turned cool at his words and she turned her gaze to her niece without responding. Power sizzled in the air and Amelyn dropped out of the sky next to the couple. Without looking back she strode forward. As soon as she cleared the barrier another Carpathian form appeared.

"You cannot think to escape me. I will not let you go Amelyn." The hardened tone belonging to Dominic was heard. In typical Stormcloud behavior, Amelyn gave no reaction to his words. The dark haired beauty kept walking as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"Ashelia, come." The Empress spoke in a chilling tone.

"Yes, your majesty." Inhaling deeply she calmed herself. Beside her Zacarias practically vibrated with intensity. Even upset Zacarias usually appeared calm and detached, but he was unable to repress his chaotic emotions and negative thoughts this time. The slight movement he exhibited showed his unease clearly.

Ashe knew he did not think highly of her aunt. It hurt her that people she really cared about were at such odds. Trying to ease Zacarias and say good bye at the same time she leaned up on her tip toes while he glared at her aunt. Angling her body she leaned against him and placed a light kiss on his jaw. Inches taller than her, she had to call upon the assistance of earth and air to help her cover the height distance between them. The tensing of his jaw muscles showed he was surprised and he had forced himself not to respond to her affectionate touch. It by no means calmed him, but it helped. A second later she was inside the barrier striding into the Ways, leaving him behind. Without any communication the two Carpathian males moved to stand side by side. Both of them stared at where the Way entrance with unblinking eyes anxious over the return of their females.

* * *

(Scene Change)

It had been some time since she had been in the Ways and she was glad she wasn't wearing her boots. Standing mid-calf in the water stream soothed her. Toes tingled from the power that still resided within the subtle waves and she felt some of her inner calm and confidence return. Within minutes they arrived at the nearest safe house. After climbing the stairs they moved towards the table and the three of them grabbed chairs. Usually there would have been some KATT members or even the Imperial guard within the structure but the Empress had ordered them out, leaving them alone. Earlier, Caleb had told his charge that Amelyn wasn't called into the meeting. Ashe knew that her other guardian showed up for her own reasons and would not speak up until later, if at all. Her mind tried to figure out what Amelyn wanted but her thoughts were interrupted.

"We have not really had an opportunity to be away from searching eyes and inquisitive minds. There is much I want to talk to you about." Like ice slowly melting, her tone warmed with each word she spoke to Ashe. "First things first, sifting."

The young elemental looked startled; surprised by her aunt's topic and thought she would have jumped into her relationship with Zacarias. Quickly her mind reviewed their interactions and she knew that she had hidden her secret well. _Which left only one option, someone must have told on me? _

"I can feel the change within you." Immediately, Ashe felt shame fill her for doubting her loudmouth blonde friend. Aunt Lulu had no idea about what she was thinking and barreled right into the topic that Ashe didn't want to discuss.

"How long have you been sifting and how many times has it happened?" Eyes so similar to her own were glowing slightly, and Ashe knew she had to be honest

"It started a couple of months ago and it's only happened a few times." Her aunt nodded and she didn't seem surprised with her answers. Ashe found it to be quite strange and tried to stay calm. It helped that Zacarias remained a presence in her mind a source of strength.

"The process has not been completed." For a second Ashe thought she heard wrong. Her attempt to appear distant failed as shock flittered across her face. _What? Process?_ Within her mind, Zacarias stirred; slowly he merged fully with her interested in her aunt's response.

"How did it feel? And what are your thoughts on it now that it's happened to you."

"I've read the books and because of that knowledge I'm scared. However, something doesn't make sense. It was painful but, I think, it was because I stopped it from happening. Afterwards I realized that if I ignored the pain it felt similar to when Amelyn turns to mist and carries me on the wind."

"A few centuries ago, a group of our people believed that we had lost too much of our culture and that it was wrong for our blood to become so diluted." Nodding a few times Ashe recalled the moment in their history that sparked their current movement and obsession with their bloodlines.

"What do our radicals say?" Ashe was trying to figure out where her aunt was going with this topic but could only guess.

"There is speculation that sifting is a part of our being and that once we were not so corporeal. The radicals believe that but also feel that we de-evolved."

"Even with limited evidence it does seem to point to our people having another form. You were able to figure it out only because of your interactions with Carpathians, but you are right. You are sifting and will gain your other form soon." The Empress raised her hand to halt the words on her niece's tongue and barreled right along explaining everything.

"Sifting shows up in Kylierions who are of pure-blood and have an unusually deep connection to the elements. It may or may not be evolution but sifting is a part of us. It is natural. For many reasons this subject has been highly classified and only those studying or have the ability to sift are given clearance. Amelyn is aware of this, but as of this moment I am giving you full clearance." Totally unprepared for this conversation or the turn it was taking Ashe was completely floored.

"_Just wait until you hear more of what she says. If there are people sifting and people studying this phenomenon then you are not alone. There are others beside you that will help."_ Zacarias' words helped her to regain her composure and she was glad they stayed connected.

"I am guessing that more than a thousand people have or had the ability to sift." The healer part of her personality emerged and she began piecing things together in her brain, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Yes. One of the first things your father did when he took office was make this classified. I was one of the people in charge of forming the department. Before it was up and running I started to show signs of sifting. As you are aware, our society has become more concerned with our heritage and our bloodlines in recent centuries. In the past few generations there has been an increase in the number of Kylierions that have sifted. You are not the first or the youngest that has begun the process. Since the opening of the department many have survived that we believed would not have otherwise without the proper research and guidance from our teachers." Leaning forward purple eyes locked gazes and what the Empress said next made Ashe want to cry in relief.

"You will not die. You were right; you have to let the process happen. It is not as simple as that, but you cannot fight it. I have already begun plans to find you a suitable teacher who will help you with the transformation to your form." Optimism filled the bonded pair as her words sunk in.

"How is it happening? What causes it?" Her aunt reclined in her seat and genuine smile filled her face as she delivered the positive news to her niece. Carefully, she mulled over her thoughts and thinking about what to say.

"You should know. You have taken your science classes and biology classes before testing for KATT. The elements are just complex compounds. In simple terms, they are energy. Every living thing is energy, just like us. And like living things our body is influenced by our genetics and the environment around us. We are an extension of the elements and therefore are made up of the same energy. Essentially we are the elements in just more complex form. Civilians do not understand that when we wield the elements we are changing particles on a basic level. Compared to the other races we are the elements in a more pure form." Sensing Ashe's confusion she explained further.

"Take the Carpathians for example. They are of the earth and their entire beings reflect that. They presence, their abilities, and their limitations echo their connection to the earth. When we talk about our connection to the elements we are referring more than just a psychic connection, we mean a connection on the most basic level. If you want the specifics then talk to the head of the Vega family and our leading researcher.

We still do not have direct answers to your questions. It seems to happen to everyone differently. At first we thought it was once the body matured physically, but that's not entirely true. It seems to be that, plus a combination of other factors." Following along now, Ashe nodded as she absorbed all of the information.

"You are referring to our bloodline and our connection to the elements."

"Exactly, but you need to think deeper. Our body, our blood is made up of what?" Ashe knew it was rhetorical question and didn't answer and instead waited for her aunt to continue. "When you break it down it is all subatomic. Think of the difference between our bodies and that of our allies, humans, even the Carpathians. Or how they all differ from each other. We are an extension of the elements and on a basic level _we are the elements_. The correct non-biological and biological material combined with the depth of our bond to the elements changes us. Different things influence the change but once the process happens of those factors.

The elements have several forms, why would you assume that we would be any different. Once the body is mature, combined with the depth of the connection the physical body can no longer contain the changes and the energy within. You are at that stage. Sifting is the process of your body literally breaking down, because your physical body can longer sustain the energy or the changes done to its structure. Think of it this way; you have a frozen bottle of water filled. Then you leave it out on your counter at room temp. When you come back the water has expanded and because there was no easy way for the liquid to go it forced its way out."

"I don't remember any major changes in me. I monitor myself frequently." At this the Empress shook her head and was amazed at how her niece wasn't getting it.

"That's because you wouldn't. You have been changing since you were created. Cells mutated and your body absorbed certain chemicals or composites from your environment. All these random changes, like how cancer can happen in humans changed you. You can't go back, there really isn't anything to fix because nothing is wrong. Your state of being is changing." It was quiet for long moments and Zacarias was oddly silent in the back of her mind as she thought everything threw. Her aunt was explaining it to her in simple terms but she was a healer at heart and the complexity of the situation astounded her. It was a possibility but it was like her aunt stated, there were several factors and it depended on the influences you were exposed to in the right order. It made sense on why only part of their population could sift. However some things didn't make sense.

"There is something I don't understand. When you spoke of our connections to the element what else did you mean?"

"When we sift we do not take on a general form like some of the other races. Amelyn uses mist but if you break that down it is a combination of certain and specific particles that are part of the elements. My deepest connection is to water and since I am an extension of that element I become the water. When I sift I merely turn to water droplets." What she said made sense but it didn't apply to her and she stated as much.

"I was starting to sift in the bathtub but I have a closer connection to air. I understand what you are saying but your reasoning doesn't explain what's happening to me?"

"Doesn't it? I thought you would have made the connection." At Ashe's confused look she continued. "I said that you only sift to your deepest element, which is true. But haven't you noticed that that those have a connection to more than one element have an easier time with one or two over the others. It is because in the elements there are chemical elements that are common. Water is made up mostly of hydrogen and oxygen. Air is made of oxygen, nitrogen and hydrogen. So usually there is air in water, and in water there is air. They go hand in hand. Your two strongest elements are air and water. You were starting to sift when you were in places that had an abundance of both. Like all complex particles they like things easy. They bond to what is the same. Your body is sifting into another form to rejoin the other elements. Your atoms literally call to each other and to the atoms in your environment. Your physical body cannot resist that any longer nor can it survive the strain you have been putting on it." Luluani stopped and let her take in the information for a while.

She knew that her niece would be reviewing all her experiences in her mind and analyzing exactly what would come next and how. Calmly she waited until Ashe had anything more to say. Amelyn and Luluani exchanged looks and they were both feeling calmer themselves. Sifting alone was not only dangerous but it could be traumatizing. Both of the older women were upset at themselves for not noticing the changes. All of the clues were laid out before them and they both had been so busy they never noticed. Their most important clue was the fact that the princess had become numb and withdrawn. The change had already started and her resistance at not merging with the elements manifested in other ways. They had seen it before.

"Ashelia, listen to me. Every one of our people has the potential to sift but not all of them actually do. You are close to reaching your full potential." It was Amelyn who spoke up this time and even though Ashe was still thinking she heard and filed her guardian's words away in her mind.

"I know you said you were finding me a teacher to help me through this process, but what if it happens again when no one is around. Can I injure myself in any way or can I try to complete the change on my own?" Luluani's signature gesture showing she was thinking deeply started. Perfectly manicured nails tapped the table.

"Since you just started you cannot hurt yourself by resisting. If anything your willingness will complete the process faster. Amelyn and the Carpathians should be able to give you some good insight as to how to alter forms. You have to be emotionally stable otherwise you will just cause yourself pain. That is to say you can't try to sift but in reality in your sub-conscious fear the change and try to resist. You can coax and guide the change by letting go but you can't force it if you are not willing to let go.

At first you will be unable to maintain your other form and will change back to your physical body. That is why you should have someone with you. Before the department was up and running there were records of people sifting but since they had no control they sifted back at inopportune times. Regardless of what form you are in, you need to completely be in that form. That's why now you experience pain. When others changed back with no experience or control their physical bodies returned but it was incomplete or there was excess. Either the environment or the element they were merging with was still with them and it lead to their death. Most of the deaths were from earth wielders. They would sift through pieces of the environment. I found this one child who lost control and started to fall from the sky while changing. When his body became corporeal again he was partially inside a tree." Ashe could not stop the grimace that contorted on her face for a moment at the image she described.

"_Were you listening to what she said?" _It was stupid of her to ask because she knew he was in her mind. _"Do you think you could help me through this change?" _

"_I will aid you in any way I can but I will admit that I may not be of much help. Either another sifter or your guardian should be present." _Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she realized one of her major concerns for the past few months, one that she had hid, was nowhere near what would most likely happen. Yes, it was dangerous but it seemed a common occurrence in her people now and with her connections to the elements she knew she could handle the process and master her other form. Excitement and anticipation filled her and she was eager to try to sift now.

"Before you lose focus there is more. But first I want to talk to you about your patient. I know that Mr. De La Cruz believes you are his lifemate. From your reactions to each other I would have to agree with him. However I am not sure how much is influenced by your bond or how deep your attraction is. What exactly are your feelings on him and this connection you two have?" Taking a deep breath she prepared her response and tried to ignore Zacarias' presence within her.

"I could tell there was something between us from the very moment we met. I had physical and emotional reactions to his presence for which I had no explanation. He only said the ritual words recently to bind us but I felt our connection as soon as our eyes met. After leaving him in the field, anytime I was away from him really, I was suffering. Exhaustion, pain, and deep sorrow constantly weighed me down and I had trouble functioning. As our connection grew and I saw him regularly it became worse. I-" She stopped and focused inward for a moment and reached out for him.

"_Please withdraw. I would hate to have to kick you out." _Before he could respond she continued answering the question she knew he would ask. "_Zacarias it's not that I am trying to hide something from you, but this is my aunt and Amelyn. We are having girl time and you can't ease drop onto our conversation. Besides you are just going to review it later, knowing you, so can you give me some space to talk about you privately?" _The ancient hunter was not pleased with his lifemates request.

He felt that lifemates had no secrets and handled everything together. They were of the same soul after all. However he knew that his presence would affect her responses with her aunt. Zacarias trusted his lifemate and though he didn't agree he decided to give her space and would revisit the conversation later in her mind. Slowly almost reluctantly he withdrew and a part of him wondered how many more times they would be separated like this. Tentatively, she brushed her mind against his and he met her eagerly but did not enter her mind. Satisfied she withdrew, but not before flooding him with her affection and appreciation for his actions. A glance to her left showed the intense green-eyed gaze of Amelyn waiting for her to continue. Looking back at her aunt she answered truthfully, glad she had another chance to speak on this topic.

"I'm falling in love with him, Aunt Lulu. I want to be with him so much that I can't describe it to you. When he isn't with me I'm incomplete and it hurts. By the Stars does it hurt." Concern filled her aunt's face as she took in her niece's words. Shaking her blond locks a few times she tried to figure out what to say. Seconds passed until words just slipped out.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? Especially at the meeting with Mikhail?" The calm which she had perfected in the past decade as ruler was gone. Her astonishment and concern for her niece overran it all.

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Her answer was very matter-of-fact but she was unable to hide the sorrow she felt. Suddenly, she burst into tears because no matter what Zacarias thought, or what they wanted, she knew they couldn't be together.

Within seconds strong arms wrapped themselves around her form. The scent of summer air mixed with her aunt's musky perfume surrounded her, offering comfort. Like a small child she maneuvered her arms around her aunt's neck and unleashed everything within as the tears poured down her cheeks. Another pair of arms wound their way around her and she relished in the comfort that they offered. There was a pounding in her head and it could have been from the headache caused by her tears or from Zacarias as he tried to figure out why she was so upset. She sent him a simple message of her being fine, even though that clearly wasn't the case.

Minutes passed and even though she didn't calm down, the sobbing tears lessened and she felt drained. Luluani's warm fingers found their way to her face and she wiped away her tears. A flash of a long suppressed memory of her aunt doing the same thing after her father's funeral rushed forward. She had been lost then, just as she felt now, and she knew her aunt could help her.

"Will you tell me why you think that way?" She couldn't look at her aunt when she spoke next because she didn't want to see the look on the Empress' face when she said how she resented her duty.

"How can I not? Everything that requires our waking attention keeps us apart. Zacarias is responsible for his family and answers to his prince. I'm in the military and my duties as a Pure Healer require my attention. Neither of us can just drop everything and those around us wouldn't let us. We are too valuable for our people to be allowed to do or be anything else. Our gifts have also become our chains."

The Empress mulled over Ashe's words and noticed her bitter tone. It was understandable, Ashe had legitimate points. She was a princess and the heir apparent to the Empire. If that wasn't enough to keep them apart then the Carpathian's standing with the other preternatural races would. _Unless someone in power arranged a few things, _Luluani thought. However, it was unclear to the Empress what Ashe actually wanted. Until her niece told her what she wanted in her usual fashion of a loud and angry tone, with flying fists she only had her suspicions.

"What you say makes sense. However, you know that anything worth having must be earned. You first have to decide if what you have with your Carpathian is something you want to save."

"What are you saying Aunt Lulu." Her voice came out as a whisper as if she was afraid to ask. Her aunt was hiding something and she was searching for something as well.

"You are right about being an important asset to us, but the Empire has many needs. There are always options. Now I have a meeting with Mikhail to prepare for and you have duties to perform. Plus I think you have enough to think about. I want you to record everything about sifting and if you make any progress. Report to me regularly and do not try anything without anyone else around. Also you need to speak with your Carpathian. We will not be here much longer." All the words she wanted to say, to question, were stuck on the tip of her tongue. Luluani was her aunt but she was also her Empress and even though she wasn't ready for their talk to end she knew a dismissal when she heard one.

With a nod of understanding, even though she didn't understand she got up. They hugged quickly and as soon as her aunt was out of the door she was issuing orders to her people leaving Ashe with troubled thoughts. It was at that point that Amelyn spoke up.

"I'll follow wherever you lead." The tone was even and but her guardian's attempt to hide her true thoughts failed.

"I wish I could say thank you for your support. But by following me it takes away your responsibility to make your own choice. You need to decide for yourself about your Carpathian. Not be forced to live with my choices."

Without waiting for a response she headed towards the entrance. She didn't stop to grab another pack like she planned to. Instead she kept walking, not answering any of her people as they called out to her as she passed by, because she just wanted to reach Zacarias' side.

* * *

Getting closer to the end!! I know I said there was only two more chapters but after writing this, it went over and I still didn't get to where I wanted it to end. I wasn't to happy with it but i had to explain a lot. Sorry it was so boring. I promise the next chapter will be better and I already wrote it so it should be up around President's day! Anyway since this chapter didn't really move along that means I'm extending it to another chapter or two and possibly an epilogue.

AWW Ashe finally admits her feelings and has a big decision to make. Sifting is finally explained and pieces are coming together. I wonder if any of you got what else I was alluding to or was I to subtle?? Hmm. Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter?

Thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review with your comments and advice on how to improve my writing!

~Ageless Light

**

Next Chapter- Ashe & Zac start hashing everything out and she makes a discovery that could bring them closer together. :)

**

Onto another side note **Murgatroid-98** gave me some valuable information!! (Thank you)!! If you are a member of Christine Feehan's and sign in to her website you notice that their is the cover to the next book in her _Dark Series. _If you click on that and look under Goodies you can read infor about the book. And it's about Dominic and Solange!!! I am pretty excited about it!! What do you guys think?


	26. Ch 25: Thinking Logically but

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author:** Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:** Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating:** T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. The book the original concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status: **Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on:** February 20, 2010

**Word Count:** 4,660 **(Total 85,622)**

**Warning: **This chapter contains some limes (is that the correct term?) but I tried to tone it down so people of all ages can read it.

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to **magicpromise89!****

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Thinking Logically but Acting Irrationally

"Well at least you guys cleaned up any signs of the vampire." She grimaced as she took in the craters and what was left of the small landslide she created. Looking behind her she saw Zacarias take in the scene. Judging by his lack of expression he had already seen what was left the battle area. Moving her eyes off of him she looked back at the scene. Trees had been uprooted and most of the vegetation had been destroyed either in the landslide or from her fist and feet with inhuman strength. Her heart panged at the injury to the earth and the urge to fix it was overwhelming. With a deep breath she plopped herself onto the ground and closed her eyes, ignoring the wetness of the ground and its current mud like state. Jeans became soaked but they weren't even hers so she didn't care. Gently, she immersed her hands into the soil and wiggled her toes until she was touching as much of the earth as she wanted. Sure, she could perform the clean-up without direct contact but it was always easier on her and the element if they were connected. It was a bond of trust, one she would never break.

Casting her senses out she tugged at Zacarias with her mind so he wouldn't be in danger from what she was about to weave. When she felt the heat from his body directly behind her she followed her connection to the earth and drew upon her abilities. The evidence of the landslide was her first concern and required the most power and concentration from her. Slowly, with her mind she broke boulders down carefully. Her chest became tight as she unleashed the power of her mind to slowly, mineral by mineral, tear apart the stones.

Once that was done she pulled the residue underneath the surface and mixed it back in with the soil. The ground shook slightly and rolled under her as she spread out the remains of the boulders within the clearing. After the minerals were evenly distributed the final step was to call the newly mixed soil to fill up the craters she had created. The hands that she had plunged into the earth rose and helped direct her energy. The air grew thick with power and many supernatural beings could feel what she was doing even miles away. But she didn't worry, because Zacarias would not allow her to be interrupted by friends or foes. It was a tedious process but one she performed every few months and she took great care to make sure she had done everything correctly with meticulous precision.

When she was done she opened her eyes and leaned back against Zacarias, feeling a bit drained but she still enjoyed the rush of power than clung to her and rode the wave as the residual energy swirled around her. The moment was not to last because the scene though now "wiped" was still far from what it had originally looked like. A frown marred her face as they took in the scene together. A deep sigh left her and Zacarias looked down at his lifemate, his dark eyes roving over her face questioningly.

"My connection with the earth is powerful but nowhere near as strong as Tia. She has the ability to stimulate growth. Even though I cleaned the area up it looks like a barren wasteland. The trees I destroyed, plus the shrubs and grass that were ruined in the landslide are still gone. I don't have the ability to re-grow the landscape like that." The frustration was evident in her tone and her shoulders drooped at her inability to truly fix the damage she caused.

"It will be fixed." His voice was even and though no one else would be able to tell by his tone, she knew he was trying to ease her mind with his words.

"I know. Normally it would Tia but she is in the Amazon. So another will replenish what I demolished."

"I know your thoughts. Do not think to try. Just leave it be csitri." It was an imperious command but delivered in a soft tone as if to ease her mind. Even though it was unfortunate that the land would remain in its current state until another KATT attended it, he knew she would risk her safety to attempt something she knew was impossible for her at the present time.

"Fine. But one day I'll be able to restore not just clean." She muttered back petulantly and he suppressed the urge to sigh. Knowing she would stay down trodden unless distracted he moved, pulling her to her feet. Using his abilities he transformed their molecules into vapor and traveled the winds back towards more populated Carpathian territory in the hopes she wouldn't be tempted to try to imitate her friend's ability. While traveling he passed the information that his lifemate's friend was capable of such a feat to his Prince. Thinking that maybe the Kylierion's could work with Barak's lifemate, or give them some other valuable insight regarding the microbes of Xavier.

Only a few minutes passed before he dropped them to a large stream within viewing distance of the cabin he shared with his brothers. The majority of his mind was focused on his lifemate as she reflected upon her conversation with her aunt. It was his right to share her mind but for now he gave her space, because he knew they would talk about it soon enough. And she would replay the conversation for him even sooner, and so he allowed her time to gather her thoughts.

As soon as she realized that he had moved them closer to water for her comfort, she sent him a distracted smile and moved towards an accessible bank with a lighthearted step. With him trailing after her, he extended his senses to make sure they were safe. Without thoughts to how the cold the water would be she plunged her hands and feet into the stream and proceeded to wash. The water was chilling even to her higher body temperature and she sucked in a surprised breath.

When she finished and stood up to face him but he had already moved closer to her. Gently he grabbed her now cold hands and encompassed them within his larger hands. Once her hands warmed up to his satisfaction he could have pulled back but he didn't want to lose their contact.

With an aching tenderness he moved her hands facing palm up. Cupping her hands he stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb intimately. She gasped at his contact and he watched her bite her lip in uncertainty, but made no moves to pull away. She had stopped pulling away from him since their first day in the chamber.

Ashe took a step forward because a feeling from her chest filled her and it made her want to keep going until she was in his arms. She needed the comfort his presence and touch gave her. Both of her hands ended up on his shoulders while his fingers dug tightly into her hips plastering her against his broad and sinewy chest. The sounds of their breath mingled with the rushing sounds of the stream and she felt the tension that had been building up ease. Seconds passed and Ashe's mind turned from relief at the conversation with her aunt, which she had envisioned to go horribly wrong, to more noticeable things. Like how wonderful it felt to be in the arms of such a virile male. It was hard to keep her attraction for him at bay when they were in such a position.

The heat from their bodies blazed. The power from her actions still clung to her skin and small sparks could be seen traveling between their forms. The adrenaline from using her powers had not worn off yet and her body vibrated with intensity while his shook with barely suppressed need.

Their distinctive scents wove around them, combining his woodsy scent and the warm summer air that was hers, until it was all they could breathe, settling in their lungs. It was hard for Ashe to concentrate because his presence overwhelmed everything. It was a little exhilarating because she knew she had the same affect on him.

Being this close to each other made it hard for them to think logically. The temptation that the other one offered did more than just influence their thoughts. Ashe just wanted to let go and be swept away by Zacarias. She wanted to forget about how she didn't believe that their feelings for each other could ever be enough. They had already had a day together that was solely theirs and they enjoyed every minute of it. _I'm supposed to be happy of our time together. It was supposed to be enough and I should be able to carry the memories of us together with me til my death with gratefulness'._

Except that it wasn't enough and she had learned that it would never be enough. Ashe wanted Zacarias with a selfishness that traveled beyond dangerous. It was one of the reasons she kept resisting him physically, because her soul already belonged to him.

If she tore her eyes from his chest then she would see him looking at her with such possessive desire that it would be her undoing and she realized that she had lied to her aunt. It had been a long time since she had been completely honest with another being, even herself.

But now, standing there in his arms, without him having any clue as to what was going on her head she realized that she wasn't falling for him. She already had. It had happened quickly-and yet it had happened just the same. The moment they were in now became cemented in her mind, because it had become that crystallized moment in time when a person realized they were in love with someone else and weren't sure how or when it happened, just that it had.

The thoughts of duty and of reason were being ignored. Already, her thoughts centered on them as an inseparable pair and her independent nature was lessening. Previous thoughts of _I_ had become _us._ And she feared that if she gave him her body, let him put the final claim on her, she would disappear. She wasn't afraid of him tossing her aside, but she already wanted him and her resistance was only made up of responsibilities. If she followed her desires through then there would be no turning back and she would forsake all of it to be with him.

Those were the thoughts that scared her the most because she desperately wanted to turn her back on almost everything that she once was, just for a chance with him. But if she resisted then it wouldn't be so heartbreaking, because then she wouldn't have to learn the lesson "that love isn't enough." If it was possible she would rather stay in a moment with him, much like this, where it was almost unbearably bittersweet. Dreams and wishes were all that they could have and they didn't cause pain. Snow white lashes lowered over light sparkling violet and she tried not to cry.

Blood cooled in her veins and even though she was encased in his arms she was no longer aroused. Her depressing thoughts once again pulled her back saving her from causing them more pain. So in tune with her, Zacarias knew she was pulling away emotionally and refused to let it happen. Things had been working between them and he was not a fool. Major life-changing choices would have to be made soon for both of them and he believed that those were the thoughts she had tried to hide, that they were what was holding her back.

The discussion with her aunt must have brought all of her concerns to the forefront of her mind again. Distracting her was a possibility but not one he wanted to use. No, Zacarias decided that the indeterminate state, this purgatory, in which they resided in, was going to end. _Now._

When she exited the Ways she told him she had to fix the clearing and they headed straight there. Though he wanted to know what had happened in the Ways, he decided to not force it because she had been deep in thought. In order to know as much as possible so he could fully understand her reservation he needed to know about the summons she received.

"What transpired during your conversation with your aunt?" As if a switch had been turned, he watched her face become devoid of life and she tried to extract herself from his arms. Her reactions all pointed towards her trying to be detached, as if to shield herself from the pain. She didn't avert her gaze though and he knew that she realized they couldn't stay at this halfway point any longer. He refused to let her choose a painful path for them.

"I admitted my feelings about you to my aunt." She tried to sound apathetic but her voice cracked towards the end and Zacarias steeled himself for what was to come, for what he had to do. He had to push her or they would continue to suffer, even if it caused her pain for the moment.

"What did she say?" Unlike her, he was able to achieve a steady voice, and there was no way to discern his thoughts based upon his voice. It was as if he was talking about a completely different subject, one that couldn't destroy him. But it was all a façade because she could destroy him and they both knew it. Ashe loved Zacarias, even though it had only taken a couple of days, she did, irrevocably. And she had to tell him, everything. Regardless of what happened tomorrow or in the days to come, she knew she had to tell him.

"With her there is always subtext, usually depending on which 'hat' she wears at the time. The problem was I couldn't really get her stance on it. She addressed you as "the Carpathian" or "my Carpathian." but she didn't come out and tell me to say goodbye to you, she just told me to talk to you because we wouldn't be here much longer. Before that, she told me that she thinks I am your lifemate and that anything worth having must be earned." Widening their private link she replayed their entire conversation to him from her eyes. Zacarias had respected her wishes for privacy and she told him she wouldn't hide it from him, so now it was time to keep her word. To reward him for the space he had given her, despite how hard it had been for him.

Nothing was said for a while as each other became lost in their own thoughts. Both of them were analyzing her conversation with her aunt and trying to guess the Empress' mind. Confessing her feelings about him, gave Zacarias some comfort but it did not lessen his fear that she would ultimately ignore her feelings and choose her duty over him. There was no way he would actually let her, but he didn't like the option of forcibly dragging her to his home and keeping her locked up until she came to her senses. Duty was something Zacarias understood well and knew how, at times, it could be the only thing defining a person. But at the same time she had acknowledged her feelings about him, and it seemed that they had more weight, more influence on her current actions.

On several occasions he had not only spoken of his intentions but showed her how much he cherished her. What he wanted to know was why she was still hesitating, especially if she told her aunt of her feelings. _What specific duties did she feel that held her back?_

"Why do you hesitate? As soon as we get closer to each other, you pull away. I've allowed it to happen out of respect for you. I was hoping to give you time to adjust to our bond but I realize that no matter how much time passes you will still pull away. At times I have caught your thoughts, even the ones you have tried to hide from me, and I know that you do this on purpose hoping it will protect you. I am confused as to what you are afraid of." Gently he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and spoke of his thoughts honestly as he readied himself to dispute what her hesitations were.

f"I'm trying to be reasonable here, Zacarias. You are a Carpathian and you just can't seem to see beyond your own culture, or your own wants. No matter what you think, or I think, or what we want, we can't be together." Frustration exploded from her as she tried to make him see that she was right. "I've been withdrawing from you so that it wouldn't cause us so much pain when we parted. But now, it's all messed up." She took a deep breath before whispering, "I don't want to leave you." Crystal tears threatened to spill over and down her cheeks and she cursed herself, him, and everything around them, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"We will not be parted. Do not think of such nonsense." His voice was gruff, overcome with emotion, but he gave her a command. _As if he had the power to control such a thing? _He didn't but she wished he did.

"With all the years you have walked this earth I would assume you are smarter than this. Zacarias, listen to me. We will be parted, we have no choice." Her last sentence helped bring his mind back clearly and combined with her other statement she told him that she didn't want to leave him but felt it was out of their control. Jealousy and his innate possessiveness had clouded his mind and for a second assuming she wanted to leave him again and he felt the beast rise as the thought of being separated from his mate again.

"Tell me why you think we cannot be together." Shock grew on her face as she stared at him with disbelief in her purple gem colored eyes.

Stumbling backwards she landed jarringly on her backside. Zacarias moved and she held up one glowing hand to keep him away. Indecision warred across his face as he halted abruptly only a few feet away.

"Are you serious? Did you not consider our obligations at all?" Truthfully he did not. He did not see them being separated other than his inability to convert her. Nor did he see anything in the way of their relationship. They were meant to be together and now that both of them knew it, they would be. Everything else would work out. That was what was so confusing; because he could not honestly understand what she thought could keep them apart.

"Tell me, why did you leave your ranch?" Zacarias had already told her part of the story, but she wanted him to make the connection, to see that his family needed him, just as hers needed her. How their families were just one chain that bound them to their lives, keeping them apart.

"I told my brothers that I came with them to see the birth of Gregori's twins hoping that one of them would be my lifemate." While he spoke he stared off at something unimportant and absently rubbed his jaw with his knuckles. "That was only partially true. After all I have done, the sins I have committed, especially against my Prince and my people, on top of all the friends I have killed, I lost hope. I did not believe that I would be graced with a lifemate because I would not deserve her. There are other hunters that deserved to be saved, but I felt I did not." That was not what she had expected and her jaw dropped in shock.

The pain on his face as he spoke of things, of wrongs she was not aware of scared her. She could never see him as being anything other than honorable in anyway. Selfishly though, she did not comment on that but something else. Her intention was to get him to see how much he had and would sacrifice for his family, just like her, and that was part of the reason they couldn't be together. Now though, she wanted to know about them and made a note to go back and bring up her points later depending on his answer.

"And how do you feel now?" It was this question that dragged his eyes back to hers and he drank her in as he confessed.

"That I still do not deserve you, but no matter what, I will not give you up and I will not allow anyone to take you from me." The voice was hardened steel and her heart jolted at his pledge, his promise, and she forgot to breathe for a moment.

It was a moment before he could continue telling her the secrets he had been keeping, from her, his brothers, and his people.

"My brother's are all safe. They have found happiness in their own lifemates. I wanted to give them one last memory of all of us together before I sought the dawn. I knew deep down that the newest Carpathian females would not be my lifemate and after the ceremony and celebrations I planned to let the sun burn away the sins on my soul." An image of Zacarias walking into the sun and slowing burning to death caused her physical pain and she cried out in distress at the thought of being separated from him, not by distance but by death.

The distance she had wanted to put between them so they could think clearly was gone as reached for him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head exactly above where his heart beat was. The beating of his heart was soothing and allowed her to clear her mind.

She knew in her heart that if that were to happen now if he sought the dawn,she would follow him, to whatever there was after death. Their minds were fully merged as if it would keep them anchored together and they flooded their bond with their feelings for each other. Ashe finally said those words she had been hiding, been afraid of saying. It was the first step to laying herself bare before him to see if he would accept her. Fervently, he voiced his love for her and repeated the ritual words in his people's language in order to ease his mind. In the hopes it would make a difference; as if repeating the lifemate chant could further their bond and protect them from the separation she believed that was going to happen.

One of his arms kept her tight against his chest while his other tipped her chin up so she was forced to meet his gaze. The rough pads of his fingers traced her features and allowed his need for her to show. Amethyst met obsidian and they merely stared at each other as thoughts ran through their heads. Ashe knew Zacarias wanted her, in every way possible, not just physical. _Just as she wanted him._ She was tired of fighting and if she was smart she would continue the conversation they needed to have, but she was a coward.

Yet, a part of her was bolder than she ever had been before, because she decided that she was going to after something that she desperately needed more than anything else in the world. All of her previous plans for their conversation and her intention to not give in were lost. They were drowned out as she finally decided to give in. And tomorrow they could face the divide that separated them. _Hopefully together._ Raising herself up on her tip toes and pulling his head down she let everything fade except for the virile male that held her and her wish to further their relationship, hoping against hope that they couldn't be torn apart.

She forgot to breathe when his lips suddenly claimed hers. The fingers that had trailed over her facial features began to idly run through her hair and his other arm pulled her firmly against his chest. The kiss deepened and she embraced it, just as she had embraced her feelings for him. A low growl vibrated from within his chest that was pure male satisfaction.

Ashe reveled in the fact she fit perfectly against him and that it did in fact seem they had been made for each other. His large, muscular, and imposing figure did not intimidate her, but instead excited her. _What would it be like to have this male covering her with the heat of his body? Pinning her down as he brought her unimaginable pleasure?_ Heat pooled in her lower abdomen at her thoughts and how turned on she was just from his kiss. The kiss had lost its gentleness and became one of hunger. Zacarias was dominating her, imprinting himself on her and she felt like she was going to go up in flames. Moaning indecently she urged him on and she tried to lessen the distance between them, even though she was already pressed firmly against him. Even with the barriers of clothes, his erection could be felt against her stomach and all rational thought fled from her mind.

"_You taste exquisite. I can't wait to taste all of you." _Zacarias whispered into her mind because he was incapable of speaking even when they broke apart for breaths.

Even in her mind his voice was filled with raw lust and something else, something darker, surging from deep within him. The beast had almost complete control over him and he relished in it. Animal instincts told him to claim his mate and they couldn't be denied any longer.

"_I can't get enough of you,__ p__äläfertiil__. Let me show you how much I need you. Let me love you."_ His voice slid over her skin and if it was possible her heart started to beat faster, blood rushing through her veins. Waiting for her reply, Zacarias left her mouth and started to trail kisses on her jaw and down her throat. His tongue swirled along in unknown patterns against her skin, tracing indents, and memorizing her taste. All that was left for her was to hold on to his broad shoulders. A breathy moan left her mouth as he found a particularly sensitive spot at her collar bone and she felt weak, needing his strength to keep her standing. Inside she was throbbing with need for him and she had to have him.

"_Please."_ She cried in his mind as his mouth moved farther down towards the swelling of her breast.

"_Please, what?"_ It took her a second to put the words together. Her response was the same word she just uttered.

_I want you to say it."_ She had to concentrate for a moment in order to make him keep going. She planned to tell him that she wanted him and that she was ready to for the next step, but it took to much effort. Just as she was about to give him her answer his mouth closed upon one nipple peaking through her shirt and she breathed out his name, arching into him. In the end all, she was able to come up with was,

"_Don't stop." _

It was enough for him and he spirited them into the cabin and to his room to complete the bond between lifemates.

* * *

This completes the latest chapter of _Dark Moments _and it was dedicated to magicpromise89! I am sorry about the late update but I went back and did a quick edit to all the other chapters too. I can't believe some of the silly mistakes I made. Now though it seems my changes messed up the format so I am going to try and fix that asap...starting with this chapter's title. Ashe had a good plan but it didn't seem to happen that way. :) The original draft was longer and covered a bit more of their intense scene but I didn't post it because this fic is rated 'T' but maybe I'll hang on to it for later and maybe find a way to put it in or post a seperate lemony one-shot. I don't know. I also had a cute little scene betwen Dominic and Amelyn arguing and she shot lightening at him, but it didn't fit anymore so I took it out.

Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts/comments/questions of this chapter through a review!!,

**~Ageless Light**

* * *

**Translations**

_Csitri_- little slip of a thing or little slip of a girl

p_äläfertiil- _mate or wife

**Notes**

**TwilightVicki- **You were right! It was funny how you reviewed saying Dominic & Solange belong together and then when Feehan posted goodies for her members I saw that it was true. I'm so excited for the next book! I just went to her site the other day and it said that it's Dominic, Zacarias, and Dmitri's books, in that order!!!! Yay, so Zac will be saved too.

**Next Chapter**-A whole lot of truth is coming out and since Ashe and Zac got sidetracked this chapter they will definitely finish their conversation and make decisions in the next chapter. Which may or may not be the last chapter (probably not) but we shall see!! Stay Tuned and it should be up after I come back from vacation ( I plan to post the second or third week of March)


	27. Ch 26: Future Plans in the Making

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author:** Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:** Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating:** T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. The book the original concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status: **Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on:** March 15, 2010

**Word Count:** 4,311** (Total 89,933)**

**Warning: **This chapter contains some limes (is that the correct term?) but I tried to tone it down so people of all ages can read it.

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 26

Future Plans in the Making

"So it is done then." Daemon Sunstrider commented lightly while sending an undecipherable look towards his Empress. It hadn't been a question but more of a statement. The Empress knew that he was trying to maneuver her into giving something away but they had been playing such games for several decades and she refused to show her hand until the time was right.

The Empress didn't feel guilty or even ashamed of her actions. She hadn't been spying on her niece; it was more of her niece being too open in her thoughts and feelings. _It is a trait that all young ones have that can only be fixed through age and experienced. _She believed.

It was easy to tell that the Carpathian and her niece had mated because the heiress' psychic barriers had come down, alerting those that had put them in her mind from the overwhelming power that she had most likely, unknowingly, unleashed. There was also the fact that Ashelia did not return to the Inn to sleep and the Carpathian was, conveniently, missing as well.

Remaining silent could still be interpreted as an answer to the questions her young general was looking for, so she pushed her thoughts away and decided that it was best to comment.

"It seems she has made a choice. I have several plans and ideas for whichever paths she chooses, but I think it will be interesting how the next several days play out." Her voice was cool but there was a hint of amusement in her violet eyes and Sunstrider knew his Empress had purposely dirtied her hands, signaling that she was indeed meddling in her niece's life and the outcome would affect them all.

As a general and the head of the KATT division, he was not supposed to have favorites, but he did. The squad currently in question was not made of the best members under his command but they were a force to be reckoned with. They were all powerhouses in their own right and one of the other generals had jokingly dubbed them, "The Tank Team." It was because of their personalities, odd alliances, and that each one of them was a catalyst that affected change just by being somewhere, that endeared them to him.

The girls were all like younger sister to him and though he would never admit it to Jaeden he was fond of the wolf as well. Daemon prayed that his Empress would tell him of her thoughts soon so he could plan and find a compromise that would please them all .He only hoped that the Carpathian Mountains didn't become a battle ground between several Kylierion factions with Carpathians tossed in. He would hate it if he would have to bring his favorite squad back to the States against their will.

Because it would surely break his heart and knew that the young ones would see it as a betrayal, but he would have no choice. Orders were meant to be followed but he also trusted his Empress' judgment.

He would just have to be patient and then he would be able to interfere soon as well.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Pale moonlight strands fell off her shoulders and hid her face like a curtain. Eye lashes of the same color lowered over sparkling amethyst eyes and Ashelia mentally berated herself for her recent actions. The night with Zacarias had been wonderful, something that couldn't be put into words.

Though a virgin she may have been she wasn't completely naïve. She was a soldier and intimate details of people's lives often came out during down time on missions. Not to mention the raunchy jibes and discussions that happened in the barracks, had her blushing once upon a time. Years as a top medic caused her to see all there was to see of several species, so she was no stranger to a male's anatomy. Combine that with Jaeden and his very active interactions with females had given her all the education she needed.

The only thing that she had apprehensions about was the awkward "morning after conversations" that she had heard about. However, those fears were soon put to rest as Zacarias woke her up by lavishing attention on certain parts of her body. Erotic images from their recent intimate actions tinted her cheeks pink and she was glad her face was shielded from the others in the room.

Zacarias had taken her last words by the stream seriously and they had acted on their desires throughout the night and well into the morning. Then he had placed them both in the sleep of his people, but thankfully they stayed above ground. When they awoke the sun had set and they had indulged in their affection for each other _yet_ again. Zacarias had been so attentive to her. He soothed her fears, took away the awkwardness, and fulfilled her desires. The way he lavished attention on her made it seem as if she was a goddess and her body was a temple, and he worshipped them both.

Heat pooled in her lower abdomen and her face flamed at her thoughts. Trying to clear her mind she forced herself past the intimate encounters and traveled instead to the words before their parting. She didn't regret what they did but she regretted how she spoke to him before he went to a warrior's meeting. There were things between them that needed to be discussed but that was exactly the problem. It hadn't been a discussion at all. Instead, she unloaded everything on him without planning any of it and everything she said came out wrong. To top it off, she said it right before he was forced to leave; making it so once again, he couldn't respond to her harsh words and defend himself and their relationship.

Right now she could feel him, but he was almost removed. He was concentrating on the meeting and dare she say it, ignoring her? Ashe was thankful she couldn't access his thoughts at the moment. Even if she could of; she was too much of a coward to anyway. Unconsciously, she winced, knowing the self-assessment was harsh but still very true. _Atleast he can't or won't read my mind either._

Suppressing a groan she buried her face in her hands wondering how she was going to fix everything between them. She didn't even want to think about her aunt's reaction to recent events. Soft and delicate laughter flitted around her and hushed tones spoke in excitement. Desari and Tempest quickly reminded her that she wasn't alone and she tried to reign herself in before the others came back from the kitchen.

But it was too difficult; her mind kept replaying their parting.

_(Scene Change- Flashback)_

_Zacarias had just told her that there was going to be another warrior's meeting as Mikhail would discuss their future interactions with the Kylierion Empire, especially since her people would be leaving in the next few days. Without thinking she muttered in a weary tone something about how, as if they didn't have enough problems already and she hated others taking away her choices. _

_Naturally, he pushed relentlessly until she explained her comment. It was not the place and most certainly not the right time to discuss their issues but she was unbalanced after what happened between them and wanted to lash out. To show him that what had happened between them was not something that could continue to happen. Even if they wanted it to. They both had gotten angry and in being upset she finally opened up about what she really worried about. More secrets and hidden thoughts came out then both expected. Ashelia was brilliant and made the connection of the real reason behind his actions from their first encounter but she lacked the necessary tact when discussing it. _

"_Yes, you are right, sívamet. I am a hunter and though friends of mine decided to greet the dawn, a part of me wished for death in a more honorable way. I would not want my brothers to remember that I gave up. So once I made my decision to no longer remain in this world, I became reckless in my fights against the undead. I hoped that my carelessness would cause my death during a fight. The fight in which you healed me was one that I should have won with more ease but a part of me was being irresponsible on purpose. Somewhere deep down I must have known you were coming because suddenly I wanted to live, more so than I had been for years. I remember calling out to my brothers wishing for them to come for me and that I just had to try and heal until they arrived. "_

"_Don't you see Zacarias? You orchestrated this situation to protect your family. You are the leader of your family, and not only do they need your guidance but they want you. The same as you want them. I don't belong there." Angrily she blurted out, once he admitted the truth._

"_I do not understand how that is such a bad thing? They will welcome you and grow to love you. Already MaryAnn and Lara care for you as a sister. As do Nicholas and Manolito. Riordan, Rafael, and their lifemates will as well. You will fit right in and everyone will help you adjust."_

"_That's the very problem. You belong in Brazil. You place is ruling your family." She took a breath and when she spoke again her voice hardened. It was the tone of one to be taken seriously, the tone of one used to being in command, and one would accept no nonsense from others. _

"_I have a place with the Empire. I can't just abandon my place on the squad. I will never rest if we are separated. They trust me to guard their back and patch them up. They are my family. Without Iris, Tia, Amelyn, Jaeden, and Caleb, it's like I'm missing a limb. I am not naïve enough to think that the six of us will always be together, but I'm not ready for us to be parted yet. Neither are they. Oh! We can't forget my responsibility as a member of the Imperial family. I also practically run the com-med division. There are less than 500 healers out of the entire Empire that are of my level and I am one of the best already. I can't just pass that duty off and sit around in the jungle on a horse farm twiddling my thumbs." He was completely focused as she spoke of all the things that kept them apart and no matter what he said he could not dissuade her. To her their relationship could not last._

"_You are not expected to save the world-" She cut him off and her inability to be rational was starting to upset him. She knew something had set him off by his biting words but she kept going._

"_I know that but that doesn't change much. Do you know how many lives I have saved? How many I can save? And even if I could be allowed to hire someone else in my stead, I wouldn't. Don't you see that, this is all a part of who I am, who you fell in love with. You can't honestly expect me to drop it all and reinvent myself overnight, to just be content as some sheltered civilian? And you can't just drop everything and journey around with me. And even if you did, I would never allow you to give up your responsibilities. You say you are comfortable being wherever I am, and maybe that would be true, but only for a while. Eventually you would miss your family and your life there. Both of us need our families just as much as we need them. It would be wrong to separate either of us from them." _

_Her arms were waving as if to emphasize her points. At the basis of every point she seemed to make he could see why she would think they were insurmountable barriers but she became dramatic and exaggerated with each claim she threw out. _

_Though, truthfully, he didn't care what the Great Alliance would think of their relationship or the majority of what she mentioned. As a compromise Zacarias suggested that they stay in the Carpathian Mountains while they were deciding how to ensure their future together. _

"_You often spoke of how you acted as an ambassador for your people, and it seems that there will be need of one in the near future." He had the intention of speaking of it more and how her medical knowledge would be valuable but stopped when he saw the horrified look on her face._

"_I will not remain anywhere near that-" She stopped abruptly and gazed at him before taking a deep breath and editing her sentence. "Prince." Zacarias stilled at her words and his gaze narrowed on her. Barreling onward was for the best she decided._

"_I know this awful. Believe me, I can imagine the position this puts you in, and how bad it is that I honestly, can't stand him, or his creepy unethical sister-in law. I mean everyone makes mistakes and I'm trying not to be judgmental because who knows if I would have made the same mistake or choices, given the circumstances. But the two of them are beyond desperate. They can no longer see right from wrong and right now, I can't support that, or them. I can't stay in the Carpathian Mountains, mingling with them outside of this diplomatic mission. Don't even get me started on the fact that if we didn't have the resources or the backing of my people, that he would have used all of his power to keep us here and would have us paraded around like some brood mare. I would willingly offer my healing abilities to Gregori and the Carpathian people of someone is injured beyond their ability, but I will not work with Shea. _

_If she so much as takes another sample of my DNA without permission, which I will never give, or comes anywhere near me and my companions under a medical excuse, we will react with hostility. And even though I have nothing against Raven and Savannah, I can't be with them for long periods of time. They are wonderful and I do like them, but we have very distinct views and priorities. They are sheltered women and on top of it, mothers; I just don't fit in with them."_

_In under a minute she had spoke against every member of the Prince and his family. It hit too close to home and reminded him of when he spoke of treason in his younger years and he was filled with mixed emotions. It was upsetting and almost offensive that his lifemate would talk of such things. _

_A myriad of emotions flickered in his eyes and across his face before he was able to regain control and resume a cool expression. Ashelia wasn't fooled for a second; she could still feel at what was churning underneath the surface. The link between their bond wasn't flooded with emotion and thoughts like she had expected, it had been shut off quickly. Zacarias opened his mouth and growled low in his throat but then stilled. _

_Curtly, he informed her he had a warrior's meeting to attend and disappeared into the night, while giving orders for her to remain in the house where she would be safe with other females. _

_(End of flashback)_

Though there were no footsteps heard, she could sense the other's return from the kitchen. Glancing up, she looked at Amelyn as she approached. When her guardian bent down to hand her a cup of tea she made, the princess finally noticed something new with her. There was a small mark on her, much like the one that Ashe carried as well. Narrowing her eyes she tried to get a better look. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own troubles she would have noticed it earlier.

Amelyn sensing a shift in her charge met her eyes, only to discover where the light violet gaze was concentrated. Ashelia knew that it was a biting mark. Dominic had staked his claim on Amelyn. The surprising part was that for that to have happened she must have let the scarred Carpathian get close to her. The last thing that she had heard and felt was that Amelyn had called upon lightning and tried to strike Dominic with it days ago. _Why the sudden change? What happened?_ Ashelia wanted to reach out to her guardian but was met with a penetrating stare.

One slim dark eyebrow was raised at Ashe's floundering look. The female Carpathian wanted to confide in her princess but knew that now was not the best time. Ashe was suffering and Amelyn wouldn't let her change the focus onto her and her confusing and changing relationship with the ancient Carpathian. Besides, they had both become good friends with Destiny and Natalya and wanted them present for the conversation.

At that moment MaryAnn joined Ashelia on the couch bringing the Kylierions attention back to the sister-in-laws. Lara gracefully folded herself into a nearby comfy accent chair and held her tea between her hands. Amelyn wandered towards the window and sat on the small cushioned seat looking out into the night.

Desari and Tempest had quietly left obviously allowing the De La Cruz women to speak to the newest addition to their family in private. The small group was the only one in the house. The other females were in a mineral spring or answering Mikhail's call.

Normally, Ashelia was reserved when speaking of personal things but she wanted their perspective. All of the De La Cruz men had similar character traits and their women could possibly help Ashelia figure out how to work through her and Zacarias' problems. Ashe wondered if they would tell their lifemates, who just happened to be the younger brothers of her lifemate. _Would Manolito and Nicholas then tell Zacarias?_ It was a risk she was going to have to take.

MaryAnn and Lara knew of what terrors there was in the real world and both had become more than just survivors. They had become fighters, though not so much in the literal sense, but Ashe could relate to them and it had helped them all to bond. MaryAnn gave good advice and helped her think things in a different way, something that was probably due to her profession as a social worker, she was sure. It was MaryAnn who had taken the initiative to befriend Ashe and help her through the confusion of finding out she was a lifemate. Lara had also become important to her, but due to different circumstances. Lara had become a kindred spirit, as Ashe and Lara suffered from being lifemates to Carpathian men. Lara could be converted but wouldn't be until far into the future, since she would lose her mage abilities, and Ashe couldn't be turned at all. Both women had a foot in each world and it weighed heavily on them. They counted on each other for support and understanding.

The women looked at her almost expectantly but she learned they wouldn't push her. They had left the ball in her court, so to speak, and waited to see if she would open up. Minutes rolled by and she knew the men would be back eventually and she didn't want to lose her chance for help Taking a relaxing deep breath she then spoke.

"It's ridiculous. He isn't thinking rationally at all and doesn't see the future realistically. No matter how many times I try to beat it into his head he doesn't see any problems with us being together. He thinks just because were lifemates that everything will fall into place tied with a pretty bow." Taking her aggravation out on her tea, she glared at the cup in her hand, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"From his point of view he can see what you are referring to as problems, but because of who he is and what his life was like, these problems do not hold the same amount of power to him that you think they do. It's not that he isn't taking it seriously, because he is but he not only believes, but knows, that they are barely even concerns. You are his lifemate and as one of the strongest Carpathians alive he will overcome anything and everything so that you can be happy with him. As for the pretty bow do you really think that Zacarias isn't aware of how much change has to happen for you to be together? I think he see exactly what he has to overcome and that is exactly why he is using so much energy so that you do have your chance at being happy. Zacarias isn't going to let you go or let you be unhappy, even if it kills him." Ashe mulled that over in her mind for a moment before responding.

"So what you are saying is that I've been interpreting it all wrong. I'm seeing insurmountable odds keeping us apart but he is working on solutions and that was why he hasn't been as upset as I am?" She shook her head and told them what she had discovered. "Do you know that he knew Savannah's twins were not his lifemate? He said he came anyway because he wanted to give your family one last happy memory. He said that to him it would be a defeat if he walked into the sun and gave up. So he was purposely being reckless in his fights hoping for a more honorable death, all to spare your family such painful thoughts and memories of him giving up." Both women had looks of surprise on their face and Ashe decided to keep going.

"I tried to show him how devoted he was to you guys and how it's the same with me and my family. How we each need our family and how they need us. Then I tried to impress upon him the importance of my responsibilities both as heir apparent and as a healer. I can't drop everything and live in the middle of a jungle. Not to mention that I'm royalty and I won't be bowing down to Mikhail ever. That can cause conflicting loyalty to all of you since you are so close knit. Let's not forget that small fact that we are genetically incompatible!" Her tone dripped with sarcasm and she finished with an exasperated sigh and leaned her head back on the couch.

The room was quiet as each of the women was lost in their own thoughts. Ashelia was stuck on her last comment and realized something. A look of shock filled her face and she sat up straighter and looked at MaryAnn and Lara.

"What about kids? I'll eventually need to produce an heir but I had planned to do that in like three or four centuries. We may not even be able to have kids. If we did then my children would be the next generation of the Sole family, regardless of being half-breeds. They could be future rulers. I can't have them having conflicting loyalties. And there is no way I would have one of my children even considering giving allegiance to another race, let alone to Dubrinksy! Or any of his family for that matter. I understand that the Carpathians are close to extinction, a lot of the preternatural races are, which makes my position all that much more important. When cornered people react violently with their instincts. Kylierions guard the Ways and were appointed to be almost like the police by the Great Alliance. In such desperate times as these who knows what the Carpathians or other races will do to ensure their survival. It's our job to make sure things don't get out of hand. As a Princess people will see me favoring your race regardless of what I do or don't do. My association with you alone changes your position within the political world. And what about sifting? If I can't learn to control this ability, or other form, then I'll die and it will all be a moot point anyway."

Angrily, she slammed the tea cup down on the small table. Tea splashed over the rim but she ignored it and buried her head in her hands. MaryAnn, always the voice of reason, started to speak with her and she calmed a bit. Her words caused her to pause for a moment and to really think. Already so much has happened and she had gotten through all of it. To have developed such a deep bond with Zacarias already despite all of the outside influence was a testament to their feelings and their will. _Could she really just let it end like this? _They asked her and she repeated the question in her mind. No, she told them.

She wanted to be with Zacarias, she choose him. But she also wasn't going to let go of her other life and who she was to do it. She wanted the best of both worlds, but didn't think it was possible. Therein lied the very problem, which had eaten at her for days. MaryAnn and Lara both moved closer to her and decided that they were going to help her find options that could allow her and Zacarias to be together without having to give _everything_ up.

And hopefully when Zacarias came back she could not only apologize but have some inkling of a plan that could be a solution for their problems.

* * *

This completes that latest Chapter to Dark Moments!! Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers!! I hoped you liked this chapter and am interested in hearing your thoughts. Please leave a comment or two in a review. Any advice would also be greatly appreciated! A bunch of people either reviewed or PMed me about the deleted scene that I was talking about and since it tied in with the recent development that occured between our Carpathian couple, I decided to include it. The deleted scene it below, so please give it a shot! I do have a few Amelyn and Dominic scenes and like I mentioned earlier was thinking of compiling them into a fic or some one-shots, but I wanted to test the waters to to speak. So I'm curious, please leave me your thoughts!

**~Ageless Light**

***Carpathian Translations***

Sívamet- my heart

*******Deleted Scene******

(Pairing: Amelyn and Dominic Dragonseeker, Word count: 1,366)

The night sky was unusually bright, Amelyn thought. Inwardly she frowned as she realized that it just seemed particularly bright because she was used to air pollution of New York. Since she was not on duty, the guardian sought solace with nature and was sitting on the roof of the cabin her princess had been staying in. The nights had gotten steadily warmer and she was content to just watch the stars above her in peace.

It was unusual for her to be so captivated by the night sky, she had taken to the rising and setting of the sun just like the Kylierions had. Recently, however, she found herself searching the night sky for answers. Mentally she berated herself for her foolish behavior and forced herself to sit up.

There was a shift in the wind and had she recognized the presence she would shifted into mist for safety. As it was she settled for tensing slightly, wearily waiting for the hunter who haunted her steps and her very thoughts to drop down next to her. Inhaling a bracing breath she steeled herself and remaindered herself that she was a Stormcloud and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he unsettled her.

There was not even a sound when Dominic Dragonseeker's form coalesced on the roof a few feet away from her. Resisting the urge to frown she wondered if the ancient hunter actually had any responsibilities, because other than attending warrior meetings he seemed to be with her.

Though she was considered young by his standards and by the ancient Kylierions, Amelyn was not fledgling and she knew the way of the world. But the scarred hunter that found her every night baffled her. She had tried everything to get rid of him. Normally, typical Stormcloud behavior unnerved everyone eventually, but when he did not seem affected she acted out against him, the opposite of her usual disposition.

Already, she learned to not listen to him because his words were like a virus, slowly taking over. In the past few days she had found herself replaying his voice in her mind just for the sake of it. As much as it intimidated her for to be pinned down with his metallic green eyes, she also found herself wanting to catch his attention. _For what purpose and to what end_, she did not know.

Once when he breached all of her defenses like a well trained and experienced general laying siege to an enemy's castle she decided to push the boundaries. She wanted to show him that he was wrong, that he meant nothing to her, and that he needed to move on. To prove to both of them that he was wrong she had called lightning down and aimed it at him. An ancient warrior like her could feeling the air charging and the wind changing and knew exactly what she was going to do. However, it was his actions that surprised her and it was not the other way around like she had planned. The male Carpathian saw the attack and did nothing. He was silent as the sizzling energy arched towards him and merely looked at her as the light illuminated where they were. His gaze was what undid her. The look gave her seemed to convey everything he had and hadn't said. She couldn't tell if he was angry at the inappropriate display, but his look merely told her one thing. He was hers, whether she hurt him or accepted him, he was hers. It was that simple look while he calmly waited to be struck that disarmed her more than any weapon could. At the last minute she used her mind and her energy to re-direct the lightening. A nearby tree was scorched badly but she had turned around not wanting to see another soul gazing look in his eyes.

His odd behavior troubled her and she found her thoughts occupied on him. It had probably been his intention all along, she noted. But it did not change the fact that he would have in all likelihood taken the bolt in the chest if she had not of changed her mind. It was because of those thoughts that she found herself standing in the middle of a field yelling at the sky the very next night for him to come down and explain himself. That night he had kissed her, had branded her. What was worse was that for just a few moments she had let him. Overwhelmed and unsure she fled. When they parted ways she had threatened to really strike him down with a lightning bolt if he assaulted her again in such a way. As she spun around she saw his lips twitched at the corners as if he had been suppressing the urge to smile or worse laugh at her. Infuriated, she practically stomped all the way back to the Ways, not that anyone else would have noticed the change in her manner. From then he spoke often to her through a private mental link but she refused to respond.

Tonight seemed to be just like any other night when he came upon her presence uninvited. It was silent for a long time and she finally accepted after this situation became common that he just wanted to be in her presence. He was wearing her down, and she dreaded to think that he knew it. Her silence was unacceptable this time however. She was a Stormcloud and she would act with proper decorum.

"I owe you several apologies." The words were soft and she turned her gaze to look at him steadily. Viridian met forest green. Radiating calm, even though it was false, she stood up and inclined her head regally as she spoke.

"First, my actions towards you were uncalled for the other day. Regardless of what you may or may not have done to me it was wrong for me to inflict such possible harm upon your person. Secondly, the other night I realized I lacked discipline in certain areas which I will be addressing. You can rest assured that I will exercise the proper restraint from both past accounts and I will not assault you in either way in the future." Amelyn was uncomfortable in apologizing, and ashamed of her behavior.

Therefore it was completely logical that she retreated to basic habits and mannerisms so she could properly apologize. If any of her the Kylierions she called friend or family happened to hear that she classified her participation in their _kiss,_ as an assault upon Dominic's person she would lose all respect. If the others learned she had called a lightning bolt and had almost struck the hunter the result would be the same. Titling her head slightly, she realized how callous her words sound, even though that had not been her intent. In hindsight it may not have acceptable for her to refer to their brief intimate encounter in such a way, but she wanted to impress upon him that his personal space and being would be respected in the future. She would not throw lightning bolts at him or kiss him again. Even if a part of her wanted to.

There was a blur before he stood directly in front of her. They were so close that if she took a deep breath she knew her breasts would graze against his chest. Being as close as they were she could feel the heat emanating off of him and she was conflicted. A part of her remembered being in his arms and yearned for it but at the same time, tradition, and logic told her to step back. Even if it was like admitting defeat in this instance, she shifted her stance intent on putting distance between them so she could think. So that proper boundary could remain but she had deliberated to long. Thick muscled arms encircled her and she was trapped. Astonished she raised her eyes and look into his. It had become difficult for her to form a response to his actions but by the time she did he had already pressed his mouth against her in an fierce unyielding kiss.

***


	28. Ch 27: A Celebration or Commiseration

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author:** Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing:** Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating:** T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. The book the original concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status: **Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on:** March 21, 2010

**Word Count: **5,191 **(Total 95,124)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 27

A Celebration or Commiseration with Alcohol

Ashe had woken up alone and in pain from wanting Zacarias at the inn sometime during the afternoon. Just wanting Zacarias caused her to be angry at everything, including herself. The remaining members of her squad dragged her to a nearby clearing and decided that it would be best if she vented all of her feeling through a long overdue training session. As much as being away from Zacarias during the day hurt, her friends had the right idea and forced her to function. For almost two hours she trained relentlessly into the ground; dodging projectile weapons and avoiding fatal blows.

Early on in a particularly grueling session Ashe had let her mind wander and the pain almost consumed her. It was because of her inattention that she didn't notice any of the signs from Iris' attack. While jumping to a lower branch to dodge some weapons, Ashe slammed into a barrier in mid air, no less, and landed face first onto the hard rocky ground.

However, Ashe was up and moving even before breath returned to her lungs or the stars in her vision subsided. From that point on it was as if a signal had been given. The training became more intense and she had no spare opportunities to heal herself or to even think about Zacarias. She was forced to survive. And the pain receded while she kept herself alive. To try and make up for her lapse in concentration due to Zacarias, she made sure to pull out all of the stops. Ashe was able to get back at Iris' little stunt in the most ingenious of ways. When the time was right Ashe slammed her small fist into a nearby tree, raised her arm, and ripped the tree right out from the ground. In the same motion she swung the tree with all her might at Iris and the others on the opposite team.

No one was seriously hurt, nor did they take great offense either, but she imagined it would become quite an embellished story back home. The look of 'oh shit' on their surprised faces as they dived out of the way cheered her up as well. By the time training ended Zacarias had risen from the ground and Ashe was quite proud for not having bawled her eyes out the entire day wishing for death, only just for part of it. Quickly, she healed the major injuries in her upper chest and the ones on her hand, but Zacarias had not been pleased. Once again he lectured her on her lifestyle and with her fuse being so short she snapped at him and joined her friends relaxing for their night off.

Currently, she was sitting at the only bar in town which was just a few buildings down from Slavica's inn. The remaining members of her squad sat on either side of her and were obviously determined to become completely trashed. Gnawing on the lime that came with her gin and tonic her eyes took in the scene before her. Other Kylierions littered the bar enjoying being off duty. Had such an occurrence happened before the mission to Romania she would have been happy to have joined in, and possibly even danced, but instead she sulked watching everyone else around her have fun. It wasn't their fault she was miserable but couldn't just sit there and watch everyone else let go, while her own thoughts drove her crazy. As she turned back to face the bar her eyes caught an interesting sight.

Hidden in one of the darkened corners by the door, light amethyst colored eyes took in the bored appearance of Nicholas De La Cruz, and glared at him with thinly veiled anger. Zacarias had tried to enter the bar earlier, when she was still completely sober, but her grip on the counter tightened and hairline fractures appeared throughout the object, warning him to give her space. He tried to use compulsion to get her to leave but she resisted him at the time and stated she had no problem making a scene if he didn't let her party with her friends.

Since she so objected to his presence and ignored him in her mind, he obviously sent one of his younger brothers to watch her, while he most likely hovered nearby. Her eyes narrowed for a second because it looked like Lara's lifemate gave her a reproachful look but she couldn't be sure.

Sticking her tongue out at him would be stupid and immature she so she settled for downing the remainder of her drink in response to his presence and hoped it sent a message of her own. With any luck and a few more drinks she could forget the horrible situations she herself had helped to create and seemed to keep adding too. If not being bothered by the De La Cruz brother's presences, happened as well, then she was all for it.

"So is this a celebration or a commiseration with alcohol?" The voice was calm and cool behind her, signaling it was her female guardian. When Ashe twisted around, ignoring the pain in her chest, she noticed that Amelyn motioned for the bartender that she was buying the next round. Frowningly slightly, she considered her friend's words and with a sinking feeling realized it was a little of both actually, and she stated as much. After a large swallow from her drink she placed her hands on the countertop resting her chin on them utterly forlorn.

"Don't you just wish that you could flip a switch and turn off all of your feelings for others?" She muttered glumly.

Beside her Iris gave an inelegant snort not even bothering to cover it up with a fake cough or anything. Iris was a social butterfly and was the resident expert on guys and relationships. Even though she was only a few years older than Ashe, the princess always confided in the blonde and trusted her judgment implicitly, especially when it came to guys.

"I believe there is a saying that is appropriate here; you can't have your cake and eat it too." Amelyn commented lightly as she laid down money for the burly bartender. Then as if really thinking of what she said, Amelyn went on to talk of how she thought the saying came to be and that to her, it didn't make any sense. Ashe started to get a headache and suppressed a groan. Amelyn was never good at fitting in when it came to _normal_ social activities.

It was at that point that Jaeden decided to check in on his girls and leaned back into their conversation. Normally Ashe would have cared but this time she didn't make any move to push him away. The majority of it was due to the alcohol that loosened her up, but part of it was because she knew that if she pushed the wolf away then she should probably take action on the other's that were ease dropping as well. Nicholas may have been at the other end of the bar but she knew that despite the noise, he heard every word, and was completely aware of what was going on around her. The same went for Zacarias, who had taken up presence in a small corner of her mind and she was content to just ignore him for as long as possible.

Eventually Zacarias would snap and her actions would do more harm than good but right now she didn't care. There were too many overlapping and chaotic thoughts moving around at high speeds in her brains and she couldn't figure anything out when he was near her. A perfectly manicured hand was waved in her face, dragging her thoughts back to the present company. Iris pouted slightly but continued on with what she was saying. This time Ashe decided to listen.

"Just because he is older-"Iris paused and her face scrunched up in concentration, "like, _way older,_ doesn't necessarily mean he knows better than you. Lifemates may be what their culture is focused on, but this situation has never happened, and he has never had a lifemate before. I can bet my title as heiress that a 2,000 year old male can be just as confused as a twenty three year old female when it comes to romance and relationships. It's kinda pathetic to say this but you really shouldn't expect much out of him. So…glug, glug, drink away!" Finished with her words of wisdom, Iris clanked their glasses and downed half of her Malibu and pineapple almost poking herself in the eye with the stirrer as she drank. Giving a deliberate shrug as a response, because Iris' words did make sense, Ashe then took a few swallows from her drink only a second behind the blond.

Ashe hated having her inhibitions lowered and knew that getting drunk would not solve any of her problems but she just wanted a reprieve from everything. She wanted to forget and to wallow in self-pity, and drown in her sorrows until she couldn't think anymore. She needed courage to confront Zacarias about her ideas and to apologize. Alcohol was hopefully going to give her that courage. A deep scowl found its way on to her face as she realized she really had become a coward since meeting Zacarias.

"You know we have this motto in KATT-" Jaeden's voice was cut off by Iris who was trying to yell over the music.

"Which one? There's a lot" Iris waved her hands as if to convey the words she forgot she had been trying to say and finished with, "spec-ops?" Ashe thought her friend definitely needed to be cut off soon.

"What happens on missions stays on missions."

"Don't tourists say something like that when they visit Las Vegas?" Ashe interjected with a look of confusion on her face.

"Uh, Yeah. Where do you think they got it from?" Jaeden's tone was completely serious and he looked at Ashe as if she was a complete moron. It was his facial expression that caused her to start laughing though.

Iris choked on her drink at his response and then suddenly the three of them were almost falling over laughing. Tears streamed down her face while she leaned on Iris' shoulder for support while her chest heaved and she allowed the laugh to die down to a few chuckles. Once the laughter subsided she fanned herself while slowly taking a sip of her drink. It had been getting steadily hotter in the bar. After a moment of not getting any liquid when she tipped her glass back, she opened her eyes and noticed her drink was empty.

Instead she swirled her glass around and withdrew an ice cube to chew before moving towards the drink Amelyn had bought for her. Ashe's headache increased but it could have been from the patting Jaeden was giving her head while he tried to explain his reasoning.

"No listen. People don't care who you screw. Our motto is to take what you can get, whenever you can get it. People know you are dedicated to your job and you wouldn't just off and leave us. So if you slept with the enemy then it's okay. Seriously, we could all die tomorrow and all that jazz. " Ashe blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond to that remark. Jaeden had been trying to cheer her up and it worked to a small extent but Zacarias _was not _the enemy.

"Do not listen to him, Ashelia. You could drag him back with you when this is over and the Empire would eventually accept him." It seemed like Iris didn't appreciate Amelyn's attempt to cheer her up and decided to take control. Her friend slammed her small palms down on the flat surface of the bar a few times before practically shouting her thoughts on the subject.

"Fuck them. Fuck all of them! If you can find real love, what right does anyone have to say it is wrong? Especially with how dangerous our world is. We could all die soon. Civilians have no idea what we go through and have no right to know about the mission and your involvement with Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding. And the military won't care. You have proven yourself a hundred times over." Her voice echoed and several heads turned their way in curiosity.

Iris started muttering about conservative old prunes and jealous fledglings in the Empire and Ashe slumped down in her seat and tried to get her friend to be quiet, but she kept on yelling anyway. "In fact, I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet with all of the pressure on you. I mean you are stuck in the middle of two worlds. You can't go back and you only have a few options in front of you. Amelyn and Dominic told me how hard the process is, and I'm surprised you haven't just walked away with him to go-." Iris continued talking but was tuned out by the others.

The comments made about her relationship with Zacarias got her thinking and she recalled bits from her conversations with Lara and MaryAnn. Thoughts flittered into her mind and she started to compare these very different but life changing processes. But as she jumbled it all up Ashe had a frightening idea as soon as Amelyn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was like having an epiphany. Looking up she half expected to see a light bulb above her head to be going off, or something equally ridiculous. Amelyn was the perfect example of change, because she was so different from every Carpathian. All because of the amount of pure Kylierion blood in her veins. The words _process, conversation, _and the phrase, _can't go back _swirled around her plastered mind.

_The others had accepted the seriousness of my relationship and stood by me, supporting me and my choice. Only their opinion matters to me. They were there from the beginning and understood. The civilians would not and could not ever understand because they are so far removed. Before I had been so worried about what everyone thought and was trying to figure out how to have everyone get along. It was naive and wishful thinking on my part. The Empire will accept Zacarias, soon or later, but they would never really understand, and now, I'm okay with that. _

The biggest problems stopping them from being together in the long run was their genetics. It was the last thought though that brought her attention back to what Iris and the De La Cruz women said. It was so ludicrous and she never would have thought of it, if had she had been in her right mind. _Was it possible that, that was the reason she couldn't be converted_? The fact that she didn't want to be converted conveniently skipped her mind. All that she saw was a breakthrough with one of the barriers between them.

All that mattered was that their pain ended and that they had hope for the future. Needing answers immediately, she lurched to her feet ignoring the surprised reactions from her friends and teammates. Her friends were still in mid sentence and she realized she had completely blanked them out. Swaying on her feet she tried to gain her bearings. The quick movements made her feel slightly sick. A slight wave was all that she gave her friends before heading towards the door leaving their surprised shouts behind. After a few stumbles she slid into someone's arms before she had almost fallen to the floor.

Even in her current state she recognized him. It seemed that no matter the situation she could recognize him. Nicholas must have called him in when he saw her getting up, or he had read her intentions. The heavy smell of pine and earth aroused her and she let herself inhale his scent deeply. The tension in her body was driven out and she relaxed against him, simply enjoying the feel of him. Then she remembered that they were fighting and she had an idea that was sostupid, it was genius. Zacarias let her scramble out of his arms but stayed close enough to keep her upright and walking when she needed assistance.

Knowing she couldn't walk on her own humiliated her, especially since he was seeing her in such a vulnerable and foolish position. The air of anger, disappointment and disapproval, radiating from him didn't help her mood either. She kept trying to push his hands away and when they were finally outside, cool night air touched her skin. She sighed in relief as the spinning in her head lessened. Bent on confronting her aunt she started marching towards the Ways. She only made it a few steps before her balance gave out and she went plummeting towards the earth, unable to stop herself. When Zacarias caught her this time he tucked her into his side, non to gently, either. The queasy feeling in her stomach grew and suddenly she didn't feel so good anymore.

"I need to see my aunt." she said to him, but she refused to look at him, knowing he would have a thunderous expression on his face due to her recent actions. With a shake of his head he denied her, that she felt rather than saw. Anger shot through her and she tried to wrench herself out of his arms and walk in her desired direction.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere other than to bed." He snapped at her within a few moments after her struggling continued and proceeded to drag her towards the inn. His dismissive attitude caused her to see red and the spinning in her head worsened. But she was thankful he didn't throw her over his shoulder.

"How dare you! You can't treat me like some misbehaving child. I'm going to see my aunt about an important medical question, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to come along." Ashe dug her heels in and raised her chin defiantly, just daring him to make a move against her statement. She knew she was being belligerent but she couldn't stop herself.

Zacarias' eyes blazed at her words and actions. The scowl on his face deepened and he practically snarled his response at her. The spinning in her head made it hard to concentrate on his words and all she had heard was that he was only treating her like a child because she was acting like one. There was also a line about how she wasn't acting like a lifemate should. Ashe was in her twenties acting like a normal young woman for once. _It was a few drinks nothing outrageous or scandalous, so he has no reasons to bitch and moan._

"You know what? You can yell all you want and we can resolve our problems later. As my escort and guard in this godforsaken place, I demand you to take me to the Ways. Or so help me, I'll punch you so hard that even Gregori will have trouble healing you, and then I'll skip all the way the way to my aunt." That was a bluff of course, because Ashe couldn't even stand let alone hit someone or skip anywhere, but she tried to sound tough anyway.

Zacarias was about to respond when he encountered exactly why she wanted to speak to her aunt. When the thought about conversion floated to the forefront of her mind, he froze. Ashe didn't want to see his face when he figured it out so she turned and tried to make it on her own.

Reaching out against the nearest building for support she tried to concentrate on stopping the spinning and pushing down the nauseous feeling she felt. Leaning over slightly had been a very bad idea and now she was sure she was going to throw up. A burning feeling in her stomach rose. Sensing what was about to happen, Zacarias acted quickly reigning in his anger and shock.

Carefully he put his arms around her and shifted into mist heading towards the inn. Without her knowledge he subtly used his powers to lessen the affects of all the alcohol she consumed. As much as he didn't want her to suffer, he knew she wouldn't appreciate his interference if she found out. So he did not completely heal her, though it pained him not to do so. They landed on the balcony and before he fully turned them back to their physical form he was already carrying her towards the bathroom. Part of him hoped she would learn her lesson and not put him through such torture again in the future.

He had time to wet a rag and lay it over one jean clad thigh before she started retching. With one hand he held her hair back and the other rubbed soothing circles on her back while she emptied the contents of her stomach. At first he assumed she was going to have a drink or two with her friends, which he did not object to at all. When he noticed that she had no intention of stopping he went to interfere, only for her to throw him out of her mind and insist on personal space.

Several times he used tried to use compulsion but she easily brushed it off. Not liking his options, he gave her space, not wanting to add anything more for them to fight about and hoped she would stop soon. His possessive nature forced him to send his brother in and from the roof he monitored his lifemate, controlling the minds of several males that would have approached her. As the night passed his emotions boiled while she sat at the bar drowning herself in liquor. If she hadn't suddenly decided to leave he would have gone regardless of repercussions and dragged her out within the hour.

There was a small sob and his mind turned back to his lifemate. It hurt for him to see her in such a state. It was in his very nature to see to her safety, to her health, and it was impossible resisting his instincts. Again Zacarias carefully eased himself into her mind and shielded her from some of the effects while her body purged itself from all of the toxins she recently consumed. Gently he wiped her mouth with the cloth and then a second later she heaved again. Her body had no energy and she sagged against the toilet rim for a moment before deciding her stomach was now completely empty.

Already she felt so much better than she had when she was outside and didn't realize that it was because of Zacarias. With some assistance she made it to the sink to begin cleaning up. While she washed her face and brushed her teeth Zacarias went in search of clothes for her sleep in. She came out of the bathroom just as he shut the last drawer. They approached each other and she stared dumbly at the clothes in his hand for a moment her mind still slightly clouded.

"Arms up." He told her gently as he held up one of her sports bras. Amethyst eyes widened in shock and she blushed considerably. Zacarias watched her with a questioning gaze as her mouth opened and closed for a few moments.

"You can't dress me! I'll be naked and you will see." She sputtered outraged.

"Why not? We have already shared our bodies; there is no reason for you to be shy." When she blushed and looked down his amusement and confusion grew. All Ashe wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next several days. She did not have the energy to explain her reasoning to Zacarias, but it seemed she had no choice.

"That is totally different." Dark eyebrows rose at her odd logic and he prompted her to explain as she folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"Well we were…busy… then. Now though, you would just be looking at me. I'd be naked and there wouldn't be any distractions this time." It took everything in his power to keep his face blank not letting any of his thoughts to show on his face. Her face was incredibly red now, and she just wanted to hide. His lifemate would not appreciate seeing the smile he was trying to repress. Quickly before she could resist he stripped off her shirt and bra and tried not to think about her nubile body. Zacarias wanted her; he always wanted her but now was not the time, so he did his best to ignore her naked body.

His hands shook as he pulled her sports bra on and his fingers lingered on her soft skin, tempting him. He forced himself to swallow in the hopes that his mouth wouldn't be so dry and the urge to take her blood and body would subside. Ashe didn't have the energy to do more than pull on her boy shorts so she leaned heavily against Zacarias and mumbled something in a small voice.

"I don't feel like going to see my aunt right now." With his gentle strength he maneuvered her over to the bed and helped her get under the covers gracing her with a small but knowing smile.

"I know we will go see her as soon as we can. Do you need anything?" His voice was soft and he stroked her cheeks trying to erase the lines of discomfort and exhaustion on her face.

"Yea, a pen and paper, please." He was surprised and expected her to ask for water, but nonetheless he grabbed a sheet of the inn's stationary and pen before returning to her side. When she struggled to sit up he placed his hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down.

"I will write what you need. You must rest." He stated calmly. For a moment her eyes narrowed, but then she relented with a small wave of her hand and sank into the pillows with a contented sigh.

"I came up with a wild idea. Iris and Lara spoke of how much I'm stuck in the middle of two worlds, and I think that's part of the problem. Or part of the solution, maybe? Part of the reason, anyway." Her voice trailed off quietly.

"A reason for what?" He pushed gently wanting her to explain her jumbled thoughts. They had been too scattered for him to completely understand earlier when he probed her mind and he was too concerned for her health. With her inhibitions lowered her thoughts poured out without any proper filtering.

"Why I can't be converted into one of you. Because according to my new theory, I was already in a conversion process for my entire life. Cell by cell I was changing, and that's why when Amelyn bit me, there was no change or anything was affected. There was a reaction already occurring. It's so simple it was right in front of me the entire time. Just write something about how conversion problems may be due to my sifting process. That's all. It will trigger my mind tomorrow when I wake up and read it. I won't forget." Nodding, he followed her request and wrote a few words down on the paper before putting it on the night stand.

Ashe felt better after emptying the contents of her stomach but she was still sluggish and the affects of alcohol still traveled her bloodstream. For once she had the courage to say what was on her mind to him. So when Zacarias rose to get her a glass of water she spoke freely.

"How long do you plan to be here in Romania?" She whispered it, but even though he was in the bathroom he still hear her.

"What do you mean?" he finally said and his voice was controlled not giving Ashe any clues to what his thoughts or feelings were at the moment and she didn't have the energy to search for her answers in his mind. When a moment passed he continued with encouraging words. "Speak your mind sívamet."

"Well, you live in South America right?" Seeing his slow nod as he returned to her she continued on, "Well, Tia is in South America for the jaguars. Something is going on with them and there has been a request for a mission. Tia is there now, learning more about it. We haven't been in touch with them for a while, so what we find out is anyone's guess. But Tia will need a team, and since she is usually my teammate we will probably be assigned. Even if we aren't I can request the mission for our squad. I figured if we are both in the same area we can try to work things out on my down time and make some definite plans. Maybe we could stay nearby or something and really see if everyone can get along and if they'd be okay with our relationship."

She twisted her hands anxiously as she spoke and Zacarias was reaching for her when he froze listening to her words intently. Ashe thought it was comical and laughed slightly but stopped when she saw how serious his expression was. Quickly, she tried to back pedal and she felt all of her previously gathered courage slip away. "I want to work things out and be with you. This seems like a good short-term solution. I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I've said. It was all so bleak and depressing. I just was trying to find us some options so we could work things out but was having no luck. But then I thought of this, and if you don't like it then it's okay because I haven't brought it up to my aunt yet."

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Mikhail was sitting in his study pondering what to do about the Jaguar people. There was some evidence that a master vampire was controlling and manipulating the other shifter race. Since Dominic offered, he had intended to send the Dragonseeker to South America to learn of the enemy's plan. Now that the ancient Carpathian hunter had found his lifemate it was wrong to risk him in such a way again. Mikhail sighed as internally debated on what to do. Next to him was a list of names he was compiling of other ancient warriors that might be able to accomplish such a dangerous mission. The problem was that Dominic had already fooled the enemy. _Could another gain such information?_ He pondered. Dominic would go wherever his lifemate went as was to be expected. The Prince of the Carpathians sighed and thought that maybe he should speak with the Kylierion's Empress about where she intended to send her Carpathian, so he could plan accordingly. There was also the case of Zacarias and his lifemate to be considered as well.

* * *

This completes the latest chapter. Thanks for reading!! I know it seemed a bit odd for Zac to let his lifemate drink but I hoped to convey how not happy he was and how obstinate she was being. Squad 15 is united and is gonna fight for Ashe & Zac!! I know drinking isn't suppose to be an answer, but Ashe is young and stupid, and has been pullin her hair with everything going on. Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say. Not a lot happened, but then again it can't always be exciting! Please leave a review and give me some comments/thoughts/adice!! Then go read the next chapter because I posted two today!!

~Ageless Light

***Carpathian Translations***

Sívamet- my heart

päläfertiil_- _mate or wife


	29. Ch 28: Worth It, Pt 1

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **March 25, 2010

**Word Count:** 4,449 (**Total 99,573)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 28

Worth It Part One

Nursing a hangover was horrible and Ashe swore she would never drink like last night _ever_ again. Ashe didn't usually abuse her medical abilities but today was an important day so she sped up her metabolism and allowed Zacarias to take the exhaustion and drained feeling from her body. With deep concentration she was able to restore the proper amount of oxygen and water in her cells. After that a nice glass of water and a full breakfast made up of chocolate pancakes allowed her to be functioning once again.

While she ate and waited for the sun to rise she and Zacarias had talked. All the cards were laid out and they openly talked about everything, especially what was to come. She explained a little more in depth, about why she felt her sifting process was somehow affecting the conversion process. Already, the couple had noticed Zacarias' tolerance for the sun increase by leaps and bounds. It was obvious that while he would remain Carpathian he would be able to function more in the daytime than any other hunter. The changes being evoked in Zacarias from her blood, made Ashelia believe that her Kylierion blood would still be prominent in her case, even if she could be converted.

She only wished there was a way to test it first. Ashe loved the sun and couldn't bear to be parted from it like the Carpathian people were. At the present time she didn't want to be converted but could see herself in the future finally giving up food as long she could still have access to the sun, her abilities, and could sleep aboveground. Daily, they suffered and right now it seemed the only solution to end their pain and separation was to convert her. Her career choice as combat medic, or com-med, already gave her leg up on how to solve these problems. She was a healer, medic, and a researcher. All of that knowledge required for her roles in Special Forces would help her now as she tried to destroy the barrier separating them. Words from her friends gave her the confidence to do what she wanted and to not worry about the consequences from the Empire or narrow-minded people. To her it was worth it, he was worth it.

All along Zacarias had wanted to bring her to his home in Brazil and for her to offer to try and take a longer mission nearby just to be with him pleased him. He would do everything in his power to make her love his home so she would want to stay. He would have been happier if she decided to move to his home in Brazil permanently but for now this would have to do. After all for days almost weeks she had believed they couldn't be together. Now his lifemate had moved beyond that and was trying to take steps to ensure that their relationship could last.

The De la Cruz brothers were exceptional hunters. Warriors that were born and bred to fight for other's salvation. For centuries it was the purpose for their existence. It was only the past couple of years when light transformed their lives. So it was easy for Zacarias to see that his lifemate was raised into a military culture. He was not happy with the risks she took, but he understood her. More importantly, he understood the thoughts she had and could see the reasons for her actions. Overall, she had been adapting rather well to his presence and he knew that in order for him to have access to her, he would become involved with her squad. Pulling her away from them and taking her to South Americas would be cruel. If there was anything he had learned in the past few weeks was that KATT squad 15 functioned as a unit in almost every aspect of their lives. And with the future unknown it was only natural for her to rely more heavily on them.

Being away from her squad members was like asking her to join a fight with the sudden loss of a limb. She was off-balanced. For so many years his brothers only had themselves to rely on and he couldn't imagine what would have happened to each of his brothers if they had been separated or if anything worse had happened. For those reasons he refused to be the one to separate her squad. Zacarias was the eldest of his family and had been the reigning Carpathian in South America for centuries. He knew what was best for his family and those under his care. The other's would take the adjustment in stride and accept his lifemate and her companions. The problems with the jaguars were increasing as were their dealings with the shifter race. It would be helpful to have more on their side. Besides, his lifemate was the one that took care of her team. To her she was responsible for their protection and well-being. Two of her teammates were women with psychic abilities and potential lifemates. His lifemate would worry if her teammates were running around with other Carpathian males without her. The women needed to be under his watchful eyes.

While getting ready for the confrontation with her aunt, Ashelia tried to organize her thoughts. Ashelia wanted to be with Zacarias and that was the bottom line. There was no way the Empire would allow Zacarias into their inner workings right away so she was forced to take a mission away from home for the time being. That left her with two options, stay in Romania or journey to Brazil. A representative of the Empire would have to stay behind as an ambassador for the Carpathian Mountains. Ashelia had to make sure she convinced her aunt to send her to the Amazon rather than ordering her to remain here in Romania.

Zacarias knew that one of the reasons she was so adamant about leaving Romania was because of the Dubrinsky line. Ashelia was still not immersed in his culture so she was unable to really understand or comprehend their motives. As of right now their constant presence had his lifemate on edge and her interactions with them grated on her nerves. Hopefully time and distance could allow her to think upon the Prince and his family with more favor.

While Ashe was happily selecting which pineapple pieces to eat off her plate she randomly stated that even though his race was dying she refused to have children, ever. The reasons she stated earlier about conflicting loyalties in her children were revisited. As much as Zacarias would like to have children eventually, not to mention it was his duty as a mated male to breed, he wanted Ashe more. If that was her choice he would respect it and defend their position on the issue from other's who believed they had the right to comment or judge them. Not to mention that his lifemate was still young and now was not the time to push such an issue. Secretly, he hoped that again with time, her opinion could be swayed. If not, then he recognized it as an acceptable sacrifice as long as his lifemate was happy by his side for eternity.

As an ancient hunter to his race, Zacarias had learned patience and to focus on one issue at a time. For the moment everything else would be put on hold and they would discuss it together in due time. Ashelia was a little more resistant at first, wanting a clear plan and understanding of their future laid out for both of them to agree on. It took some debating but eventually he was able to get his lifemate to focus on just convincing her aunt to let her go to Brazil. Once that was accomplished they agreed to take things, day by day. Together they would tackle one barrier at a time.

As they walked to the Ways, enjoying as night changed to day, Ashe felt her apprehension grow. Teeth scraped against her lip in a gesture of nervousness. Zacarias had grabbed one of her hands and held it within his own. Right before the clearing he stopped them and positioned her to face him.

"_Clam yourself,__ p__äläfertiil. Everything will go fine." _His face was serious and his lips were firm, but his voice was gentle in her head. They stared at each other for a moment while the wind swirled around them as if in an intricate dance. Small strands of air encircled her limbs, caressing her and offering comfort. Though it had only been a few days, Zacarias had somehow become more aware of the energy around him and the depth that the elements recognized his lifemate as being a part of them. A large part of Zacarias believed that it was due in part to her blood that he ingested. As a Carpathian he already had an unusual tie with the earth and all of nature but recently everything just seemed more alive. Nature around them seemed to thrum with energy and its voice seemed louder. Critically his eyes tracked the movement of the nearby brush and saw as it moved a little too much for the amount of wind around them, straining as if to touch her legs.

"_How do you know that? You don't know that."_ The panic started to return and her amethyst eyes flashed in uncertainty. Ashe chose Zacarias but she hoped she wouldn't have to give up her family or her people. A lot was riding on this upcoming conversation and all of the pressure was on her.

"_It is as you said. You aunt wants you to be happy. The fact that you will also be able to help your people while you are with me should influence her decision." _His voice was soothing in her mind and he sent waves of reassurance to relax her. It was not the time to tell her that when she was in Brazil their thoughts on what she would be doing would differ greatly. The jaguar men were dangerous and their treatment of women was sickening. Riordan, his youngest brother had been graced with a female jaguar as a lifemate. Knowledge of the treatment that her relatives received were evidence to support his belief. In fact, the young female shifters had moved deeper into his family's territory for safety reasons. Nodding absently, she seemed to absorb his words into her very being.

"_This is ridiculous. I'm a member of KATT, a prodigy." _Determination and confidence filled her as his words sunk in. Zacarias drew up memories of how far they had already come despite everything that opposed them. Freely he gave her his strength to rely on and draw from.

Ever present in her mind, Zacarias watched her pick herself up. Dozens of emotions flittered across her face but her eyes were filled with resolve. Watching and feeling the changes occur filled him with untold emotions.

Once again he was thrown off balance at the intensity of his own emotions, all brought on by this fiery and almost petite female that was his. She was so delicate and yet capable of such great strength that he was constantly amazed at her. Even though their bond had been finalized he still was not used to the powerful emotions she evoked from him. All his life he was a warrior and had never really felt peace until she arrived. He was not angry or ashamed at how much he needed her. She was the reason for his existence and it was because of her he would continue to fight those that turned. He no longer feared losing her, or of her walking away from him. It had been hard for him, his instincts warring within him, telling him to claim her. Now having waited until she in fact came to him, chose him, he realized he made the right decision all along.

She was loyal to a fault and the decision his lifemate made to be with him would not change, he knew that. Just as he knew that she would use all of her power, intelligence, and will, to keep them together. And he would do the same her.

Dipping down he touched his lips to hers. It was different from the majority of their kisses. This one was not filled with passion or hunger. It was not of a possessive or exploratory nature or meant to release anxiety. He simply kissed the side of her mouth. It was filled with comfort and love, but that hadn't been his original intention. This kiss allowed him to touch her, to connect with her on a deeper level. No words were needed and his eyes slid shut as he soaked in the moment and presence of her, reveling in the depths of their bond.

The moment ended all too soon as power was released streaking across the sky as the barrier separating the Ways came down. With bare feet, Ashe could feel the sizzle of the left over energy as the earth soaked it up and the ground rolled beneath the couple. Together they continued on but this time Zacarias moved a step or two behind her and to the left. The abrupt change he went through caused her to pause in med-step for a moment. It was still upsetting to watch how different Zacarias became when he entered a serious situation. Her hunter acted as if there was a major threat nearby. All of his senses were on high alert and power rippled under his skin as he stalked with the grace of a natural predator behind her. Against her exposed skin she could feel the excess of his power as it surrounded him. Though she could no longer see him, she knew he had settled on an intimidating facial expression and his obsidian colored eyes were sweeping across the clearing taking in every detail.

In the back of her mind she registered the energy signatures of several Carpathian hunters as they occupied the trees on the edge of the clearing, as well as the KATT squad on duty by the entrance. The first Elemental that approached her, keeping a wary gaze on Zacarias, was a familiar face. Travis Caph, with signature Kylierion looks was heading towards her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you, your highness; to keep both of your hands were I can see them." At Ashe's disbelieving scoff his smile widened and he continued, "I wouldn't want to lose another defenseless tree after all." With a roll of her eyes she signaled for him to fall instep beside her. Without missing a beat the captain complied. A large and tanned hand brandished a cloth bundle at her.

"I was givin' these by Miss Airan to give to you today." Taking them Ashe recognized the black beat up military cap. A pair of her favorite dark sunglasses was nestled carefully inside. A smile tugged at her lips as she slipped on Jaeden's old cap. It was obvious that Iris either had a vision or her intuition was as good as ever. Her usual accessories were like a mask, giving confidence and an advantage.

"I wanted to tell you she is in a mood today." Came the whispered voice of the other KATT member. Furtively he glanced at the other members as they reached the entrance way.

"Of that I have no doubt. Instead of enjoying the Romanian sunrise, she gets to deal with me adding more to her headache. How was the latest talk?" she murmured her response.

"No idea." That was surprising to Ashe and she slid an expectant gaze at him. Zacarias came to a stop over her shoulder so close that she could feel the heat his body gave off against her back. Broad shoulders lifted and the captain rolled his eyes.

"She kept only her squad with her and no one is saying anything."

"So she is definitely up to something. Thanks, I'll stay on my toes." Her reply came out later than what was polite but she was too busy thinking on the implications of what she just learned. A reluctant nod from the captain confirmed what she suspected. _What are you up to?_ She wondered.

"Zacarias will be accompanying me to inside the Ways." Purposely she made her voice carry over to all inhabitants in the clearing. Any activity was stopped at her statement and she could feel several pairs of eyes on her. Like a true solider though, Travis, did not even bat an eye at her admission. He had already suspected something was up when his princess brought the Carpathian with her into the clearing that was occupied Kylierion territory where the Way entrance was located. It was a huge breach in protocol but being a princess had its perks. What she wanted was what would happen. Seeing the mixed glances she decided to soften the blow even though she didn't have to.

"I will take full responsibility for him." Before the words were even out of her mouth, Caleb emerged, and she resisted the urge to hug her guardian. The large shifter merely nodded his head at her words and extended a hand to Zacarias in civility.

"Good luck, your highness." Travis called as she turned away from him and she sent him halfhearted wave.

"_Now even though you can come into the Ways you won't be there for the conversation. It's for security purposes, even though you will probably be able to hear everything anyway. Please don't interfere at all. Just being there will cause a stir, so just follow my lead."_

"_Of course, your highness." _He answered in a teasing voice.

"_By the Stars!!" _She exclaimed. _"I didn't mean-"_

"_I understand_ _sívamet. You are right to explain the situation and I will take my cue from you. There is no shame in that. I am honored that would you share this with me. The others seemed uneasy about me accompanying you."_

"_I'd flip if one of my people tried to pull what I'm about to do, but it will be fine. I trust you. I'm making a statement and you are just going to be the visual." _Looking down he saw she looking at him with a particularly mischievous expression and just sighed at her antics. _"Amelyn is used to crossing over, but just brace yourself."_

Without any more of a warning she reached behind her and threaded their fingers together, pulling him into the Ways. Though he had seen it over a dozen times, this was the first time he saw his lifemate just disappear up close. All of a sudden he could feel tremendous amount of power surround him. It was so unusual and like nothing he ever felt before. Instantly he suppressed his instincts and the reactions he was having to pressing weight of the energy. There was a brief moment of cold and he felt disoriented a _pull._ By the time he got his bearings he was already through the barrier and taking in the scene before him.

There was a group of four beings, two on each side of them, merely lounging against what looked like a stone hallway. Three men and one female all tall and blonde straighten their stance and bowed their heads. As one they greet the small group in order of importance and he was surprisingly included. Courteously he inclined his head, noticing when Ashe let go of his hand and started walking forward.

With a critical eye, his eyes moved past the group and studied the hall in the Ways. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't what he expected. He had seen flashes of the Ways in his lifemate's mind but had not pried into her thoughts on the subject. Besides being made of cobblestones, the pathway was not overly large. Only about 20 feet wide in his estimation, double the size of an average driveway. The height also seemed to be about 20 feet high. Higher than most ceilings but because of the dimensions, the hallway was like an overly large square rather than a long rectangular walkway. Zacarias concluded that it would be easy to transport supplies, tools, or even men through such an opening. The most noticeable thing however, was that at the end of the wide steps he was standing on there was water covering the floor. Looking down it seemed the water was dark and murky, making it hard to figure out how high the water actually was. Carpathians had excellent vision, even at night, but he guessed that the water couldn't be more than a few inches. Oddly enough, the water was moving, making small lapping sounds as it splashed the stones. Echoing splashes of water up ahead informed him that there were others walking about.

Only a few steps in front of him, Ashe started speaking as if she was a tour guide, helping to explain the Ways to him, as she slipped on what appeared to be knee high rubber rain boots. Caleb had moved to talk one of the Kylierion guards. There were several shelves off to one side with multiple pairs of boots and she waved a hand at him, signaling of him to grab a pair.

"The water is only a few inches high. It changes, much like the tides do, but I've never seen it higher than about four and a half inches. Like today, it is usually only about three inches in depth. But since the Ways aren't flat there are areas where it collects and is deeper. Before you ask though, I have no idea where the water comes from. No one does, but if you put your hand in it, you can tell how thick it is. That's because it contains a lot of energy. Most of it appears to be excess energy that has just been absorbed by the water. Most Kylierions that have a deep connection with water are particularly fond of this water." As if to prove her point she walked down the stairs and bent over, wiggling her fingers in the water. The water rose up and wound its way around her wrist and forearm. A smile grew on her face as she looked back at him and in a whispered voice continued. "When Iris is stuck on a vision she can usually be found meditating in this stuff. Amelyn teases her and has no love for this magical sewer water."

As they walked Ashe spoke more to him of the Ways and even pointed out the beautiful carvings that represented the elements. Every several hundred feet, two specific symbols were repeatedly carved on the stones. When Zacarias inquired after them he found out that one was symbol of the Empire and the second was the crest of the ruling family, her family. Soon enough they wandered around a corner and Zacarias was met with another unusual view.

This particular pathway seemed to run through a crossroads of sorts. Five other pathways met at this intersection but he could sense the unusual power coming off of two of them. Looking closer he noticed that he couldn't see down those halls and his lifemate explained that certain passageways were blocked for safety reasons. Off to one side of the crossroads was a building. It was made of stone but it was different than the cobblestones that surrounded it. There were bunks and other supply shelves scattered around on the walls at varying heights. With a beckoning wave Ashe, gestured for him to follow her and together they climbed the few steps before reaching a platform. It was here they took off their boots.

" _We have dozens if not hundreds, of safe houses and outposts in the Ways and they are usually busy. With my aunt here it is even more chaotic. The first few rooms are mostly offices. Missions are assigned, strategies are made, and reports are given. I can't let you in on this meeting. State secrets could be revealed and there are others in the house that may not be discreet in their actions and conversations. Please just remain here."_

He wasn't happy about being left out of the meeting, especially since it decided their future, but he had no wish to make things worse. So he merely nodded in understanding. There was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes that he caught.

"_Go, sívamet."_ Stepping forward he raised his arm and caressed her cheek with the back of his hands for a moment before stepping away again. Just as she was about to open her mouth Caleb jumped up to the platform startling both of him. Zacarias' eyes narrowed at the display of power and he tried to figure out how come he hadn't heard the ancient shape-shifting wolf approach.

The male guardian stopped just in front of the door. After shaking his blue-black hair out of his eyes he gave an encouraging smile to his princess. Over the top of Ashe's head the two males locked eyes. For a moment they stared at each other and silent messages were delivered and received. Ashe was a oblivious to it all. Zacarias was trusting his lifemate to another, one not of his blood, or even of his people. Though she wouldn't be coming to any physical harm, this meeting could destroy her emotionally, and it was almost unheard of for a male to give such an important job to another.

The two men had been unsure of how to deal with the other in the beginning days, but now they were settling into a system. Zacarias had nothing against the wolf, and considered himself indebted to the shifter, since he had taken care of his lifemate for over a decade. Now that Zacarias was aware of the relationship his lifemate shared with her guardian, it was easier to accept his presence. It was still uncomfortable at times, but both males seemed to understand that neither was giving up Ashe, and they would have to work together.

There was a flurry of movement and Ashe threw herself into Zacarias' arms. She then proceeded to give him quick kiss on his cheek before bounding to the door, which was now held open by Caleb. Their minds were link and Zacarias gave a desponded sigh as he watch Kylierions go about their business in the Ways casting him curious glances. But the majority of his attention was focused on what was going on inside the outpost.

* * *

This ends another chapter in my fic!! This is the second to last chapter...and this time I mean it! Can you believe my fic is almost 100,000 words! What do you think of her theory? Isn't Zac cute and how he will accept her squad!! Ashe & Zac have finally teamed up and are taking on everyone and in the next chapter it all concludes!! I have it mostly written but it's kinda long, but I'll try to fit in some Amelyn & Dominic!

Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts/comments/questions of this chapter through a review!

**~Ageless Light**


	30. Ch 29: Worth It, Pt 2

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **April 5,2010

**Word Count: **5,725 (**Total 105,298)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Enjoy the last chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 29

Worth It Pt 2

"_Accept it." _She answered Zacarias knowing he was puzzled over the offer of refreshments he just received. It was indeed an odd gesture, especially since he could not ingest any of the offered food or beverages. _"Do you remember when your Prince offered us refreshments?"_

"_The ones you aunt declined?"_

"_Yes. It was not about being polite for either side. There was significance in that act. We only sit and enjoy refreshments with outsiders when we deeply want to get to know another being or race. It is the first action when were offer our friendship. By us declining Mikhail's offer, we were saying that we had no wish to know your people. If you had been aware of that then you would have read between the lines and understood that we were treating you like adversaries. The offering now means my aunt is open to our meeting and that she is extending her hand to you. This is the first step to formally accepting our relationship. So take what young Sterrling brought you." _She could feel his confusion dissipate as his understanding grew and she had to bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from cracking a smile at his thoughts. This was a universal norm for her people. An ancient custom. But this was the first time they met a race that couldn't truly partake in it. But the offer itself was nice and her explanation to Zacarias was true. Her aunt was willingly to listen and that was all that she had asked for.

Together Caleb and Ashe wandered through the structure until they reached a small room. Originally one could tell the room was for storage but had been quickly renovated into a private office for her aunt. Sitting calmly behind a wooden desk that was buried in paperwork was her aunt. A steaming cup of tea, most likely jasmine, was cooling off in front of her. A slim and elegant hand rose slowly and motioned for them to wait for a second. A pen scratched furiously over the paper for a few moments and Ashe adjusted her sunglasses on her nose wearily. Words of reassurance in a foreign language weaved around her mind and Ashe knew he was trying to keep her at ease. The gesture was nice but she teasingly sent the image of shoving him since she still did not understand his original tongue. It was intentional on his part, she suspected, to help prevent tension from building up.

After a few heartbeats the cool gaze of the Empress settled on them before she folded her hands gently resting her chin on her interlocking fingers. There was no greeting. Ashe was very close to her aunt, she always had been, even before her mother's betrayal and the subsequent murder of her father, so she knew exactly what her aunt was doing. And she was equally prepared to play politics and mind games.

"The dawn has greeted me with an unexpected surprise." The Empress commented in a casual offhand kind of way but Ashe could hear the steel beneath the surface and she resisted the urge to fidget. Strategies ran through her mind as she tried to anticipate her aunt and prepare accordingly. It was especially difficult when she learned that the Kylierion outside of the shelter was attempting to flirt with Zacarias.

"Zacarias' presence was intended. He may be needed here. I left him with young Sterrling as a companion and guard for the moment." A singular pale blonde eyebrow rose in response.

"Oh? You make it sound as if his presence will become common in the Empire and its dealings." The steel thickened and Ashe let a small smile grow on her face. Zacarias was focusing intently on her next words and had slid deeper into her mind. For all intent and purpose completely ignoring the young blonde that was his companion for the meeting.

"I feel confident that that will be the case, especially since I intended to further deepen my relationship with him." There was no physical move to prompt her to continue but her aunt's silence encouraged her to go into details. "Our relationship is serious and I suspect that it will progress into the foreseeable future for some time." Zacarias was displeased with what she said but she quickly sent him her reasons. It wasn't that she was ashamed or unsure of what she wanted but she had to approach this with her aunt in steps. "I am not usually prone to such actions so you know how serious my claim is."

Luluani Morningstar gave nothing away on her face as she spoke. At the end of Ashe's declaration she merely 'hmed' in response before adjusting her position in the chair. Only a minute or two passed and Ashe believed her aunt was trying to make her sweat it out but she wasn't falling for it.

"I understand what you are saying and agree with the fact that you are not one to tie yourself down to someone unless it was serious." Ashe's suspicions rose and tried to figure out what card her aunt would play next. Emotions and thoughts passed through the couple's private connection in surges but Zacarias only observed, allowing his lifemate to handle the situation, despite his wish to intervene.

"There are some causes for concern though. I would be concerned had you picked another elemental, but since your partner is of another race, this is a little more serious. You are an integral part of the Empire and an asset that I cannot afford to lose or let go. The timing of this relationship is suspicious. Many will think the Carpathian is using you. I worry for your ability to focus with such a distraction, especially at such an unstable and dangerous time." The last sentence was carefully worded but her aunt basically questioned Ashe's loyalty and ability to do her job.

"I understand your concerns and we have discussed them at length with each other. I will still perform my expected duties and not let my relationship interfere with that." Ashe's tone was firm and her declaration came out louder than she would have hoped.

"It is easy to say that now, but you have no idea what the future holds. Can you make the same claim in the years to come?" Ashe let out a deep sigh. It was unfortunate that her aunt was also her leader. Her aunt could easily accept her relationship with Zacarias, but as an Empress she could not. Ashe understood and knew these questions had to be asked, but it still hurt. The lack of faith and the doubt in her skills and judgment was a blow that was expected but one that still pained her when it was thrown.

"I can. There is no possible way to convince you of what my future actions will be and we will have to just wait and see. I have made my decision. I love the Empire and I love Zacarias. Leaving the Empire or leaving him is not acceptable. Therefore, I will balance both."

"And if you were forced to choose?" This was the question that she had deliberated with for weeks. Ashe originally thought that if she could manipulate everything around her then she wouldn't be forced to choose. Now she knew that if she left Zacarias she wouldn't survive. If she left the Empire she would break but she would survive and go one to live a new life. Ashe could claim that she would make sure she would never have to choose. Or she could say she would choose the Empire. Both could be possible answers that her Empress wanted to hear. But instead she decided to confess to the truth.

"If I was forced to choose between the two? Well let me say that you won't like my choice." Her tone was firm yet honest and never would dare to say such words to other important Kylierion officials. The words were carefully chosen because it was as close as she could get without openly admitting to future acts of sedition. However, her answer did not seem to surprise the other occupants in the room. Violet colored eyes so similar to her own gleamed in satisfaction at her admission before they were wiped blank no longer giving any hints into her aunt's mind. The Empress shuffled through a few leafs of paper on her desk before addressing Ashe and her scandalous comment.

"I suspected as much. I understand that this is not a phase for you and I will allow your relationship to continue in your personal time as long as you continue with your duties. Is that understood?" Ashe was stunned; she expected a more heated debate between the two of them so she could only nod mutely. Luluani continued soon as she saw that her niece was following the conversation.

"That being said, there are actually a few missions that require interaction with the Carpathians. This would be the perfect test for you and for your claims. Mikhail has requested that your team stay here in Romania for several reasons." There was no outward reaction from the pair standing, yet it was obvious that they were focusing intently on the Empress' words. "There are still two members of your team that are possible lifemates, and though he didn't come out and say it, he was quite adamant by having your team here. Mikhail informed me regarding the problems his people have reproducing. Apparently Carpathian young are extremely vulnerable in their early years and it is quite rare for their women to carry to full term. If they do it is even rarer for a female child to be born. They suspect Xavier has influenced if not outright caused these problems."

Ashelia's mind was thinking at high speeds. As a medic she immediately understood what the Prince had said and_ not_ said. To be able to achieve such effects would require immense time, resources, and attention to detail. Basically Xavier would have to manipulate the surrounding environment for _years,_ for this to happen at such a large scale. All of it under their noses too. Random bits of past conversations with Lara filled in the blanks for her and now she understood. Just as she was about to reach out to Zacarias and rifle through his mind for more details her aunt spoke again.

"They think it has to do with the extremophiles. We have run into several types of microorganisms, but the Carpathian's feel some were engineered to attack the females while carrying. Mikhail was interested when your squad reported the sighting and destruction of such abominations and hope that you can aid Lara, who seems to be the only one able to hunt them among their community. While your squad was doing that your medical knowledge and experience would be invaluable to them. Both the second in command, Gregori, and the Prince's sister-in-law asked for your help. Also, Iris and Tia would be able to help that female Carpathian that has the ability to heal the earth to her deeper connection with the element. Our people need an ambassador to remain her as well."

Ashe wanted to speak freely and state why even though she understood the request she felt she was not the right choice for either mission. Sensing that Ashe wanted to speak, the Empress waved her hand and shook her head negatively.

"Even though I understand and can sympathize with his situation, I have already told him no on both accounts. It was difficult for me not to laugh in his face actually, when he told me lifemate and sister-in-law requested your services. I told him that your squad is overly qualified for such missions and I will not let your time and skills be put to waste when there are others that can easily handle a mission of this level. I offered KATT squad 47, Elecktra Cloudsmoke's team, in your squad's stead. All members of her squad would be able to assist the Carpathian's with their research projects. The Prince declined politely, but basically stated that he couldn't trust another team at this time. With bluntness I told him that your squad was not only overqualified, but had more important concerns." There was a pause and then almost as an afterthought stated, "And I'm not going to risk my niece's life for their race at such an unstable time."

Having no idea for what she should say in response, Ashe merely remained silent and monitored Zacarias' reactions. Mulling over the news, the couple was confused. Neither could think of what her next assignment would be now that her aunt had declined the Romanian ones. Ashe had been counting on her aunt assigning her a mission in the Carpathian Mountains and intended to convince her to send her to South America. _Was it possible there was another mission involving Carpathians that she wasn't aware of?_ Both she and Zacarias could not come up with another mission with those requirements.

"Now that the other species are aware of their survival, Mikhail will be sending a representative to speak to the Great Alliance on behalf of the Carpathians. You once mentioned that your Carpathian was from South America correct?" Anticipation bubbled up within her. _This was the opening she needed._

"Due to my most recent talk with Mikhail we both realized that the jaguar people are a mutual concern and I have decided to send a larger force to their jungle than originally planned."

"Your Majesty, may I request that my team be a part of that contingent of soldiers."

"Hmm. Squad 15 was the first team I considered, especially since Tia is already there. However I am going to deny your request." Opening her mouth, Ashe wanted to speak again but her aunt spoke again before she could.

"There is a high possibility of combat on this mission. Have you forgotten that you are sifting? Would you really put your team at risk just so you can be closer to your boyfriend?" Flushing in anger, Ashe, wanted to retort that she had forgotten about her recent change and that she would never be so selfish as to put her team in harm's way like that, but then she realized that her aunt was trying to goad her.

"Knowledge of your relationship and where he permanently resides has brought numerous things to my awareness. There has been a glaring oversight in the Empire's attention. There have been other concerns up until this point and our resources were distributed with those concerns in need. I have been reviewing our records and we barely have a presence in South America. I want to rectify that immediately and extend our reach." _Huh?_ _That was unexpected?_

"Amelyn and a few others will be part of the main force along with Tia and they will address the Jaguar problem. Thanks to Mikhail we have reason to believe that vampires are involved and manipulating the species. The Prince is sending Dominic to infiltrate and gather information, working in tandem with our forces. This is extremely important and there will be several factions paying close attention to this joint mission. The rest of your squad is on reserved for back-up duty, only." A piercing glare was sent to the Princess when she looked like she was about to interrupt. "The Elders of the Jetstream and Skye family will be your tutors. Your job is to study under them until you have mastered sifting. I want you to be able to use your forms interchangeably and be battle ready as soon as possible. Is that understood?" Recognizing the 'tone of command' that her aunt used she barked out a reply.

"Perfectly, Sir. I actually have a question about the process of sifting."

"Go ahead."

Ashe laid out her questions and wonderment on why she hadn't been converted and why her body continually rejects Carpathian blood.

"Are you saying you want to be converted into a lesser creature?" Ashe resisted the urge to wince, and Zacarias snarled in her mind at her aunt's choice of words. It was obvious that the Empress still thought very low of the other preternatural race.

"I am just wondering why I haven't changed. Is it possible that the sifting process is influencing or prohibiting my conversion to Carpathian?"

"It is a definite possibility."

"Then how do you explain the blood exchanges in the past with Amelyn. I only started to sift recently. I wasn't in the process then." Her confusion was evident.

"Ah, but you were." The idea had occurred to her but she couldn't figure out a way to make it support her theory.

Her aunt was recognized as a genius in the medical field and had spent centuries in the research and development department. She was curious to what her aunt thought on the subject.

"I already told you that sifting is a natural part of us. Not everyone has the ability to actually sift but the possibility is there. Your body was slowly unlocking its potential to sift since you were born. You had to reach maturity where your body could stop focusing on its proper growth before it could start the next phase. When Amelyn or Zacarias exchanged blood with you, your body reacted defensively to protect itself, rejecting the foreign substance. Since you were already in a conversion process your body saw the new genetic material as an antigen and reacted accordingly to neutralize the threat before it could have altered your genetic make-up."

Absently, Ashe nodded as her aunt explained. It seemed that she had been on the right track initially. Deciding to push a bit more she daring asked what would happen if she were to ingest Carpathian blood once she finished the process. This was where the true speculation began since there has never been another case like this she thought, but once again her aunt surprised her. Slowly her aunt shook her head while she asked her questioned.

"No, no. You are not thinking of this objectively." Her sigh was audible when she paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Think of the human race. Humans are basically, the blank slate. The genetic make-up of humans is basic and leaves room for future evolution. Which is why several preternatural races can alter their make-up and even convert them." That was well known, and she was able to follow her aunt's explanation easily so far.

"You are a pure-blooded elemental. The fact that you are sifting means you are furthering your connections to the elements; you are becoming more than just a representation of them. You are an extension and it is because of this you could never be a true Carpathian. Carpathians have a deep connection to the earth, but what about their connections to the other elements? Practically non-existent in comparison right? Then consider how weak their connections are to the elements, even earth, compared to our connections. If you were converted your connection to the earth would grow but practically break the bonds you have with the other elements. You can't just take away those connections. You are the elements down in your core; it is what makes up your very being." Periodically the Empress would jam her pointer finger down on the desk to emphasize her points trying to get her to recognize her logic.

Though he tried to hide it from her, Ashe could feel the despair welling up from Zacarias through their bond. What her aunt said made perfect sense, and she was a fool not to have seen it before. She closed her eyes upset, and was glad she still had her sunglasses on to hide how much her aunt's words affected her.

"_After you learn to sift, could my blood affect you at all? Or would you still reject it then?" _The deep masculine voice of Zacarias entered her mind and she repeated his question aloud to her aunt.

"We have noticed a slight change in Zacarias since he started taking my blood. Amelyn also is changed from Kylierion blood. Once I've completed the process and can sift effectively how will my blood affect others, and how will Carpathian blood affect me?"

"As I said, you would not be a_ true_ Carpathian. But since this has never happened it is difficult to say what could happen to you. I suspect their Carpathian make-up won't go through any serious changes. Your connection to Earth will most likely grow, and new possibilities would open for you. However, I am not sure how severe their blood will alter your make-up. Carpathian's can't be in the sun and do not eat solid foods. They are able sleep in the ground and have their spirit leave their bodies. Heat or lack of heat is important in most chemical reactions. Which is why the sun is important with elements and with us. You may be able to ingest their blood but I doubt you will be as dependent on it. You body will continue to need the proper nutrients for you to remain in optimal health and you won't be able to get that from just blood. Soon as I noticed your connection with Carpathian I spoke of my concerns and what options and possibilities are available with Zephyr." Ambivalence filled her at her aunt's speculations.

It seemed like a good possibility that she would still be able to be in the sun and eat regular food which was what she worried about the most. Ashe also tried to hide the relief she felt at hearing how unimportant his blood would be. Drinking another's blood was something vampires did. Her people were firm believers that it was a heinous act. Growing up with Amelyn allowed her to seem more objectively than the rest of her people, but Ashe conveniently found somewhere else to be when Amelyn fed, and pretended it didn't happen.

Ashe could live with Zacarias taking someone's blood to survive, and she was adjusting to his need to take her blood, but she couldn't see herself consciously taking his, especially if it was not for her continued survival. Of course, Zacarias knew her thoughts but he was oddly optimistic. Searching his mind she realized that his thoughts were going in the right direction. Their bond would grow and some of the barriers between them would lessen. It was more than they could have hoped for.

"Now let's return to the topic at hand. Until you complete the process, sifting without proper guidance is dangerous. Not only to you but to your surrounding environment and this is why I have assigned you as back-up in South America. There will be major power outbursts from you but you will be able to avoid detection there. Time varies for everyone as they complete the process and if you add that to the mission with the jaguar people your presence in South America will be for a couple of months. That is just the beginning and the official mission. I already told you that I want to extend the reach of the Empire. Since we have barely a presence there and only a half a dozen of the Ways mapped throughout the entire continent this will take some time, years even.

I'm going to give you the opportunity to be a part of this if you want. You choose not to let go of Zacarias and I spoke of options with Mikhail earlier anticipating these events. The De La Cruz family led by Zacarias rules South America and fights the vampires there. With vampires, mages, and jaguars corrupted we both understand the seriousness of the situation. Some of the Ways could be compromised among other things. Carpathians and Kylierions will need to work in tandem and rely on each other against threats. If you accept you will be working side by side with Zacarias and his family. It will be serious and time consuming but you will be together and will be able to give your relationship a try with formal permission from both sides." Thoughts and emotions surged within her and she couldn't believe it.

She was so busy trying to categorize what was going on with her heart and mind that she wasn't paying full attention to Zacarias just his reactions. Suddenly, Deinara walked into the room motioning for Zacarias to enter as well. Before she could complete a full blink he was there beside her with an arm around her waist. Peace enveloped her and everything else disappeared but him.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. De La Cruz." Jolted out of inattention Ashe turned back towards facing her aunt and fidgeted with embarrassment. Zacarias inclined his head respectfully but did not offer any verbal greeting and had no intention of putting space between them.

"I have spoken to Prince Mikhail and he spoke highly of your family, your abilities, and your ruling in South America. The situation in South America must be dealt with, and we are both in agreement with that. However, neither race can do it alone so it has been decided that our species will act together on this mission. It is your land and you know it best. Our relations with the jaguar people have been sporadic at best so your knowledge and experience in both will be invaluable. Nonetheless it is your decision on how involved you and those under your command are in this mission." It was a quiet moment and Zacarias had a faraway look in his eyes, probably communicating with his people. Ashe didn't want to add any pressure or influence him so she pulled back out of his mind slightly giving him privacy. Luluani took no offense as he took his time to answer, because she was the one who asked permission from Mikhail to broach the subject to them anyway.

"My family will offer any assistance we can." He stated smoothly and just as he finished the Empress nodded her acceptance and moved her gaze to Ashelia. The Princess already had her answer. Gently she slipped her smaller hand into his and nodded, conveying her wish to be on the mission as well. A true smile graced her aunt's face, erasing the troubles of her office and how they weighed on her. It had taken much deliberation and cunning to manipulate events that could allow her niece to be with the person she loved and all of it had been worth it.

"Excellent. Let me go over details. The next few months will be extremely strenuous especially on you, Ashelia. What limited free time you have will be spent increasing the Empire's presence on the continent until you can dedicate all of your time on duty to this goal. For this to be successful a number of things need to happen. Ultimately, Caleb will be in charge and will oversee everything that happens in South America reporting to directly to Sunstrider and myself. I'm authorizing for an off-sight headquarters to be established. This command center needs to be a fully equipped and staffed crisis center."

Ashelia's intelligent mind kicked into overdrive. As a member of KATT and a powerful healer she was trained for such situations and the implications were clear. An off-sight headquarters wasn't unusual but a crisis center? Those facilities were reserved for state emergencies, which could range from housing randomly displaced refugees known as RDR's, to being cut off from the Ways indefinitely.

This future facility would need to be self-sufficient and able to handle a drawn out siege and act as a command center if a preternatural war broke out on the continent. The surprise from Zacarias was evident and he immediately began searching the deeper recesses of her mind. Soon enough he found evidence of her being in such serious situations before. The first was The Great Split when she was a barely a teenager which took place in New York City. There were hundreds of safe zones across the world for the Empire but New York City housed one of the biggest off-sight headquarters in the world. The other top centers were in Germany, Japan, Australia, and of course Florida. Deep, dark and repressed memories of horrors experienced in Southern California and Europe surged to the forefront of her mind. Flashbacks controlled her conscious mind she could recall the scent of death and burning flesh as she directed medical staff around the field triage center. Thankfully, it was Zacarias that pulled her back to the present. It took her a moment but she realized that she was shaking slightly and her aunt threw a glowing violet-eyed gaze at Zacarias obviously aware of his actions.

"That being said, one of the first priorities will be to remap the Ways adding proper barrier and shields where needed throughout the continent. You will have to assign intelligence gathering teams to handle that and to scout for a proper location for the future crisis center. Initially the fighting will be in the forest so concentrate your attentions on the outfitting the Amazon first and then work your way outwards. " Both Kylierion soldiers memorized her words and plans already started forming in their minds. It could easily take a decade to outfit the whole continent.

Outfitting the Amazon so quickly was going to be a challenge and Ashe felt overwhelmed. Designated safe zones and safe travel routes needed to be established quickly, especially since it would be some time before the headquarters could be up and running. Everything from command outposts to hunter's blinds needed erected quickly as well as designated training areas. It would be well over a hundred various types of shelters in the end that would need to be set up. The amount of needed personal and specialists to cover all essential fields required _a lot _of manpower.

The Amazon rainforest was the largest forest in the world and well over 2 million square miles, extending to over nine countries. It was well known that scientists theorized almost 20% of the planet's oxygen is produced from that particular rainforest. While their increased presence could help preserve the beautiful forest it also added an increased risk to the large ecosystem.

Entire nights had focused on the discussion of the exact placement of their military around the world with her squad. The Amazon always came up but it was commonly accepted that they never really had to have such a large presence. Even if they wanted to the rainforest was home to several preternatural races and Ashe could only imagine the red tape that her aunt had gone through with the Great Alliance. It only served to show how serious the situation with the jaguar people actually was, and the Empress just took full advantage of the opportunity to increase her power.

"Until, you can sift without endangering your life you will be support to Tia and the others and will help coordinate as services are set up. We are going to try and save the jaguar people but that may not be possible. You need to be prepared for a crisis to occur any moment. You are ranked as a Pure Healer which means you will be the highest ranking medical officer in the field. You need to pick personnel and be involved in every step of the medical center that will be there."

Ashe nodded understanding everything that needed to be done just by those few sentences. Being a Pure Healer when occupying foreign territory put her on equal footing with Caleb and she would be responsible for hundreds of lives.

The medical center needed to be equipped for counseling services. First for the jaguar people seeking sanctuary, especially the females and then to address the issues soldiers often develop. Classes to train several levels of medics and basic first aid training for all would need to be set up as well.

Ashe had never been to the rainforest but knew it was dangerous. There were dangers in every square inch of the forest. This included anything from diseases transmitted by insects, bacteria-infested water, to poisonous plants and animals. That did not even cover familiarizing the teams with the terrain, enemies, or how much effort would be put in to shielding their activities from the world. Ashe would need to be educated on so many things and brought up to speed as soon as possible. If she didn't have Zacarias she couldn't imagine actually completing her objectives on time.

"Sunstrider and I both reviewed several candidates and we feel that you are the best choice for this mission. However, this will also be a test. This mission will be an important step in your heir apparent training. Even though Caleb is in charge you will be a senior staff member and heavily involved in all aspect of this long term black ops mission. Do not disappoint the Empire. The same applies to you as well Mr. De La Cruz."

"Understood milady."

"Good now get out of my sight. The three of you have much to do so I suggest you get started. May the Elements guide you." The Empress was trying to sound stern but she fell far short of her intention. Just a light touched pressed upon her mind and her private link with her aunt was flooded with love and a mixture of sadness. Immediately she reached out to her aunt with her mind and even though they couldn't get out of their official roles in the public, their affectionate parting was concealed from the others.

It seemed that the Empress really pulled all the stops out for this mission. There were plenty of short and long term goals that needed to be achieved and there was a real possibility that Ashe could be in the Amazon for a good century. With that amount of experience they could be moved to full response team and remain their even longer.

Feeling oddly optimistic about the future and her upcoming mission Ashe refrained from skipping out of the office and settled for dragging Zacarias by the hand so they could get started on their future. They had a lot to do, but they would do it. And they would together.

(Finish)

* * *

This is the last chapter to **Dark Moments**!

Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts/comments/questions of this chapter through a review!

**~Ageless Light**

**Notes**

1. Clarification on the South America Mission- The mission focusing on the jaguar people is a joint mission that will be watched by the other preternatural races. How the Carpathians' perform and work with the other races will influence the Great Alliance's opinion and future judgment. Establishing a headquarters and crisis center is a black ops mission. Meaning it's not down on the books and won't be more known until it can stand on its own. Zacarias isn't required to assist Special Forces but we all know he will just for Ashe.

2. Did you like my science lesson on the Amazon? All true stuff, I swear! I looked it up! The internet is just great.

3. There is an Epilogue!! Go read it!

Names/definitions-

Sterrling- a word that actually translates to "little star" in English.

Electra- is Greek and the name of one of the famous 9 stars in the Pleiades cluster

Zephyr- is the Greek God of the Western Winds

Jetstream- I choose this as a surname for a Kylierion house named after jet streams, which are fast flowing air currents in the atmospheres.


	31. Epilogue

**Title:** Dark Moments

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and OC

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Zacarias De La Cruz meets his lifemate a most inopportune time. When he re-awakens he discovers she is gone, and vows to find and claim her at all costs. Their possible union gains the attention of a powerful race, but are they friends or foes to the Carpathians?

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** **Completed**

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series).

**Created on: **April 10, 2010

**Word Count: **2,550 (**Total: 107,848 )**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N:** This Chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers! Enjoy :)

* * *

Epilogue

The sun was rising. It was instinctual, something that couldn't be explained just understood. It no longer surprised her that her body was not feeling sluggish or heavy at all that one would expect of her race. There was also no overwhelming need to go to ground or to avert the upcoming blinding rays. There had not been any such debilitating feelings for some time. Not since she had ingested Kylierion blood. The earth called to her, much as it did to all Carpathians, but she was not as controlled by the element as her brethren were. The urge to return to the soil was just that an _urge_. The pull was there but it was not a necessity and her instincts were easily overcome. A difference that kept her separate from her own people, a fact she was secretly proud of. It was well known that Amelyn had no love for her own people.

To date there were only five Carpathians that she was proud to say she was kinfolk to. The first two were her parents, beings she only had few memories of. The next Carpathian was also dear to her. It was an elder female that sought sanctuary within the Empire. The women had been dying of a broken heart but did her best to impart knowledge of their culture to her before joining her lifemate in the other realm. The last two were recent additions to her list and it was all quite unexpected.

She found Zacarias De La Cruz honorable and recently decided that she could entrust her charge to the ancient hunter's care. The last Carpathian was, of course, Dominic Dragonseeker, the one chosen to be her lifemate. Ever since meeting him she had been unnerved and still could not find her center. In almost every interaction with him she behaved in a way that was most unbefitting for someone of her rank and as a member of the aloof Stormcloud House. Though her disastrous moments with him were becoming less frequent and the often found themselves in comfortable silence at times, she suspected it would be some time before her inner equilibrium could be restored.

Even though it was a malicious and inappropriate thought it brought some comfort that she put Dominic through the same rollercoaster. The words her princess days ago weighed heavily on her mind. Young Ashelia had been right, and it was dishonorable of her to have acted such a cowardly way. Since then, thoughts about her current situation and underlying emotions occupied her time.

Her destined partner moved against her with a well thought out strategy and struck at her defenses with power and precision. He was relentless in his goal to pursue her. Even though she still resisted at times, they both knew he had won; and it was only a matter of time until she completely succumbed. Right now they had fallen into an odd relationship. The terms defining their relationship were vague and the boundaries between them were constantly changing. Though, most of that was due to outside influence and the clashing of their respected roles in their different communities.

Being a guardian and a prominent member of the Kylierion Empire forced her to adapt to quick changes, but despite that she was still worried. Empress Luluani was pushing a new agenda hard and acceptable results will need to be produced quickly. At the best of times it was difficult to follow the expectations of her Empress and mentor her charge at the same time. With the addition of the new high ranked mission assigned to her and her relationship with Dominic, she found herself performing under unusual amounts of stress. Just thinking about all that needed her attention she sighed minutely.

Even though she had no need to go to ground and should be spending the next several hours doing something more productive she suddenly decided to indulge in some pampering for herself. After all, it would be some time until she would be off duty again and only the stars knew when she would have such an opportunity to rest in the soil of her homeland again.

Both Mikhail and the Empress had meddled recently and even she and Dominic were being sent on different missions, their assignments would overlap. They would have to work together while in South America and her job would be to anchor him. It was a lot of responsibility and she had a foreboding feeling.

Every fiber of her being tingled at the same time all of a sudden and her thoughts came to an abrupt halt. _Dominic._ A large hand was placed gently on her shoulder and lips grazed her temple and she did not push him away. The hunter had gone and weaved safeguards around the cavern she was in. One of the first things he had learned about her was aversion to being directly laid into the ground and altered parts of his own lifestyle to accommodate hers. The hand on her shoulder moved to her back and guided her to a patch of enriched soil for them to rest on.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

A popular Cher song from the 1980's came on the old radio that was in their rented room. Large cornflower blue eyes glanced around the room noting the disarray. Heaving a sigh and running a hand through her golden hair Iris tried not to grimace.

KATT squad 15 was preparing to move. Amelyn and Dominic had already left for the Amazon two days ago. The couple was only one of the pairs deployed to assist Tia with jaguar people. The Airan heiress also hadn't seen her princess in the past two days either. Ashe had been in strategy meetings constantly with Caleb and often with Zacarias and his two brothers.

Leaving Iris to be the one to tie up all the loose ends cover their tracks. It was not that she minded the job but she was behind schedule and it would push back their intended departure time. She couldn't ask Jaeden for help because he was with MaryAnn and Manolito at the moment. The couple had been planning to visit MaryAnn's parents back into the States and was granted access to the Ways as long as they were properly escorted. Since Ashe and Zacarias would be traveling through the Ways as well they agreed to tag along. Not only would it save time but they would arrive in Seattle the same night, forgoing having to go to ground and rest.

Truthfully, Iris had been relieved that such an option had been presented to her best friend and Zacarias. The mission would be demanding but they had been given the chance to be together. That was all Iris had wanted and the latest gossip told her that Ashe practically glowed with happiness. The song grew louder pulling the blond out of her musings.

"If I could turn back time…" Iris decided to sing along and belted out the chorus as she finished packing their supplies. Next, she meticulously addressed the barrier that had been placed on their room while she danced in time with the music. After undoing the seals she took apart the weaves piece by piece. Minutes later she was doing a last minute check throughout the room and gathering their bags. If she had been human it would have been impossible for her to carry all of their packs in one trip. Instead she just had to avoid being noticed by humans. After checking out of inn and having a surprisingly cheerful and honest parting with Slavica she headed towards the front door.

As she passed by the common room the air shifted and a tall dark haired male was suddenly by her side. Recognizing the energy signature she knew that the man was not a threat and was in fact her Carpathian escort. He had been for the past week actually, and she didn't think Tomas was all that bad. A tad dull but that was to be expected from an emotionless being. _But maybe it is a good thing he can't feel anything cuz I have pestered him to tell me about every major historical event he has lived through so far. At least he is such good eye-candy. _There was darkness in him, she could see it, but he was not yet close to turning. Natalya had told her Tomas and his brothers were formidable warriors but kept mostly to themselves and she was surprised that an unmated male would be her chosen escort. Which meant that any time she had to be escorted to the Ways Natalya and Vikirnoff were coincidently nearby. She didn't mind. Though the mission to Romania had started off bad she had found herself befriending some of the elusive preternatural beings.

Granting a megawatt smile to the Carpathian hunter she shoved two of the heavier bags into his hand and headed out into the pouring rain wither shoulder shaking slightly in mirth. It was only a few hours past sunset but due to the thunderstorm it seemed later. It was still easy to see but it was growing darker by the minute. The pair traded pleasantries as they headed towards the Ways and Tomas was giving her the quiet disapproval for greeting the weather the way she was.

It had been an interesting trip the first time they met. Tomas kept trying to be polite but wanted to know why she was always barefoot and obviously was concerned over her health. It had started to rain that night as well and he obviously had not known how to respond to her childish twirling in the rain. Taking pity on the hunter she explained that she was especially close to the earth and water, and did all she could to keep her connections to them open.

Even now as she wiggled her toes on the mushy ground she knew he was sending her looks obviously questioning her sanity. They picked up their conversation about Coubertin and his revival of the Olympic Games in the 1880's as they left the town. A few minutes later they fell into comfortable silence as they steadily grew closer to their destination.

White lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled from high above. Tomas' hand was clasping her elbow insuring that she remained upright despite the gales and slippery ground. Another few lightning bolts illuminated the sky right after another and Iris just _knew_ that they weren't natural. The Earth was silent though which mean the disturbance was away from her and she wasn't in any immediate danger. Tomas must have been alert as well because he had suddenly stopped walking towards the Ways and had positioned himself on her other side as if to shield her. The bags dropped as one. Unsheathing one of her sai's she twirled it restlessly in her hand. At the same time she reached out among the telepathic connections she knew and tried to get answers from her fellow soldiers.

"_There is a vampire in zone XPS-3. It seems to be only one but we are on alert just in case. Jaeden is heading your way now ma'am." _Travis, one of the Captains guarding the Ways, answered her after only a brief moment. Once he was aware that she was on her way to meet him with an escort the conversation ended.

Feeling eyes on her she looked at her escort. Dark eyes were focused on the weapon in her hand before moving up to rest upon her face. Tomas' head tilted to the side as if he was thinking deeply about something. Another bolt of lightning flashed and she could see better for just a moment before the inky purple scenery returned.

"My older brothers will be here in a moment to help escort you to the Ways."

"The vampire?" She had to shout over the thunder as it rumbled continuously for a few moments.

"Vikirnoff and his lifemate are engaging him now. Let us continue." For moment it looked like he wished to carry her for her own safety but then he just motioned for her to start walking. The bags were picked up but this time she carried them like large backpacks so her arms could atleast be free even with her now limited mobility.

Together they had traveled only a dozen or so feet when two figures suddenly dropped down out of the dark sky landing a few feet away. Another sai, twin to the one in her right hand, flashed in the dark before the newcomer's forms could become fully corporeal. Tomas did not seem alarmed but she was still weary and only lowered her weapons as they greeted each other. _These must be his older brothers_, the tall blond thought. Conversation in hushed tones and even greetings passed around her and she only half paid attention. Instead her mind was focused on analyzing the figures in front of her.

When the men bowed low to her with an air of the Old World she nodded back almost disoriented and her muscles were still tense anticipating action. Her mind had dismissed one of the newcomers but became centered on the other. The male farthest from her only now seemed to recognize her presence and gazed at her with an even unblinking stare. Iris had been around dozens of Carpathian males and all of them were unusually good-looking. But this hunter was exceedingly handsome, probably the best looking guy she had ever seen. He was the type of guy that you saw on the street and your head unconsciously followed as you stared in awe overcome by fantasies, only to smack into something. If she met this hunter and he just happened to trip while walking down the street, knocked her down, and ended up on top of her, she would _not_ have called for help.

She was distinctly aware of how she looked standing in front of him and for a moment and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole as she guessed at what her appearance was. Hopefully, he didn't see her as a crazy drowned rat. Almost instantly she mentally scolded herself. _I am a professional and even if I do feel empowered by receiving such unwavering attention, especially from a guy like that, this is just wrong. The poor guy has the emotional range of a teaspoon. _

Suddenly, she was very aware of all three males looking at her intently. Almost as if they were expecting something. They were tense and her anxiety increased. With practice ease she pulled her powers to the surface in case she needed to use them. Frowning slightly, she realized she couldn't feel the vampire nearby and wondered what had bothered the hunters. Carefully, with deliberate and slow motions she inched her way to Tomas' side and took her gaze away from the newcomer's to face her escort. It wouldn't normally be a smart move but Iris wanted to see if Tomas was hiding or hinting at anything.

"What's going on?" Her voice was quiet and she drawled out the question slowly as if not really wanting an answer. The air crackled with power and she felt as if things had taken a drastic turn, something that couldn't be undone. For some unexplainable reason she had the urge to face the Adonis that was only a few feet away from her. Somehow without her realizing it, he _blurred _and had moved closer to her. Surprisingly though, his face displayed a shocked expression.

"You may call me Lojos." The male of all males had spoken and his voice caused her to quiver.

"Leave us, my brothers." He commanded them yet his gaze never wavered from her. Iris was to busy trying to figure out what had just happened so she wasn't sure if Tomas and his other brother left or not. Roughly, twenty seconds later she put all the pieces together and came up with one outlandish but still possible conclusion. Dumfounded she stared right back Lojos while everything in her mind went blank except for two words. _No Way._

* * *

That wraps up my first fanfic! Can you believe this story is over 100,000 words! I never intended it go go on for this long, but I really didn't want to cut any corners. I'm so proud of myself for finishing the story! I hope you enjoyed the ending and the small surprise that Lojos and Iris are lifemates! When I originally made my first outline I was going to have Iris and Dominic together but once I started writting it just happend differently. Now that my fic is done, I'm going to try and do a good edit throughout the chapters before I do anything else.

As I stated this epilogue is dedicated to all of my reviewers. Please do not underestimate the affect you had on my fic. Not only did you encourage me to continue writing (I was kind of nervous in the begining) but your advice was greatly appreciated. The comments proved to make interesting discussions and I loved reading about all of your thoughts relating to the Dark Series.

Hopefully I didn't ruin the series for you readers and I'm glad I could add my piece to Feehan's world. Please leave you thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a review.

Thank you for reading,

**~Ageless Light**

**P.S. **Don't forget to tell if you would like a sequel,spin-off, or a couple of one-shots in the future! I do have some scenes/ideas that didn't make it in so...we shall see!


	32. Notices

January 16, 2001

Dear Readers,

Thank you for following the story of Zacarias and Ashelia! I wanted to let you all know that I wanted to tie up some strings and there is a sequel being written titled, _Dark Times, _and some of the first chapters have been published. Below is an excerpt from the _Dark Times_!

I also wanted to let you know that a writer's challenge was posed to me and I gladly accept the partake in **_The 5 ways Challenge_**, which is a collection of 5 one-shots on how characters from a fandom could have met. They are all one-shots and will depict alternate scenes on how our leading couple from _Dark Moments_ could have met. I am really excited about this challenge and I encourage you to check out my other works!

* * *

So Without further ado here is a scene from _Dark Times, _the sequel to _Dark Moments:_

Immediately, teams had been dispatched to recover them. Lojos and Tomas were the only Carpathians on the mission and it was causing some tension with Ashe because of Zacarias. As the ruling Carpathian for South America the new hunters answered to the eldest De La Cruz brother. Zacarias was hunting a vampire far to the north and was unable to stop his lifemate from going on the mission. The white blonde haired princess went as far as to shield her mind and hide her activities from him until he was too far away to influence the mission.

Their connection couldn't be completely severed but he had been able to gleam enough information and was quite enraged. Lojos and his brother were then given orders from him. To give another hunter the job to protect one's lifemate and ensure their safety was serious. Zacarias had not gone that far but gave explicit orders and spoke of what would happen should she be injured. Only the three males knew what had been said, but the females feared he would order them interfere in such a way that cause her to not follow through with the mission.

It was clear that though the new spotlight couple was furthering their relationship they still had a few problems to address. Ashe knew that once the fight was over and they were reunited Zacarias would practically chain her to her desk as punishment for being reckless for several weeks. She tried not to think about it and hoped Iris wouldn't try to interfere again. The tourmaline eyed heiress was already having enough problems with her own lifemate as it was. Iris was the social butterfly and though it was known she wanted to find love and settle down she didn't want to settle down at this time. One of her most recent ex-boyfriend's was also making a nuisance of himself. Lojos had become her shadow and as much as Ashe tried to reassure her friend that once it sunk in, the Carpathian would back off a bit, it wasn't much help. Working with the person you were having a relationship was more difficult than the three females had imagined. Oddly enough, Amelyn seemed to be the best adjusted with her lifemate's presence out of the three females.

****

* * *

Thanks for all your support!

~Ageless Light


End file.
